WASN'T LOVE, LOVE
by Revenessa
Summary: Captain Hook decides not to wait until the curse is broken to reach the land without magic, his early arrival to our world will change everything, because the handsome pirate will appear in Emma's life earlier than expected, long before Emma gets to Storybrook. Captainswan. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Tired to wait

Captain Hook decides not to wait until the curse is broken to reach the land without magic, his early arrival to our world will change everything, because the handsome pirate will appear in Emma's life earlier than expected. This story starts in the past, at 2×09 QUEEN OF HEARTS when Hook decides to help Cora instead of Regina, shortly before the Evil Queen enacts the curse. It's rated T because I really suck at writing smut, but I will try to summon some hot scenes now and then. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.

**Please give the fic a chance, I promise that after the third chapter the history becomes really interesting!**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 01: ****Tired to wait****.**

* * *

The Evil Queen's curse ripped through the Enchanted Forest, the purple smoke quickly progressing across the land, destroying, ripping and tearing everything in its path into dust.

The harsh sound of the destruction could be heart from where Cora and Hook watched from a distance as it approached. He couldn't keep his eyes from the purple storm coming toward them, hoping her Majesty had enough power to protect his ship.

As if reading his mind Cora stroked the ground with her scepter, creating a beam of light that shot up towards the sky. Eventually, the beam scattered, creating a domed shield around a small section on the land. The storm passed over them leaving the land under the shield untouched. Hook could sense the magic rippling over his body nevertheless, he had stayed in that land, but the curse had affected him somehow.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to reconcile with her before her curse destroys the land?"

The witch let the scepter lay across her chest and after smoothing the skirts of her blue dress she answered. "Regina doesn't need me – not now. Not when she thinks she's about to win. But I still have a place in her heart. And the curse won't last forever. It will end. In twenty-eight years, there'll be a savior. And she'll break it."

"Twenty-eight years?" Hook didn't want to wait, he had been waiting during centuries, not now that his revenge was within his grasp, at the point of his fingers.

"You won't even notice. You'll be frozen, like all those in this corner of the land. But, when the curse ends, our quest will resume. And, when it does, Regina will truly have lost everything, and then she'll need me. That's when we'll go to this new land. You'll get your revenge. And me, I'll… Help her pick up the pieces."

Rising an eyebrow Hook looked at her in disbelieve. "And how will you travel to that Land Without Magic?"

"Lake Nostos. The legend says its waters hold the power to restore what was once lost. It'll return magic to what remains of a magic wardrobe than me… we would use as a portal. And then, we'll be able to cross worlds… with the little help of a compass that the giants keep in their den and these two cuffs that will allow us to climb their beanstalk."

Hook had been at Lake Nostos some years ago, finding it totally drained. "I may be a simple pirate, but… I know one thing – lakes have water."

Cora waved her hand. "After everything we've been through, why do you still doubt me? Water is there, just not in the surface." With a bittersweet smile Cora patted his arm. "Now, we have twenty-eight years to forge a plan."

With that words and a purple smoke puff Cora left Hook alone. He unbolted the latch and shoved open the below deck's door. He was alone in his ship, thanks god Cora had enchanted it to sail herself. His Jolly was a bloody marvel before but now it was a wonder. He entered his quarters.

Hook took a big shot of rum as he passed by his desk, he had waited too long, first because of his lack of knowledge. To kill the Crocodile he needed to know his weakness. He had exiled himself to Neverland to gain enough time to find a way to skin the imp. There he had failed miserably, not just in finding information, but he had failed to Milah.

Milah, his beloved Milah, she was a twinkle in the sky now - too high for his arms to reach.

He laid in his bed, looking at the ceiling. His temper. He had lost his temper and had handled Baelfire to the Lost Ones. He had regretted it later and he had been unable to rescue him from the Shadow, during centuries he had kept trying until he had bargained the lad in exchange of half his treasure.

With a smirk he raised an arm and admired the simplicity of the leather cuff he was holding in his only hand.

The Lost Ones were the worst scum he had ever met. Nevertheless Milah's lad hadn't wanted to stay with him, he had preferred to live among the Piccaninny tribe.

He lowered his hand and turned around in his bed, his smile lost.

When he found a way out of Neverland he left to find that nearly three hundred years had gone by. And he still looked twenty-five, maybe thirty. Shortly after he came into contact with the underworld of the Enchanted Forest, and thanks to Robin Hood, a cheerful gentleman, he had discovered that the Crocodile had a maid. It took him a year to find that the maid had been captured by the Evil Queen and forgotten by her master.

Bloody bastard.

So using a long coat to disguise himself he had entered the Evil Queen's castle to be, for once, a hero and rescue the damsel in distress. But Captain Hook wasn't a lucky man, the maid didn't want to cooperate, so he left her caged to rot.

He felt a little guilty about that too, but after had being alive during more than three bloody hundred years it was perfectly fine to have a couple of faults on his conscience.

Captain Hook was one to never turn down a good deal, and if it involved hurting his Crocodile, he was always eager to accept. So he befriended the Evil Queen and parted to Wonderland with a corpse to kill Cora, the Evil Queen's mother, than turned out to be a far better ally.

Now there he was, mend to be alone during twenty-eight years, waiting to an unknown savior. For once he had the chance to work alone, if he could reach Rumpelstiltskin before the savior broke the curse he would kill him, and if it was really true that the Crocodile wasn't going to remember his live in the Enchanted Forest he would be able to walk straight to the imp and skin him.

"I'm not going to wait for so long your majesty." Hook placed in his right wrist the cuff that would soon grant him access to the compass, the hunt had begun.

* * *

**Please give the fic a chance, I promise that after the third chapter the history becomes interesting! Next chapter Hook will reach our land!**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2: Roberta

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 02: ****Roberta****.**

* * *

It was a hot Friday afternoon when the call came. Roberta Roberts was sitting in her crowded desk with a bunch of papers in her left hand, she had been trying to make the ever-growing amount of paperwork decrease with no luck while she waited for a local restaurant owner that had some issues with his passport. And the call came.

Roberta was a tall woman in her late forties, her heart was one of her best characteristics, she was kind, cheerful and darling, as a lawyer she had spend her whole career working as an agent of the social services in Boston. She was always willing to help, but that call was a pain in the ass.

Emma Swan was a pain in the ass. Her ass to be perfectly true with herself. Because she was mend to be the one to look after her. Emma Swan, her personal curse.

Blonde, green eyes, intelligent, strong and stubborn. But the worst was that funny things happened around Emma. Most of them if she was upset or frightened, and that little bundle of nerves was always upset.

Appliances broke, kitchens blow, objects disappeared to be found in odd places, people fainted, even a Foster Family had reported a bird talking with her... Emma Swam mean chaos. And to Roberta Roberts mean paperwork, tones and tones of it.

So as the kind and understanding Roberta raised the phone she already knew they needed a new Foster home for the little nightmare.

"Eight district Boston Center Social Services."

"Mrs. Robinson?"

"I'm Mrs. Roberts."

"Mmm Mrs. Roberts it's about Emma Swan... can you take care of her, I mean, our family is not interested in taking care of her anymore." Roberta shook her head as the words fall out of the phone like heavy rocks.

"Why?" Asked Roberta innocently, _'I may sound crazy but odd things happen around her_' mouthed silently the lawyer.

"I may sound crazy... but odd things happen around her... we can't, the tv is stuck in the ceiling... We're afraid." Roberta sighed, not again, the girl was just five years old and since the failure adoption two years ago she had bounced from Foster home to Foster home unwanted, unloved.

"Okay but you understand that her monthly paycheck should be returned." She was sure that the orphanage would be '_happy_' to take her back.

"Thanks, thanks, thanks! We are coming, with the girl, her things and the paycheck, you can keep it as long as she stays with you."

Roberta buried literally her head in the paperwork, usually she loved kids, but with that little demon she was helpless. She really wondered if that was the reason she had been abandoned at the side of the road.

As someone knocked in the door she raised her head.

"Come in."

"Mrs. Roberts, as heartbreaking as always I see." He smiled brightly at her, Roberta smiled back blushing slightly.

"Mr. Jones as charming as always I see." Mr. Jones was an Irish handsome young man, half her age, a true gentleman. A man that could made any grown up woman blush with a simple smile.

"Sat down please Mr. Jones. Your new passport is here." His smile brightened even more.

"Marvelous!" Roberta thought that precise gesture -his eyebrows up and his tongue sliding over his lower lip- should be forbidden.

She unglued her eyes from his lips and focused in the passport issue. "It was strange; they couldn't find any birth documents or driving licenses, just your ship license."

He glanced up, guileless as a lamb. "The problem is solved now I suppose?"

"Yes, as you said a priest presented your birth certificate at the local police office of Galway. Your new passport… here you are."

"You're a saint, my guardian angel."

"Now, Mr. Jones, don't lose it again." She cleared her throat, the next question was an important one. "Have you thought in participating in the AYTCP, the Adjusting Young Troubled Criminals Program?"

He flashed her a toothy smile apologetically. "Ye know Mrs. Roberts, the business is just starting, I just hired Pierre..."

Roberta nodded, she knew that she already had asked for his help, hiring a swindler was something not everyone would do. "Take it on account if you need extra help with the ship."

The front door opened and Roberta could see the unmistakable silhouette of Emma Swan through translucent glass from the door. "Give me a second Mr. Jones."

Hook smile disappeared as soon as the woman exited the room. Finally he could relax. His circle of lies was closed, now he had secured a real past. Bought it. Turning around he could see the tall mannish silhouette of the lawyer and a small one, a lass by its bouncing curls.

He smiled contented, he had all the bloody papers. Paper, who in his right mind would never imagine that a world existed where papers were the most valuable item. He had arrived that world three years ago. First he had been locked up because it was illegal to own a cutlass and a hook, he had escaped. Then he had been locked up in an asylum, a bloody mental asylum, because it was not normal or sane to be a pirate, speak about curses or other worlds, he had escaped too. Then he had rescued his Jolly Roger, because in that world you needed papers, papers to prove that you owned things, that you had born, that you could sail a ship.

Bloody smelly papers.

"I don't want to go to the orphanage!" A lass voice yelled from the other side of the door, at the same time with a small pop and a puff of smoke something exploded inside the old phone on the desk.

Hook turned around to see the smoke slowly dissipating, if he hadn't known best he would have sworn that this had been magic. But that world had no magic, just papers.

He took a look at his brand new true passport. Irish, Killian Jones was Irish, everyone assumed he was, so why not? Later he had purposely lost his old fake one in order to obtain a real one.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jones." The Roberts lass said closing the door behind her. "Do you happen to want to adopt a child?" By the arc of her eyebrows he guessed it was a joke.

"I don't think it's legal Mrs. Roberts." He smiled as he stood up. "Me being an outsider."

"I'm only joking Mr. Jones." They shook hands. "See you soon, when you decide to take in another former convict."

"See you soon milady." He exited the room curtsying.

Once in the street Hook walked fast towards the docks. Practically was time to open. For the first time in the last centuries Captain Hook needed money, because he had ended up spending his gold, changing it for paper money - Again paper!

One night he was at the helm and an idea had come, the imp would hide somewhere in that world, but not everywhere, he had excluded from the search those places where English wasn't the main language.

He had left Great Britain after not finding the Crocodile there, during two years he had used a big amount of money in his research, finding nothing. So he had moved to the States, and had spent a big amount of money in private investigators. Nothing.

So at last, before he had completely run out of cash he had opened a business, He had tried the piracy at the beginning, but despite his magic ship he had no crew, and that world's ships seemed not to carry any valuable treasures.

By chance he had discovered a ship that was at the same time a restaurant. So after diving into a large amount of paper and spending most of his last stack of gold he had settled down in Boston. Living as an upstanding citizen, something he had not done since he was twelve.

Somehow it felt good not to live on the edge.

He hadn't forgotten his revenge, his Milah, he still looked for the Crocodile, but deciding it would be more productive and cheaper to do the hunt by himself he was saving the money he earned instead of freely spending it in private detectives.

Meanwhile a five years Emma Swan waited silently crying in a room full of toys she never touched. Alone, unloved and forgotten, wishing that her parents show up or that someone took her in and loved her, or at last cared for her. She wanted a family, Emma Swan wanted to be a normal kid.

* * *

**In the next chapters Emma will grow up, the time will go fast forwards because all of us want our babies to meet!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See the small box below? Feel free to fed it a little review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Cake

**I'm amazed on how many people is reading this fic! Really thanks! And thanks too to those who fav, follow or review. I'm open to any idea.**

**I don't own OUAT**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 03: Cake****.**

Emma got up five minutes earlier than usual. It was her birthday and she wanted to look pretty. Her foster parents haven't said a word about celebrating it but she had listened them speaking about having lunch at an especial restaurant. For the kids to enjoy they had said.

So Emma was happy.

She couldn't wait to see her surprise. Would it be a nice place? Would she be able to eat pizza? Emma thought that this foster family, the Smith, was the best she had met. Rosanna, the mother, was shy, rarely leaved the house and spoke little but always had a smile ready for Emma. The foster parents' real children, Emily and Camille were two and three years old, as blonde as Emma, she enjoyed very much taking care of them. The only peddle in the path was the father, bold big and red, always resentful and angry, mostly with his boss because some failure in the business. Some nights he didn't come home, those nights were peaceful and Emma could watch the TV with Rosanna. Other nights he arrived drunk or bruised and Emma hurried to hide in her bed before the man found a reason to punish her.

But most of the time Mr. Smith wasn't home, and Emma was happy.

She combed her hair and dressed with her jeans and instead of the customary white t-shirt she put on a pink one. It had been tainted in the washing machine by mistake but she kept it for special occasions. Because secretly Emma Swan loved pink, pink was the color of the princesses, and she desired to be a princess some day.

After that she headed to the kitchen where she was supposed to get the breakfast ready for the family. The foster father always complained about how minimal the stipend from the state was. So Emma was expected to take care of the kids in the morning, because Rosanna never got up early, and look after them once they were out of the daycare, give them supper and tuck them in the bed at night. Standing in her tiptoes she took five eggs from the fridge, Emma placed the stool in front of the counter and with great care she began to cook the scrambled eggs and the bacon as usual, today she was humming.

Today Emma Swan was happy, it wasn't a usual day it was Sunday, it was her birthday, she was going to lunch in a fancy restaurant. Surely she would have a cake, and candles and a wish. What else she could ask for?

-_-_-_-o-_-o-_-o-_-o-_-_-_-

"Look dad, a pirate!"

"Shh Emily, Camille be quiet." The blonde woman whispered.

Killian lowered himself to eye level with the two blonde giggling toddlers. "Ahoy lassies, welcome to the Jolly Roger, a real pirate ship."

"A pirate! Whoa!"

"A real one." He winked and smiled to them. "Here ye're sir, milady." Killian gave a menu to the adults and headed to below deck, it was a low day, some dark threatening clouds on the sky, a Red Sox game later -so his new employee would manage fine.

He sat at the kitchen, waiting for a baked beans order that Pierre was skillfully preparing. Sometimes at night Killian missed his pirate captain easy life. The hard work had paid off, his business had taken fame and more customers arrived every day. But that was the least important for Hook. He was just waiting.

He had found the Crocodile. Not really found him, but he knew where he was, more or less.

Once a month he closed the restaurant and traveled to another state to look for the Crocodile, he read newspapers, he asked around, he looked for newcomers, a large group of them… but he had always found nothing. But the country was huge and he had eighteen years yet.

Lately he had been looking for magic, not just for a small coward quivering man, and magic he had found. A lad had reported his father disappearance to the authorities. Killian had read it in the newspaper. He had paid the lad a visit and the boy had filled the perfect description of the Evil Queen, the woman who took his father. The lad said the city was in Maine, he had followed the directions and found nothing. As a precaution he had checked every inch of land in Maine. Nothing.

Surely the city was cursed and couldn't be found until the curse broke, and he would be there waiting. He stood up and picked the baked beans. After serving them to the happy family he walked towards the last customers.

"Have ye already chosen what to eat?"

The man handled him the menus. "Sure, a kid's menu number 2 for the girls, salad and fish and fries to us."

"Drinks?"

"I want cola!" Said happily the smaller toddler.

Killian smile broke as the man suddenly turned red and grasping the little lass arm wagged her. "Shout your mouth! Water for them, a beer for me."

"In a heartbeat sir." He was really tempted to stick his hook in the neck's pulsating artery of that lame excuse of a man and let him die.

-_-_-_-o-_-o-_-o-_-o-_-_-_-

Emma sat down alone in the couch. They had leaved her alone on her birthday. They were having fun without her. Her cheeks were tear stained. She had burned the bacon and Mr. Smith had become angry at her clumsiness. She was not supposed to cook -kids didn't cook- Emma told herself.

Someone knocked the door, Emma stood up and cleaning her face with her pink stained t-shirt opened the door. Roberta Roberts was there, as always on her birthday.

"Happy birthday Emma." She walked in uninvited. "What's that."

Emma took a steep back as the old woman tried to touch a bruise she had in her chin. "Nothing, I felt from a stool." Emma didn't want to go back the orphanage, she wasn't too unhappy there, those last two months had been an improvement, in her last foster home both parents were drunkards.

The woman took her hands. "And that burn?" Emma bit her lower lip, she wasn't supposed to cook. "Emma sweetheart, trust me. I'm not going to hurt you." Emma shook her head and pushed her lips closed into a thin line. "Where are the Smiths."

"They're having lunch at a restaurant."

"Without you darling?" Emma nodded and fixed her eyes on the green carpet -she was going to vacuüm it soon. "They know today is your birthday?" Emma nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. "They have hurt you."

"Mrs. Smith is a good woman."

Roberta kneeled in front of Emma. "Emma get your things."

Emma smiled - a fake one- and run to take her bag, she gathered the few thinks that were outside it and picked up her school pack too. Lately she didn't bother to undo her luggage, she wasn't more than six months in the same foster home.

"Trust me, the next family will be better." Said Mrs. Roberts.

"You always say the same, it's never true." Emma muttered. She never knew if Mrs. Roberts heard it or not, because the woman just smiled and pushed her out of the house and back to the orphanage.

That night Emma cried in her bed, singing to herself, almost a whisper, Happy Birthday to me. Her birthday was gone and she had not even been able to blow out the candles on a cake to make a wish, her wish, not to be alone.


	4. Chapter 4: Pearl

**I don't own OUAT... I would like to own Killian ;)**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 04: ****Pearl****.**

* * *

Killian dug into his jewelry treasure chest with his hook. After thoughtfully inspecting the shiny golden items he picked a simple necklace with a dangling pearl. It would do. Looking at it he wondered if the gift was expected to be in a box. He had seen in that way in the TV films. He hummed to himself and pocketed the necklace.

It was Monday, his free day. So he could take a walk downtown and treat himself with a film. The party was a snacks supper late in the afternoon and he had plenty of time. He had chosen 'Sleepy Hollow' over others as 'Matrix' and 'Star Wars'. The technological wonders of that world amazed him, but he found difficult to distinguish the real from fake ones so he tried to keep himself for any confusing film, so 'Star Wars' and 'Matrix' were out of the league.

He walked through the park, attracting the glances of the lasses that gathered there after their lunch time with their mobile phones and backpacks. He hadn't bought a mobile phone yet, who would bloody phone him? Pierre and Oscar not even had phone at home.

To live in tune with his world you needed to be updated, people supplied the lack of magic with technology. He had attended to a computer mini-course and discovered a whole new world full photos and information. He had even bought a computer, and purchased a mobile broadband he barely used.

Once in the movies he relaxed in his seat. Mondays sweet calm Mondays.

_ l·_·l? _S·_·S _

"Emma!"

Emma sighed, they had seen her. With a bite to her sandwich she walked fast towards them, better if she seemed busy. Wait, she really was busy. "Hi girls! I'm in a bit of a hurry."

The nearest girl grabbed her arm. "You just missed him."

"Who?"

"Who? We've been talking about him during months!"

"You promised you would join us at the restaurant, just to see him."

"Did I?" Emma rolled her eyes, she really doubted it.

"Come on Swan, you're just fourteen! You need fun!" She was fifteen, but didn't correct them.

"And he is very _funny_ to look at." The red-haired teenager moved her eyebrows playfully.

Emma tried to escape, she hated that girl talk, she had most pressing matters. "Look girls, Mr. Potter has threatened to fire me if I'm late again, and I really need the money." Poor Mr. Potter would never fire her, but she hated to make the man wait.

"No way Emma, You must see him, tall, blue eyes, dark hair..."

Emma wriggled out of the group and tried her best apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry. I can't stay."

As she hurried down the park path she decided to take a new route to walk to work, she needed to avoid her classmates.

She speeded until she saw the flowers welcoming the customers in front of the flower shop, she worked there as delivery girl. An extra pair of hands, or eyes, because the poor man was nearly blind.

"Miss Swan!" The old florist greeted her with hush of leaves as he walked past the plants towards the door.

"Hi Mr. Potter." He smiled at her narrowing his eyes in a vain attempt to see her.

"We have two deliveries today Miss Swan." He took off his glasses and cleaned them in his green apron. "Both for the Social Services Center." Emma frowned at the two big flower arrangements. "You will have to walk dear, I don't think the bike can carry them and you at the same time."

"There's no problem Mr. Potter."

"What would an old man like me do without you Miss Swan?" Emma smiled at him, not sure he could see it. "Wait a second Miss Swan. Today is your birthday, isn't it?"

Emma's eyebrows nearly touched her hairline in surprise, no one ever remembered it. Except for Mrs. Roberts.

"It is, but there is no need..."

The balding man handled her a brown envelope. "Here's your gift, and better accept it young girl, you will be out of the foster system soon and I don't want to see you sleeping under a streetlamp."

Emma took the envelope, and hugged the man. He hugged her back. With her eyes full of tears she looked at the peaceful white eyes of the florist. "It's my first gift in..." Emma tried to remember her last gift, but couldn't.

"Shush, girl, shush." Emma relaxed herself in the old man's trembling arms until her sobs stopped. "Now hurry Miss Swan, you have two deliveries left."

Emma hugged him one last time and picked up the first flower arrangement.

It took her three hours to do both delivers, so she arrived to her foster home latter than usual. Emma cursed loudly when she heard the television before even opening the front door. Her foster father was waiting for her, surely drugged. She hided the money envelope in her bra and walked into the apartment.

"Emma. Happy birthday darling." He got up, unsteady, ungluing his eyes from the Nascar that still roared in the TV.

Emma walked fast towards her room. "Thanks."

"No money from the old dog?" The man caught her by the waist and Emma tried to squirm out, but couldn't. "No gift darling?" He patted her butt, Emma gasped in horror.

"Don't touch me!" She pushed the man back, and he felt into the garden lounger that served as couch, the TV did a cracking noise and died.

The junkie looked at her with red eyes. "A girl like you don't know how to use money." He grabbed her hip and forced Emma to sit on him. "I could teach you so many things, _darling_."

As the man grasped painfully her wrist Emma panicked, he had hit her a couple of times, but had never acted like that before. When his arms began to embrace her, Emma's hands balled into fists and without even realizing it her right one connected with the junkie's nose. There was a crack and he released her cursing. Emma's left fist hit the man's temple, his eyes went blank and his body limp under her.

Emma ran into her room, taking the phone with her. She sat, her back against the door.

"Eight district Boston Center Social Services."

"Mrs. Roberts? I'm... I'm Emma Swan." Her voice trembled.

"I'm sorry Emma, I know is your birthday, you're okay if I visit you tomorrow?"

Emma closed her eyes and willed herself to stand up. "I'm having problems with the fosters, can I go and see you?" Silence. "I really need to talk to you."

"I'm a little bit busy today, but I will find a moment for you."

"Thanks, thanks Mrs. Roberts."

Emma graved her bag and her few belongings. Luckily when she left the room her foster father was still passed out in front of the Tv.

-_-_- l·_·? -_-_-

Killian was sitting in a corner sipping from his punch, a bloody weak drink, mend for kids for sure. He observed Mrs. Roberts, smiling brightly at her friends and acquaintances. There were many people at the party. Roberta Roberts was retiring soon and all those whom she had helped throughout her career gathered there to congratulate her. Including him.

Killian got up as she approached, her mouth forming an 'o'. "Mr. Jones! You look exactly as handsome as the first time we met! Are you dyeing your hair?"

He shook his head with a sexy cooked smile. "Mrs. Roberts, ye're the true beauty there." With a flourish he took out from his leather jacket's pocket a little velvet box. "For the best lawyer ever."

-_-_- S·_·S -_-_-

When Emma arrived to the Social Services Center she found a party. She looked for Mrs. Roberts, trying to walk through the crowd and calling her name over the music, but couldn't find her. After eating some snacks she exited the damn building frustrated, still afraid but less hungry.

She would have to walk to the orphanage. Mrs. Roberts was retiring. Who would take care of her now? Her mind plagued with dark thoughts and her feet carried her away from the party. She was just fifteen, she was into the system during three more years, in the hands of someone unknown.

Emma found herself in a glasses shop, she put on a black framed glasses and looked at her reflection on the shop's window. She looked older, a grown up. That gave her an idea. She needed to go back to earth, she was going to sleep in the flower shop, and go on with her studies. Surely her foster father won't say a word about her leaving as long as he still got the checks from the government.

It was time she faced the reality. Her parents abandoned her in the roadside, no one ever adopted her, no foster parents loved her. She walked out of the shop and leaved without paying for the clear glasses.

From now on, she told herself, Emma Swan was an adult, she wasn't going back to the orphanage or a foster home. Emma Swan was free.

* * *

**I must say thanks for all the reviews, favs, follows and private PM.**

**For all of those who wonder if Hook is aging... he won't age until the curse broke.**


	5. Chapter 5: Retired

I don't own OUAT...

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 05: ****Retired****.**

* * *

Roberta was sitting in her wing chair her feet in a stool. She was reading the last number of Life & Style when someone knocked on her front door. With a tired sigh she put aside the magazine, next to her iced tea and opened the door.

For her surprise Roberta found a young handsome man in the doorway, wearing a leather jacket and a fitted jeans.

"Roberta Roberts?" He asked politely, flashing a bright smile to her.

"Yes…?" The man shoved an accreditation in front of her, luckily she still had her reading glasses on. It read 'Julius Peter, Social Services Agent.' Was it the man who had replaced her when she retired?

"Julius Peter, I need to ask you a few questions about a foster child."

Roberta nodded; it wasn't the first time she had to answer to that kind of questions. The man took a sit in her coach, letting his helmet rest in the floor next to him, with a polite smile refused a drink, so she sat back in her wing chair.

"Let's see… Mrs. Roberts. This is about Emma Swan."

Roberta closed her eyes, the blonde nightmare was still chasing her? She took the yellow file from Peter's hand and took a look at Emma's photo. It came back all at once, Roberta had completely forgotten the girl, Emma wanted to speak with her the day of her goodbye party. She never did.

"I've done some research." The man took the file back and picked some hand written papers. "We thought she was living happily in the foster system until she ended up in jail."

"Jail?" That girl was too stubborn to her own good, she usually got into fights, maybe it had gotten out of hand.

"She's in a minimum security prison in Phoenix. She stole some watches." The man handled her some documents. "This isn't the important part, Mrs. Roberts." He caressed his stubble, his blue eyes looking intently at her.

Roberta began to read, Emma had left the foster home the same day she didn't speak to her, the foster parents hadn't reported her missing to keep the checks coming, and she attended the school until the end of the year, so no one never noticed. Roberta felt a knot of guilt in her throat. It was her fault.

"I've investigated; Miss Swan escaped after the foster-father tried to steal from her, but I suspect he tried more than that. The girl lived in a flowers shop until his owner died a month or two after she ended school. Then she was always on the move, stealing for living."

"She wasn't the stealing type." Roberta gasped at the last photo of Emma, glasses, bags under her eyes, she looked ill and tired, older than she really was. That was her fault.

"It seems she found a partner in crime, he escaped with the money." The man handled her another document, an adoption one. "She had a child in jail. Given him in adoption." Roberta couldn't say a single word. She had screwed up that girl's life. "Miss Swan will be out of jail, and of the system, in two days. She will refuse my help because she does not know me, it seems she has a car and some money, but not enough to have an honest life."

Roberta understood then. "You want me to help her."

Mr. Peter looked at her with an odd smirk in his face. "Exactly. I suppose that as you were the one… supposed… to take care of her during all her childhood, you would like to see her living a happy adult life, not stealing or selling her body in the streets." The man gathered all the files.

"I will help her." Because she owned her that much at least.

He was in the doorway, his helmet under his left arm. "I hope so, she has a great future full of responsibilities in front of her. Farewell Mrs. Roberts." With those words he jumped on his motorbike and leaved.

-_-o_o-_-o-_-o-_-o_o-_-

"Captain!" Oscar accented voice came from the main deck. "A lady wanna see ye!"

Killian opened the door and found, to his surprise, Mrs. Roberts, the lawyer, in front of him. Wasn't she retired?

"Mrs. Roberts! What a wonderful surprise. You look splendid."

"Mr. Jones. You look… young... very young indeed." Killian wondered if he should start dying his hair gray.

"What do me owe this pleasant visit?"

"Can't we sit?"

"Of course milady." With a nod Oscar hurried down to fetch some drinks. Killian prayed that the woman didn't want him to take in another employee.

"This pirate attire really suits you, Mr. Jones." He smiled at that. "I want to talk about a child that is going to exit the foster system."

Killian smile ended up being a smirk. "Mrs. Roberts, the last foster child tried to steal my ship." He nearly killed the lad, he was still tempted to do it once the curse broke, after killing the Crocodile.

"Children in foster care have a higher incidence of post-traumatic stress disorder." Killian rolled his eyes. "Nearly half of foster kids in the U.S. become homeless when they turn 18."

That was not his problem. "Dear Mrs. Roberts… thanks Oscar… Dear Mrs. Roberts, no more foster children for me. You already forced me to take in two of them with your use of the statistics."

"Mr. Jones, I own that girl a lot. She was a bright intelligent girl, but I never found a suitable home for her. She ended up in jail, because I forgot about her, she stole some watches. It is my fault she's in that horrible situation."

"Yours, not mine." Killian was still a pirate, and a girl in his ship would do no good. The last one had been Milah, and it had ended in a three hundred years chase.

"I'm afraid for her well-being, Children in foster care are at a greater risk of suicide, even after leaving foster care and she had been through a lot."

"I'm going to hire a lad who requested the work last week, he's an honest doesn't deserve that a thief unseat him.

"You're my last option . No one wants to employ her. I beg you reconsider..."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Roberts, but the girl isn't my problem." Killian rose an eyebrow as the woman stood up, apparently furious, it was the first time he saw her in such a mood.

"Mr. Jones, if it's your real name. We both know that without me you would be in jail for falsification of official documents." Killian could feel his mind changing. "I thought you were a kind charitable man who had had to flee Ireland for some gang problem." Killian got up too, he had two options, kill the lawyer or comply. "I've documents proving Killian Jones never existed, that the ship isn't yours…"

"There's no need for threats Mrs. Roberts. Me will take that girl as a waitress. But that's the very last favor ye get from me."

"She will come Tuesday, ready to work. Her name is Emma Swan."

l-_-l_l-_-l-_-l-_-l_l-_-l

Roberta exited the ship trembling, the murderous steel-blue eyes of the man still focused on her nape. She was ashamed of having had to resort to threats. A part of her was afraid that Mr. Jones mistreated Emma in some way. Another part of her, the one which was used to the charming and flirtatious man, was sure he would protect her like if she were his own daughter.

Now Roberta had to convince Emma Swan to accept the job.

* * *

**The moment we are all expecting in nearly there! I'm amazed!I never expected so many readers! Really thanks for reading, following, fav and reviewing! For every review I do a little dance around the room.**

**For those who wonder, the man that visited Roberta was... August Booth! I know you all noticed. I thought it was interesting to show him here too, he intervened in Neal & Emma life, and despite he took the money from the watches, he tries to help Emma before leaving.  
**

**For once, as all of us know the whole Emma & Neal love story I'm not going to write it again here... so yes, Neal and Emma had a baby, Henry...**

**First I thought about not having a Henry in the fic... but he is so cute! that he's there too, making Emma life much more complicated.**

**The foster's statistics noted here are real...**

* * *

I forgot to say please continue reviewing! I love you all"


	6. Chapter 6: Out

**I don't own ouat...**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 06: ****Out****.**

* * *

Emma sat down and took the phone, she was really surprised, Mrs. Roberts was there, in the jail, to tell her the customary happy birthday? No way.

"Happy Birthday Miss Swan."

"Mrs. Roberts, what are you doing here?"

The old woman shifted in the uncomfortable hair.

"Emma, I'm here to apologize." That was a surprise, Emma didn't know what to say. The lawyer went on. "I forgot about you, I failed you."

Emma felt a pang of anger. She had wondered many times why no one had showed up once she ended up in jail. "What do you want. Forgiveness? I can't give you that, because is not your fault. I screwed up my own life from the very begging."

She stood up ready to leave. She was not in the mood of talking.

"Emma! Emma! I'm not here for forgiveness!"

It was not fair, she was nearly out of jail and that woman appeared again in her life. She turned around, to shove her some spiteful choice of words, but Mrs. Roberts was crying. Emma sat back down, and slowly placed the phone against her ear again. "Better hurry, I need to pack my things, tomorrow I'm leaving."

"Thanks you Emma. I'm here to help you, tomorrow you will be out, but alone and without resources."

Emma breathed a dry laugh. "Tell me something I don't know."

"I've found you a job."

"Why?" She never cared for her, Mrs. Roberts always seemed eager to get rid of her, why this sudden change? But the woman didn't answer. Emma looked into Mrs. Roberts' black eyes, the woman who had had to take care of her but didn't, she saw guilt.

"The owner, Killian Jones, is expecting you on Tuesday. The Jolly Roger, it's a ship, in the Boston downtown waterfront. It's a restaurant, you will work as waitress."

"No way, I'm not going back to Boston."

"No one else will take you in. Emma you're out of the system now, that means that you're alone, people will know you're just out of jail, out of the foster care."

"Who would know it! It's not like it's written on my face!" Mrs. Roberts flinched at her angry words. "Every time I've followed one of your wise advises I've ended alone! " Emma lowered her voice as the security officer glanced at her warning. "Your advises suck Mrs. Roberts… I grew up in Boston, Boston is the place where I suffered the most and I'm not going back."

She rested a hand on the security glass. "You need help, I know you were afraid, that you gave away your son, and that your boyfriend dumped you. Emma, you certainly need some professional assistance to get over it dear… I can introduce you to a psychologist."

"This conversation is over Mrs. Roberts."

She didn't need a psychologist, she had done the right thing, giving him up in a closed adoption, wishing him a chance at a better life. Emma felt no guilt -just a throbbing pain in her heart. But it would go away, she was stronger than a couple of months ago, she had already get over her son and Neal, had buried her feelings in the deeps of her being.

"Emma, please tell me that you will take the job!"

She nodded, Mrs. Roberts was right, she needed money. Emma couldn't let her emotions stop her. Without any other word she left.

That night Emma was lying in his cell, singing 'Happy birthday to me', she was eighteen and alone. She would go to Boston and try to find a job. She had three days until Tuesday, if she hadn't found employment by then she would try this Killian Jones guy.

oO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0OoO0Oo

She had been out of jail during two days, looking for any kind of employment during the day and dozing in her bug at night, anything would had been okay for her. But people kept turning her down. No experience, not enough formation, no address, too young…

The second day she had found a work on a road bar, but she hadn't been there for two hours and she was fired -a customer patted her butt and Emma patted his face. In her book they were even, but her boss didn't like it- so she took her bug and drove to Boston.

There she took a shower at a shelter and walked her way to the port. Mrs. Roberts had told her that there was a restaurant ship there. She asked directions and finally saw it.

Emma looked at the ship in front of her, polished, shiny, clean, the paint new, the sails white clean except for the customary black and white bones pirate sail. The polished red letters on the back of the ship read the same as the ones in the road signal 'Jolly Roger'. It seemed a ship out of a movie or a fairy tale. She didn't care if the ship was nice or not, she felt numb, tired, hungry, she wanted to earn some cash and move on.

The stairs leading up to the ship were secured with a velvety red cord, a small signal advised the customers, a big silver hook drawn next to the letters.

'Jolly Roger, family thematic restaurant

Open from Tuesday to Sunday

Sun-Wed 11:30-22:30

Th-Sat until 23:00

Pirate's shows at 14:00, 20:00, 21:00'

Gathering her courage Emma Swan took a step forwards and after opening the red cord climbed the stairs leading to the ship. She was arriving a day earlier just too say 'hey' to make a good impression. To know if it was true she had a job, she was running out of money.

It was Monday late afternoon so there wouldn't be any customers, if there was anyone at all. Once on the deck she looked around, there were tables and chairs on the peacefully rocking deck. When she spotted a door she walked to it, but just before she could knock, it opened.

"Sorry lass, we're closed today." A pleasant male voice with a deep brogue said.

Emma began to speak but stopped as the voice owner appeared through the door. His beauty took her breath away. His smile so heartbreaking she opened and closed her mouth unable to utter a word. Piercing blue eyes, sturdy body, tall, dark hair... such man was a sin by himself. Just as she escaped the fire she fell to the embers, Emma wasn't prepared for that. She took a deep breath and reminding herself that she had just get over Neal and she didn't want another man in her life she spoke. "Killian Jones?"

"Aye" His smile grew wider, his tongue peered through his lips in a sensual innocent way. Emma realized then that her walls were not so well-built. "So you've heard of me."

Her lips parted and the words escaped before she could run. "I'm Emma Swan."

His smile disappeared, his body stance changed from welcoming and friendly to bored, with a crooked smile he put his hands in his leather jacket pockets and turned away walking inside the ship.

"The watches' thief." He gestured with his head for her to follow him, Emma felt a pang on her heart, he knew. "I expected you to show up tomorrow. But better this way."

He opened a door and waited for her to cross it in an odd gentlemanly way. Emma doubted, she could still tell him she didn't want the job –but Emma Swan wasn't a coward, she wasn't going to run from a beautiful face.

"Thanks"

The kitchen was well-lit and perfectly clean. "Kitchen" He strode towards an old but well-preserved long table. "First time as a waitress I guess."

"Nope" She had run errands for a bed and breakfast twice when she was younger, not waitress but it would do.

His eyes skimmed the piercing blue making her look away. "Lie."

Emma looked at him, her mouth pressed in a thin line. She was supposed to be the only one good at spotting lies. "How do you know?"

He chuckled, his right hand leaving his pocket to point a long slender finger to her. "Ye're such an open book love. Don't lie to me lass, it won't do any good to ye, I've come to understand no one wants to employ you, so this is your only chance."

Emma frowned, that man was infuriating, so paid of himself... she had plenty of other options. Hell, she hadn't, she was hungry and short of money, she could always sell the bug. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to secure the job." She tried a smile.

He smiled at her words. "You will secure it with hard work not words lass."

"Sure." Emma knew then she would be fired in record time, housewife duties weren't mend for her.

"First and only rule. This is my ship, I make the demands, ye follow them. Savvy?" Emma nodded. "Ye work here will be simple, take a notebook write down the client's food choices nail them here." He gestured to a row of nails in the wall. "Wait for the food to be ready, Pierre the cook will put them here. And take it to the awaiting customers." He looked at her from head to toe making Emma feel naked under his too blue eyes. "I won't risk the drinks with you until I'm sure you can handle them."

He opened the door for her again; Emma wondered if he was always so damn chivalrous and followed him outside the kitchen, they slowly made their way through a corridor. He patted the first door. "My quarters, ye aren't supposed to go in there." For a brief moment his eyes clouded and Emma had to resist the urge to turn around and run. "Unless ye enjoy trouble."

"No sir."

He stiffened at her words. "Captain, not sir." He leaned forwards. "Captain."

"Aye" She smiled trying to break the award situation, him being so close she could feel his breath on her skin.

To her surprise he smiled rising an eyebrow. "That's the spirit Swan, ye may use pirate talk as much as you wish, but no cursing."

He opened a door for her to see. "Staff bathroom." He opened the next door revealing a small room with an old cupboard and an older leather coach, a TV in front of it. "Staff rest room, not that ye will do much resting here." Deadpanned him closing it and walking towards the next room. "Your room."

She gasped, he was offering her a room too? It was a minuscule cabin, just a chest a table nailed to the wall and a chair, at the far end of the room - that really wasn't that far - was a small cot with a couple of cupboards on the top of it. Emma was confused, her entire being told her to trust him -to stay-, but her mind and her experience told her he was a dangerous man in whom she couldn't trust, that he was surely used to share his bed with every woman he pleased.

"I'm not stepping here." Emma spoon around to find her boss glued too her back, now her front. Emma heart started beating faster, she was prepared for kneeing him if he tried to touch her.

"I hope you don't, the room is meant for you to change into your working attire not to nap at my expense love." He walked past her brushing her with his arm. Hadn't that man ever listened about personal space?

Opening the chest he took out a dress. "This one will do, Brown skirts and green top, it will enhance your eyes."

Emma felt a rush of heat pas over her body. "Do ye need the glasses lass?"

Emma shook her head, her braids bouncing with the movement. "Then you won't wear them here."

Taking out from his pocket his left hand he took a look at his watch.

"End of the tour lass, let's go."

He brushed against her again exciting the room. That man proximity was going to made her lose her head, as soon as she find another work she was running away from his damn perfect face. Emma took a last look at her new uniform and followed him, she wasn't used to wear dresses. It was an improvement after wearing jail clothes during nearly a year.

Once in the deck he turned to look at her for a second time, letting his eyes stay in her cleavage. Emma couldn't keep her nice facade on.

"Enjoy the view?"

"You've a bloody marvelous body Swan." Bloody marvelous body? He said it as someone would say the characteristics of a kitchen appliance, as if he didn't really care. "I'm sure we will have more male clients in a couple of weeks. The green dress won't do... we would have to cover you more." As her new boss ascended the stairs she followed him, her mount half opened.

Cover her? Clearly he just saw her as a child, not a woman, the way he looked down at her as if she was nothing more than a nuisance. She wondered why had he hired her, by his look she could tell any woman would love to work for him, even for free... except for her. And she could tell too he was not happy hiring her.

"I expect ye to be on deck tomorrow at ten." He turned around and disappeared in the dark entrance of the deeps of the ship.

Emma's belly growled then. She put a hand on her belly. In a heartbeat she let the hand fall at her side, her baby was not there anymore. She was hungry and alone. Emma hoped the Captain let his crew eat for free.

That night Emma slept in her bug, hungry and cold –but feeling that somehow she had found a way out.

* * *

**So they finally met! Next chapter will be up soon too.**

**Really I must thank you all for your favs, follows and reviews, some of you are just amazing reviewers! I love you all!**

**Please review and feel free to ask or give any idea that happens to pass through your mind. I have a bunch of them prepared, but I'm always open for improvement"**

**Keep reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Siren

**I don't own ouat.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 07: ****Siren****.**

* * *

Killian closed the door as the Swan lass left. He hadn't expected a woman like that, a bloody siren. The worst part was that she didn't even seem to realize it.

He went back to his quarters and resumed drinking his rum. The Killian Jones that had grown accustomed to the life within the narrow confines of this land's law knew the lass was far too young for him, a rose just blooming. That man he had become told him she was a lost girl, she needed guidance not lust, a father instead of a lover. Or a brother, Killian just couldn't picture himself as his father.

Captain Jones, the pirate never cared about age limits, as long as the lady accepted. Captain Jones could take whatever he wanted; never gave a single coin for any other living creature but Milah, his Jolly and him.

Emptying the bottle he propelled his feet up his desk. Maybe it was the rum he had already drunk before he heard her steeps on the deck and discovered her. To be true to himself he hadn't really desired a woman since Milah. Yes, he had taken other women after her death, but every time he felt empty, incapable of acting. He needed to turn off the lights to imagine Milah in his arms -to be able function as a man- and ended up screaming Milah's name.

So sooner than later he had decided to keep his bed empty -because he needed Milah and she was gone- and at some point he forgot how her body felt, how her lips tasted, what was like the steady beat of her heart and the sound of her voice. He stopped dragging women to his bed because he became an empty shell fueled by revenge. Without Milah he wasn't even a man.

He drank again from the flask finding it empty, he throw it against the wall with a yell. As he fell into his bed he decided it had been the rum, that in the morning the Swan lass would be as desirable as any other woman, as invisible to his eyes as the rest of them. He couldn't feel, because Killian Jones was an empty shell.

What would his life become if he ever felt again?

¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡

Emma buried her nose in the seat, expecting to find Neal, sharing the narrow backseat of the bug with her. The truth fell on her like a thunder -Neal had betrayed and abandoned her- she was alone. Emma opened her eyes and sat down. Looking outside she realized she needed an alarm clock or at least a watch. That thought gave her a pang of hurt.

She hurried out of the car, happy to be parked so close to the ship, she run her way back to the Jolly Roger and nearly knocked down a man who peacefully swept the deck.

"I'm sorry."

The man turned around, he was in his late forties, tall, sun kissed, bald and oddly wearing an eyepatch, he looked like a real life pirate. "You must be Miss Emma Swan." He held out his hand for her. "Captain Jones just told me about you. Welcome aboard."

She shook his hand. "Thanks."

"My name is Oscar. Better hurry up and dress yourself before he finds out you're latte, it seems that he has woken up cranky."

Emma run down the stairs and into the kitchen, a large fat man was sitting there wearing mismatched colorful pirate clothes and an apron, his eyes closed in bliss while he devoured a piece of chocolate cake. Emma coughed to make her presence known. The man opened his eyes and stood up startled, he was so tall his head almost touched the ceiling.

"Captain!" Once his eyes landed on her he smiled, whipping his enormous hand in his white apron, leaving a trail of chocolate. "You're zis Swan girl!" He offered his hand. "I'm Pierre."

"Yep. Nice to meet you."

"You're late." Emma felt her cheeks get red. "Better 'urry girl."

Emma entered the corridor, she stopped in front of the captain door, he was cursing inside his room. He really sounded like a pirate. She was tempted to open the door and see what was making the man swear so badly when an exceptional colorful profanity was yelled, he was clearly on the phone or speaking to someone. She reminded herself she was late and hurried to her room, opening door after door until she found it.

The green dress was still on the bed, after shoving off her boots she pulled out her clothes and on the dress. She tried to tie it, but she couldn't reach the laces. She cursed, took the dress off and tied the laces. She tried to squirm in the dress once it was properly laced, but couldn't. Swearing, just as badly as the captain had done minutes ago she unlaced the dress and put it on again, she shoved her arms back trying to reach the damn laces, she got the both of them -or that she thought because as soon as she pulled them they fell from the eyelets. Emma yelled to the laces in her hand.

"Are ye alright lass?"

She cursed under her breath. She could say yes and do the stupid laces dance for a second time or just open the door and ask for help. Emma Swan was too stubborn to ask.

"I'm okay, thank you very much." It came too harsh, but in that moment Emma didn't care, she crushed the laces against the table nailed on the wall.

With a crack the table gave away under the pressure and with a loud crash fell, the piece of wood sliding over the smooth curve of the top of the wooden chest and colliding with her shin. She hushed the cry of pain with her hand.

The door flew open and the captain hurried inside, she looked at him surprised, his right hand was on the hilt of a sword. "Ye're hurt lass." He approached her and lifted the board.

Emma kept her hand on her mouth, why was that sonofa… wearing guyliner? And the hook, where was his hand?

"It's cut. Let me help you." She gasped in pain, a tear rolled out of her eyes as he knelt and took her shin in his hand gently stroking it with his thump.

"No, no. It's fine." He stood up and held her by her waist, helping her needlessly to get to the cot, his hand on her bare back -cause the damn dress hadn't a normal zipper.

"No, it's not." He took another look to the wound that was now slowly bleeding.

He opened the door and disappeared, Emma sighed, relieved that he had left her alone, she didn't need him. She moved up her feet so she could take a look at the cut herself, it wasn't very deep, but it would leave a scar. She looked around the room and decided to look for some kind of bandage in the chest.

"What are ye doing, sit down lass."

Emma looked up into his too blue yes surprised, she had assumed that he had left her to take care of herself. She was so used to being alone that the mere though that someone could want to help her… He wanted something for sure. "So, now you're going to be a gentleman?"

He chuckled, his eyes glittering in mischief. "I'm always a gentleman."

He carried a white box in his hook. Hook? Again what the hell. He sat down next to her on the cot.

"Where's your hand?" He took her leg and put it on his lap.

"Lost it long ago." He opened the white box and uncorked a bottle with his teeth.

"Yesterday you had both hands…" She was completely sure of it, she would have noticed. She cringed in pain as he poured the bottle contents over Emma's bloody shin. "Ah! Ow! What the hell is that?"

As he looked at her straight in the eyes, she felt her whole body grow tense. "Yesterday I worn a prosthetic hand." He closed and put the bottle aside in the box. "It's alcohol lass."

He took out some Steri-strips and placed them over the cut, closing it. After that he began to bandage her leg one-handed, his eyes never leaving hers. Emma waited silently to him to end, her heart pounding against her chest, marveling on how skilled he was with just one hand. She had to swallow when he used his mouth to tie the bandage –sexy bastard.

"Here ye're, good as new." He picked up the board from the floor and placed it against the wall. "Dress and came up savvy? I can hear some customers up there."

Emma nodded, still lost in his blue eyes, when he turned around she felt the urge to keep him by her side. "Captain!"

"Aye." Oh gods he was clad in black leather.

Emma looked around the room for any excuse, realizing how silly the situation was –she saw the laces on the floor. "Can I use another dress? I can't tie the laces at my back."

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

Killian turned around slowly, his eyes followed her gaze, he spotted the green laces on the floor and took them. He could give her another dress, but she looked stunning in green. "Turn around lass.

He waited holding her questioning green eyes as she slowly jumped out of the cot and turned around slowly, taking her sweet time. Minx, that amount of milky white skin was alluring, not to say the black strap that hinted her bra. He had felt her bare skin under his fingertips just a moment ago, the velvety feeling still lingered in them.

He was going to push forwards her braid when he felt the urge to slice his hook over the hair band, her hair cascaded free in perfect golden curls. He used his hook to push it over her shoulder, not sure that he could will his hand back if it went so near her skin. He felt a rush of heat wash all over his body. Bloody siren.

She was trembling and he was completely aware of it. He began to pass the ribbons through the eyelets with his one hand. Her back covering slowly as he pulled. He ended it with a bow.

"Hurry up lass."

She pulled on her boots and fled the room. Was she allured or afraid? Afraid for sure, she was just a lass and he a man with a hook.

Killian Jones sat on the cot and buried his face in his hand. Yesterday he blamed the rum, who had he to blame today? It was to be a long day.

* * *

**Really thanks to all my readers, and welcome to those who find out about in on Tumbr... Hi there! I'm very exited about all of your reviews! The follows and favs are making me one of the happiest woman on earth.**

**As you see I'm trying to post everyday, except the days I have a 24 hours shift, usually I work nonstop those days so I can't post from work.**

** Just to those who don't know... Steri-strips are thin adhesive strips which are used to close small wounds instead of sutures, also called butterfly stitches.**

**Feel free to review, ask and request!**


	8. Chapter 8: Dishes

**I've no time to write a proper authors note, so I don't own ouat and thanks you all for your support to this story, you all are wonderful!**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 08: Dishes****.**

* * *

Just take the orders and bring food to the tables, had said her boss. Lie. Big awful lie. She was exhausted.

She had attended to the orders till the show hour had arrived, then the captain and Oscar had played a fake sword fight. Emma smiled remembering the astonished faces of the little ones that drank every move, every blow. She too had let out a cry when the captain had flew clinging to a rope after cutting it, landing smoothly on the other side of the ship just to stop the fake escape of Oscar.

She had almost seen the entire show when a pissed cook had appeared to admonish her -she was supposed to serve the dishes, not to let them pile down below deck. When she reappeared the captain and Oscar were sword fighting with two kids at once, this time with foam swords. They fought against a growing group of children until they ended up cornered in the helm and surrendered to the kids delight.

After the first show the deck almost cleared and the staff had lunch together in the kitchen. Here she was now, poking her vegetables around like a four years old. She was totally depressed –she had seen a woman with a baby in her arms- if Neal hadn't abandoned her she could be the happy mother sitting smiling next to her husband holding her son. She could have been part of a happy family.

No one had talked to her, so she mourned in her pain the whole meal, not even eating despite she hadn't had a proper meal in almost two days. The older men talking about being too old to fight around the deck and their never aging boss, but she didn't acknowledge any of it, too sunken in her own sorrow.

The afternoon was calm and she expended it cleaning dishes and polishing glasses. At dinner time the customers appeared again and she went out to attend them, her mood turning darker as the sun dipped into the ocean. She kept a false smile at her face.

Emma wondered if she was going to feel totally broken every time she saw a damn baby. She needed to save some money and find another job. She didn't pay attention to her leather clad boss and Oscar as they performed again the same fight, same words, same show.

Once the last costumer had left Emma sat on the empty kitchen to eat her cold meal. Pierre and Oscar had already eaten and were heading home. She was the one to clean up, left behind as always.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

Killian went to the kitchen to clean his now empty dishes. The Swan lass was still there cleaning the last dishes in slow motion. He added his own dishes and silverware to the pile.

"Hard first work day? Well, you never forget your first." She went on cleaning dishes, but said no word. He shook his head and walked until he was next to her. With a sigh he began to rinse the soap soaked dishes she was piling. "You know, most men would take your silence as off-putting, but I love a challenge." He really did, and she was much more than a challenge, she was much more than a game to him – Emma Swan was a danger, a bloody beautiful, alluring danger – because she could make his world turn upside down.

"I'm concentrating." It was a lie, he could tell, she was letting her memories eat her alive, he had seen that same look on the mirror too many times.

"Ye're concentrating in cleaning dishes, love?" She stiffened and let her hair hide her face. Killian heart did a strange dance in his chest. Was she crying?

"Yes, I'm not used to clean dishes, Captain." She needed help to mend her broken soul, her broken heart, he could see it, he was so broken himself.

"No, you're afraid. Afraid to talk – to reveal yourself. Trust me – things'll be a lot smoother if you do." He really meant it, he didn't knew why but he was desperate to mend her -to help her, because she was as broken as him- if she could be mended he could be too. He just needed to be need, to form part of something.

"You should be used to people not trusting you."

"Ah, the pirate thing. Well, I don't need you to share. You're something of an open book." Only if she knew he was a true pirate, down to the core and up to the surface.

"Am I?"

"Quite. Let's see – you felt bad seeing so many people happy around you, forming part of something, having a family." He had hit the nail right on the head.

"That's not perception. Mrs. Roberts surely told you who I'm."

He nodded. "That's true lass." He took the last glass from her hands and dried it with the towel. "Go and change back to your clothes, I'm walking you home."

Emma looked up at him, her eyes wide. Was she afraid or surprised? "There's no need, I'm fine at my own."

"Do ye remember what I told ye yesterday?" He chuckled and pushed her gently to her room. "This is my ship, I make the demands, you follow them. Now dress love."

He waited for her, wearing his customary jeans and black leather jacket. She appeared a minute later, with her customary Earth attire, as odd and unfeminine as it was, it suited her, she was a bloody marvel.

¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡

Emma felt her boss eyes on her, she didn't want him to pity her. She was Emma Swan, a strong woman, -not a love needed child anymore, Neal killed that girl, kicked her to the back of her heart – she didn't need anyone's care.

But the captain was her boss and she complied letting him walk her to the car. As they walked in silence he began to hum. She ignored him, walking faster in response.

"It would get better."

"Can't you stop that please?" She glared at him, couldn't him stop trying to make her feel better, couldn't him stop trying to distract her with his words and his amazing blue eyes –why they were still so blue in the middle of the night, there was no damn light!. "I'm fine!"

"I felt the same at first, seeing the happy families around me, and having none." Emma looked up at him surprised, why was he opening up to her? "You will get used to it, darling."

"You don't have a family?" She looked up, waiting for an answer. His expression became warded, a perfect poker face, but she was great as spotting lies, and he had lied, he wasn't used to being alone. Her stomach flipped at the amount of hurt swirling in those ocean view eyes. Moved by an instinct Emma took his hand, his slender and calloused fingers curled around hers.

They kept walking in silence until Emma stopped next to her bug and fetched her keys from her coat pocket. "That's my car." Their eyes meet, blue and green. He took a step forwards and Emma backwards, her body find the bug, she was trapped. He stopped at inches from her, so close she could smell his scent, rum and sea.

Killian Jones leaned forwards, Emma's heart began to beat faster and faster, he smiled then, a bright true toothy smile that lighted her soul and made her burst into flames. He lifted their hands and kissed her knuckles, their eyes never breaking contact. "Good night love." He stepped away, their fingers still intertwined. Slowly he moved away, their arms stretched out as their fingers slowly slipped from the other one's grasp, neither of them wanting to let go.

When her hand fell to her side, he turned around and disappeared in the dark. Emma released a breath she didn't knew she was holding. "Good night captain."

Emma literally collapsed on the backseat of her car, breathing heavily, her heart trying to escape from her chest. She had ended her first day of work pretty well. Despite being late, the cut and the hours she had spent standing and the tons of dishes she had washed. Despite she nearly kissed her boss, Killian.

She kicked her boots off; her feet ached so badly. She unclasped her bra and turned around trying to keep her back covered. When she was as comfortable as someone can be on a small backseat she closed her eyes. And fell sleep, the loneliness completely forgotten, because a pair of blue eyes occupied all her thoughts.

* * *

**Please keep reviewing, it fuels me to write more!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hungry

**So here I'm again, trying to update every day... ****I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own ouat.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 09: ****Hungry****.**

* * *

He liked to be up there. Killian Jones sat in the crow's nest, instead of a rum bottle –or a couple of them -he had a hamburger and a beer next to him. It had been a good month. It was Monday afternoon, but it felt different.

After learning that his Crocodile was close but out of reach he had entered into a somber pattern, just as he did in Neverland. During the week he worked, and on Mondays he drank himself to oblivion. Sometimes he was of exceptional good mood and attended to the movies. Bust most of the time he was caught up in deep thought.

Every moth he had a three days little vacation, not that he needed it, but Oscar and Pierre had get used to it over the years. Before finding the Dark One he had used those days to look for him. Now was the end of one of those short periods. And he was eager to see its end, because that meant she would be back.

Emma Swan had already spun his world around. He was eating properly, he was sleeping, he was laughing, he was singing. Killian Jones was coming back to live.

Before Milah's death he was a crowd's man, he liked to spend time drinking and pillaging with his crew, he slept peacefully –most of the time in good company- and ate whatever he pleased.

Now he had begun to share the meals with his crew, and as soon as Oscar and Pierre leaved he helped Emma to clean the dishes. Who would have thought that the mighty pirate, the fearless warrior, Captain Hook would spend his nights cleaning like an old maid to keep a lass company? He would have killed whoever had dared to say such a thing. He cherished those moments when he teased her and she feigned anger, rolling her green eyes at him every now and then.

After her chores were done he walked Emma to her car, they talked then about darker matters, never overextending their explanations, just toeing around. They didn't hold hands, but every now and then their bodies find an excuse to touch, to brush against each other. He always kissed her hand as goodnight. The soft texture of her skin etched on his lips, the pleasurable feeling lulled him to sleep every night since she had appeared in his depressing life.

Sometimes he felt as if she had been always near him, as if she belonged to his side. Killian took a bite from his hamburger as the sun dipped in the horizon. Did she feel the same? Would she run afraid once she discovered who he was? How old and dark his soul was? If Killian had not been so happy he would have punched himself, but currently he was content enough to lie to himself and believe that the Swan lass was just a distraction, a way to keep himself sane during the ten next years, ten years he needed to wait to see his revenge accomplished.

Something moved on the deck. He let his head fell backwards until it hanged out of the crow's nest. Emma was there, forcing his door open –what the hell?

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

Oh goods, she was famished. Really fucking hungry. She was used to not eating during days when she was younger, but since she was in jail she had grown used to have various meals a day. And not eating during so long had her far more than just weak, her empty stomach seemed to squirm himself torturing her. The shelter was closed during the weekend and as it was Monday Killian and the others were surely at their homes. So she had decided to sneak into the ship and have something to dinner.

She had run out of money a couple of days ago just before the little vacation –she had bought a watch just to keep track of time- realizing she was penniless she had asked Oscar about their payment, the captain paid them the eighth day of each month, so she didn't expect payment in ten days. The flimsy lock opened under her skilled fingers and tools.

The place was empty. She went straight to the pantry; she took some bread, an apple and cheese. She placed it all inside her bag. She exited the room and headed upstairs. She closed carefully the lock so no one could ever notice she –or anyone- had been there, Emma turned around and crashed with her boss' chest.

"Had ye lost something darling?" His voice was full of anger. "What are you doing? What are you doing?"

Emma didn't dare to look up, her first instinct was hit and run but she stood still her bag pressed between their bodies. "Captain, I… I… I…"

"Emma, look at me. Haven't I offered ye my friendship? I employed you here. I trusted you Swan." Emma didn't know what to do. She shook her head, she had been caught. "Ye could had ask for whatever you wanted and I would had gifted it to you. Why do this to me now?"

Emma felt ashamed, taking a big breath she looked up, meeting his blue eyes, he was hurt, sad and furious. She had screwed her life again. As his only hand grabbed the handle of her bag Emma panicked, a thousand of images passed through her mind, she had been hit so many times, punished, beaten.

She kneeled him. He felt to the floor, his eyes wide with surprise. She tried to jerk her bag out of his hand, but he refused to let go, so she turned around and ran.

"Swan. Swaan! Swaaaaan!"

¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡

He stood up, reaching the rattling and seeing Emma disappear in the growing darkness of the dawn. Killian was mad at the Swan lass, furious with himself. It had all been a lie, she was a thief, Emma was there to steal from him. He opened her bag and emptied its contents on the deck. His mouth fell open. His soul broke into pieces. No gold, no jewels, no expensive or exotic items.

Cheese, bread and an apple. Food, bloody food. She had no money. She was hungry.

His heart clenched inside his chest. He hadn't let her explain herself, too used to be betrayed. He had expected the worst from her. He had scared her. He felt tears gathering under his eyelids. She wasn't coming back, he had lost her.

A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets -Killian ran- he needed to find her before she reached her car and left forever. He walked her every night to her car, and she usually parked in the same city block. They always took the long way around to enjoy a bit more of her company, this time he took a shortcut, he doubted she knew it.

And she didn't, Emma was already in her car. He didn't hesitate; he opened her door and pulled out the keys. She looked at him with big green eyes, she was afraid and ashamed, shivering. Killian felt miserable.

Olooolo0O0olooolO

She was totally terrorized, trembling and confused. She had seen the darkness on his eyes, his face hardening into cold stone. And now he looked at her with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry Emma." He kneeled down in front of her, she still sitting in her bug.

"I was hungry." Her voice cracked in to a whisper, she felt like she could burst into tears at any moment. Why was she so emotional with him? Could she have gone soft at him in just a couple of weeks?

"I know love. It's my fault…"

Emma cut him off, reaching for his hand. "No, I stole from you." She needed to be strong, she was Emma Swan for goods sake, she had been through much more than her boss, her only friend, her… Killian yelling at her.

He jerked his hand away. "It's my fault darling, I should had asked if you needed anything." Emma smiled at his words. "I reacted as an asshole." She laughed then, felling the stone plate crushing down her heart slowly lifting.

She exited the car and he stood up, never breaking eye contact. "So you forgive me?" He used his hook to move a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Only if I can give you a hug." His voice acquired the playful tone she had grown used to as his mouth twisted into a grin.

Emma lunch herself into his open her arms, her face buried in the crook of his neck. "Usually I'm not so emotional…" His laugh rumbled through their bodies. "… it must be the lack of sugar."

"We would have to solve it, haven't we love?" She felt his fingers splaying out over the small of her back. "Despite I'm fine with the emotional sugar deprived Emma" He said suavely, smirking into her hair.

"You perv." Emma pried his arms off her. "Friends again?"

He let her go, his eyes full of hope, so pure and blue she was sure the same heaven reflected in them. "Friends." His face was somber for a second. "I promise you will never want for anything again Emma."

"That's a big pledge for a pirate." No one ever cared for her, so why would he. "Even for a false one." It was surely a lie, but she was okay with it, not that anyone could swear something so important and feel it at heart.

He just winked at her and unclasping his hook he put on his fake hand. "Close your car love."

She eyed him questioningly but complied. His right arm hooked around her back and he began to walk in the opposite direction of the port, dragging her with him. "So you never eat on Mondays."

"Where are we going captain?" She didn't want him to pity her. "There's no need you take care of me, I've managed pretty well during eighteen years."

"Like it or not, I'm taking you to have a proper meal." He whispered in her ear, successfully making her feel uncomfortable. "I can't have a waitress with trembling legs on the deck. I would not give good image to the business, darling."

* * *

**I hope this two last chapters aren't too sugary. I'm trying to be balanced between sweet and bitter.**

**Answering your questions and PM Emma is still 18 and she doesn't know how old is the handsome pirate. Hook doesn't know that Emma currently lives in her car... **

**The Emma I picture here is younger than the one on the TV, but despite her walls are not so high she had gone through a lot and Neal had caused bruises on her heart she is still assimilating. So her ****trust issues, big as they are, aren't**** as complicated as the ones Emma has on the show, at this point those feelings are yet to jell, to materialize.**

**Thanks you all for your reviews, and don't hesitate to review, ask or suggest. I love to listen to your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10: Phone Call

**I don't own ouat.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 09: ****Phone call****.**

* * *

Roberta Roberts was peacefully sleeping, until the phone rang. She opened just one sleepy eye and searched the covers for her glasses. She found them near the book and her sleeping pills. Then she checked the alarm clock, twice. The phone in her nightstand was still ringing. Three in the morning?

"Mmm?"

"Mrs. Roberts, it's Julius Peter, from the Social Services Center in Boston." The man's voice reached her attenuated and delayed, faintly audible over the crackling noise of the line. "I'm the man who asked you to take care of Emma."

Roberta yawned loudly. "Why are you calling at three in the morning?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm on a trip abroad." Roberta closed her eyes. "Is Emma Swan alright?"

"I've no idea." She really didn't, both Mr. Jones and Emma were pretty angry at her, so she had avoided going even near the ship. Emma was an adult now, not her problem anymore.

"Could you please check on her? She's very important."

If Roberta hadn't had her sleeping pills earlier she would be surely asking him about his strange interest in the girl, but as she was half asleep she just nodded into her pillow. "Okay."

"Mrs. Roberts, are you awake?"

"No."

"I'll call you in a couple of days. Good night Mrs. Roberts." She was sleeping again before he ended the sentence.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

Emma carried a tray full of empty glasses in one hand and four hot ice-creams in the other. It was midafternoon and all of their clients were teenagers, -except for Mrs. Roberts.

The woman was sitting in the far end of the ship with the captain. They were talking about her for sure, she could sense it, but as she couldn't do anything about it she went on with the orders.

"Mr. Jones!" Emma jerked her head up towards her boss, completely ignoring the young art student that was trying to ask for her phone with no luck. Why was Mrs. Roberts arguing with Killian?

After fifteen more minutes the captain stood up, visibly annoyed and walked towards her. Emma prepared for the worst, every time Mrs. Roberts appeared in her life she had to move, from one orphanage to a foster home or from a foster home to an orphanage. She didn't want to go.

"Emma, Mrs. Roberts wants to talk to you." Killian was taut as a violin string, a menacing aura around him.

"I hope I'm in no trouble."

As soon as she said those words her boss relaxed and smiled at her. "Ye don't need to worry love." He tilted up her head with his hook. "What happens is that I do not like to be bossed around. Now go to speak with her, savvy?"

Emma sat down were Killian had been previously. "Hi Mrs. Roberts, today isn't my birthday." She tried to joke, but the woman expression didn't change, she had her brow furrowed, her hands clasped together and a reproving look in her eyes.

"Miss Swan, I'm here to see how you are."

"I'm fine thanks."

"Is Mr. Jones treating you well?" Emma didn't like the way she said it.

"More than anyone had treated me before." She tried to look calm, but Emma could feel the anger threatening to build up inside her when the lawyer rocked her head on her shoulders.

"I've just seen something I don't like Miss Swan." Emma followed the woman gaze, she was throwing daggers at Killian that was standing next to the mast, looking intently at them. "What kind of relationship you and Mr. Jones have?"

Emma blinked twice surprised, she had been in a bunch of foster homes with plenty slimy, abusers and bullies men and the older woman had cared a damn about their relationship with her. "He's my boss, we are friends."

"Emma, Killian Jones is not a man in which you can trust. I do not know who he really is." Emma opened her mouth, but the woman hand clasped over her forearm. "He's twice your age -at least." Emma turned around to look at her handsome boss, no, he couldn't be. "He's dangerous Emma, he erased his past records." The woman let her arm go. "I provided him real legal identity documents, but after the years went by I realized he lied. I don't really know how old is him, or where does he come from."

Emma felt sick. "Why did you send me there in first place?"

"He was the only one willing to take you in. But now Miss Swan you should try to find another work. Move on."

Emma stood up and walked inside the ship, avoiding the captain blue gaze, she went below deck, entered into the kitchen and took a long gulp from the bottle of wine the cook used to spice the food –she completely ignored the complaining yell of Pierre-. It was strange, she felt something inside her chest, a void trying to such her life out, a crushing pain over her heart. She was lost, her mind paralyzed. He was twice her age? Had erased his past?

"Are ye alright love?" Emma looked up at the captain, his brow was furrowed in concern, his hand on her shoulder.

Her lips pursed together into a thin line as she took a good look at his face. Emma had been tricked before, he had used her to get the watches, Neal had taken from her what he wanted, he had earned her trust to use her. Emma didn't want that to happen again.

She touched his face with her fingertips, and he leaned into her touch a faint smile on his lips. He had no wrinkles or crow's feet, only a scar across his right cheek. Her skin was smooth, unblemished, his stubble well maintained and dark, not a single grey hair on his black silky hair. Clearly not a teenager, but surely a young man. He wasn't twice her age, maybe he was ten years older.

"Emma, darling are you feeling alright?"

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Galway. What Mrs. Roberts told you?" Lie, he was lying, why did he lie?

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I'm pretty good at knowing when someone is lying to me." Emma let her hand fall from his face but moved closer to him. Her hand found a knife on the polished wood of the kitchen counter and without giving it another thought she held it to Killian's throat and gripped his shoulder to keep him in place.

The man didn't even flinch. "Pierre, why don't ye take a break?" The cook hesitated but exited the kitchen. "I'm telling you the truth."

"You're not going anywhere, until you tell me who you really are."

"Ye already know. I'm Killian Jones a restaurant owner." It was true, but it hardly answered her question.

"Let me rephrase the question. Who you really were? How old are you?"

"I was a fisher, I'm forty-four." Lie, lie, lie. She could sense it so clearly. Her heart clenched in her chest, he didn't trust her.

"Bullshit." She could feel the warm tears trail down her face.

Emma felt his hook snatching the knife from her hand, it fell clattering into the floor, but she didn't quit her eyes from his. "Ye will never believe me love."

"Try me." She wanted to believe him, she wanted desperately to believe.

"I was a pirate." Her eyes slightly tightened, it was true. "I don't know how old I'm. I came to this land with nothing more than my Jolly Roger and started a new life."

Emma looked down, his hand was on her waist, and hers was still at his shoulder. "A pirate?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Aye lass. The stealing type. The cannons in the gun deck weren't just for show, once upon a time."

Emma took a steep back. "How old are you, more or less?"

"Three hundred years old." He had the gall to make fun of her. "Emma look at me darling." He wasn't making fun, he believed it.

Emma was stirring deep down. He wasn't lying, he was crazy, obsessed with piracy. She pushed his hand away from her and strode to the upper deck.

It wasn't the first time she faced a mad man, a man obsessed with bullshit, one of her foster parents believed in aliens and ended up tying her to the roof in some kind of sacrifice. She had learned a lesson then, run as fast as you can from obsessed men.

Mr. Roberts was there, standing in front of the door, clutching her purse in front of her. Emma Swan couldn't risk to trust a man again, look what she got the last time, eleven months in jail and a baby she had to give away, a baby she still missed despite she hadn't seen him, her son, a son she saw in dreams crying with no one to look after him.

"I will find another work." The pain fluttered inside her, but she pushed it straight to the bottom of her soul.

"I'm glad sweetie, you are a smart woman, I'm sure you can find it." Mrs. Roberts smiled at her. Emma had the urge to punch her face –it was her fault, she had lost her only friend, her beloved Killian because of her. – But she didn't, she just flashed a bitter grin and walked pass her to attend some new costumers.

She was going to be alone again. She stopped and dried her tears, she was broken.

¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡i¡

He had felt sick when she began to cry, Killian reached his room, shacked. She hadn't believed him, who in this bloody land without magic would do? Her eyes had spoken clearly, she thought he was completely mad. He lay back on his bed; she had been in his ship during eight blissful months. And now she was leaving, she was going to search for another work.

Away from him – who would protect her? Hold her when she cried, walk her home?

He nearly had lost Emma when she stole the food, now he had definitely lost her. His beautiful Swan, his strong siren, his smart and bossy lass.

His Emma.

What was he going to do? He put his hand on his chest, his heart was beating painfully slow. They shared a friendship, nothing more -she laughed at his jokes and teases, they talked about hundred different thinks, she soothed away his vengeance thirst, he calmed her when she was sad, she bossed him around from time to time and he pissed her doing whatever he wanted. They spend the Mondays together, having lunch here and there, going to the movies, to museums, to the arcade machines, theater… everything she had missed as a child or he had never seen in his land.

He was going to miss her. He bit his lip to stifle a sob. He knew their relationship was perfectly innocent, she was naïve and young… - his body set on fire at her every caress, touch, brush, glance- they were just good friends. Who the hell was he joking? The bloody siren had enchanted him.

He would kidnap her, sail to never come back, he would find a way back to Neverland and spend the eternity by her side, he would make her his, he would be her fist and his last. Captain Hook would keep his Emma without giving her a choice.

But Killian Jones wasn't Captain Hook anymore. No, Killian couldn't hurt her. He would let her go, let her find her true love, her happiness and her place in that world without magic. A world he didn't belong to. He would devote to skinning his crocodile or die trying it.

* * *

**Don't worry my little cookies! Thinks will sort out... sooner or latter. I'm being mean now. Please don't hate me!**

**Thanks for your reviews! And keep them coming, I love them all, and sometimes they make me change things...**

**I will try really hard to post again tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11: Street lamps

**Fair warning! This chapter is not gentle, still nothing too descriptive happens; I don't think the story must escalate to M. But if you think otherwise just let me know.**

**I love you all sweeties, your reviews make me find the strength to write every day!**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: ****Street lamps****.**

* * *

Killian didn't go out of his room except for the shows. He spent the rest of the day locked in his quarters. She wondered if he was even eating.

The first day had been hell without him. She cried herself to sleep that night. She was crying herself to sleep almost every night.

The rest of the week hadn't been any better. Killian was drunk, she only saw him in the show's time, but it was clear he was drinking himself to death, once he couldn't even perform.

Emma had the urge to enter his room almost every day. Shook him until he became sane again, or kiss him and accept him crazy and all. But Emma Swan could not let her guard down, so she kept the captain at arm's length.

Emma felt lonely and lost, but not forsaken, -Killian had made Oscar walk her to her car every night. He made sure she ate forcing Pierre to watch her during the meals. And those little things made her feel the down to the core he wasn't a mad man, just broken, that he really cared for her.

Could Killian care for her? That was a disturbing thought, Emma couldn't warp her head around it, no one had ever looked at her twice.

It was Monday and she wasn't supposed to be there, she told herself nodding up at the shrouds and the white sails that glowed in the moon light like ghosts from the past. But she needed to speak with him.

It was freezing, the cold wet sea air licking her skin and clothes.

She knocked again. Emma wondered if it was even true he lived in his ship, maybe he was in his real home, with a beautiful woman by his side, he could be at the hospital -he liked to go up to the crow's nest- or he could had hurt himself and be bleeding to death in his quarters. He had been so self-destructive lately... Emma really feared about him.

The door opened, he looked miserable, black bags under his eyes, pale lips, he hasn't shaved in various days - his scruff was now a beard- he was thin and dirty.

"Emma?" he was holding a garbage bag in his hand, and by the clattering noises it was full of glass, surely rum bottles. He looked at her, first with surprise and then with a hint of hope.

He didn't seem drunk, she didn't want to speak with a drunken Killian, Emma had dealt with many drunks before and despite she wasn't afraid she was weary of them.

"I'm here to tell you I've found a new job."

Emma felt glad when he didn't move to approach her. She handed him a piece of paper with her resignation taking care not to touch or be too close to him.

Emma knew she wouldn't be able to leave if they touched one last time.

He took the paper and read it. His eyes already red and puffy looked up at her.

"So soon Emma?" He straightened his back.

"Yes" She held her ground refusing to lower her gaze, to cry.

"Go then, what are ye waiting for." His words were harsh full of hurt and anger.

Her blood ran cold in her veins. She expected –she hoped- that he would want her to stay. She turned around and walked away, refusing to look for a last time to him, trying desperately to hold it together.

She walked fast, her vision blurred by the warm tears cascading from the edges of her green eyes. She walked and walked refusing herself a last glance to his ship.

Emma bumped into someone, both of them fell to the floor.

"Come on little princess, be careful!" Emma felt a pair of strong hands pulling her up.

"Thanks." Emma turned around and found a large guy wearing a baseball jacked behind her.

"You've been crying princess." The third man, older but wearing the same jacket told her. Emma smiled at them.

"I'm fine thank you." She tried to pass between the guy she had thrown to the ground and a fourth man, not much taller than she, who had helped him to his feet. She felt oddly at danger, as if something in the air let her know those men were harm.

"I'm sure he doesn't deserve you." He seemed concerned.

Emma smiled again and dried her tears with the back of her hand. "Thanks, I must go now."

The small man grabbed her arm. "Stay with us tonight princess, let's have some fun!"

Emma could smell the sore odor of alcohol. "It's not going to happen."

"What?" he said as if he were clueless. "We are being very polite… you were the one that run into my arms."

Emma spun around, she had a free space to run, if she was fast enough she would make it.

"We could make you feel better princess." The older man said.

There were four guys, she took a look towards Killian's ship, she could reach it, she had got away from worse. She was fast and sober.

"Don't be nervous girl, you will like it."

She ran, a strong-arm held her by the waist with brutal force, the big guy pushed her to the center of the circle again, and Emma prepared herself to fight, all teeth and fists, nails and kicks. A pair of sweaty hands held her by her waist. They were touching her all over the coat, trying to pry it from her.

"You know you want it." The big guy was cowering over her. Emma reached for the left pocket of her coat, feeling the panic worm its way to her mind, and pulled out a small but sharp knife.

Her legs gave away and she collapsed in a heap as a dull pain in her back made her vision go blurry.

Humiliation and helplessness. She had felt it hundreds of times as a child, she always find a way out. Then she saw him, he was near the garbage containers, his long leather coat waving in the cold night's wind.

"Killian!" He was too far away to hear her. As the big guy kneeled in front of her trying to clasp a hand over her mouth she bit his forearm harder than a rabid dog.

"Damn, hold her!"

Emma didn't release the man forearm, feeling the cooper taste of blood. Someone kicked her head and she let the man go. She felt her body pushed down until she was flush against the hard pavement, someone holding her down. She struggled, felling the pressure grow with every move she made.

"You begged for it princess." They began to tie her hands, a piece of cloth over her mouth, over her eyes. Emma started crying hysterically. Someone started nuzzling her over the coat. "Calm and relax girl."

Emma felt a knife cutting her jeans from behind. "You nearly jumped me before." She tried to kick them of and she felt the knife diving into her flesh, she didn't felt pain. "Now I will jump you."

Emma wiggled, feeling her jeans ripped off her, the cold night air freezing her. The street lamp over her began to flicker. Her mind went off, Emma felt herself out of her own body, as if some type of escape mechanism in her had gone on and her body emptied.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

Killian let the bag fell into the container; something twinkled in the corner of his vision. He looked up, the street lamp flickered and went off. He took a couple of steps towards his ship, painfully slow steps, because he was defeated, Emma wasn't coming back.

The next street lamp went off and Killian frowned. The lamps all over the street began to go off, his blue tired eyes followed the neat line the lamps still lit created until his gaze found people gathered in the distance, surrounding a blonde woman. Emma, his Swan. Something caught his eyes, the sharp reflection of a knife.

And he began to run. The street lamps went off ahead him, he sprinted, his boots hitting the pavement the only sound that could be heart above the rapid thud of his heart.

He was ahead of the flickering lights now. He reached the group, his heart pouring badly in his chest. He slashed his stump on the nape of a small man hovering over Emma, regretting immediately he had left his hook behind. He didn't think, his body was on frenzy mode. Someone tried to knock him down from behind, but he smashed his stump backwards and spun around, his fist connected with an enormous man's jaw. There was a sharp crack and he fell down like a sack of flour. An older man tried to stab him, he just push him away and used his own weapon to slice his forearm badly, knocking him out elbowing him in the temple.

Killian looked around enraged, a fourth man was running down the street. He easily throw the knife, hitting him in the back of the knee, the man fell down with a cry.

Emma.

He looked down, and kicked the small man away from her. Emma was facing down, her hands tied above her head, a jacket tied around her head. Her pants were gone, but she still had her panties on. He had arrived on time. There was too much blood all over her.

"Emma, love." Killian was silently crying, with great care he released her hands and untied the jacket.

She tried to stand up immediately, frightened away from him, she was trembling so badly, hugging herself. It broke his heart. He held her by her elbow, she stood up quivering, not facing him. Killian couldn't speak, his entire being was hurting for his Emma. He put his leather coat around her shoulders, trying not to touch her, knowing she wouldn't like it right after all she had gone through.

She turned around and looked up at him. "Killian?" He was thrown off by her appearance –her face covered in blood, scratches all over her face, angry red marks bleeding all over her, but the most painful of all was the haunted look on her green eyes- he cursed under his breath. "Killian!"

She threw herself into his arms, hugging his neck with desperate sobs. "You're safe." Killian promised himself he would never let her go. "I've got ye." He scooped her up and swore to all the gods he knew he would protect Emma with his own life. "There's nothing to fear."

Then her body went limp.

* * *

**It may seem a bit cliche, but I had planned to include this scene what feels years ago. There is a good reason for it, is not free.**  
**I hope that you continue reading, I promise that next chapters will be less dark.**

**Keep reviewing please!**


	12. Chapter 12: Detention

**I don't own ouat**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: ****Detention****.**

* * *

Emma touched her bandaged head and winced at the contact. She felt numb, empty and incapable of thinking.

"No, don't touch it Miss Swan." It was a female voice.

The memory of the past events fell on her as she regained consciousness. Emma panicked.

She forced her eyes open, there was a tall woman dressed in dark blue in front of her. Her green eyes searched desperately for the tall figure of Killian. He wasn't there, Emma felt the desperation creep over her.

Emma sat ignoring the pain, she was in a bed. "Killian!"

It was not until her eyes swept the room a second time she recognized the woman. Mrs. Roberts. "Hush, hush Miss Swan, you are safe, that man will not hurt you anymore."

Had Killian abandoned her? Did those guys attack him too? "Where's Killian?"

Mrs. Roberts took her hand. "He's in detention darling, you are safe."

The door opened and the white light of the corridor lit up the room. She was in a hospital room, that explained the feeling lightheadedness. Sedatives. The person that had opened the room entered and stopped next to her bed. Police.

"Miss Emma Swan?"

"She need to rest officer."

"It will be just a couple of questions."

Emma rested back on the bed. She had questions too. After breathing deeply - and realizing that she had a broken rib, or maybe two- she tried to look calm. "I will answer your questions officer."

"Is Mr. Jones your boyfriend?"

"Yes." It was a blunt lie, but something inside her screamed at her 'Yes' was the best answer. Emma knew how it worked the police interrogation. She was a victim, so they would be limited to contrast information without trying to trick or force the truth out of her. Maybe Killian had said so.

"Who hurt you so badly Miss Swan?"

Emma looked at her hands, she had bruises over them too. She didn't want to talk about it, she wanted to close her eyes and get up when everything was okay again, once the dull pain and the loneliness had abandoned her body. The tall figure of Mr. Roberts stepped in front of her. "Emma works for Mr. Jones, an estrange man, much older than her, she wants to quit the job, he hit her and then realized he had gone too far."

The previous words of Mrs. Roberts took effect -Killian was arrested. "No!" Emma wondered why on earth the damn woman was there. "He saved me!"

"I think this girl needs some more sedatives, she's not thinking clearly." The officer stepped around the woman.

"If you need to rest Miss Swan I can come back latter…"

"No!" Emma sat up, fishing handfuls of white starched sheets in her hands trying to control her temper. "I want to speak with you alone."

"Mrs. Roberts, please, wait outside." The officer pointed the door.

After an eternity she left the room and Emma relaxed. "I was in Killian, Mr. Jones' ship, we… fought and he didn't walk me to my car, he always does it." Emma closed her eyes. "I was heading to my car alone when…" Emma felt a lump on her throat, she couldn't speak about what had happened.

"He followed you?" Emma look up, the police officer had a little notebook on one hand.

"Not at first. There were four men, I bumped into them and they grabbed me…"

"Four men?" Emma nodded. "Are they the ones that hurt you?"

"I was pinned down on the floor and then Killian was there and the men were on the floor." Emma nodded, not knowing –not wanting- to fill all the details. "Where's Killian?" It would be much easier with him by her side.

"He's on preventive detention." The officer turned around.

"Why? He saved me. –I need him." She really did, she wanted to go to the Jolly and let Killian -her boss, her friend- scare away all her fears. She needed to get lost in his arms and let him help her put back all the walls -as he silently did so many times during the past months when Emma couldn't bear abandoning her son. As he did without even knowing why was she crying.

After a cracking noise the officer spoke. "The victim confirmed the suspect's story." After some more static noises he turned off the radio and faced Emma. "I beg your pardon ma'am, he show up in the hospital with you bleeding badly in his arms, wearing little clothes… He told us a similar story, but the paramedics called yournEmergency contact, that happens to be Mrs. Robets. She suspected your boyfriend was behind your attach. -We went to the crime scene, found blood and evidence of struggling."

"Will you release him?"

"He's being right now. When you recover you should go to the police station to sign your statement and answer some other questions. Thank you very much ma'am." The officer reached the door.

"Officer!" Emma felt dizzy again, but tried to keep her eyes open.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Mrs. Roberts, I don't want her near me."

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

Killian placed the heavy hospital recliner chair next to Emma's bed. He had been tempted to escape from the police station earlier. It would have been so easy! Things where better that way, he was free of charge, but had spent almost a day away from Emma and it bloody hurt.

He had taken some products of first necessity and a clean change for Emma from his ship and had changed himself into something less pirate and not blood covered. He had to tell the medical staff that he was her boyfriend to stay with her. Emma -stubborn as she was- was going to kill him once he found out.

He smiled at her sleeping form. His beautiful Emma had been a brave one, by the state in which he had found her he knew she had fought like a wildcat. He rubbed her arm up and down slowly trying not to disturb her.

Every time Emma moved a little hiss escaped her tender lips. She needed to learn how to defend herself, she could not be at danger again, and Killian knew he couldn't be glued to her all the time.

He bent down when his Swan moaned his name in dreams. "I'm here love." He whispered in her ear. Emma stirred when his lips touched her cheek. Stirred and cursed, Killian laugh, he hadn't heart so colorful expletives since he was a pirate captain.

"Everything hurts…" Emma opened her eyes and their gazes locked immediately. "Killian."

He smiled and caressed her hand, he really didn't know how his hand had found hers. "I'm here love."

She pressed her lips in a thin line. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm not darling." Her eyes were full of tears and the pirate tried to dry them with the hard sheets. "You're gonna be fine soon, ye're a very strong woman." He kissed the palm of her hand.

"What happened to me? Why am I in the hospital and not in your ship?"

"You had a pretty deep cut on your leg and you lost consciousness, you were so pale – I freaked out - I feared for your life and brought ye here. Mrs. Roberts came and screwed everything." He released her hand and tucked the sheets around her. "I'm sorry for not being there when you got up."

Emma raised her arms and Killian immediately understood the gesture. With great care not to hurt her he let her hold onto him and hugged her back. "I'm here Emma, and I will never leave you."

Emma let out a strangled cry "I want us to go home."

Killian kissed her neck, wherever Emma was, it was his home now. "Me too darling."

* * *

**You know what they say: 'After the storm comes the calm.' ****I let Emma put her walls down for a few moments, she needed it.**

**Clarification: Killian has no idea that Emma had a son.**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter despite being so crude.**

**Keep reading dearies ;) and reviewing, I love your reviews so much, some of them make me giggle like mad.**


	13. Chapter 13: Love

**I don't own ouat. And yes, Mrs. Roberts is a pain in the ass, a necessary one.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Love****.**

* * *

Emma lowered herself to the wheelchair, she didn't need it, but it was part of the hospital rules. She had been there three days, it hadn't felt the same as when she was younger and end up admitted after being beaten by a foster parent. She wasn't alone this time.

Killian had been by her side since he was released. After recovering from the shock Emma regained her strength, and forced Killian to go home, take a shower and take care of the restaurant. He did after a big amount of complaining and some cursing.

Now he was sorting out the hospital's bill and her insurance papers. Oscar was with her, wearing his dark glasses to hide his missing eye, he was going to drive them home. As she was to be discharged Emma was wearing a brown pair of pants and a white shirt that were part of her pirate costume, luckily Killian had included one of his hoodies so she didn't look too odd.

"Where do you live Emma?" Oscar played with the keys of his truck.

"Just drive me to my car, I don't wanna leave it on the streets for too long."

"I understand it." The man shook his head at her. "The captain won't like it."

Killian entered smiling. "What won't I like?"

"I want to go pick up my car." Emma held his gaze.

"You're not driving love." He placed his hand on hers, looking at her with affection. "I'm not going to leave you alone Emma. At least not until ye're fully recovered."

Emma looked away, she was living in her car, how could she make him forget about staying with her? Maybe she could just tell him she wanted to spend some days with him in the Jolly Roger. No, that would mean that she needed him –she did, a part of her did- Emma Swan didn't need anyone, she didn't trust anyone.

"Look captain, I'm fully recovered, and among other things, you will not come home with me. Savvy?"

Killian smile disappeared, for a moment his face showed pain and sorrow for her rejection. Then his perfect mask of indifference was there again.

"I'm not going to force my person on ye." Killian faced Oscar. "Drive her to her bloody car."

With those words he stormed out of the room.

Emma felt terrible, he had been beside her, supporting her all the time. Now she pushed him away. Emma let Oscar push her chair until they reached the car.

"Emma, It should not get in your affairs." He trailed off, hesitant. "The captain doesn't deserve this." Emma looked at him and entered the truck. "He's been a different man with you around, he seems alive."

She didn't respond, she just didn't want him to find out she lived in her car. _"I want us to go home."_ She had said, and now she was pushing him away because she was afraid to be hurt again. She had loved Neal and in return she had gotten a broken heart.

Emma knew that if she began to live with Killian she would never be able to leave him. She couldn't risk.

"Would you quit the job?"

Emma looked at Oscar annoyed. "I don't know." She doubted the work proposal was still up, after all she hadn't shown up there in a week.

When Oscar finally drove her to her car she said thanks and jump off. The sun was setting and everything had a red tint. Emma lied down in the back seat and covered herself with the blanket. She kept Killian's hoody on. It smelled of him.

Emma felt nervous. She had hurt him. A part of her wanted to let him take care of her. But she had given her trust so many times. She couldn't take the chance to be wrong about him.

She tried to sleep, really tried, but a feeling of insecurity kept growing inside her. She refused to cover her head with the blanket, Emma wasn't any more the haunted girl –the six years old child that was burned with a cigarette if she cried in her sleep; the thirteen years old Emma that slept under her bed because the drunken boyfriend of her foster-mother had groped her once and was afraid to get caught off guard; the sixteen years old homeless who was beaten in her sleep by a group of older woman in the shelter because they wanted her shoes. – She was a broken Emma Swan, hiding in her car, too afraid to let a good man care for her.

A man that had been nothing but nice to her, he had protected her.

Emma realized she was too afraid to sleep, those men could be near the car. She wondered if it was too risky to run to Killian's ship. She wondered if he would let her spend the night in the cot of her room. But what was she going to say? She was supposed to live in a comfy apartment, a safe place.

She couldn't ask for his help. She forced her breath to a slow tempo, she pushed her eyes closed and stubbornly made her body to relax.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

Killian regretted immediately having left Emma alone. At least he should have ensured that she arrived safely at home. Captain Hook shouldn't worry about such things, he wasn't him anymore, and that thought hurt and comforted him. Emma had healed his heart, it send a pleasurable tingle through his body.

Emma didn't trust him. But he needed to know if she was okay.

He rushed through the hospital papers he had just thrown over his mahogany desk. There was Emma's health insurance, the one he had contracted for her. There it was, her apartment address and her phone number.

He dialed it with the kitchen telephone –his only telephone.

"This number does not exist" Killian stared at the phone. Hadn't she paid the line? He checked again the number and dialed it. "This number does not exist"

He decided to check the address in his old computer. The address was a fake one. She had invented it. Why lie to him? He narrowed his eyes and headed towards her car.

Olooolo0O0olooolO

Emma opened her eyes startled, someone was knocking on her car. She was terrorized, had those men found her again? She twisted until she could see him. Killian was there, she was going to smile but it died in her lips as soon as she saw he was trembling with rage, she covered her head with the blanket, childishly hopping not to be seen. When the car began to rock she decided it was time to face him. Emma sat, feeling his eyes on her. She opened the door and he moved away to let her get out.

"Tell me lass, is there any chance you're -you've been- sleeping in your car?" His voice was low and dark, she had never seen him so angry. "I promised you would never want for anything. I'm a man of honor Emma."

Emma wasn't used to be chastised – truly she was, but she didn't like it. "I can sleep wherever I want."

"Ye can't Emma." He took her keys from her. "It's dangerous."

"Hey!" She frowned. "You have no claims on me captain!"

"No claims?" He pushed her away, and Emma feared for a moment he was going to hit her, but instead he closed her car. "No claims? I... I…" His voice turned gentle as he breathed heavily. "Sleep at the ship tonight, we will find a proper place for ye in the morning, and ye can forget about me then, savvy?"

"Why do you care?" She wasn't going to let anyone tell her what she had to do, despite it was exactly what she wanted. "I don't even work for you anymore."

Killian groaned. "Now ye're being childish." Emma tried to steal her keys from him, but he tucked them in his pocket.

"What do you really want from me pirate?" She channeled all her feelings into fury. Because she was afraid, not of him but of the memories of all the others that had hurt her. "I'm not going anywhere pirate." She could sense he was getting angrier with every one of her words.

"Pirate?" He smirked, and Emma swallowed, she had seen madness in his blue eyes, but it didn't make her terrify, not even weary. "Pirates get whatever they want Swan." He took a step towards her and without a word picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, keeping her firmly grasped.

She kicked and tried to escape, but he was stronger. "Bloody stubborn lass." She wasn't screaming for help -Emma wasn't afraid despite she knew she had to - something inside her told her she was safe. Despite it all Emma allowed herself to be angry, mad at him as he was at her.

When she saw the ship began to fight him again. "Put me down." He kept walking. "I don't need your help, I don't need you." At those words he lowered her.

Emma's words had hit him, he had physically flinched -she realized she had gone too far. "I'm sorry." Emma didn't want to hurt him, she just wanted to be strong, independent, and every second she spent with him the more she needed him.

"Okay lass." She could tell he was hurt, there was no stone mask, no poker face, just pain. "There is a hotel near there. I will pay ye a room for the night."

"No." Emma hide her face in her shaking hands. She wanted to go with him, but she was so damn stubborn. "I'm afraid to be alone, I'm afraid of depend on you, but I need you."

He looked at her his eyes full of understanding. "Love has been all too rare in your life, hasn't it? You ever even been in love?"

Emma realized they were too close when his hand put both of hers down with a gentle caress, with that little gesture she broke down. "We loved each other, he left me, he sold me for twenty thousand, he's the reason I ended in jail, paying for his crime."

"Emma." He pushed her chin up with his hook. "Try something new, darling. It's called trust."

"I trusted him, I loved him." Emma looked down, shaking. Why did he strep her of all her walls so easily? Why did he read her without any trouble? "He loved me and left."

"Love is never leaving Emma, love is never giving up. Love is accepting the other weakness and fears. Love is caring no matter what. Love is being happy because your loved one is happy, love is being hurt if she gets hurt." Emma lower lip began to tremble. "Love is getting up one day knowing she's the one you need, the one you care for, the one you understand, you trust. Love is missing her if she's not there. Love is hope, love is forgiveness, love is patient and kind. Love is protecting. Love is coming back. Love is stay."

Emma grabbed his black t-shirt with both of her hands. "It wasn't love?"

"Wasn't love, love." Emma's stomach took a flip and she began to sob. He pulled her close to him, his arms hooked around her back.

She didn't know for how long Killian held her, but at some point Emma realized she didn't need to cry for Neal. Killian cared and came back, Killian was patient, kind. He accepted her, he protected her. He stayed despite she pushed him away.

Killian loved her, maybe not as a man, but as a friend. For the first time in her life Emma felt truly loved. She had a friend.

"Let's go to the Jolly." Emma smiled up at him, knowing she looked horrible her eyes puffy and red, her face tear stained. "Let's go home."

Killian wiped away the remaining tears with his thumb and gifted her a bright toothy smile. "Let's go home beautiful."

* * *

**Here you are, he finally found out. I had a totally different plot in mind, something of the lines of him throwing her into his bed and kissing her. But at the end that Love speech appeared, Emma needed to realize Neal never loved her.**

**I hope you liked the chapter. Do you think she must stay with him or try to find an apartment for herself?**

**Thanks for your reviews, they made me rethink what I will write and get new ideas!**


	14. Chapter 14: August

**I don't own ouat...**

**I just hit the 100 reviews, so thanks, thanks, thanks my love****s!**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: August****.**

Emma was full aware of where she was long before opening her eyes, she felt safe. Her green eyes fixed on the cupboard above her head. She had crumbled down last night, and Killian had picked up all her pieces. Safe. That feeling was new for her, she lived always at the edge of the knife, ready to jump and fight at any moment, never being able to sleep in peace or to find peace in her sleep.

Last night she realized Killian loved her. Emma wondered why, nobody had done so before. Not even when she was a cute toddler, or a smart green eyed five years old. No one had loved her when she was innocent and pure, she was a common girl now, why would anyone love her?

Killian did. Or so she thought.

Emma wondered if she loved him too, surely she cared for him, she trusted him... love was a rare word for Emma Swan. She got up, still swaying a little because of the headache, and tried to cover at least an inch more of her legs with the t-shirt Killian had lent her.

Emma excited her small room, she padded barefoot until she reached the staff washroom, leaning into the walls to balance. She wanted to take a shower, before opening the door she realized there was no shower there.

She walked a few steps more and stopped in front of the captain's quarters, her hand resting on the knob. She had never been inside his room, she hadn't ever seen it. Killian had forbidden it.

But now she lived in the Jolly Roger. Rules were changing.

The door squeaked open and Emma had to cover her mouth in surprise. His room was the very definition of luxury, wealth, flamboyance, lust and oddly piracy. The room was full of luxurious discordant furniture, as if from different lootings.

Emma grabbed the doorframe and leaned forward, not daring to enter, but the curious girl in her couldn't help taking a look.

A desk of rich mahogany, hand crafted for sure, with gems and metals embedded. The wing chair that was in front of the desk and the chaise longue were upholstered in red silk embroidered with what Emma would swear was gold thread. Several ebony and rosewood shelves decorated with golden inlays and full of old documents, rolled maps and ancient books, were placed along the walls. A coffee table carved in oriental style of one single piece of olive wood, surrounded by exquisitely embroidered cushions. She could go on with the wonders the pirate lair contained, each item more beautiful than the last.

Emma stepped inside. The big windows lit the room and every golden object in there glowed. Killian slept surrounded of gold. Gold chandeliers, statues, chests and vases of different types, styles and eras - even the walls were decorated with gold leaf!-. Beneath her bare feet was a richly woven silk rug, gold and maroon colors. Several other rugs were scattered over the floor, overlapping here and there.

She opened her mouth in disbelieve, not even the movies' sets were so great.

At the back of the room; between the two large picture windows, the floor scantily higher compared to the rest of the room; stood the large four poster bed, covered with black and gold velvet. The dark curtains closed.

It was a monument to passion and lust. She rolled her eyes, that room was so Killian, dark but appealing, almost irresistible. Almost.

Emma stood next to the bed, the shower totally forgotten, intrigued by what was within the closed curtains. She shouldn't be there. With trembling hands she opened the curtain. Killian was asleep on his back, completely naked not been for his prosthetic contraption and a red silk sheet bundled around his waist. Oh goods, she shouldn't be there.

She tried not to look at his sturdy and perfect chest and long legs, ignoring the trail of dark hair that disappeared into the sheet, ignoring the alluring scars, focusing in his face.

Damn. Why was she there in the first place? Sneaking into a man's bedroom? The smart voice in her head kept telling her to turn around and run, but her fingers itched to reach out to him and brush away a lock of black hair.

Despite all her good sense she did the last.

In a heartbeat Killian grasped her wrist, pulled her into him and flipped them both so she was pinned on the bed and his body flush against her. Emma, effectively immobilized, felt his hook on her neck, her heart threatened to pop out of her chest. Killian opened a blue eye, focusing his gaze on her face, at inches from his, then his other eye slowly opened and his eyebrow rose in slow-motion.

"Emma?" His voice was groggy with sleep. "Morning love." He smiled at her, letting go her wrist he pushed himself up, their bodies just together from waist down; and used his hook to caress her face, it send shivers all over her body.

The realization of her wearing just a t-shirt and her panties fell on her; suddenly her mouth was completely dry. "Mmmorning." She swallowed. What was she thinking in the first place!

"I've a rule lass." Emma gasped as his pupils dilated until the blue of his eyes was almost a memory. "Just naked women on or in my bed." She began to tremble, just one thought in her mind as his face approached hers - Mr. Jones, her boss, the captain, the fake pirate, her friend, her Killian was going to kiss her.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

Mrs. Roberts took the phone at the first ring; she was waiting for his call.

"Mrs. Roberts? I'm Julius Peter, from the Social Services Center in Boston."

"I was waiting for you call Mr. Peter" This time the voice came clearer, the line not so static.

"How is she doing? Is Miss Swan adapting to the outside world?"

"She works as a waitress in a Restaurant ship, she is dating the owner." He groaned. "I think she's doing right Mr. Peter." A crumbling noise came from the other end of the line. "Besides it Mr. Peter, I've been investigating your past. Your name isn't on the Social Services database." She waited for a couple of seconds. "Are you related to her?"

The line died as August hung the phone. He gave a damn about Mrs. Roberts. He needed Emma to be alone!

He walked angry making his way through the crowd. This all could have been in vain, Baelfire was content with leaving her, he had just promised him he would send a stupid postcard once the curse broke and the man had plied to his whim! August had been sure Emma wouldn't be able to recover after Neal - Baelfire- betrayal, and now she had a boyfriend. He was sure Emma would be so closed to the world that she wouldn't be able to trust anyone enough could be prepare to love or be loved.

He wanted her to be ready for the moment she had to break the curse -alone and strong- August needed a warrior.

He stopped in front of the big screens that announced the next departures. Boston flashed on the screen.

He would have to watch her and her new boyfriend. There had to be something that could make Emma choose a life without love. Or maybe that new man wouldn't like to know who Emma really was -he wasn't going to tell him about her being the saviour obviously - but surely she hadn't told him about her time in jail or her son, the son she gave away. That kind of secrets could break any couple. What is she already told him?

August nodded to himself as he handled his flying ticket and passport to the waitress. Emma was mean to be alone until she broke the curse. Perhaps it would be necessary to take desperate measures.

Olooolo0O0olooolO

"Just naked women on or in my bed." Emma opened her mouth and a strangled cry left her gorgeous lips. Her emerald green eyes widened and her body began to shake under his. She was afraid. "I'm –I'm sorry lass." Hell, she was afraid because of him.

Killian rolled to his side and shook his head, trying to get rid of the lasts breaths of desire. Of course she was scared! A few days ago four men had tried to rape her and now he let out this flirting nonsense!**  
**

He sat at the edge of the bed and glanced to his siren, she was still in the middle of his bed, wearing his too short t-shirt. Bloody lass, he nearly took her there without a second thought. "I shouldn't have said that, I was only teasing."

"I'm the one who should apologize. I was looking for a shower." Emma sit down next to him completely flustered, her rosy lips and blush made her a thousand times prettier. For the goods of the seven seas sake, he wanted to kiss her so badly. Killian followed her eyes, feeling oddly exposed he secured the sheet around his waist.

"There's one over there darling."

As soon as Emma disappeared into his washroom he got dressed. If Emma intended to sneak into his room in the future he should sleep with some clothes on from now on. And definitely he would buy Emma a pair of pajamas. He smirked at the idea of buying silk nightgowns to his Swan lass instead. Her milky long legs were bloody glorious, even with the bandage. He shouldn't think of it, but he was a pirate after all.

He could look and not touch, what could be wrong with that?

* * *

**Please tell me that the last scene is not forced, but I couldn't picture them kissing so soon. (I've a special _kiss _scene ready, you will never see it coming! Muahahahah!) **  
**What do you think that August will do to separate Emma and Killian? I have an idea in mind that I hope you like... but I would love to know what do you think... she ended up in jail last time so he could be pretty mean!**

**Please keep reviewing! I love reading your opinions, their inspire me to keep writing!**


	15. Chapter 15: Spoon

**I don't own ouat. Poor August, no one likes him Y-Y**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: ****Spoon****.**

* * *

She wasn't used to luxury, so Killian's bathroom was something unreal for her, there was a big golden clawfoot bathtub in the middle of the room, that could be used both as a shower and as a bath, with a long shower arm and a curtain. The towels were soft and fluffy and there was a great variety of soaps and scents. She couldn't resist it, she opened the faucet, and getting rid of the few clothes she wore she lowered herself into the steamy water.

Emma hadn't had a baht since she was a toddler, so she took and extra-long time relaxing in there.

"Emma darling, are ye okay?"

She closed her eyes, it would be so easy to get used to it. "Coming out!"

The difficult part was finding the strength to exit Killian's bathroom, a towel firmly secured around her. Emma released a breath when she peered out and Killian wasn't there. Then she cringed, a fresh change of clothing was on a stool near the bathroom door, boots, socks her underwear included –gods she was dying, he had touched her underwear!- atop of it there was the white first aid box, so she could tend the gash on her thigh. Emma smiled and before realizing it she was laughing and crying at the same time, he really cared, -he deserved a punch for touching her underwear- damn he really cared, he really loved her.

In the kitchen she found him preparing breakfast. Emma took a bowl of milk from his hand and sat it down on the table.

"I will go to my car this morning." She approached to him to grab his chocolate cereals; with slyness Emma fixed her eyes on him, waiting for his reaction. Killian stood still, his hands frozen in midair, his back straight. "I need to get my stuff -clothes, towels and so on."

He relaxed, and turned around with a faint smile on his lips. "If you agree we can go together after lunch, so we buy a few things you need."

She sat down after setting him another bowl of milk. "I don't need anything." After seeing his room she feared what would he understood as need. "But you can go with me, so you carry my boxes."

He approached her, balancing two plates of scrambled eggs in his hand. "I love seeing you in my t-shirt lass, but I really think we should buy ye a pair of - nightgowns." He smirked, a hint of lust in his eyes.

"Perv." She threw him a chocolate cereal that he caught in his mouth.

Killian chuckled as he sat down in front of her to eat his own breakfast. "I will buy a robe for my prude lass too."

Emma pointed her spoon to him. "You're still a perv Killian Jones."

"Prude." He snatched the spoon out of her hand.

"Eh! Give it back!" Emma leaned forwards, unable to reach the hideous spoon.

She got up and circled the table trying to take it back; she held his arm with both hands. Killian took the spoon between his teeth and reeled back falling from the bench to the floor, Emma on him, laughing. Emma stretched, her upper body on his chest, and tickled him. The spoon fell to the floor as he burst into a fit of laughter. "I bested you!"

"I let you win love." He tickled her. "You still haven't the spoon Emma" She hissed as he pressed one of her bruised ribs, he stopped immediately.

"I'm sorry." The light sound of their laugh died as both of them relaxed. "You will rest today lass. No work for ye, savvy?" Emma's head fell on his chest, she nodded feeling the smooth velvet red vest under her cheek.

"Fine." She let her arm rest across his chest feeling under her palm his steady heartbeat.

"In a couple of days" He whispered. "When you feel better, I will begin to teach you how to defend yourself love. Maybe a bit of sparring too."

"It will be great."

Emma let him held her, content to just lay there feeling safe while he combed his fingers through her hair, slowly massaging her scalp. It was a simple gesture of affection that filled her heart with hope. Hope and fear, fear of him leaving her, pushing her away.

Killian slid his arm over her waist until he had her firmly pressed against his side. "I'm not going to leave you Emma." She looked up at him questioningly. "We are more alike than you think." She rested her head back on his chest. "My father" Emma felt his heart rate speed up. "He was a fugitive, one night his pursuers got too close. I get up alone, I was a burden so he abandoned me."

Emma didn't say a word, she just wiggled in as close as possible, hugging him, tucking her hand under his vest, over his black shirt just on his heart and relaxed into his muscled body. Letting him know she was there for him, that she cared too.

They laid there in silence until steps on the deck broke their pacific rest. She felt Killian's lips brushing her forehead placing a gentle kiss there as he released her waist "Pierre. Time to move darling." Emma kissed his chest thought the thick layers of clothes, adding extra pressure so he could felt it and got up. She missed him immediately.

Without saying a word they resumed eating. Emma's smile tugging from the corners of her lips.

Olooolo0O0olooolO

August stood in front of the Jolly Roger. It was easy to find out where someone just out of jail worked. The Boston's data protection systems had not improved much in a year. He took a sit on the back of the ship, somewhere discreet where he ordered a beer.

From all of places Emma had end up in a pirate ship worthy of their land, even the fake pirates seemed pretty real –he had seen plenty of them when he was still a wooden boy and had the whale adventure- it was unnerving seeing them sparring around in perfect sync.

She wasn't anywhere to be seen. August assumed the young pale dark-haired pirate was Emma's boyfriend. Emma seemed to have a thing with bad boys. He drank his third beer, his eyes on the only door he could see.

"Do ye want anything else?" The man with an eyepatch asked, he hadn't seen him coming.

"Does a blonde woman works here? Beautiful, green eyes…" The fake pirate doubted, August took it as a 'Yes'. "She's the owner girlfriend, isn't she?"

"Oh no, they aren't in a relationship, he's too old for her."

As if invoked Emma and the young pirate left through the door he had been intently watching. They were wearing normal clothes, his hand on the small of her back, guiding her among the tables.

August paid and followed them, weighing his options. He needed to speak with the false pirate, a handsome man like him surely could get any girl. He just needed him to fire Emma. Another idea struck him, if talking didn't work he could frame her or he could try to seduce Emma, if it was true she wasn't on a relationship he could woo her, after all Emma seemed to fall in love easily, she just needed to pamper her a little and surely he would have her heart in his pocket. The pity was that he would have to take care of her until the curse broke.

His bike was close to her yellow bug, August waited till they started the car and left to put on his helmet and followed them to Downtown Crossing, the largest shopping district in Boston. He smiled, Emma's boyfriend would surely wait her outside a shop, a perfect moment to introduce himself and Emma's past to her pretty-face boyfriend.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

Killian could feel Emma was totally out-of-place, shopping for her wasn't something she was used to. He had to hurl her from shop to shop and fight with her about every single purchase. He would like to cover her of gold and riches if she would allow it; but she felt ashamed, he reassured her it was okay he bought her clothes, clearly she had never been spoiled before.

When he saw how little she owned, Killian decided to buy her much more than silk nightgowns, no wonder she always wore the same clothes –back in his land it was something usual, women didn't have more than one or two dresses, but there in the Earth they had hundreds of them, Emma deserved to have much more than the average.

So there where they arguing again, between shelves and hangers, except this time it was slightly different.

He rose an eyebrow at her, taking the hanger from her hand and placing it back. "I don't need clothes Emma, we are buying for you."

She rolled her beautiful green eyes, he loved it. "Let me gift it to you please!" She took the blue shirt again, her eyes hardened and her jaw locked into a stance he had grown to know in the past months, she was not changing her opinion. "Okay, I will not let you buy me anything else."

Killian growled and picked the shirt. "You win Swan."

"I bested you again." She linked her arm with his smiling mockingly.

"I let you win again."

"Mr. Jones?" He recognized intermediately the high pinched annoying voice.

Killian closed his eyes and let out a sigh before turning around smiling politely at the thin woman. "Miss Libby! You look great milady." He hated her.

"You're handsome as ever Mr. Jones" Her smile was so disgusting. "You know, like every year the Chamber of Commerce organizes a formal dinner next month for all the small businessmen."

"I'm perfectly aware." He felt Emma moving nervously next to him. "I'm sorry to say, this year I already have a dance partner."

Then he saw him again from the corner of his eye, the man with the stubble and the leather jacket. Killian had tried to ignore him, to lose him but the dork was glued to their heels, Killian had had enough. No one follows Captain Hook and gets away, much less if he dared to follow him when he was with Emma. "Miss Swan."

"Nice to meet you." The thin woman shook hands with Emma. "She's a little too young for you, isn't she?"

Emma coughed. "We're friends."

"I'm sorry beautiful, I misunderstood our beloved Mr. Jones."

Killian saw the stubble man hiding in the shadows of a doorway. "Miss Libby, I would like you to help Miss Swan to pick a dress for the party." He looked down at Emma, she was frowning, surely she had sensed something was going on.

"I will be delighted!" The thin woman took Emma's hand.

"Fine, I will go to drop these bags in the car."

"Be careful." Emma tucked the keys in his leather jacket pocket.

"I will be back in a heartbeat."

Killian walked fast towards the parking, unseen by the stubble man, whom reflection he observed on the storefront as he walked, he hadn't followed him, he was looking intently at Emma, his Emma -a fierce protective feeling born inside him, burning his way out to his eyes that turned from deep waters' shade to steel blue.- That mate was a death man walking. Killian couldn't help the evil smile that crawled to his lips, the weight of his hook pounding his chest with every step.

* * *

**Did you see the jello deleted scene? Hook flirts with Ruby and Emma is jealous, I love how he had gone to find her as soon as he freed himself. The deleted scene is great, Colin looks so cool in his white robe! –End of fangirling-**

**Answering to the reviews and PMs_ August doesn't know who Killian is, they didn't meet in the fairytale land. I couldn't decide which plan August would choose, so he will try them all.**

By the way, in my opinion August had always put himself first, and knowing how a human being works he had sort out that a married, engaged or just in love Emma won't risk her own life and the life of her loved ones to free from a curse a group of people that she didn't even know. So, selfish and amoral as he is August force Emma to an emotional state in which she will clink to what she could only rely on, her parents, to do that she would have to break the curse.

**Thanks for the reviews, you really inspire and lead me to write this story, it's yours not mine. You are great, keep reviewing!**


	16. Chapter 16: Mine

**I don't own ouat.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: ****Mine****.**

* * *

The stranger wasn't hidden anymore, Killian could tell he was looking for him, glancing up and down the building nervously without spotting him. Killian wasn't easy to target; he knew how to camouflage in the crowd. He stepped in a group of tourist, walking among them towards the stubble man. When he left the group and stood in front of him the poor soul didn't expect it and, startled, jumped back into the shadows of the doorway where he had been hiding.

"Who are you and why are you following her?" Killian approached him, a shark smile on his lips and his hook shining dangerously near the man's pulse point.

"You don't need to know who I'm. I'm here to warn you..." The man tossed his arm trying to push away the menacing hook.

Killian grabbed his wrist twisting his arm into his back with one fluid move, slamming him against the wall.

"I'm here to help!" He punched him hard in his back earning a grunt.

"Ssh don't panic lad, just answer my questions and I may let you go, savvy?"

"Can't we be civil?" Killian pressed him hard against the wall, enjoying his hiss immensely. "Ok." He increased the force. "I'm... Mr. Peters, I want to warn you about Emma."

"You're not Neal aren't you?" Inwardly Killian begged he was and keeled the man where it hurts more and spun him around.

"You know about Neal?" The man could barely stand on his own, Killian kept him upright with his forearm against his neck.

"I was the one who took her in when she left jail." The sharp point of his hook pressed over his chest. "So I know about Emma's past."

"I'm Julius Peter."

Killian flashed him his teeth, he was lying, it took a liar to spot another, but he chose to play along. "Why are you following her?"

"I wanted to talk to you, you must let her be on her own... fire her" Rage. Killian tore the man's leather jacket, his hook scraping his skin, digging into his flesh.

"Why?"

"Think of me as Emma's guardian angel."

"And to guard her she must be alone?" Killian was running out of patience, that man was sharks bait. "I'm sorry mate but she's mine now."

The stubble man tried to wrinkle out of his grasp. "You don't understand, we were in the same home as kids, and I thought she'd be safe inside the system. I promised I would take care of her." So that was it, he wanted her.

"Bad luck then, Emma. is. mine." Their faces were almost touching, his voice a menacing whisper. "She's mine to take care of, she's mine to worship, she's mine to protect, she's mine to keep, she's mine to teach, she's mine to love."

"You're nothing to her." The man shoved him back. "You're just distracting her from her fate. She's Neal's, they're true loves. They already have a..."

Killian punched him so hard he kissed the floor, blood pouring out of his mouth. "If I ever see you again I won't hesitate to kill you." He stopped walking, just outside the doorway. "I'm letting you leave alive because I want you to pass over a message. Tell to that scumbag called Neal it would be wise not to approach Emma again, because I will be glad to make him regret the day he born."

Olooolo0O0olooolO

Emma smiled as Killian appeared through the door. Her eyes find his impossible blue ones and he smiled to her in a way that made her heart shrink.

"It's everything okay?"

Killian placed a reassuring hand on the small of her back. "It's love, just met an unpleasant man, I solved the problem."

Mrs. Libby appeared with her party dress and heels skillfully stored in a packet, hidden from Killian's view. "Emma has a great taste Mr. Jones." The woman handled him the packet. "I've a gift for you my dear." Emma took the small box from Mrs. Libby hands.

"You shouldn't have." Emma nearly opened it, but the thin woman closed the lid before anything but an emerald sparkle could be seen.

"Mr. Jones, would you be so kind to follow my assistant and pay for this beautiful woman's purchases?."

"I get I can't see it." Killian kissed the top of her head and followed Mrs. Libby's assistant.

Once he was out of sight Emma finally opened the box, it was a small handbag. "It's beautiful, it matches the shoes, thanks." Emma smiled down at the shop owner, but she was staring at Killian's back.

"You may think you're just friends, but really loves you. Even a blind would notice how he looks at you."

Emma couldn't repress a smile spreading over her face. "I know."

"You're very lucky Mrs. Swan." Emma nodded, she was very lucky indeed.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

"Where are we going?" She followed him another flying of stairs down into his ship.

"There's no room for you upstairs." He opened a door balancing the box on his fake hand. "It was the First Mate's quarters. Now it's yours." Her mouth fell open, it was half the size of his bedroom, but spacious enough for her. "It would need some cleaning; it's been closed since I set foot on this land."

Emma let the shopping bags fall into the floor around her, raising a cloud of dust. She needed to hug him –really she was desperate to kiss him, but hugging him would be enough for her- so as soon as he dropped her boxes on her new bed she launched herself at him and to her surprise he lifted her, his arm around her waist and his stump under her bottom, until he brought her up to his height.

"Thanks Killian." Emma hugged his neck smiling and he stroked her hair, she rested her head on his shoulder and breathed his salty scent. After a while he put her back on the floor.

"Let's clean all this mess." He gave her a cute-shy smile that made a stupid grin appear on her face.

One of the boxes had fallen sideways and was open, her blanked peering out. "What's that love?" He took it and caressed her embroidered name with his thumb.

"It's my baby blanket." She took it gently from his hand and hugged the item. "It's something I've held on to my whole life." She blinked fast, and smiled up at him. "It's the only thing that I have from my parents." Whit a brave smile she put down the blanked in her box and looked up at him. "Let's clean all this mess."

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

August sat on the motel bed, touching his lip with his fingertips, his thoughts twirling madly in his head. That man that faked to be a pirate had just acted like one, the kind and respectful restaurant owner had turned to a fighter, a man willing to kill for his woman.

A split lip, a gash and a broken rib. He hadn't expected Emma's new boyfriend to go all psychopath on him. He peeled off his damaged didn't doubt it, if they even met again August Booth was a death man. But why? Earth's people weren't like that.

What if that man was really a Fairytale Land pirate? There were tales back home of a pirate that could cross worlds with his ship, but he lived hundreds of years ago. The Blue Fairy would have told him if someone else from their land was there, free from the curse.

August tried to forget the idea, Emma had already met Baelfire, what chances had her to meet another Fairytale Land character? None, even less. Emma had fallen in love with a normal Earth man. That's what he told himself. He went to the bathroom to clean the deep cut in his chest, dammit it needed stitches. With what the hell had he tried to stab him?

He had to keep trying to break them apart, he would have to wait until her mad boyfriend cooled down a little. The question was how. Maybe it would be wiser to leave, someone as violent as that man would push her away sooner or latter.

* * *

**This is how the first confrontation Hook/August go on. Next chapter could be a little angsty. But fear not!**

**For those who are eager for Henry to show up in Emma's doorstep... be patient, I promise the waiting will be pleasant, because I've some happy plans (and a couple of sad ones) to happen in the meanwhile. Nevertheless time will began to move faster after the party... I'm not giving you all any other hints.**

**Thanks to all of those who review! And don't forget to keep doing it! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17: Night

**I don't own ouat.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: ****Night****.**

* * *

Emma rolled to her side as his boot landed just where her stomach had been a second before. Graving his wrist she tugged him down, making him lose his balance as she stood up.

His hand closed around her wrist too as he turned around, using her weight to regain his own balance and releasing her as soon as she was the one loosing her foot. Emma didn't expect it and stumbled forwards until her hands were flat against the wall, she tried to regain her breath, but it was a mistake. His strong arms embraced her, forcing her own arms down as her body hit the wall hard. Emma hissed. What was she supposed to do? She jerked back her head to hit his face, but his body pressed harder against hers and his cheek pushed her face against the rough wood.

"No, no, no, darling. Not in the face." Emma groaned, he was making fun of her.

With a yell she stomped on his foot and then used the moment to release one of her arms, giving him a nudge and earning her enough space to turn around and face him. He laughed as his arms tried to restrain her again, and then she punched him just below his sternum. He made a strangled sound, stumbled backwards gasping over and over, and fell to the floor.

"Killian?" Emma kneeled next to him still panting; she put her trembling hand on his chest. His heart was still beating, but he was not breathing. "Oh gods Killian!" She grabbed the lapels of his shirt and shook him. "Killian please!" Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes as she beat his chest with her closed fists.

He hiccupped and took a deep breath, sitting immediately, his chest heaving. Emma felt her heart exploding of relieve and took his hand in hers, not daring to do anything else in fear to hurt him.

"You're a marvel Emma." His breathing was heavy, and Emma began to feel guilty. She nearly killed him, and she didn't even know why. "Came on love don't cry, you bested me. I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand."

He took back his hand and wiped away the tears she didn't know she was crying. He hugged her, keeping her head on the crook of his neck. "I hate you Killian Jones." He stopped chuckling when she kissed his neck. "What did I do?" She leaned back.

"You just hit my solar plexus love." He smiled proudly at her resting his front on hers. "When you receive a blow to the solar plexus, it can temporarily paralyze the diaphragm."

Emma wiped away tear and cracked a feeble smile. "No more fighting today then, I've hurt you enough."

Killian helped her to get up. "I hope you haven't bruised me too badly, tomorrow we have to go to the party."

"No more fighting then. I can understand you are afraid…" Emma punched his arm playfully and ran upstairs giggling. "… because I bested you!"

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

Killian got up with Emma peacefully sleeping curled against him, her hands around his torso and her head on his chest, both of them under a thick blanket. He turned off the T.V and stretched, they had fallen sleep watching a film. It was midnight so he carried Emma bridal style down to her bedroom.

He cupped her face and kissed her goodnight, a secret peck on her beautiful lips. "Good night beautiful." He kissed her that way every time she felt asleep.

"Night handsome." She whispered in her sleep. He knew it was not fair, that she was far too young and naïve, but he couldn't help it. In addition they kissed all the time, a peck on his cheek or biceps, a kiss in her forehead or hand. They danced around each other every day. Their lips never touching.

He exited the room, Killian was waiting for her to kiss him, for her to trust him, for her to love him; because hell he loved Emma Swan. They were closer every passing day, he felt connected to her so deeply inside that he wouldn't be able to ever part ways with Emma. He knew she needed a place of her own, but he couldn't find the strength to leave her side. Every time he held her close to him, sharing happiness or tears, Killian thought he couldn't love her any more than he did at that moment, only to find out next day he loved her more after all.

So every time they viewed an apartment for rent Killian's heart shuddered painfully in his chest until Emma decided that it was not the right one and he postponed the painful moment of losing her. He wanted to chain her to his mast –or to his bed- and never let her go, but he couldn't -because he had hopelessly fallen in love with her- she would hate him if he did and he wouldn't be able to stand it. So he contented himself with secret kisses and ghostly caresses, wishing selfishly she never found another home.

Olooolo0O0olooolO

_She was lost in an endless stone corridor, the wind clung her dress to her cold skin. A dark-haired woman was looking intently at her from the far end of the corridor. She couldn't call her name because she didn't know it, she had a baby in her arms, her baby was crying. There was a purple storm outside; she could see it through the corridor windows, a devastating thunder eat everything around her. She ran to reach the baby, the corridor was too long, the desperate cries of her son froze her blood._

It was raining outside, it wasn't a baby crying. Emma opened her eyes, her breath fast and shaky, she tried to calm down, to tell herself it was just a nightmare where a baby was crying and she couldn't reach him. It was just that she had picked the wrong movie, she didn't feel guilty. Emma began to cry, she was shaking so badly she couldn't even reach the door. The ship was rocking faster than usually and she fell down, a bundle of sobs on the wood floor. It was her baby crying. She pushed herself up and forced her legs to walk. She had done the correct thing she told her; her son had a better chance in life in an adoptive family, away from her.

She stood shaking in front of Killian's door. Was it even true? It had seemed the right decision back then, when she was scared and alone, but she wasn't any more. Now Killian was with her. She opened his door and steeped inside. She could have her baby with them, rise him as if it was theirs. She wondered if Killian would have employed her if she had kept the baby.

No, she was being selfish; she had done the right thing. Her hand froze on the velvet curtains of his bed. Would it be too intimate to ask him to hold her in the middle of the night? He had held her so many times, reaching for all that broken parts of her and making her feel whole. Taking her in the security of his arms and home without asking anything in exchange? Emma didn't want to be too vulnerable and put herself out there to be hurt. Was she already too attached? What if he didn't want her there, in his room, in his life? Was she there because he felt sorry? Was he mad at her because she rejected every apartment they view? She didn't want to leave, she didn't want to be alone.

Her knees gave out and she was on the floor again crying, trying to be silent but failing miserably.

"What are you doing in the floor love?" Emma didn't even fight back when he reached for her hand, letting him hurl her up to his bed. "For the seven seas gods' sake, what had they done to you?"

As Killian embraced her, she felt his warm spreading all over her, she didn't felt butterflies or goofy, that was way deeper, as if their souls completely melted together.

"What happened love?" His hand was on her back shooting her with slow circles."I get you."

"I had a nightmare." He kissed softly the top of her head and let her cry for a while until she spoke again and kissed his bare shoulder back. "I'm sorry to wake you."

Killian chuckled taking her down with him, his stump tightening around her hips as he covered them both his his silk sheet. "I'm glad you did." He kissed her frown and curled a strand of her hair around one of his long fingers. "Now stop crying and sleep, tomorrow we're going to a party."

Emma adjusted to his body, resting her arm on his chest. "I'm a little nervous about tomorrow."

He let his head fall on the pillow. "I should be the nervous one, someone could wanna steal you away." His only hand found hers. "Fear not, I'll fight for you tooth and nail."

Emma laughed and kissed his neck, letting her lips rest on his skin longer than necessary. "Good night Killian."

Killian sighed in her hair. "Good night little siren." He whispered in a lower pitch voice.

* * *

**I'm sorry for this sad chapter, but I found a song by Michelle Wright 'He would be Sixteen.' and couldn't help myself. Really listen to it, is so… o gods I'm a bit sad tonight Y-Y**

**I promise you will enjoy next chapter (Insert grin there).**

**Thanks for the reviews… must warn you all… Hold on where you can! This train begins to go speed up, don't forget to leave a review below to keep the machine moving ;)**


	18. Chapter 18: Emerald

**Thanks for the reviews. I don't own ouat.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: ****Emerald****.**

* * *

Killian opened his eyes slowly, letting Emma use him as a pillow was something he loved. The feeling of her breath blowing on his chest, her leg curled on his tight, her small hand on his stomach. He felt complete, at peace.

Killian didn't even flinch when he heard steps in the main deck. Today he was letting her sleep in, she had cried during hours. He began to run his hand unthinkingly up and down her tight. What had happened to her? Why was she so broken, as if a part of her was missing? Emma wiggled closer to him and he kissed the top of her head. How was he supposed to wake her when she was so bloody gorgeous with his arms around her?

He sighed, knowing that his restrain was slowly dying, and began to untangle his Swan's limbs from his body. She stirred and mumbled in her sleep, but didn't open her eyes.

Killian kissed her lips once before heading to his bathroom, images of her wearing the black nightgown, curled in his arms, intruding his mind. Gods, he needed a cool shower.

When he exited the bathroom Emma was sitting on a stool, wearing one of his sweatpants under her nightgown. She was holding a pair of scissors in her hands. It always amused him that odd sense of modesty she had on mornings.

She got up and pointed the stool. "You need a haircut if you wanna look like a gentleman tonight." Killian complied, smiling at her. She was bloody brilliant. "And maybe a shave too." He smiled up at her, not finding any other fitting words than 'I love you' so he said nothing. She combed his wet hair; the feeling of her hands tugging it was blissful. "You're not wearing the earring tonight." Wasn't she bossy?

"I'm keeping it lass." Emma forced his head to the original position with her smart fingers. "No matter what you say love."

"Who's Milah on the tattoo?" Killian stiffened fighting the urge to hide his forearm. She had seen the bloody tattoo hundreds of times, why bother him with it now?

"Someone from long ago." Killian heart skipped a beat, he still felt the emptiness.

"Where is she?" The scissors went on with their endless 'snip snip'.

"She's gone." Her hands stopped and he leaned back until his head rested on her belly.

Her fingers traced a line from his shoulder to his stump. "They took more than your hand from you, didn't they? That's why you are so broken."

"You're quite perceptive today, aren't you?" Her arms hug his neck as she embraced him from behind, trying to calm his dark mood.

"Will you tell me the whole story?" She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I promise I will, but not today." Emma nodded and kissed him again, this time under his ear as she slowly stood up, her actions filing him with hope and desire.

"Fine." She resumed her task. Killian smiled, she was teasing him, consciously or unconsciously, bloody siren.

Olooolo0O0olooolO

The rest of the day was a blur on Killian's mind; he had canceled the last two shows, and now was walking up and down impatiently outside Emma's door. The party invitations in one of the pockets of his suit, the gift he had for his Swan in his hand.

There he was, in his black suit and emerald tie, his hair shorter and his stubble tamed, without his rings and earring and wearing his fake hand. Killian opened for the hundredth time the wooden box. Would she like it?

When the door opened his mouth fell open. Golden perfect curls secured to the side of her head, clearing one of her perfect shoulders. Hell. The emerald-green silk strapless dress clung to her body highlighting all her perfect curves, just to fall from her hips to her feet like an emerald waterfall. She was a goodness, a queen in all her glory. Her lips were of a darker red than usual, her eyes highlighted. Her perfect neck and the top of her cleverage waited for him totally exposed. It was getting bloody hot down there.

"I take it as you like the dress." Emma raised one of her perfect eyebrows teasing him.

He tried to focus, and cleared his throat. "There's just something missing darling."

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

"Something missing?" Emma reviewed her mental list, shoes, clothing, handbag, makeup, hair, earrings. Everything was in order, she had checked it in her mirror before covering it. Killian and his phobia to mirrors was something she could tolerate but secretly amused her.

"Turn around lass." Emma turned around slowly. "Close your eyes love." She did, trusting him. Her hands flew to Neal's keychain as he unclasped it from her neck. "Take it off just for tonight, tomorrow you can wear it again. Savvy?" His words were gentle as his hand caressed her ears, taking her small silver earrings off.

"Okay."

He put something heavy on her neck, the item felt cool on her skin. The earrings were heavier too, and he clasped a bracelet on her right wrist. Killian's hands around her waist guided her inside her room.

"Now Emma, open your eyes love."

Her eyes get caught in the choker, unable to move further, a delicate spiderweb of diamonds with emerald accents around her decolletage, the necklace featured larger teardrop emeralds that hanged from the bottom. Her shaky hands reached for it, she could barely believe something so gorgeous was on her neck, it looked ancient, royal and real. Her green eyes caught a glimpse of the bracelet, a smaller copy of the intricate diamond's spiderweb, two thumb size emeralds surrounded by smaller diamonds served as her earrings.

"I take it as you like them." Killian rested his head on her shoulder grinning.

"Are those real?"

"Aye." He kissed her bare shoulder. "And are all yours now my beautiful queen."

Emma's hand flew to the back of the stunning item. "I can't, Killian, It's too much."

His hands leaved her waist and he spun her around. "Emma, nothing is too much for you darling." He caressed her cheek. "If I could -if we were in my land- I would conquer an entire country for you my stunning Emma." Emma's heart was beating in her chest threatening to explode. "I would make you my queen."

They were closer now, "Thanks, but it's too expensive."

"You're worthy of much more." A warning voice inside her head told Emma he was going to kiss her, "You're so perfect." She found his warm breath caressing her face, his blue eyes looking at her with what she knew was love, and desire… lust.

Their breathing turned ragged. "Killian." She felt her lips go dry, Emma rested her hands on his shoulders, his arms surrounded her. "Killian." She could feel his chest heaving through their clothes.

"Emma." Killian blinked and shook his head. "Let's go love."

No way, he wasn't walking out of this. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, assuring him that he was not the only one ablaze.

Their lips glided over each other smoothly, with a tenderness she didn't expect. Her hands fell behind his head, holding him close as one of his hands reached her neck. An extraordinary and overwhelming feeling of happiness, relief and hope took her.

They broke apart, breathless. Killian gazed her lovingly, lustfully, hungrily… his cheeks were flush. She kissed them; first left then right, making him smile. "Emma…" He tried it to be a warning, but it sounded as a plea. His fingers brushed her cheek.

Her eyes flew wide open with surprise when he captured her lips, she whimpered, his handless arm pushed her into his body. She could felt the air that Killian had just breathed going deep into her lungs, he tasted of rum and chocolate. This time the kiss was far more needed, full of all the pent up desire they had been feeling the past months. He traced her lips with his tongue sensually, teasing her into opening her mouth, he growled when she did, deepening the kiss. His arms tightened around her even more.

Someone coughed. "It was about time. We thought you were going to explode." Oscar voice broke the kiss apart. He stood resting in the door-frame, eyeing them with a knowing look."The cab is there."

He rested his front on hers. "Let's go love." They kissed once more an Emma used one of her cleansing wipes to rub away the lipstick from Killian's lips.

* * *

**Thanks to Lisa1972 who made me aware of a loose strand of my storyline and to naiariddle who gently fixed it, without them I would had the biggest writer's block of the century!**

**The long wanted kiss is finally there! I know I promised the party, but they couldn't keep their hands from each other... You know, an ever lustful pirate and a young Emma are difficult to restrain... even in my mind.**

**Reviews?**


	19. Chapter 19: Homeless

**I don't own ouat.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: ****Homeless****.**

* * *

Emma Swan wasn't a party animal, or so she thought when the doors opened for them and she saw hundreds of people dressed in their bests dancing and standing in the hall. Her fingers tightened around Killian's bicep.

"If you feel uncomfortable we can go home love." He whispered near her ear, placing a chaste kiss on her neck.

"No, I've to face this."

"Oo, you're a tough lass. You'd make a hell of a pirate."

Emma squinted at him "Are you implying I'm not?"

Killian chuckled and guided her through the multitude, stopping every five seconds to greet other business owners and their families. Emma wondered why everyone seemed to love and admire Killian but he had no real friends. He had Oscar and Pierre, but they acted as if Killian was their master and commander, an attitude many people seemed to share. Maybe it was his aura of power, but he acted as if it was natural that those around him obeyed his every will.

So Emma smiled and smiled, greeted and shook hands when required, following Killian around until they reached the spot they seemed to be heading to.

"Miss Swan, Mr. Jones!" Mrs. Libby, wearing a short black dress appeared followed by a younger version of herself wearing a red strapless dress. "I'm glad we're going to have diner together. She's my lovely daughter Selena."

"Nice to meet you."

"Mr. Jones, would you be so kind to dance with her once? She's just off age and seems a bit nervous. If she dances with you she will gain confidence, she's so fond of you." The young Selena blushed.

"Don't you mind love?" Emma shook her head, what was she supposed to say?

As soon as they disappeared in the dance floor Mrs. Libby turned around and smiled to Emma. "My daughter is darling, isn't she?"

"She's a perfect copy of you Mrs. Libby. Darling indeed." Emma smiled to herself, Killian's flattering character was rubbing on her.

"The dress looks wonderful on you dear, and the jewelry is lovely." Emma's hand reached for the choker. "Would you be kind enough to go with me to the bathroom dear?" Emma smiled and nodded.

They walked among the tables in silence until Mrs. Libby spoke again. "I'm so grateful to Mr. Jones."

Emma looked down at the small thin woman. "Why?"

"Years ago my husband defrauded the State." She linked her arm with Emma. "The department of the Treasury established a high bond, I gave my business as collateral. Mr. Libby -God rest his soul- ran away. Mr. Jones found him and brought him back to me." Emma felt suddenly proud. "Without him I would have nothing." They reached the rest room. "My dearest husband died before the trial, thanks God he had a good life insurance, I was able to pay his debts and expand my business." Letting go of Emma's arm the woman smiled politely up at her. "I tried to seduce Mr. Jones after it, but it was impossible. I'm glad he has found you, he was so alone. Now if you'll excuse me."

Killian had her; she had never thought it that way. Emma looked at her reflection in the mirror; she still couldn't believe she was wearing those stunning jewels. Every time her hand reached for Neal's keychain she found the dangling emeralds, and, instead of feeling a pang of hurt –as her mind recalled how Neal betrayed her- the emeralds send a rush of warm through her body as she remembered the kiss, a kiss that was far more important for her than the jewels or the dress. They had each other. Emma smiled a true smile she hadn't seen on her face for a long time.

"But what do I see?" Emma held the other woman eyes in the mirror. "Aren't you the pretty little homeless my grandpa let sleep in the back of the flourish shop?"

Emma's natural reply was something by the lines of 'You're the bitch who kicked me out as soon as he died.' But instead she straightened her back, turned around and stubborn as always tried to keep up the smile. "Nice to meet you again Miss Potter."

"I see you still fancy green…" Emma tilted her face, her smile growing tense. "In which business back do you sleep now little homeless?" Emma smile disappeared, her right hand closed into a fist. "Let me guess… a jewelry, a thrift shop… Mrs. Libby!"

The small woman reached for her arm, and forced it back down. "Miss Potter! We haven't seen each other in ages!" Mrs. Libby shook hands politely with the woman, not letting go Emma's right arm. "You look great dear, your beauty is truly exceptional, the dress is beautiful and black is a color so fashionable this season! -Well dear, if you'll excuse us, it seems like the dinner time."

Emma was dragged out of the bathroom by the smaller woman. "You should have let me punch her."

"Never stoop to the level of people like her dear."

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

August had searched the crowd for Emma, if her boyfriend was there, she was surely there too. Finally he spotted her, sitting in a table with a couple and an older woman.

"There she's, the blonde one with a green dress." August turned around as Jones waltzed near them, a young brunette in his arms. "Be careful Alexei, her boyfriend is crazy."

"She's pretty enough, you know what they say about blondes… not pretty much up there." The tall escort boy patted August back. "I will be inside her panties in record time."

"Don't forget to get caught." August had decided he couldn't approach Emma, it was too dangerous, but he could pay someone to do it. "I just want him to leave Emma."

"I assure you this…" The blonde shook a little bottle in his big hand, the golden contents bounced inside it. "…works wonders. It's effects last a couple of hours. She will be _begging it_ and her screams will be so loud her boyfriend will notice."

He observed how the tall blonde approached Emma, all charms and kindness. After a brief discussion the older woman pushed her up and Alexei took her hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

August hid near the doors, ready to leave if things went wrong. He couldn't risk Emma's pirate boyfriend to find him. He trusted Alexei, they had met in a hotel in Egypt years ago, they had grown closer, and after a couple of months he had told August his real occupation, escort boy. He wooed and dated old rich women and get paid for it. Now and then he used his –not really- magic potion to give them a little push into his arms. It was a very lucrative job, and it had taken a lot of effort and money to convince Alexei so that he lent him a hand that night. Emma's issue was a bit expensive. If Alexei didn't work he would use drastic measures.

Olooolo0O0olooolO

Emma was not a good dancer, not that she had many opportunities to learn, she never went to the school or secondary parties. But Killian had practiced with her, and as he was dancing with the pretty Selena -not that Emma was jealous- so she could dance with the blonde Alexei.

"So you're a waitress." Emma nodded, glad to had accepted the glass of champagne. "I'm a sales rep." He spun her, her dress flared out and her gentle curls bounced. Where was Killian? There he was, too distracted with Selena to notice she was dancing with another man. "Cars, my life and my passion." His hand went down.

Emma blinked, a hot wave passing over her. She reached for his hand to place it in her waist again. Suddenly the idea of dancing with that stranger seemed the greatest she's ever had.

She hadn't noticed how attractive he was. She hadn't noticed the long column of Alexei's neck, how his three-piece suit was incredibly fitting, his black eyes looking down at her, his hand brushing her hair over her shoulder.

They were so close. Emma didn't feel her body move; she was mesmerized with his eyes, his mouth, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand. She needed that man.

"It's hot in there... would you like to go out and breathe some fresh air?"

She would have said 'Yes terribly hot!' The sudden tightness in her throat prevented her from saying it, because in that moment all she desired was to be alone with him.

"Emma love, where are you going, the dinner is being served darling."

Emma hadn't noticed the music had stopped, hadn't noticed she wasn't dancing anymore, hadn't noticed people was gathered around the tables, hadn't noticed she was almost at the big doors that let outside and hadn't noticed Killian holding her free hand.

"The lady and I are leaving sir."

"Are you love?" Killian was looking at her with such longing, sadness and hurt that Emma's mind cleared, the foggy feeling disappearing.

She let go the blonde's hand and leaned into Killian. "I wasn't -let's go Killian." She felt like an idiot. Why on earth was she leaving with a total stranger?

Killian took her hand and began to walk. She didn't move, a feeling of dizziness took her, Killian proximity was intoxicating. He tugged her hand twice. "Emma, if you want to go with that man –you're free to go." His voice broke. "He was dragging you across the hall…" his voice trembled. "…and I was afraid he was forcing you."

"No!" Emma was confused, the need inside her growing. "I don't wanna go with him, for a moment I was a little confused. I want you."

"Oh gods! Jones you look fantastic!" Emma felt Killian's hand on her waist. "Remember you owe me a dance."

"I'm sorry Miss Avellino, tonight Miss Swan has all of my attention."

Whit those words Killian guided her to their table, his hand burning her body. Her mind clouded with his caresses.

Olooolo0O0olooolO

Killian sat down next to his Swan, confused and ignoring the conversations going on around them they eat in silence. Mrs. Libby eyes questioned him twice, but what was he supposed to say? His Swan was leaving with another man.

The desserts were served and Killian remembered the lonely candle in his pocket. His eyes roamed over Emma's stunning body, he needed to comprehend what the hell had happening, his Emma was acting weird. Despite it he placed the candle on her slice of cake and lit it. Emma looked at him, there were regret and fear in those green eyes.

"Happy birthday Emma." He kissed her hand, she looked up, her pupils were fully dilated and a layer of sweat covered her perfect face.

Mrs. Libby began a toast. Emma's hand shook when she reached for her glass of champagne.

Then he saw it, something golden bounced inside her champagne, like oil would do inside a glass of water. He took the glass from her hand and twirled its contents. There was definitely something there. Immediately he scanned the crowd trying to find the blonde man, and there he was, just next to a bloody known face -the stubble man who claimed to be Emma's guardian angel.

Their eyes met across the hall, the other man shuddered understanding the promise his eyes had made. He wasn't surprised when both men immediately leaved.

What these two men had done was so low and despicable that Killian -being himself a pirate and having witnessed terrible actions- was surprised, because he thought something like that was just a film's invention, that nobody in their right mind would force the will and the mind of a woman so bluntly.

If Emma wasn't so affected those men were death.

As they reached the dance floor, and his hand found hers, and their bodies met her eyes were on him with want, lust. He twirled her in his arms, Emma fell into his embrace and hooked her arms around his neck, as they swayed her bodies flush against each other. Hell. This would be a long and difficult night.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! (I was in a party myself!)**

**Did you think August was out of the picture didn't you? Muah ahahahahah!**

**I hope you liked the chapter, I will correct any typo later. Bless you all for your reviews!**

**Thinks will change, because of that night, for both -Emma being called homeless, and Killian feeling betrayed- will they become closer or will they finally split up? **

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Fire

**I don't own ouat.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: ****Fire****.**

* * *

Her eyes were glued to his perfect profile. Emma felt horrible. She could see Killian's jaw muscle tensed. His hand opening and closing in slow motion, his eyes fixed in the darkness outside the window as the cab took them home.

He was furious. Emma wrapped herself tighter in Killian's jacket. She had fucked it all. Emma could feel the tension inside his body, the madness. All was her fault. She didn't know why she had acted so horny. She hid her face between the lapels of his jacket; she had tried to kiss him twice in the dance floor, he rejected her.

"Emma?" Killian was offering her his hand to help her out of the car. She stepped out, alone, trying not to hiccup and disappearing inside the ship immediately. Emma couldn't look at his eyes. She had hurt him and had ridiculed herself.

"Emma." Killian forced her to stop in the kitchen. "We need to talk."

He sat and Emma stood there looking at the floor, preparing herself for a blunt rejection. "I'm sorry."

"This is all my fault love." Emma glanced up, all his fury was gone. "I kept some important information from you." Emma wiped away tear. "Sit down please Emma."

At the use of her name she sat down across from him, still wrapped in his black suit jacket. "So talk."

"The day we bought your green dress, a man was following us, I faced him… Julius Peter he said you were at the same foster home as kids. Does that name ring any bells?" Emma shook her head feeling a bit dizzy, he was looking at her intently. "He said he was your guardian angel –wanted me to fire you, to leave you alone."

"Why?" She let go his jacket, letting it hang freely from her shoulders.

"I don't know. I thought I had solved the problem. But I saw him today, in the party, talking with the blonde man you…" Emma closed her eyes, her breathing speed up. "… Emma listen to me love." The bench where she was sitting creaked under his weight. "Emma, there was something in your Champagne." Emma opened her eyes as she felt him peck her lips. "They drugged you love."

He shouldn't have done that, the fire inside her clouded her mind immediately, her arms hooked around his neck and in a heartbeat she was strangling his lap, her mouth assaulting his, he gasped and returned the kiss shyly. She let go his lips to breathe, and began to nip at his collarbone, at his ears, her hands working to open his vest. Oh, she needed him so much. When he hurled her up she moaned feeling his arousal as she secured her legs around his waist. She kissed him again, hungry, and this time he responded with equal eagerness.

Emma squealed in delight when he pushed open his quarters' door. Next thing Emma could remember was breaking the kiss under a cold water spray.

"I'm sorry love." Emma let him place her down inside the bath. "You weren't thinking clearly, they drugged you." Did he knew he looked absolutely gorgeous wet?

She had to struggle with herself to understand his words. "Why?"

He kissed her front, and this time water seemed to keep her fire under control. "I don't know." He stepped out of the bath. "I'm beginning to wonder if the men who attacked you were his henchmen." He helped her out of the bath, his hand rested on her waist. "Someone is trying to break you Emma."

"And you're protecting me over and over." She stood in her tiptoes and kissed him, long and tenderly. "I'm not the damsel in distress type, but I'm glad to have found my prince charming." She kissed him again, lovingly, and this time her hands roamed his chest, a shiver curled in the pit of her stomach.

"For gods' sake, don't tease me more woman!" He placed a towel around her; he was patting, his face flustered. "Now go to your room and sleep." She kissed his neck unable to reach his lips. "I'm closing my door, so don't try to come in tonight savvy?"

He pushed her towards the corridor. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be lass, it's the drug guiding your acts." He kissed her hand like every night and after a moment of hesitation he kissed her, chastely and fast, merely a peck that made her moan against his lips. "Good night Emma." That made her heart flutter.

As the door closed Emma tried to calm down; it was the drug; a voice inside her kept repeating that it wasn't just the drug guiding her acts.

.·o0O0o0O0o0O0_**Three month's latter**_0O0o0O0o0O0o·.

Killian snuggled Emma's legs apart. "Your knees slightly bent love." Emma complied and he kissed her. "Are you ready darling?" Emma nodded once. Killian released her waist, and her hands began to shake. "Relax a bit to stop the shaking."

He put her earmuffs on her ears, and took a step back. Emma aimed and after some hesitation fired. Both of them took of their earmuffs. Emma growled angrily. "I'm awful, my aiming sucks." Emma lowered the gun he had gifted her.

He chuckled and embraced her from behind, placing open mouth kisses up and down her neck. "You're just beginning Emma." He liked it when there was no one else at the firing range, he could kiss her freely.

"Maybe if you stop distracting me I would get better." She relaxed into his body.

Killian ignored her and went on with his ministrations, his good hand rubbing slow circles in her belly. "Do you think that the day you need to shot there won't be distractions?"

Emma took his wrist and twisted it. "Time to go pirate, we have an appointment in forty minutes."

He placed a last kiss on her nape and let her go, regretting the loss of contact immediately.

Killian hadn't made her his yet.

Yet.

He waited for the perfect moment, so he always stopped the foreplay pissing her and stoking the fire that raged between them. He was afraid, afraid to hurt her and bloody afraid to lose her, afraid of loosing control. He needed to be sure she wanted him. She was so young! Despite one of the things he desired the most was ravishing her, Killian couldn't find the strength in him, mainly because she was moving out.

She was truly looking for a place to call her own, for a new home. Killian was afraid she was going to left him behind, to find another work, another man. Killian Jones was afraid, a coward. He chuckled as he saw the buildings go by through the bug window. It would be easier to be Captain Hook and took her merciless against any flat surface, but he wouldn't have his Swan.

Emma needed her freedom, and he wasn't going to deny her anything.

"Here it is, Selena and I liked it very much." The building was huge, like a honeycomb, where Emma would only be one worker more when she deserved to be the queen. His queen. "I want your opinion because it needs some renovations."

He smiled and followed her and the real estate man. The building was new and the elevator worked fine. The apartment door was decorated with letters.

Emma smiled taking his hand in hers. "It's just at ten minutes from our ship." He clucked his tongue in disdain. It was 'our ship' but she was moving, she was making great sense.

The sales man opened the door for them. "You probably do know the place so I will leave you alone, I will be at the main floor."

The apartment was practically in ruins, someone had ripped the paper off the walls, the carpet was stained and detached and there was no furniture. "The last tenants weren't very nice." Said Killian rising an eyebrow.

Emma tugged him inside. "That's why the rent is so cheap. But don't look at the outward appearance! Look at the kitchen it's perfect for us, and the large windows." Emma opened a door. "And the bathroom needs updating but is spacious."

Killian smiled at her happiness, reaching up to brush a wandering strand of golden hair. That was the one; he thought. Looking through the window he could see his ship. He grinned; he could use his spyglass to watch his Swan. Killian sighed "So you like it."

"Killian, I need a place to call my own. I can't be homeless my entire life."

He turned around and embraced her as tightly as he was able, kissing her hard. "Homeless!" He kissed her again, eliciting a moan as his lips caressed hers tenderly. "Homeless?"

After a long hot kiss Emma rested her head on his shoulder. "I feel at home with you, but we can live in a ship our entire lives." Wherever she were it was home to him, ship, car or apartment.

"Are you asking me to stay?" She kissed his neck as they sway slowly.

"There are two bedrooms." Her body went rigid in his arms. "Killian, the Jolly is on fire!"

Killian released her and hurried to the window. Smoke tendrils rose from his ship.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews… 200! … I'm so happy!**

**I didn't liked the last chapter (yes mine) I writhed half of it a little drunk myself, so I apologize Y-Y I promise you all virtual cookies and fun/tender/angst CS moments! **

**Someone has set fire to the ship! You know who did it?**

**Keep reviewing ;)**


	21. Chapter 21: Rebirth

**I don't own ouat.**

**OMG! My readers are awesome! I send virtual cookies to all of you! Thanks for reading and reviewing, you make me so happy!**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: ****Rebirth****.**

* * *

August stood frowning in front of the ship. He stared at the accelerator bottle in his hand and then he looked at his other hand, pressed to the ship's hull. He couldn't understand what was happening, what was wrong. His plan was perfect. Emma would have to move out of the ship if there was no ship. Find another work.

The sails were burning, the chairs and tables too, as well as the ropes. The deck wasn't, the mast stood proudly untouched, the flames licked the fuel covered wood without damaging it.

That was the reason August Boot wasn't miles away from the damned ship. He needed to see it. He was the son of a wood master, a carpenter, Geppetto the carver; he knew every single type of wood; and because he was Pinocchio, he knew better than anyone that magic wood could not burn, only magic could destroy it.

A whole ship made of magic wood. How many wooden people could have been created with it? Did the ship had feelings? Was it his brother?

August caressed the polished surface. A real magic ship from Fairytale land, a man with a hook; realization fall upon him like a thunder; Emma dated Captain Hook; and he could do nothing about it.

August took some steps back from the ship, suddenly realizing his life was in danger. He was bluntly attacking a pirate, a real one. Captain Hook was in their world and had promised to kill him if he saw him again.

He ran for his life. August didn't mind the curse anymore, he just wanted to live his life. If Emma really was intended to break the curse the fate would place her in the right place at the right time. He couldn't do anything else.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

Emma covered her mouth with her hands as she saw helpless how Killian aimed to the man escaping on a motorcycle. He failed. The motorist picked up speed, increasingly moving away from them. Killian took a deep breath and aimed again, this time he hit the target, the bike wobbled but regaining control of the vehicle the driver disappeared around the corner. Killian cursed.

Emma stopped him from running, graving his arm. "Killian, the Jolly!"

They both stared to the ship. Just the things on the deck were burning. The ship was untouched.

"I was afraid it didn't work." Emma turned to find a Killian with a blank expression; it was much more frightening than an enraged Killian. "Don't tell the police I shoot him." Emma blinked, realizing that some police and fire services' sirens could be heard above the roar of the flames. "He wanted to kill you Emma." Killian hid the gun in his leather jacket. "I doubt his real name is Peters."

"I don't understand." He lowered his head until they were face to face, his blue eyes nailing into her green ones, his hand held her shoulder keeping her close, so close she could hear his whisper over the cracking fire.

"He's the same man who wanted me to leave you, the one that send the blonde at the party." His gaze was murderous, Emma shivered despite she knew she was not the target of his hate. "We're always at the ship at this time of the day on Mondays, alone. You my darling are his target." Emma made an 'o' with her mouth and he smiled, a terrifying devil smile that froze her. "Fear not darling. I shoot him, he will need medical aid, and I will track and find him."

Emma shook her head, her nose brushing his with the movement. "Don't, let the police manage it." Emma kissed him trying to calm his rage.

"You could ask me to bring you the sun and the stars and I would obey. But this, my lass, my darling, my Emma, my love –this is different.- Nobody threatens the life of the woman I love and escapes unscathed. This time that man has signed his death warrant."

His steel-blue eyes were fixed on the burning furniture on his deck, reflecting the flames. Emma shivered, it was the same look his eyes had when they first met, the first weeks, when he was cold and distant, when he was sad and slowly dying despite he didn't noticed.

"No, Killian. Forget about it. I'm okay." Emma kissed him again, trying to tear his eyes from his ship. "We are okay, the ship is okay." The sea blue shade of his eyes came back at her words. "We will buy new tables and chairs –new everything!" She caressed his face. "Revenge is not a solution."

"I will find him Emma." Killian embraced her as the firemen surrounded them, taking care of the fire. "It won't be revenge love, it will be me protecting you."

Olooolo0_**Three Months Later****_**0olooolO

"A little signature here too." The real state man smiled at them as Emma signed again. "Congratulations dear. The apartment is yours, as long as you pay the rent."

Killian spun her around sneaking his arms around her waist, pulling her up, "You're…" he pecked her as she hooked her arms around her neck. "…a beautiful…" peck "… independent…" peck "…young…" he kissed her thoughtfully. "You're an independent woman Emma."

Emma tugged his hair playfully. "Maybe this independent woman will need some help of certain handsome man to tidy up her new apartment."

Killian brushed his nose with her. "I'm sure that if she asks nicely enough he will lend you a hand."

Emma chuckled and bitted his lower lip. "Just one hand?"

"I assure you he can do wonders with that one lonely hand." He said rising and eyebrow and smirking at her.

The real state man coughed as they kissed again. Killian lowered her unashamed. "Miss Swan, your keys and your copy of the contract. I think it's time to leave you alone."

Emma took the keys and as soon as the man left she ran to explore her new-destroyed apartment. Killian went to the window and observed his ship rocking peacefully.

"The kitchen is fine, but I would like a new island, definitely white. I'm tired of the ship's darkness, we need light Killian." He closed his eyes; the stubble man, Peters or whatever he was called, was nowhere to be seen. "In addition, the owner has given us carte blanche to reform it." He didn't even exist. "We need a new tub and we can change the bathroom tiles too, those are horrible." Killian was sure he had shot him, he had hit his left arm. Why the bloody man didn't go to a hospital? He took a step back as Emma walked in front of him. "First we must remove all the old wallpaper, and the carpet, do you like parquet?" He was really worried about Emma's safety. He slept with an eye open since the fire. He jumped startled as Emma rested her back on his chest, holding his hands –the fake one too- and hugging herself with his arms. "You have not heard a word of what I said."

He sighed resting his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry lass. You were saying?"

Emma turned her head and hissed his cheek. "Stop worrying; I'm not a helpless teenager anymore."

"Since when I'm the open book Swan?"

"I don't know Jones, but I can fend for myself."

"Then maybe you don't need this man's help with the apartment love." He held her tighter as he whispered in her ear.

"Maybe I just look for the company of a tall, handsome man." Purred his little siren.

* * *

**I'm sorry, burning the Jolly Roger was my first evil plan… but somehow you all made me save it! Damn peer pressure! Now my little manipulative friends… they have a ship and an apartment... so close and so far ;p**

**I hope you like the next chapter (it's time for some confessions.) because it can change many things… if you don't change my mind again with your reviews and PM!**

**Keep reviewing my friends!**


	22. Chapter 22: Surprise

**I don't own ouat.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Surprise****.**

* * *

Emma began to air dry her hair. She felt satisfied; it had been a productive day. As they only used Mondays to fix the apartment they advanced slowly. Thank goodness they had the opportunity to use the three-day holidays for doing bigger improvements like installing the parquet, the shower or the new bathroom tiles. The apartment was almost renovated.

She rested her head on the door frame and observed how Killian slept. He had already showered and was waiting for her sitting on the coach, his head slightly bent forwards and his chest rising and falling peacefully. She smiled. Killian hadn't got the hint he was supposed to move with her. She didn't want to pressure him; the poor man was working so hard. She needed to find a way to ask him to move with her.

As soon as she stepped into the staff rest room and the wooden floor of the ship cracked under her weight Killian opened his incredible blue eyes and with a sleepy smile he opened his arms as if asking for a hug, holding the corners of the blanket. Emma gladly jumped next to him and snuggled close. "Hi beautiful."

She brought her feet up under her and leaned her legs onto his lap; he rested his hand on her tight and began to rub circles in her cold skin. "Hi handsome. Do you wanna see the film or you're too tired?"

Killian yawned, hiding his face in her hair. "I'm tired, but a film with you is always great plan darling."

They watched the film, at some point Emma realized Killian was playing with the tips of her hair, the movements small, he was trying to hide his nerves but was doing a crap job of it. Emma wondered what was unnerving him. After a particular tense moment in the movie she paused it.

"What is it? Is it again the issue of that Peters?" He shook his head and wrapped the blanket around them. "What is it then?"

"Nothing." Emma began to run her hands down his neck and over his chest giving him a little massage -light circles were so fun, she could feel his muscles under her fingertips- then she traced her hands along his waist line. "Are you going to tease me until I tell you?" She gave him a wicked smile, pushed up his shirt and continued lightly grazing his skin with her fingers. Killian growled. "I'm not in mood for games Swan."

Emma stopped and pulled away. "I'm sorry." He sighed giving her a little squeeze and taking the remote control from her hand so she couldn't turn on the film.

"A day like this, once upon a time, the woman I loved before you died in my arms." His voice was low and empty, he was trying to hide his emotions, but worry lines appeared all over his face.

"Milah?" The woman he loved before.

"Yes." His voice cracked in to a whisper. Emma rested her head on his shoulder, letting the ship rock them both, knowing she couldn't push the conversation further. To her surprise he went on, his good hand pressing her against him. "She was fun, smart and beautiful. I loved the way she looked at me, as if I were a treasure, it made me feel important and admired. -I was so young then.- I found her, or she found me, when I was anchored in a small harbor. My crew and I went to have fun, and there she was, beautiful and strong. Older than I was and wiser, married and with a son; but unhappy, she was slowly drying as a flower in an ugly vase without water. She loved me, but mostly she wanted adventure. She begged me to take her away, I did." Emma closed her eyes, Killian was finally opening up to her. "His husband did nothing, just begged for his son's sake. So I took her and we left him and her son behind." Emma felt a pang of hurt inside her, his lost love had abandoned her son too. Did he hate Milah for it? Or he didn't want to take care of another man's son? Emma panicked, he wouldn't love her son. "Years later Milah missed her boy so we went back. The boy was gone but her husband found us." Emma smiled in the crock of his neck, they went back, Killian wanted Milah's son, he could love hers too. "He had changed, wasn't the cripple anymore, he had power. He killed her. He ripped out her heart and he crushed it right in front of me."

"That's impossible." Emma tried to picture the image in her mind, a man ripping out a heart, the blood and the pain the poor woman would suffer. It was too much. She inhaled Killian's scent, wondering if it was really true, if he had really witnessed something so terrible. She wondered if it was the reason he was so scared of people hurting her.

"You have no idea…He did. He cut my hand too, so I never forget." His voice was shaking and Emma knew he was crying, his heart still bleed for Milah. "I came here to find him and kill him, or let him rip my heart out. Kill me like he did Milah, and then I would finally be reunited with her." Emma pulled away, startled. "Now you know my past love, you know why I was here."

Emma could see his blue eyes filled with tears. "You were? What about now?"

Killian brushed her hair away and cupped her face with his hand. "Now I've found you Emma. I give a damn about him as long as he stays away from us." His voice rumbled through his body as he spoke.

Emma kissed him. She couldn't utter other words than 'I love you' so she kissed him instead.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

Selena combed her finger through her chocolate hair while Agatha checked her autumn red dress in the mirror.

"I can't understand why you two want to see the apartment." Emma rested her back on the elevator wall sighing. "It is not yet furnished. Killian and I have to go shopping for the furniture next week."

"Darling, I can't understand how you wanna be an inch away from Killian." Agatha turned around smiling. "If I were you I will be terrified he found someone else."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm not the jealous type."

"Emma, he's too sexy to not being jealous!"

"That's true Emma." Selena nodded. "I would be jealous of his shadow."

The elevator door opened and Emma stepped out relieved. Emma wasn't very amused when they met again, Agatha was one of the few friends she had on the school, one of those kind of friends that copy your homework and in exchange let you sit with them at lunchtime. So she had never felt much attached to her. Selena in the other hand was the too shy girl that needed protection. Selena and Agatha attended together to some classes in college. Killian always insisted thats he had to go out and have fun, meet people of her age. So two or three days a month Emma went out with them -girls night out- to a music bar in the area.

Killian always waited outside, like a bodyguard, always worried about her. Lately he wanted her to go on with her studies, but Emma didn't feel like it.

As she opened the door she had the strange feeling something wasn't right. She opened the door slowly, her hand reached the hidden holster under her jacket just in case.

"Surprise!" Emma gasped, Mr. Libby was there, as well as Oscar and Pierre, Oscar's wife Emily was there too. Killian was leaning into the kitchen island, grinning at her in his self-confident usual stance. Agatha and Selena rushed pass her to join the choir that sang happy birthday to her. Killian's beautiful voice leaded the melody.

Emma had never had a party, even less a surprise one. She didn't know what to say or do, so she stood in the doorway with her eyes wide open.

"Happy birthday love." Killian dragged her inside.

"I never…" Killian took her face with his hands, kissed her lovingly and then he gently pushed her towards the awaiting people. Emma shook her head to bush out the warm sensation in the pitch of her stomach. "Thanks."

Agatha embraced her. "I wanted to bring some hot guys from the College, but Killian didn't like the idea, so here we are." She handled her a little packet. "Here you are, a little thing I'm sure you will love."

"Oh!" Emma wasn't used to receiving gifts. "Thanks." Emma opened the packet, it was a little perfume bottle, Emma sprayed some in her forearm. "It smells lovely, thanks Agatha."

"Miss Swan, I hope we can share every one of your birthdays from now on darling." Mr. Libby hugged her. "I've brought you a gift, Selena picked it for you." It was a red short dress Emma was sure would hug her body too much.

"It's wonderful" Selena hugged her too.

"Now little Emma." Pierre shook her hand, not one into showing affection. "Oscar and I bought you this." Emma opened the bag, it was a red leather jacket.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Emma embraced them both. "Thanks so much!"

After some other hugs Killian lit the candles of her cake. Twenty of them. Emma closed her eyes and wished. She had everything, a man who loved her, home, job. There was just one thing missing, one that stole her dreams and occupied her mind. She blew the candles wishing hard.

She wanted her son back.

Olooolo0O0olooolO

He had chosen her gift after noticing Emma hadn't put on Neal's keychain again. The item was always on her nightstand. She reached for it now and then, Killian wanted her to find something his on her neck. He nearly bought her a similar item, something with a swan on. But it wasn't fitting. It wasn't even her real name and Emma wasn't going to be a Swan for too long.

Killian waited until Emma and he were alone. She was smiling brightly as they cleaned the mess. It lit his heart, seeing her so happy and peaceful. "Love come here please." Emma placed the used paper cups on the trashcan and walked towards him, a perfect eyebrow raised. Killian held out the small jewelry box. "There was a time when I closed the doors to love, I met you and everything changed. You were just a child, but you've shown me that you're the woman I really need, and I love you because you are the perfect one for me."

Emma took the box with trembling hands. "Killian I swear you that if this is what I think it's –you're death- I would really love to ma..." She opened it and her smile died. "What's that?"

"It's a Claddagh pendant." He took it from her and brushing away her hair, he clasped the gold chain around her creamy long neck. "The hands represent friendship." Emma took it and examined the item, a small smile tugging the corner of her rosy lips. "The crown represents loyalty."

Emma glanced up at him. Killian disliked that look. It shifted the balance and gave her sensual power over him. –Much more than she already had.- His siren sensed it and licked her lips, slowly. By the current arc of her eyebrows he was sure Emma wanted him. "Let me guess Killian." She kissed him, a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. He tried to capture her lips but she pulled away. "The heart represents love?" Her voice was so soft and velvety that caressed his old heart, her emerald eyes glowing with mischief.

"You're bloody brilliant." She allowed him to take her lower lip between both of his, and began to lightly run the tip of his tongue over it, slowly. Emma broke the kiss with a moan and rested her front on his, looking him with bedroom eyes.

Killian knew he had two options, took her there and finally claiming Emma as truly his; or wait a couple of years, let her mature. He caressed her hip with trembling fingers as she began to place feather like kisses all over his neck and exposed chest. Emma was moving to her new apartment in two weeks. He wanted desperately to move with her, but he couldn't be the selfish Captain Hook. He needed her to mature, to experience true freedom, without deprivations. "Let's go home love."

He didn't knew how to ask Emma to move with her without seem a perv -a word she liked- He was afraid of Emma telling him 'No, I don't want you living there.' He breathed heavily, hooking an arm around her waist and guiding his dizzy Emma out of the apartment.

He wanted all, not just a romp in a bare room.

Killian knew in this world things worked different, he knew too that he was no prince charming and Emma was a fatherless girl, but he wanted to do the things right; like they were done back in his land, where happy endings really existed. So he swore to himself that he wouldn't have his Emma until they were married. Because damn, he wanted her to be his, in every single possible way, and he wanted to be equally hers forever.

* * *

**I know that the Claddagh is a traditional Irish symbol, but I thought its very fitting for Killian gifting it – Yes, I know he has no idea of Irish traditions because he's not really Irish in OUAT- so I like to think he look it up in Internet.**

**Some of you are a little bit worried about their age gape. In my opinion Killian has a child's heart despite having three-hundred years, and physically he's not aging! Take in account Bae left her pregnant and no one complained about the age gape! He had hundreds of years of more experience than Emma!**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**The next chapter will be full of feels! Things will move forwards! Emma will finally move away... I'm not giving you all any other hint, but strong waters ahead mates!**

**Keep reviewing my lovely readers!  
**


	23. Chapter 23: Home

**I don't own ouat.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: ****Home****.**

* * *

Emma turned around in her big, empty and cold bed. It was comfortable when Killian and she chose it a month ago. Now it seemed made of hard stone. Exasperated she sat in her bed and turned on the light. She had waited nearly twenty-one years to have a place to call home, and it didn't feel like it.

She didn't want to be there alone. Emma smiled hugging her legs, remembering how Killian and she had assembled the wardrobe, the bed and the nightstands. They had settled into a steady companionship based on mutual affection, and a fair amount of kisses. The apartment was home then, now it felt empty, and he had left just a couple of hours ago. She missed him, his endless teasing, his smiles, his smart replies, his playful eyebrows, his tender caresses, his blue eyes, his perfect lips. Her heart did a small flip in her chest and he wasn't even there. Emma Swan missed Killian Jones.

And loved him.

Emma had spent the first night in the apartment with Agatha and Selena, both had gone to help her settle, and when Emma hinted that she wanted someone to stay with her that night both volunteered, Killian left. She didn't understand why she was suddenly shy to ask him to stay.

Last night was a calm perfect night, but she hadn't slept, thinking again and again in the man who was sleeping alone in his ship.- Alone like she was now. -Emma closed her eyes as the storm poured over Boston, she wondered if Killian was awake too. She was afraid of falling sleep and having one of her nightmares, she had got used to Killian holding her to scare away her fears. What would she do now?

She got up and walked towards the fridge. She took the milk and began to prepare herself some hot chocolate. Whenever a lightning struck Emma shivered. After a particularly strong thunder Emma decided she needed to see him, -if only the phone worked!- Emma sat in the couch facing the big windows, the storm thundering outside. Emma Swan wasn't a coward, she needed nobody.

She couldn't see the ship behind the thick curtain of water. Emma had been alone all her life, but now, having everything she could have ever wanted, she felt lonely because Killian wasn't sleeping a flight of stairs away. She was afraid and alone. She patted the gun in her waistband, she was safe.

Who was she joking? she wanted her boyfriend there. She could have all the guns in the States and she would still need him to feel completely safe. He was the only one that kept her nightmares at bay.

"Killian, I need you." Emma whispered into her chocolate mug. She was too stubborn to tell him, -and maybe, just maybe- Emma Swan was afraid of him telling her 'no', because her heart wouldn't be able to heal after that.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

Killian hadn't slept in three bloody days, he couldn't. Emma wasn't there so he dozed a few minutes to wake up afraid she could need him. He had tried drinking, but it didn't work; it just made it all worst. It was something he hadn't experienced before; his need for Emma was too big. He turned around and placed the book aside. Not even being able to sleep naked again was worthy of losing Emma.

A lightning struck. He knew she was at the apartment, but not knowing for sure she was safe… –Killian couldn't sleep.- It was a stormy night; one of those nights that Killian was looking forward to, because storm meant that Emma would appear in his quarters searching comfort.

It was something totally selfish, and that made him feel terrible, but Captain Hook enjoyed having Emma in his arms during the night, between his sheets, their limbs tangled. Picturing in his mind what kind of enjoyable activities they could perform someday. He enjoyed stroking her white skin, smelling her hair and resting his hand on the waist of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Killian enjoyed enormously getting close to her until there was no air between their bodies.

The best thing was waking up next to her, to kiss her and feel her smile on his lips.

That night could be one of those.

"Killian, I need you."

He got up startled. Was he dreaming? "Emma?" He padded naked up and down his ship; the storm outside and his own footsteps were the only sound that could be heard. Killian sat back on his bed, holding his head in his hand. Was he mad? Was Emma's absence so painful for him? Yes it was.

He didn't even need to bother her; he could use his key and sleep on her couch.

Olooolo0O0olooolO

Roberta Roberts flipped through Emma Swan's files as she sipped her wine. Roberta had asked a colleague for them after the strange appearance of Mr. Peter. She needed to know what did that man really wanted from Emma.

Reading them she had realized life hadn't been fair for Emma. She had searched those files2 that so carelessly had ended in the hands of a stranger, for a hint.

The closed adoption of her child was full of irregularities. She had always been very careful with the issue of adoptions. Emma's son was now son of an unmarried woman, Regina Mills, which went against the law. The adoption papers didn't contain any document proving that that woman had been through the necessary tests and investigations to adopt. It was painfully obvious that Neal Cassidy -Emma's partner in crime- was the father of her child. He hadn't signed his rights away; the boy was still his son.

Roberta closed the files and placed them among the other files she kept at home. Emma's past wasn't going to bounce from hand to hand any more.

Olooolo0O0olooolO

Emma jumped when she heard the door opening, wet sneakers squealing on the wooden floor. She lowered the mug. Slowly she drew her gun, without making any noise she stuck her head and the gun over the back of the sofa.

It did not take her even a moment to recognize the silhouette. "Killian?"

"You should be sleeping love."

Emma dropped the gun on the coffee table. "Why are you here?" She stood up and walked towards him to greet him with a kiss.

"Making sure you're alright." He took Emma into his strong arms; she felt a pressure growing rapidly in her lower belly; she felt so small pressed up against him.

They kissed, not their usual greeting kisses, or the goodbye ones. It wasn't a peck or a playful brush of lips. It was need, passion and lust. Killian was begging with his mouth, fingertips grazing over her side with absolute fondness. "I'm alright now." Emma moaned as he placed soft, quick yet and insanely hot kisses on her neck, she feel those all the way down her spine, her body throbbed for just a little bit more.

He stepped away then, panting, his pupils dilated. "I'll sleep on the couch."

The hair raised on the back of her neck. "No." Emma closed her eyes, unable to clear her head. Gods, that man was infuriating. "No." She took his hand and began to tug him towards the bedroom. She hated when he ran from her, when he broke the intimacy. She wanted him.

"Emma, please." He begged but his hand held hers tighter. Emma smiled, he wasn't escaping tonight.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

Killian let his siren drag him to the bedroom, unable to fight the urge and longing of his heart, his mind, his body and soul. He pulled her in for a chaste but loving peck. Emma smiled at him, tugging his chin to steal a hungry kiss. The electricity shot up his spine as she fell back on the bed, clutching his hand. Her pupils blown with lust as she looked pleading up at him. "Killian, hold me tonight."

He really doubted he could just hold her, because he wanted more. His Swan lass, his love, his Emma was so beautiful; he was dazzled, Captain Hook wanted more. "I will not be able to stop Emma." His hand leaved hers to hold her hips with a firm pressure. "Tell me to stop or I will claim you as mine tonight."

"Don't dare to stop Killian." She clutched at the back of his t-shirt.

He began to nipple her throat, slowly shoving up her nightgown, some unladylike words springing from her lips as he did so. "I… want to be kind. –First time can hurt.- Don't worry I will be gentle darling."

Emma remained still, frozen. "It's not my first time." She said it with a small voice almost a whisper as he thrown away her nightgown leaving her nearly bare under his gaze.

His smile faltered and his hand stilled on her hip, his eyes clouded as his whole being began to tremble, he could feel the veins at his temples begin to throb. "Neal?" Emma nodded and ducked her head to avoid meeting his eyes. After a few seconds he leaned over her, supporting his weight on his stump. "Better, so no need for kindness." The corners of his mouth curled upward in his trademark smirk. His lips brushed Emma's in a tantalizing fashion, and then Killian was claiming her mouth in a kiss that nearly left her breathless, looting every inch of her. His hand caressed her body lovingly, possessively, reverently, terrified she might change her mind at any moment. Killian lowered his mouth to her neck, hot lips and tongue tracing a path to her cleavage. "Wanted this for so long, love." He breathed as his hand was skimming down her thigh.

"Killian stop!" Emma yelled into the crook of his neck as his lips reached the valley of her perfect breasts. Fear wash over him in an icy wave. "Be gentle." Killian looked up at her, she was completely flustered, red lips and bush. "I want." Emma closed her eyes, her breath coming out in heavy pants. "I want you to be gentle. –My first time was a quickie in the back of the bug.- I want to feel this as if it were our first."

For the seven sea's gods' shake, he wanted to kill that Neal so badly! Emma deserved to be worshiped! Killian closed his eyes and swallowed, he had never felt that way before, being so jealous of a past lover of his woman. Not even Rumpelstiltskin had made him feel that way. "Emma, my perfect queen, my beautiful goodness, I will be gentle and kind, caring and sweet. I will be whatever you want me to be." He hovered over her trying to make her see that he really mean his words, caressing her face with his hand. Killian Jones was at home. "Because my dearest Emma, I love you, I love you so much that bedding you will never just be sex for me, it will always be love."

Emma tugged him down, the sweetest smile he had ever seen displayed on her lips. Killian realized that from that night on he was hers, and she was his. They belonged to each other until the end of time.

* * *

**Please tell me this is not awful! I know I'm no good at writing smut Y.Y**

**Thanks for your reviews! In answer to your questions: Killian has no idea Emma had a son, and they aren't married...**

**Henry and marriage are topics that will appear soon! Among big surprises I hope none of you expect.**

**I can't wait for next chapter! Does anyone know what I'm doing with Mrs Roberts?**

**Thanks for reading! Keep reviewing!**


	24. Chapter 24: Swan

**I don't own ouat. And I have a bunch of lovely readers I'm very thankful for.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: ****Swan****.**

* * *

Neither of them opened their eyes when morning greeted them as they lay entangled; keeping them shut to savour a few minutes more of closeness. Both displaying equal wide smiles, their limbs tangled in a delighting mess.

Killian was the first to give in and open his eyes. Emma relaxed then, her face adopting a peaceful sleeping stance. Knowing well he was observing her, caressing her with his too blue eyes.

He kissed her lips, one of those secret pecks that she had grown to love so much during the last years. "I love you." They were the most beautiful three whispered words she had never heard, because she knew they were true.

"I love you too." Emma had never dared to say it since Neal, and that time she had used it to keep him by her side, to prevent him from leaving her behind and going to Canada. Now she said those words because they were spilling out of her heart, burning in her throat.

"I know." Killian rested his lips on hers, letting Emma take the lead, and opening to her when she requested it, letting her be the one in control. As her lips leaved his to nipple at his long neck he chucked, and she could feel the smirk in his voice as he spoke low and husky. "Who wouldn't love me?"

Emma bit a purple love mark she had done the past night earning a grunt. "So paid of yourself." She licked the spot afterwards shooting the pain she had caused.

"Emma, you realize I'm moving in darling." He combed her tossed hair with his long calloused fingers. "As long as you want me there."

"Ohhh!" Emma snuggled up eliciting a moan from the man under her. "If you dared to do otherwise I would be very disappointed. I want you as long as you can breathe."

"That's good, since you're the only one that can leave me breathless." He rubbed his nose with her. "We should go work love."

Emma leaned down until their lips brushed with every word, his chest's hair tickling her breasts. "We should take a shower first. In our bath. Together" He gasped at her words.

"You, my little siren, will be the end of me." Emma grinned when his hand cupped her bottom. "My sweet, hot, perfect downfall."

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\'-'/:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\:\ :\:\'-

She opened her eyes and stirred realizing Killian was completely passed under her. Emma had always imagined Killian like he was, wild and passionate, strong and commanding; but that was a small part of him. Over the time they had lived truly together she discovered that under the fake pirate surface he was dutiful, gentlemanly, honorable, caring and true. He had learned fast what pleased her, she was still discovering the art of love, still unaware of her effect over him; despite many nights when he was tired she teased him mercifully until his resolve snapped. His quarters had seen more than its share of enjoyable activities because of her. The only thing he had not agreed at first was using protection, a few words from Emma had been enough to convince him, but he still complained now and then. Luckily she hadn't got pregnant.

Meanwhile Killian was never persistent; he just took what she willingly gave him. Not that Emma could deny him much, because when his fingers traced her skin in such a way she was entirely at his mercy.

Sometimes he was caring, gentle and charming; totally unlike his nature, but Emma didn't mind it; she enjoyed it immensely, feeling that with every touch, with every brush and caress he poured all his love into her; and hell, Killian loved with a passion and depth that overwhelmed her. She unclasped his arms from her waist, trying not to awake him.

He tugged her towards the couch when she tried to leave for their room, hooking his arms again around her. "Where are you going love?" He asked his voice low and groggy.

"You said we were going out tonight." She said pressing herself to the length of his body, and feeling his breath catch a little in reply.

"Mmm." He kissed her under her ear. "Okay love."

Emma had decided that was the night she was going to tell Killian about her son. Her nightmares were her son cried still plagued her, Killian embrace was the only thing that kept her sane, otherwise she would be closed into herself now, unable to let anyone in.

She missed the son she had never hold, she wanted to find a way to take him back, he would be nearly five; she was sure Killian would want him. All her fears and insecurities were gone. She sat in front of her golden dressing table, a piece of furniture she had never dreamed owning, but that Killian had bought her with immense glee. She applied her makeup carefully. Their home had been slowly shifting from a modern and barely furnished apartment to their mismatched and luxurious den, now their room looked very much like his quarters, silks and expensive furniture mixing with the plain ones they had bought when she move there alone. Emma liked their home now. She readjusted the sapphires and diamonds gold necklace Killian gifted her in her twenty-two birthday, the medallion and the pearl placed perfectly over her cleavage. Emma smiled at her reflection in the mirror; the one he hung inside the wardrobe door so closing it he could hide the hideous object he dreaded so much. That red dress was going to made him lose his head.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

Killian smiled at Emma's back as she admired her reflection in the mirror. She was stunning. Some men liked to think of women like prizes that they could buy or fight over, that they could take home as their trophy. Killian knew better. You could fight as much as you want for a woman, but that didn't mean you would be the chosen one.

He embraced her from behind, kissing her neck in slow motion, letting his lips rest against her pulse point. "Seeing you so beautiful makes me regret having booked a table for us." Emma rolled her eyes at him. "I love you." He kissed her one last time, closed the wardrobe door and began to undress himself.

Emma climbed on her black heels using him as support. "I wonder to how many women you tell that."

"To every woman I meet." She turned her head around, her golden locks bouncing with the movement, her eyes wide open. "I tell all of them that I love you." Emma squinted her beautiful green eyes at him and playfully hit his head with her purse.

That night he was going to propose, he needed to look at his finest. He knew Emma was a strong woman, that she only would say 'Yes' to the man whichever she liked best, only if she was totally sure. Fortunately he was completely confident he was the one.

Killian sat next to her in the bug. He had decided long ago that he needed to take driving lessons and buy another car. He hated the bloody yellow car. It made him think about Neal. He nodded to whatever Emma was complaining about as she drove. He had looked for that Neal Cassidy; because as he and Emma were becoming closer they spoke more freely of their past, and Killian, after discovering all that man had done to Emma felt the urge to find and beat him into a pleading mess of blood. He hadn't found any trace of him, he feared the man hadn't given Emma his real name; that particular thought made his blood boil.

Olooolo0O0olooolO

Emma fidgeted nervously with her necklace, twirling the pearl between her fingers. Killian was in front of her, talking happily about some odd tale a sailor told him when he was younger. Emma was looking for the right words to tell him about her son. The waiter arrived with the desserts and a bottle of champagne, Emma smiled at Killian, not fully listening to what he was saying. She was practicing over and over the speech she had prepared during days. Killian movement caught her attention, he got up, a long white silk cloth in his hands.

"What's that for?" He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"That love, this is me giving you a surprise." He tied the cloth covering her sight, making her feel suddenly exposed. His voice was there, his fake hand on her lap comforting her. "At the beginning we were just an employee and a boss, then we became two friends, shortly after was born the love, the love of friendship, later that love grew, and at some point passion blossomed between us. I realized then my dear Emma that I was born for you my princess. You are the woman I waited for my entire life." Emma smiled knowing he was observing her closely. "My heart didn't find peace until I met you, Emma I love you more every day, each moment we share strokes the fires that burns inside my heart." Emma knew she was grinning like a stupid. "That's the reason I'm asking you tonight to be yours, and you to be mine until the end of time, until the stars align, my pretty Emma." Oh gods, he was proposing. "I want you to have a surname truly yours, not something someone choose for you. I want you to be Emma Jones." She shivered, tears staining the silk covering her eyes. "But nevertheless I want you to remember who you were before, cause, my dearest I fell in love with a brave and beautiful Swan." Emma reached for the blind and took it off. "Will you marry me Emma?"

He was kneeling in front of her, a black velveteen box slightly shaking in his hand. Killian opened it, a hopeful look in his eyes and a faint smile on his lips. Emma sob turned into a gasp when she saw the ring. It was a beautiful swan covered in diamonds, the wing slightly curling upwards. She threw herself into his arms, nearly making him fall with her. "Yes, oh yes! I will marry you Killian Jones!" The applause made her aware of the people smiling at them, some women crying. She whimpered and hide her face in his chest as his laugh rumbled through her body, his hand rubbing up and down her back until her breathing gradually even out. Emma couldn't believe it, she was going to marry. As he rocked her whispering nonsense in her ear she realized she couldn't tell him about her son, not yet.

* * *

**300 reviews****. I can't believe it! Thanks so much, you all are awesome! Especial thanks today for helikesitheymikey, who made me aware that Killian could be a bit upset about Emma's bug! I'm sorry I can't answer all your questions because some answers would spoil the next chapters!**

My dear friends, I have a horrible hobby and passion, jewels. I love them, so having a pirate in my hands mean he can gift his woman as much jewelry as I would like to own. Since he has a chest full of them you can expect Killian covering his Emma in riches. Despite it my imaginary pirate bought the engaging ring.

**Now my dear friends, Emma is 22, Henry is 5 and Killian still looks like he is 30. I realized no one thought much about Emma files and the adoption ones neatly stocked in Mrs. Roberts house. I know I'm evil.**

**Thanks for reading! Keep reviewing so Emma and Killian can afford a big wedding!**


	25. Chapter 25: Agatha

**I don't own ouat. Thanks for your reviews. I love how my readers make assumptions! But some of you must be mind readers!**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: ****Agatha****.**

* * *

The gown was finished weeks ago but apparently Selena was right and she needed to do one last dress fitting before the wedding, just two days before the damn wedding. Emma, who had never been a patient woman, was on the verge a breakdown. Apparently with the wedding nerves she had gained some weight and the seams that Mrs. Libby had shrunk a month ago had to be released now because the damn dress did not close. That's why she was there instead of being with Agatha on the ship assembling the last welcome baskets they designed together in a girls' night out.

Killian meanwhile was pulling it all together, making sure that all vendors knew what they were supposed to do on their wedding day, checking in one last time with the photographer, with the cake baker and making sure the decoration was still on place. He was supposed to be coming up with a rain plan and implementing it too.

She wished they had chosen to have a small ceremony, and go on a great honeymoon; but since they were living together at the apartment they had become popular, creating around them a not so big group of people who had to attend to their wedding. So -as neither of them had a family- close friends, suppliers, neighbors and friends of their friends with whom they had finished befriending, were their guests.

"That wouldn't be so difficult if you hadn't wanted to respect all of Mr. Jones odd superstitions. With something velvety no one would notice the tummy." Mrs. Libby complained cutting with care the seam at her back. "You should have stick to the 'Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue' old saying."

"He's Irish, and a sailor." Selena pointed while she pinned again the dress.

Emma took a deep breath, Killian was indeed very superstitious. He had demanded the dress to be made only of silk, white and not patterned. In addition she was supposed not to wear her complete wedding outfit before the big day, and he couldn't see it. Oh! They were sleeping apart the night before the weeding, and they had decided to stop their 'enjoyable activities' a month before the weeding.

She had ended up in a white wedding gown, mermaid cutting in a Greek goddess-style, brocade on the top that fitted up and around the neck, with a _watteau_ tail -on the shoulders- that had sheer sleeves; and as Mrs. Libby had lent her the crown she used in her own weeding Emma felt like a princess.

And there she was, trapped inside a dress that didn't fit at all, because she had drunk too many hot chocolates lately, -that was the only thing she had changed- instead of polishing last details of her weeding party. Her engagement swan ring caught her eyes, she couldn't believe she was marring.

She closed her eyes as a shiver ran through her body; she tried hard to stand still while Selena and her mother reattached the belt. Emma felt something fall in the bottom of her stomach, like a heavy plate. Killian. She had the feeling something was happening, something terrible. She leaned against the door frame unable to support herself.

"What time is it?"

"Shush darling, it will only take half an hour more."

Emma sighed, feeling the weight on her abdomen grow until she had the urge to sit down. But she couldn't. "I'm not feeling well Mrs. Libby."

The thin woman rocked her head on her shoulders smiling kindly at her. "You have stood still too much time."

Emma nodded, she had been there nearly four hours, she was nervous because of the wedding; she had nothing to fear, Killian was okay. "Mum, Emma is pale."

The lights around the pier-glass flickered. Emma slowly slid down to the floor as an overwhelming dizziness took her. Gods, something was happening, she needed to go to the ship now.

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\'-'/:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\:\ :\:\'-

Killian hung the phone. He was really glad that the weeding was taking place in one of their three days vacations. Those Earth weddings were too complicated for his liking. He ran his hand over his face trying to clear his head. Emma should had been there three hours ago.

"You know you can still cancel the wedding right?"

Killian stared into the Agatha's blue eyes, an eyebrow raised. "Why would I do such nonsense?"

She laughed, light and carefree as always. "I was only joking." She winked playfully at him and continued placing bows around the bottles filled with candy.

Killian was preparing some curt response when he heard footsteps in the deck. He opted for saying nothing and steeped out, relieved that the photographer was there, late but there, because had been unable to contact him all day long.

It wasn't the photographer; it was bloody Mrs. Roberts. "Mr. Jones. I see your establishment has improved markedly. Do you dedicate to weddings, ceremonies and banquets now?"

"Hi Mrs. Roberts, we're busy now." Killian began to close the door, waiting for the woman to walk away.

"I need to speak with Miss Swan." The woman was holding a yellow envelope in her hands.

"I'm sorry then she's not there." Killian was trying to look calm, that woman shouldn't be there. He nearly closed the door when Mrs. Roberts' hand held the door still.

"It's something important Mr. Jones." The woman stood still looking intently at his eyes. "I must talk to her."

He sighed and stepped out. "Enlighten me then."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jones, private matters." Killian gestured her to sit down. "For that reason it is an issue that I can only deal with Emma."

He took a deep breath and after slowly caressing his scruff he sat down. "We're marring in a couple of days. So you can tell me anything regarding to her."

He saw how Mrs. Roberts hesitated, but after a few seconds the woman sat down in front of him, clutching the envelope with both hands. "Mr. Jones, do you know who Mr. Cassidy is?"

Killian tried hard to look calm, so he slowly released the cloth he was squeezing in his right hand. "I'm aware of who he is and his past relationship with Emma." He was surprised his voice came out so even.

"Thanks good, I was afraid you knew nothing about him." He smiled coaxing her to speak. If that scumbag of Neal tried to waltz into Emma's life again he was going to kill the spineless man and throw him offshore making sure the streams would take him to any place where the corpse was not found. "I was wondering if she knew where Mr. Cassidy is. I'm looking for him."

Killian leaned back. "By all that is great and good, why are you looking for that man?"

Mrs. Roberts shook her head slightly, looking annoyed. "Because he is the birth father of Emma's son and he didn't sing away..."

"Emma's son?" Killian didn't stood up, didn't move. He just stared blankly at the woman in front of him, at her fingers curling around the edge of the yellow envelope. "Emma's son?"

Mrs. Roberts got up, an apologetic smile displayed in her lips. "You don't -didn't- know."

"Emma's son?" Killian tried to understand. Emma had a son with Neal, was the baby living with him? Had the scurvy dog taken her baby away?

He fixed his eyes in the white cloth covering the table. Why Emma hadn't said anything? –Hell, they were marring in two bloody days!- He could understand now her constant weeping and crying, Milah had the same problem with Bae; not so often, not so strong. But Milah told him, Milah trusted him enough. Emma didn't, they had lived together during years and she had kept this information from him.

Emma didn't trust him.

If he hadn't been siting he would had fallen down. For the seven seas' gods' sake, why did it bloody hurt so much? Maybe she forgot about it. Maybe it was just a mistake, and Emma never had a child. Maybe she didn't want any children. Maybe that was one of Mrs. Roberts mad assumptions.

When he unglued his eyes from his own lap he found Mrs. Roberts was gone. He laugh, -dark and sadly- Emma was right, every time that woman appeared in her life she screwed it all. He reached for his rum, sliding his hand up to his inner pockets; he remembered he didn't carry it anymore, not since his Emma.

"Killian, are you okay?" He fixed his blue eyes on Agatha's form crouched next to him, her blue eyes filled with sorrow.

"Yes." He flinched at the sound of his own voice. Emma had a son.

"That woman is Mrs. Roberts, Emma social services agent right?" Killian looked at her blankly. "Is Emma in trouble again?" He returned his eyes to his lap, trying to digest the news. "Last time I saw that woman Emma disappeared." He had to talk to Emma but his body seemed to refuse to move. "You deserve much more than a broken woman." Killian observed how Agatha's lips brushed the skin of his forearm in a shy kiss. "A man like you will never find peace with Emma." The girl took his hand in hers and began to trace circles on his wrist. "Emma won't mid it. She is used to bounce from here to there. She will get over it." The lass placed a kiss on his palm. "She never had a family, she will never understand what love, marriage, union or trust are." She placed her hand on his tight. "You know there's no need for you to marry." Killian cupped her face with his hand in a gentle caress, tilting his head at the same time. "Killian, I can made you feel whole again." His hand slowly caressed its way down to her long neck. "I appreciate Emma tremendously, don't misunderstand me. I've always pitied the poor thing. But she's not the one Killian."

* * *

**I'm not going to say anything else but:**

**Please don't hate me, and r****eview?**


	26. Chapter 26: Tears

**I don't own ouat. Thanks for your reviews, I'm sorry for the last chapter, and for this one too.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: ****Tears****.**

* * *

Agatha had been in love with Killian Jones since she was fifteen and she was forced to go to his restaurant by her parents. She had been pouting the whole meal until Killian appeared, cladded in leather and holding a sword, sparring like a pro. She was in love with him since their eyes casually met; blue finding bluest in a sea of dull browns, blacks and greens. She had talked about her fearless warrior during months, even with Emma. She had gone with her friends to the ship countless times. Over the time she got over it, until she met Emma again and her stunning boyfriend was casually her teen crush. He hadn't changed, hadn't aged a day, and he was far more alluring, gentle, fun and perfect that she had imagined.

Agatha waited for her opportunity, as Emma wasn't a normal girl she was sure Killian would see the light and would choose her instead. But it didn't happen, years passed by and Killian and Emma were going marring.

She thought she had lost the war, and then Mrs. Roberts appeared and throw at Killian something Agatha couldn't had ever phantom. Emma had a son, a son with another man. That was the opportunity she had been waiting for. Emma had dug her own grave.

Killian was broken and she was there to pick up all the pieces.

"Emma won't mid it. She is used to bounce from here to there. She will get over it." Agatha placed a kiss on Killian's palm. "She never had a family, she will never understand what love, marriage, union or trust are." She placed her hand on his tight. "You know there's no need for you to marry." Killian cupped her face with his hand in a gentle caress, tilting his head at the same time. "Killian, I can make you feel whole again."

Agatha smiled up at him, but what she saw in Killian eyes wasn't what she expected, the pure blissful blue that usually greeted her wasn't there. She found a pool of steel, a hard surface where she could see her own face, his calloused hand on her neck in a vice grip. It sent a rush of heat down to her belly and up her spine. They were the same blue eyes that had stolen her heart years ago.

"Agatha." He began to stand up, forcing her to do the same. "Never try to seduce me again." She was standing in her tiptoes, gasping for air. "If I let you go today is just because I'm marring Emma in two days and she need a bridesmaid." Agatha tried to pry open his hand, her scrapping his hand, nails biting into his skin and breaking against his rings.

"Killian!" Emma voice came from the gangway and he released her.

Agatha gasped for air a couple of times, the sensation of Killian's hand on her neck still lingered on her skin, tight and hot. She smiled up at him amused; she had never imagined things will go down that path. She liked that rough part of him.

Emma appeared then, looking tired and terribly ill. "I've nearly finished with the welcome baskets." She smiled to Emma who was looking intently at Killian. Had she saw them? "I was asking Killian if he can lend me a stapler."

"Agatha, thanks so much, I don't know what would I had done without you." Agatha took Emma's arm and tugged her inside. With a little luck Emma would die and let the path clear for her.

"There's no need to thank me, that's what friends do!" She glanced back at Killian and smiled at him, she liked that he that had rejected her so bluntly, so fiercely, so manly. Things were going to be fun.

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\'-'/:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\:\ :\:\'-

Emma had felt something was amiss with Killian, the way he had looked at her screamed 'we have to talk'. Emma took the stapler from his desk, and entered the kitchen where Killian and Agatha were, he walked out the same moment she stepped in. The light on the ceiling flickered. His eyes fixed on the floor. Emma sat in front of Agatha and began to attach the greeting cards to the bows, Agatha placed the finished bottles in wood boxes. They were almost done.

"Is Killian alright?"

Agatha smiled up at her. "He's been working hard all the day. He must be tired." With one last bright smile her friend went on with the work. "Do you have the dress?"

"Selena and her mother are finishing it." Emma wondered what was really happening to Killian, because she sensed something strange in the air. "It will be ready tomorrow."

They finished the welcome baskets in a couple of hours, Killian had long returned and was making calls sitting on the counter, his hair sticking up worse than usual. As soon as they finished Emma asked him to walk Agatha to her car, he complied without saying a single word.

Ten minutes latter he entered the room, closing the door behind him and leaning into it.

"Emma, do you trust me?" His voice was tired.

Emma couldn't stand up, the dizziness hadn't leaved her the entire afternoon and she was too tired. "Of course."

"Mrs. Roberts had been there today." Emma felt her heart miss a beat. "She wanted to know where Neal is." He was looking intently at his sneakers, his hair shielding his eyes and his hands behind him.

"Why?" Emma couldn't understand, Mrs. Roberts knew nothing about Neal.

"Why?" Killian voice was sarcastic, a feature he never used with her. It stung. "Because he's the father of your son." Emma froze, her hands fell on the table, her eyes searched madly for his. "Today I felt like someone hit me in the head with a cannonball."

Emma closed her eyes as tears began to fall freely, she felt like the floor was about to drop out below her. "I understand." Emma followed Killian form as he slid down to the floor. "I'm sorry -I should have told you before- I'm sorry."

"I ask again Emma. Do you trust me?" He looked at her then, intently, his eyes shining with tears.

"Yes." Emma searched inside her for the strength to get up and walk towards him, but she couldn't, her body felt useless. Her mind was useless. She had betrayed her own heart. She deserved this. He loved her –and she had fucked it- nothing would have parted them, but her. She had broken his heart, she had lost his trust.

She began to sob, her body trembling. He spoke once more as he got up. "I thought we were friends."

She hid her face in her hands. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? You're sorry?! We were going to marry!" She thought once upon a time that Neal's betrayal had been the worst she could live through, but losing Killian was the worst pain she had experienced, it went beyond the physical, even further beyond any other emotional pain she had felt. Her sobs turned into desperate gasps, she began to tremble, a horrible knot twisting in her belly making her want to throw up. When Killian arms embraced her she felt completely lost, her breathing totally forgotten. "Gods Emma breathe!" he shook her, Emma tried to take air in but she couldn't, a stabbing pain striking over her sternum. "Emma breathe, Hell!" He shook her again. "Stop!" She was able too took a deep but sharp breath, her chest began to fall and rise again. "Thanks goodness."

Emma rested her head on his chest as his hand began to stroke her head. "I'm so sorry."

"Now, will you tell me about that son?" Emma nodded. "First, why did you keep it from me lass?"

"I was afraid you would be mad at me, mad because I had a child, mad because I want him back, mad because I gave him away, mad because I hadn't told you." She hiccuped. "Sad, disappointed –I was afraid you will leave me."

"Emma I love you." He forced her to look into his eyes. "I will never be mad at you."

She smiled sheepishly at him. "You are now."

"Because it hurts Emma. It bloody hurts. I've held you so many times while you cried, surely because of your son, I never dared to ask you why."

"I cried for him."

"Will you tell me the story lass?" A stridor escaped her lips, he wasn't calling her darling or love, just lass or Emma. "If you… gods Emma, I understand it hurts but you need to share it."

"I know." She wasn't feeling okay; she just wanted to close her eyes and sleep. "I was in jail when I noticed I was pregnant." Sleep to never get up. "I had the baby and I gave him up in a closed adoption, because I didn't know I would meet you, I never phantom I would have a home, a work, -I thought it was his best chance.- I never dreamed of someone loving me!" She moved out of his embrace, standing up but leaning into the table for support. "I've been trying to tell you since we became friends; because I wanted you to help me to take him back." She looked intently at his eyes, her left hand clasped over the pendant he gifted her years ago. "I was terrified Killian!"

He looked up at her, his eyes completely dry now. "Why? Did I make something to raise your distrust?"

"No!" Emma was furious now, with herself, because she had thrown away his love. "No one stays Killian! No one loves me! No one ever keep me by their side!" She pushed him away as he tried to hold her. "You're the first one who seems to care, and I can't understand why! Because I'm not worthy of it, there's something wrong with me, even my parents leaved me in the side of the road!" She shoved him a couple of meters away from her. "So tell me now, why? Why would you stay?"

"For the seven gods' sake Emma, because I love you!"

He approached her again and Emma tried to push him again, but he grasped her and forced her into a kiss. She melted into it, feeling the salty taste of their tears and rum. She let his arms wrap around her as her own hugged his neck, and she put everything left in her into that kiss. "So you'll marry me then?" Killian asked breathless as he emerged from the kiss.

"Yes." Her eyes were full of tears again, this time happy tears.

"Do you keep anything else from me?" He cupped her cheek with his hand, a shy smirk on his swollen lips. "Another secret I must know?"

She released a shaky laugh. "I swear I don't."

"I should have asked you why you cried. That wouldn't have happened." Emma would have said 'it was not your fault, but mine' but she was feeling so exhausted she could not speak. "After the weeding we will find a way to take your son back." Emma whimpered at his words, she barely could believe she had found someone so wonderful, her knees gave out from under her. Killian picked her in one fluid movement, scooping her up in his arms, Emma closed her eyes.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

Killian didn't slept, Emma's body curled next to him. His mind was reviewing all the events of the day. They would need a lawyer in order to take Emma's son back. He wondered if Emma would let him adopt the lad, be his father. How old was the boy? What was his name? He wondered so many things, would he like him? Would he be a good father?

Agatha's behavior was something he needed to tell Emma after the weeding. They needed to get rid of that girl as soon as possible. Something else was bothering him, the fact that Mrs. Roberts wanted to find Neal; there was a chance that scumbag wanted the lad too. Well he was a death man then.

Gods, he nearly called off the wedding. He had thought for a couple of hours that the wound was too deep. Once she had begun to speak he had understood her, Emma's vigilance against being betrayed was so high that she was unable to get a clear read on who he was, on how strong his love for her was. She had never had someone by her side.

He understood that Emma trusted him, she trusted him –but was afraid, terrified- she needed to make sure he was there for her. He would be his anchor from now on. Killian embraced her, feeling her body relax into him as she murmured into his chest a perfectly audible 'I love you'.

"I love you." He sighed as he placed a chaste kiss on her neck, wishing being already married to her.

* * *

**Come on! I was really shocked when you, my darling readers, believed Killian would betray Emma! He loves her, he's a man capable of loving in such a degree that he kept his revenge during 300 years! Do you think a man like that would cheat if he had found his true love?**

**Now, some of you my lovely readers are very perceptive, so without further ado I tell you that the next chapter you will be rewarded with a virtual cookie -not yet because I don't want to spoil the fic!- but damn, you are awesome!**

**Now fair warning, since Mrs. Roberts is nearly out-of-the-way -because she had little left to do in the fic- and as August is on vacation, another character has stepped in, Agatha.**

**Yep they will reach Storybrook, don't worry, but a few thinks must happen before, if not the fic would be nearly equal to the other ones going on around, and I want Emma and Killian shaking the entire show chapters upside down, because CS rules! (End of fangirling).**

**I hope I've updated soon enough for your liking and no one purchases a voodoo doll for me! (Some of you really scared me.)**

**Thanks for your reviews and keep going on with them! Every review makes me feel completely at heaven!**


	27. Chapter 27: Jones

**I don't own ouat. Thanks for your reviews, this is a fast update, so I will correct any typo later.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: ****Jones****.**

* * *

Tossing and turning in the bed wasn't the best way to get some beauty sleep; the fact that Killian wasn't there didn't help her, Emma was wide awake. She missed his arms around her and his steady breathing. She couldn't sleep without him anymore, so as soon as the sun began to rise -despite she didn't need to get up until much later- she got up and went for a run to burn off some of her excitement and nervous energy. She smiled nervously at the calm and clear sky as her feet hit the dry ground. It was a perfect day for a wedding. Her wedding.

Emma Swan was excited in a weird calm way; she waited, -once showered, wearing just her robe- in the kitchen for her bridesmaids to arrive. Mrs. Libby and Selena were there on time, carrying her finished gown and their dresses.

They had bought breakfast, but Emma was unable to eat, she had a knot on the bottom of her stomach. Luckily Agatha arrived with the hair and make-up artist and she was saved. They spend a couple of hours chatting and laughing while Emma got her made up and her hair curled in silence. She was paralyzed, suddenly hundreds of little details that she had missed popped in her mind, along with the urge to phone Killian to make sure everything was okay.

Emma had one freak out moment when she couldn't find her garter- because she had already put it without really realizing iit- Selena was the one who noticed before Emma was full on panicking.

When the florist and the photographer arrived they were all ready, and Emma hadn't noticed the three other women changing their clothes and getting ready. The photographer was there rushing everyone around, taking photos of all of them and Emma was on the verge of emotional tears constantly, but proudly holding them back.

Selena drove them to the ship - a five minutes' drive – and that was the moment Emma realized she had to walk alone in the middle of the crowd to where Pierre and Killian had installed the little altar.

"I won't be walked down the aisle by anyone or given away." She said as she got out of the car.

"Don't fuss about it darling." Mrs. Libby smothered her dress. "Remember, they are not 'watching' as much as sharing and supporting you on this life's journey."

Emma looked down at her, the white dress, the high heels pumps, and the white rouses bouquet. "I wish I had parents who could see me today."

"None of you had family, but you will in no time." Selena smiled at Emma holding her veil.

Emma began to walk up the plank with a little nervous smile on her face as the music gave her entrance.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

"You should take guided tours to this room; I assure you that people would pay to see it." Pierre said observing one of his old trinkets.

"A true pirate lair." Oscar said helping him with the tie.

Killian ignored them as he changed his clothes. He had been tasked with checking the venue, sorting out the groomsmen and getting things ready at the ship. He had pretty much everything set up - including the centerpieces- except for the music side of things that had been set by Oscar's friend and the meal checking that Pierre had been in charge off.

As soon as they were ready they welcomed the priest and all the guests. Gods, Killian needed to see his Emma, he needed her now. He wanted to make sure she was all right; he wanted to make sure she was marring him! – He was worried because of their bloody discussion a couple of days ago – He needed her. He stood in the aisle, next to his groomsmen. He took a look at his watch, Emma was late. She was meant to be there already.

"Do you think she will appear? Perhaps she's not sure and does not come."

"Gods Captain! You're supposed to be the calm one, you're a grown man!" Oscar forced him to face forwards again. Gods, he just needed to know if she was coming.

"What if Emma has changed her mind?"

"Calm down." The music shifted and the wedding tune began. "See? She's there."

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\ /:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\:\:\:\'-

Everything had been nearly perfect, she hadn't felt a bunch of butterflies in her stomach as she walked down the aisle, but she had feel fatigued and nauseous; and regretted not having done a last minute trip to the bathroom. During the ceremony she had been calm and happy, and as they said their vows she forgot about every other soul around them –even the priest- they were Killian and Emma bonding their souls together for the eternity. As soon as the beautiful white gold band was placed in her finger, and the yellow gold one in Killian's they kissed.

Emma didn't feel different, she was already his and Killian was hers. She knew then that their souls were long ago meant to be one. They were both sides of the same coin.

Olooolo0O0olooolO

"Dear friends! We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Emma and Killian." The guests applauded. "I'm Mrs. Libby, an old friend of Killian and Emma; and the proud maid of honor of the happy couple." A group of older women cheered at the thin woman who was standing up, a glass full of sparkling wine in her tiny hand. "First, thanks to the Jones for welcoming us in this happy occasion, and sharing your joy with us today." After a general ovation Mrs. Libby held up her glass. "I still remember the first time I saw them together, smiling at each other, I thought they were dating then, because it was they were already madly in love. Nevertheless both denied it; they believed to be only friends! So, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, I propose that all we drink in honor of where your friendship has led you!"

Emma sipped her wine and Killian kissed her cheek smiling at her. Agatha stood up then, grinning brightly, wearing the same peach dress that Mrs. Libby and her daughter. "As a bridesmaid of my dear friend Emma I can't just thank her and her newly acquired handsome husband. I must say to you my dear friends that may you live each day like your last, and live each night like your first!" Some guests began to clasp their hands, but Agatha went on. "And sincerely Emma, if you get tired of him… let me now it!" People drank and laugh, some girls squealed and whistled in agreement.

"Come on!" Oscar rose as Agatha sat. "He's not that handsome!" Some girls booed. "Okay, he is. Well, as Killian best man my toast should go to the bride, but damn! We are pirates there! So I make a toast to lying, stealing, cheating and drinking."

"I approve that!" Killian said emptying his glass as the crowd laugh. Emma feared he wouldn't be able to stand up in a couple of hours.

"I make a toast to lying, stealing, cheating and drinking with the captain permission then. If you are going to lie, lie for a friend. If you are going to steal, steal a heart. If you're going to cheat, cheat death. And if you're going to drink, drink with us!"

Killian drained his glass again. "Killian, you're drinking too much." Emma whispered in his ear, he smiled at her, one of those bright childish smiles that melted her heart. "I can hold my liquor Mrs. Jones."

Killian stood up then, tall and imposing. Emma observed their guests, all watched him with admiration, eager to drink his words. A part of her expected that at any moment they came to their knees devoted as if Killian were a beloved king and they his faithful vassals. "Thanks you all my dear friends for being here with us today, for your good wishes and wedding gifts. Before starting with the customary expression of thanks I would like to -with your permission - dedicate a few words to my beautiful wife. As some of you know I came to the States alone, my dear Jolly Roger was my only company; I thought that was the only think I needed. But you my beautiful and dashing Emma taught me that I was incomplete. Against all odds I found in this strange land what I could have never found at home - love - the love of such special woman who I wonder every day if she could be real." Emma blushed, feeling all the eyes on her. "The first time I saw you I thought you were a siren, casted in my deck to lure me to my end. I never phantom you would love me, -you would choose me over the rest,- because my love, I don't deserve you." Killian took her hand and helped her to stand up. "Thanks Emma for loving me. Thanks for letting me be part of something. Some people say their wedding day is the happiest day of their lives, I will make every day the happiest for you my dear Emma, not just this one." Killian kissed her and Emma felt herself at heaven, her eyes lost in his blue ones, finding in them a devotion she had never expected. He released her mouth, his lips pink stained; but kept her close holding her waist with his left arm. "On behalf of my wife and I, we'd like to thank those that have rallied round to help us in preparation for today. Thanks to Mrs. Libby to point out all the little details we were missing, and for dressing my stunning wife in such a gorgeous dress that I barely remember my vows!..."

0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0

Agatha was happy to dance with Killian. It gave her a perfect opportunity to bound with him, to manipulate his mind to make him felt guilty.

Killian smile was clearly only for show, but Agatha felt confident she could change it.

"Don't feel bad for what you said to me the other day Killian." She smiled as he raised an eyebrow. "You were confused and angry because Emma's son."

"Are you threatening me?" He stopped, but Agatha forced him to dance again.

"Don't worry; the secret is safe with me." She patted his shoulder, where her hand was resting. "I understand you believed I was trying to flirt with you." She tried to look sincere. "I wasn't. I love Emma, she's my best friend." Killian face was completely inscrutable. "I just want you to know that I understand that last time we speak you were affected by those, unnerving, news. I do not hold any grudges." She kissed his cheek trying not to linger too much, but enough for him to feel her lips; then she walked away.

Agatha knew he wouldn't tell Emma about her little failed seduction attempt. Next time she would have better luck. Poor Emma, she really pitied her, her marriage was doomed to divorce.

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\(º.º)/:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\ :\:\:\'-

Killian got up with a naked Emma sleeping next to him, sheets and covers lost in the passion of the night. He embraced her again, letting his hand rest on her belly, she was cold.

"Emma Jones, my wife." He savored the way it tasted in his lips. "Mrs. Jones, my wife"

He placed a kiss on her hair, his hand casually rubbing circles in her abdomen. He felt so at peace. Her tummy fell and rose under his hand; her breathing was tired, he had left her totally exhausted, hell, he had fallen sleep completely drained too. He opened his eyes and rose on his left arm, looking down at her; she was dashing, stunning, gorgeous.

Killian frowned, there was a purple line staining the skin from the middle of her belly down to the pubic area, about on centimeter in width. He rubbed it with his thump, trying to erase it. Had he done it? Had he been too passionate –or rough- and had hurt her? There was bruising on her left hip that was surely his fault, but that line was odd. Her abdomen was slightly swollen, he pressed it lightly, there was like a knot there, a few inches lower than her belly button. His hand stilled it felt really hard underneath. It felt different.

Killian let his head fall again. He could not remember if Emma menstruate last month, or the one before. Fear gave way to a slight anxiety, happiness. Did she already know it?

He began to laugh and kiss Emma, in a desperate mad way, pecking her everywhere, holding her close as he rolled them over so she was on top of him. He felt exploding of emotions.

He was going to be a father! Hell she was cold, she needed warm and love and care. He kissed her again before letting her on the bed again, and jumping out of the bed to retrieve the blankets and covers, wrapping them. He showered her with caresses again, placing open-mouthed kisses all over her, until he realized he was turning himself on and tried to calm down just to begin to giggle into her hair. Happiness couldn't describe his feelings.

He thought his seed was useless, but Emma was pregnant. His wife was pregnant. Had he hurt the baby with yesterday activities, he wouldn't forgive himself.

"Killian what the hell are you doing?" He laughed again kissing her frown. "I'm not able to stand another round."

"Not another round, but Emma darling, get up." He took her hand and placed it on her belly. "Emma, Emma, Emma!"

She pulled her hand away and shoved him away. "Damn, let me sleep."

"Emma, we need to go to the hospital." Killian tried to sound carefree but his voice was so stained with emotion that he frightened her, her body straightened in his arms. "Don't worry love. Everything will be okay." She opened her eyes startled, sitting immediately. "No, no, no! Gentle movements from now on love." He sat too, holding her close with his left arm and rubbing her arm with his hand trying to keep her warm.

"Gods Killian, are you still drunk?" He smiled at her, she didn't know! His smile turned lusty as he observed her. "I thought you would be satiated today." She was so beautiful, so perfect.

"You know I will never have enough of you darling." He winked at her, his smirk disappeared as a goofy grin took root in his face. "I love you." He hugged her again, laughing into her hair as she tried to push him away, kissing her head, neck and shoulders. "I love the both of you."

"What the hell Killian?"

* * *

**Here's the cookie I promised. The next chapter will be called Baby! And will be full of up and downs... ;)**  
**I know that I have not described the ceremony itself, but weddings are so cliché that I have not thought it necessary.**

**Reviews?**


	28. Chapter 28: Baby

**I don't own ouat.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: ****Baby****.**

* * *

Her mind raced, Emma was excited at the thought of being a mom and loving her own child; and mostly being able to keep the baby. Killian had welcomed the idea with much more eagerness. He had lost his mind completely at the simple thought of being father. She had slapped Killian to stop his mad giggling, crying, kissing and incoherent words. He was so happy. She was in love with Killian, they married a day and half ago and a baby was likely growing inside her.

Was she pregnant? Emma sat on the toilet and started crying. He was too happy.

It was weird but all of a sudden she was worried about it. He already loved a baby they were not sure that was there. She felt betrayed as if he loving their unborn child was an evil twist of fate.

The noise of Killian fussing in the room, singing one of his happy pirate tunes about kidnaping and ravishing princesses made her clasp her hands over her mouth. –ravishing princesses to have a worthy heir.- He already loved that baby, he had forgotten about her son, the one that was not his, the one that never would be, the one that she would never saw again. Emma's sobs were muffled by her hands, her body shaking with every air intake.

She felt betrayed, as if she had been used again. Not so bluntly as Neal had used her, but she felt used never the less. Hell, Killian had used her to have a child of his own. Emma understood then what he had seen in her, he didn't love her. He was a wealthy older man who needed a fertile young teen. Killian Jones didn't love her, she stood up and tried to fix her face in the mirror, he had used her to have an heir. Emma Swan was a survivor; she didn't need Killian or Neal.

The door opened and Killian waltzed in –literally- smiling and taking her as he went by, his hand holding hers and his arm at her waist holding her close; he was still wearing nothing, but had the decency to tie a sheet around his waist.

"I've phoned some old friends. I made an appointment within two hours with a gynecologist at the hospital. He took care of Santos wife's pregnancy." Emma forced a tight smile as he twirled her around the small bathroom. "Thanks to him everything worked out just fine despite the pregnancy itself was tricky. I think we can trust him." She felt her heart fluttering in her chest as she wondered what would he do if she was not pregnant. "We have another appointment after lunch." Would he get angry at her? "He's the best family lawyer in Boston, madly expensive, but as we have a common friend he will low the budge." He pulled her close. "We will bring your son back and we will be a family, I want to adopt him, to make him mine." Emma took a shaky breath in. "If you're okay with it."

Literally her knees gave out. "I.." She found herself gaping at him as he supported her weight, her eyes wide, shocked.

"We need to go to the hospital Emma, we must make sure you're alright." He picked her up effortlessly and carried her towards their bed. "Both of you."

"I…" She started fumbling over her words. "I love you." Emma closed her eyes as she began to kiss him, because she was overreacting, because Killian had never forgot about her son, because he really loved her, because he was so damn perfect for her that it seemed unreal, as if he had stepped out of a fairytale to save her.

They never made it to the bed.

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\(º.º)/:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\ :\:\:\'-

He had felt physically that everything was different in the way they came together that morning; Killian thought as he held Emma's hand, his heart racing in his chest, his eyes fixed on the black and white screen; there was so much love passing between them, -he could swear that he had felt a spark run through his bones when he collapsed against her, kissing her as she said his name, breathing her words- he had never felt so whole before, he was sure it was true love. He had asked if she had felt the same energy pang, the same feeling leaping through her body and soul, she had. They were true loves, Killian couldn't believe it, he had lived during three hundred years and crossed various lands to find his true love.

"You're eleven weeks pregnant Mrs. Jones." The man moved the sensor over Emma's belly. "We can't see the baby sex until next week."

After seeing it in countless movies Killian expected something less clear, less defined. What his eyes saw was so human and perfect that he felt his heart painfully full of emotions for that small baby inside Emma, his true love.

"Look Killian, you can see the little arms and tiny legs." Emma squeezed his hand and Killian laughed as the fetus moved, his joy escaping effortlessly. "The baby moves!"

"The baby is perfect." A portion of the two of them grew there, a small part that already looked like a miniature person. It was wonderful and inexplicable, and Killian already loved their baby. "Is she okay?" He looked at Emma, and sighing he asked what he feared most despite he knew Emma would be mad at him. "We had some rough sex lately and I'm afraid…"

Emma blushed. "Killian!" Killian looked down at Emma who glared at him.

"Don't worry Mr. Jones, the baby is fine, you can continue to have sex as long you and your wife are comfortable." The gynecologist smiled at the couple. "You want to hear the heartbeat?"

"Aye!"

The sound of a little drum flooded their ears. Killian hold back his tears, wishing the doctor was not there and he could cry of pure happiness.

Like listening to his inner pray the gynecologist stopped the image on the screen. "I'll leave you alone for a few minutes."

He kissed her hand as tears fell down his cheeks. "Emma."

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

Emma played with her necklace as Killian held her other hand. They were sitting in an expensive looking room, their lawyer office. Leather seats, shelves full of law books, a computer and photos showing the family of a ruddy little man, she wondered if they could really afford him. The lawyer made his appearance soon after, wearing a tailored suit, expensive shoes and designer glasses.

"Marcus Grudgings, family lawyer." They shook hands. "The Jones. Tell me how I can help you."

"Years ago I gave my son up for adoption. I want him back."

The man leaned back; the chair creaked under his weight. "Give me more details Mrs. Jones."

Emma doubted a few seconds, talking about it was something terribly painful for her. Killian began to rub circles with his thumb in the back of her hand, never letting her go.

"I was seventeen and in jail, pregnant. I told it to the prison director and he made contact with social services. I gave my son away in a closed adoption as soon as he born, I never held him." Tears threatened to fall, and they did as soon as Killian wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"How old is the child?"

"Six." Emma said wiping her tears in Killian's handkerchief.

"So as I understand it, you didn't contact any agency, local social services were those who found the family. You were underage at the time." Emma nodded. "I also understand that you were the one who signed the papers for the transfer of custody, the father of the child did not." He tipped something in his computer, not looking at them. "Is there any chance that the boy's biological father fills a motion demanding custody?"

"Why?" Killian asked.

"The birth father would likely gain custody."

Emma was going to say that Neal was a wanted felon, he wasn't going to come back and sign any papers giving up his rights, and that she was pretty sure he wouldn't be interested in having a baby. "I'm the father." Emma felt her heart clenching in her chest. Thanks god the lawyer was not looking at them or he would have seen her surprised face. "I can sing any papers needed." She wanted to thank him, to kiss him; she played along despite tears continued streaming down her cheeks. Hope, she was full of hope.

The man stopped tipping, and slowly turned around his chair, an incredulous look in his eyes. "A court-ordered paternity test will be requested as evidence." Emma's blood freeze, her hope crumbled.

"I'm not the father." Killian arm tightened around her. "Yet."

"As I see it, there's little chance you could take him back. Nearly none." The man placed both hands on his desk. "The child had lived with this family during six years; I don't think any court would rip him away. There's just one chance." The lawyer placed a card on the table and pushed it across the desk towards them. "They have spoken highly of you Mr. Jones. Our mutual friend told me what you did to find his brother, I highly recommend you not to use your skills directly in that mater. Our friend and his family are very grateful, that's why I recommend the following; find that family -hire this detective- if you or your wife are brought into contact with the child's family that will give them legal weapons against you . Find the family, if the child has experienced trauma, disease or mistreatment you could regain custody."

"What we can do if he hadn't, if the family is good to him?" Emma asked.

"Then Mrs. Jones, I recommend that you abduct the child and go to another country. This same detective can provide the necessary documents. He child is young enough to forget his current family."

Emma looked at Killian, he was smirking, a strange glee in his blue eyes. "I already worked with that detective years ago. Thanks Mr. Grudgings. We will be in touch."

Olooolo0O0olooolO

Killian had carried Emma to the bed, she had felt asleep exhausted on the couch. Killian sat there alone, drinking rum and thinking about Mrs. Roberts. He was sure –completely and utterly sure- that she knew something about Emma's son –not just Emma's son anymore, his too, because he bloody meant that he was his father- Mrs. Roberts knew where he was.

She owned them, at least, that knowledge.

Someone knocked, and he stood up. Agatha walked in as long as he turned the door knob.

"What are you doing here?" Hell, that wore was a pain in the ass –as Emma would put it- what was she doing there?

"We need to talk Killian." She walked pass him and sat herself down in a chair.

"I think we've talked enough." He walked towards her and tugged her up. "Now go."

She smiled up at him, an unnerving and stupid grin he disliked. "Killian, you don't need to be ashamed of what you said or did!"

"Shush Emma's resting." He dragged her towards the door, but she planted her feet on the expensive Persian rug and clasped both her red lacquered hands on his biceps.

"Killian, I really understand that you acted that way because you were shocked by Emma's son news." If he wasn't a gentleman he would had hit her. "I understand that you feel bad about it, that you were confused, that your words and acts weren't truly felt at heart, but you must tell Emma, she must know."

Killian was going to answer that surely as hell he was telling her when the microwave exploded, the ceil lamp bulb broke. He turned around in the darkness and he felt it, despite he couldn't see her, Emma's eyes were on his back, burning his soul.

* * *

**Again thank you so much for reading this fic! I can't believe we've hit the 400 reviews! I really enjoy writing it! **

**I own you so many dearies! Do you want something special to happen in the fic? Like the gender of their baby, the color of its eyes or hair, the name; a special punishment for Agatha… feel free to ask -Apart from Henry, I've something in mind for that- don't fear and leave any suggestion in the review, I will take them in account!**

**I'm so nervous! I don't really know how Emma will react at Agatha's words!**

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 29: Files

**I don't own ouat. Thanks for your reviews.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: ****Files****.**

* * *

Emma closed the door as her mind looked for an explanation of Agatha's words that echoed in her head -_"I understand that you feel bad about it, that you were confused, that your words and acts weren't truly felt at heart, but you must tell Emma, she must know."_- Emma slid down to the floor, her back firmly pressed against the door. Killian was not allowed near her anymore. She had read the meaning of Agatha's words, Killian had tried to approach her, he had flirted with another woman.

Killian was on the other side; she could feel him, as if an invisible chain kept them connected above the physically possible. Emma began to capture her breathing. She had felt how he pushed Agatha roughly out, she had listened his words despite he had just whispered and it was impossible -but she had heart him telling her all the names on the book, telling her to never approach them again, telling her she was poisonous and dark hearted- Emma felt, and heard him as he stood next to the door, painfully aware of his distress, of his fear, of the pain he was feeling, of his calloused hand placed on the door. "Emma?"

She slowly moved away, Killian noticed she was letting him in and entered, kneeling next to her. He sighed, looking her through his thick eyelashes, breathing heavily as he picked her up. She let him do it, expecting to feel the deathly anger she had felt before, it never came, she was exhausted.

She was eyeing him as he lay next to her and scooped her tired body into his arms, cradling her tightly against him. "Emma."

She felt as if it was unreal, she couldn't believe that he had betrayed her, he loved her, he kept showing it again and again, and every time her trust faltered he showed her that he loved her above any expectation. "Killian." She didn't believe he had betrayed her.

His body was warm, his arms strong around her. "I should have told you this before, but I wanted you to have a happy wedding and honeymoon." He sighed into her hair, letting rest his lips on her head, his hand on her abdomen. "Agatha tried to seduce me the day I heard about your son, our son."

Emma rolled off to the side, her muscles complaining the effort. "What did you do?" She wanted to see him, to be able to see the truth or the lies written all over his face. He looked completely mortified, grief on his eyes, and Emma feared that he'd changed, replaced, cheated her. During a beat her heart was oppressed by an inconsolable pain, until her whole being cried in unison to say 'no', the man she truly loved, the man who truly loved her could not cheat her ever, under any circumstances because both were one already. "I trust you Killian."

"I grabbed her by the neck, lifted her off the ground." Killian paused, his gaze lost in the darkness, his terribly blue eyes shining in the shadows. "Emma, if you hadn't appeared I would have hurt her for betraying your trust, for trying to hurt you." It was true, and Emma already knew it. She let her head fall into their pillows; she tugged him until his head was resting on her chest, her hands caressing his scalp. "There's a part of me that is dark and dangerous." His hand wandered until his palm rested over her belly. "A part that would –that will- kill to protect those who I love; to protect you, our family."

Emma smiled as the exhaustion and relieve pushed her eyes closed; her hands stilled around his shoulders. "I love you Killian, and I love that dark part of you too, because you are both, tender and strong, caring and fierce, loving and coldblooded…"

-'/:/:/:/:l**S(õ.õ)S**l:\:\:\:\**(º.º)**/:/:/:/:l**¿(õ.õ)**l:\ :\:\:\'-

"I love you Killian, and I love that dark part of you too, because you are both, tender and strong, caring and fierce, loving and coldblooded…"

Emma voice trailed off until it was just a whisper and then she was sleeping. Killian smiled then, she loved him. She loved Killian Jones and she loved Captain Hook. They were true loves. Killian draw invisible maps on Emma's belly, were their daughter slept like her mother -because Killian was bloody sure the baby was a girl- he rubbed invisible paths in her skin; paths he had sailed once.

Killian stilled his hand felling Emma stir under him, he moved, letting his head rest on the pillow as Emma shifted and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder, her leg hooking behind his knee.

He closed his eyes then, wondering if Emma had noticed something, if she had felt the magic rippling through the air. Their baby was a miracle, born of true love, and she had begun to show it early. He sighed; there wouldn't be anyone to teach the baby except for some books he had stored in his quarters.

The baby had magic. He blamed it to himself, people in the land without magic had no power, so it had to be him, but he had no magic, not even a little flick of it. Maybe their true love was so strong that had created magic out of nowhere.

Countless times he had listened histories about babies born of true love being special beings, not just capable of using magic, but magic themselves. Their daughter was already showing it; but it exhausted Emma. He wondered if he had to tell her, but in his mind he can't form any coherent way of reveling her such news. His arms relaxed as sleep caught him in her arms too. She would notice sooner than later.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

The door opened in a couple of minutes, and the detective appeared, Vega smirked as Killian entered, holding out his hand to him. They shook hands, firm and strong. "Dear friend, how can I help you?" With a yawn he added. "So early?"

"I need to find someone." He sat without invitation, pouring him some whisky in Vega's glass and polishing it before the tall man had sat again.

"Again? You told me you had found him." Vega procured himself a new mismatched glass.

"Aye, and found him I did." Killian leaned back, he wanted to be back home before Emma got up. "I want you to find Emma's son, she gave him in adoption six years ago."

Vega rose an eyebrow, but his side smile didn't falter. "Where are the records kept?"

"Emma Swan." Killian leaned forwards and scribed the Social Services Center address. "Her files are kept there." He went on, this time with Mrs. Roberts name. "That woman knows were the kid is, so she may have them." He noted the jail name under it. "She was kept there at that time, so maybe there are some records left there."

Killian observed how Vega licked his lip. "Closed adoption I see, I will pay a visit to the Social Services first, better to handle this situations with no one in."

"Do what you feel is necessary."

"As long as you pay."

"That dear friend is no problem." Killian smiled as Vega's eyes shone with amusement at the pile of jewels he had thrown on the table.

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\(º.º)/:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\ :\:\:\'-

The red brick building stood proud under the sun light. Emma waited there, resting her back in a tree and holding a hot mug of chocolate in her hand, not knowing in with class Agatha was, she had opted to wait outside as Killian tend the ship; Agatha was in the Boston University School of Education studding to earn a graduate degree in Early Childhood Education.

After a couple of hours Emma sat on the grass, she felt so tired lately. When Agatha stepped out, surrounded by a big group of giggling girls she approached her, her head bend down, her eyes on fire.

"Emma dear!" The blue eyed girl had the guts to embrace her. "I feared you were mad at me!"

"Can we speak alone?" Emma's mind raced through all the tricks Killian had showed her the last years, all of them ended with Agatha bleeding in the floor.

"Of course dear, I've been expecting it all day!" She smiled brightly, one of her smiles all white teeth and red lips. "What happened with your appliances exploding?"

They walked away from the happy group of girls and Emma adopted a fighting stance, her red leather jacket fully zipped, her hands in her pockets to prevent herself to hit the other woman.

"An increase of tension, nothing to worry about." Emma pushed her eyes closed during a minute. "What happened with Killian?"

"Killian was very shocked with your son news… I tried to comfort him, but he reacted very violently, at first I was scared, but you showed up and he calmed down." Emma pursed her lips, she was saying the truth, but she wasn't telling all of it.

"Did you flirt with him?"

The girl smiled, a sweet and kind smile. "Of course not Emma!" That was a lie, Emma's right hand left her pocked and balled into a fist. "We are frien…"

She never ended the sentence as Emma hit her hard, with a yelp Agatha felt to the floor. "Keep your hands from my husband, you slut!" People popped up from nowhere around them encouraging Emma on with shouts of fight, fight, fight. Instead Emma turned around and walked away, feeling completely and utterly happy. Not because she had hit her –not just because of it- but because Killian had demonstrated her once more that he could be trusted.

Olooolo0O0olooolO

The phone rang and Killian took it, holding it against his shoulder as he whisked eggs in the kitchen helping out Pierre. "The Jolly Roger, Captain Jones on the phone."

"Killian, it's Vega."

"Did you found it?" He placed the bowl on the counter.

"There aren't any files at the Social Services, I checked Mrs. Roberts home and she wasn't there, but the alarm was on, so I'm trying again in couples of days." He cleared his throat. "I will check the jail tomorrow."

"Thanks Vega."

Killian sat down, he was sure Mrs Roberts was going to be their masterpiece, that small knowledge would help them.

0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0

Mrs. Roberts sat in her armchair, legs stretched, arms relaxed. She had found nothing. The adoption was so illegal that even the city were the baby was supposed to live didn't exist. Her hand clasped over her chest as she felt a weight there.

Storybrook, Maine was a shadow, a blur line written on a sheet of paper forgotten in some adoption archive. She had checked it herself, there was nothing down the road but forest, forest and forest. No city. There was no Major Mills, her driving license didn't exist, the attorney that had handled it lived in the ghost city too, Robert Gold, another name that doesn't existed.

She rested her head back trying tho breath; she couldn't understand why someone would do such a thing, filling adoption papers with lies. Roberta was sure that the baby was with his father; that was the only thing that made sense, and the reason she had looked for him. He was wanted by the law, a thief, an outlaw. Neal Cassidy couldn't appear and claim his son. So –Roberta guessed- he had used that fraudulent adoption to keep his son by his side.

Other options were less happy; baby's organs were highly sought; but she didn't want to let her mind walk such dark paths. She was too exhausted. She had returned the files to the Social Services Center before going home, and it had drain her energy. She didn't need the files anymore, because they were useless, false. She tried to get up and walk to her bed, but as she was too weak she leaned back and opened her shirt, feeling it too tight around her body, the silk cloth choking her.

That night Roberta Roberts closed her eyes wishing that Henry Mills was okay, living happily with his father, maybe under another name, Henry Cassidy.

That night Roberta Roberts closed her eyes to never open them again.

* * *

**Well dearies, be ready for a time gap!**

**A sad goodbye to Mrs. Roberts who without knowing it has messed up Henry's life!**

**I plan some fluffiness in the next chapter, and much more magic! We will see Captain Hook too!**

**Okay, I must say I saw the 3 season preview and it was like... I was going to write a CS scene very similar to this in the fic! So I'm so exited to see what happens in the 3! Please let it have a lot of CS moments!**

**By the way, keep reviewing... And be prepared of Agatha, she doesn't like to be beaten and humiliated in front of her friends.**


	30. Chapter 30: Windows

**I don't own ouat. Thanks for your reviews.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: ****Windows****.**

* * *

_She was running again, her bare feet hitting the cold stone of the corridor. A baby was crying. Her hand flew to her belly. She was not there, her baby bump was gone, she began to run faster, they were not taking that baby too._

_She could see the far end of the corridor, there was the dark-haired woman, her face blurry, holding a crying baby in her arms, her baby. The son she never held. She was near them that time, the woman was in a nursery, she could see a crib and toys._

_"Emma?" Killian called her, she could hear his voice above the purple storm that slowly approached, the thunders ripping through the silence. She stopped, turning around; Killian was there, wearing his pirate garb, holding another baby in his arms, her baby._

_Killian ran towards her, the purple cloud threatening to engulf him, streaming through the windows of the corridor and wrapping around his legs, he was looking directly at her with pleading blue eyes. "Emma!"_

_|O)¿(o.ô)_

Killian looked proud at his handiwork; it wasn't bad for a man with just one hand. The nursery was beautiful, pale lime walls and light pink furniture. Emma had been very clear about that point; she didn't want mismatched furniture in the baby's room. The best of all was that there was no window; instead he had drawn a big fake one in a deeper pink tone just above the crib. No window meant any shadow coming through it to take his little princess away. Yep, he knew the shadow didn't want girls, but one never was too cautious with the Neverland's shadow.

He placed the horse shaped plush he had just bought next to the breastfeeding book Emma was reading on the rocking chair. Emma desperate cry filled night air and he sprinted to their room cursing aloud.

"Emma?" She was covered in sweat. "Emma!" Killian shook her again, trying to wake her from her nightmare.

When they had gone to sleep she was exhausted - he had no way to convince his stubborn wife to stop working, and as he didn't want her working as a waitress so far ahead of her pregnancy- Emma was now in charge of accounting. "Emma love." She gasped, opening her eyes and instantly hooking her arms around his neck, her baby bump pressing against his abdomen as she breathed heavily. "I'm here, calm down darling."

"Killian, I've got the dream again." He sighed into her hair. "I need my son, he's not okay Killian, he's crying, he needs me."

"It's just a dream." A strangled sob left her lips. "There's nothing else we can do Emma. There are no records, if he really needs you he will look for you and he will find us."

"Promise me he will find us Killian, promise it." Killian felt a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I promise love." Emma sobbed graving the lapels of his jacket, resting her head on his shoulder. They had done everything they could, and the bloody papers weren't anywhere; so they had filled their information on every database available, if the lad looked for his birth parents he would find them. He stilled his hand on Emma's back as she slowly relaxed. "I've brought you the marshmallows."

Emma released him and looked up apologetically. "I don't crave marshmallows anymore." He chuckled amazed with the oddities of his pregnant wife and kissed her cheek. "I want peanut butter."

He stood and picked up the marshmallows bag from the nightstand, they had peanut butter in the kitchen. "Wait! I want the marshmallows... with peanut butter on." Killian rose an eyebrow to her, for the seven sea's gods' sake, he couldn't understand his wife's cravings.

When he was back with the peanuts butter Emma was sleeping. He put it down on the nightstand and undressed. He lied down next to her, he embraced her from behind placing a protecting hand over her abdomen.

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\(º.º)/:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\ :\:\:\'-

Emma opened her eyes not sure if it had been the annoying painful contraction or Killian's song what woke her up. He was lying next to her baby bump, caressing it while he sang, his eyes closed. She smiled; the sigh of her husband lulling her unborn daughter was something so tender that melted her heart.

"Killian, what are you doing?" She was used to wake up with Killian kissing her belly, or caressing it, but singing was something new.

He opened his eyes and looked at her sheepishly. "She was kicking you, so I tried to make her sleep."

She put her hand on the more convex part of her abdomen in its lower area. "She wasn't kicking; it was a false contraction smartass."

He crawled up until they were eye to eye, his signature smirk on his lips. "Then I can sing to you or... I can make you sing." He whispered with a husky voice it in her ear, barely brushing her neck with his lips and sending a shiver down to her spine.

Lately he was so caring and loving that she felt like a worshiped goodness, he tended to her every wish and need -not just in bed- and Emma felt so connected with him that it was almost surreal. She tilted her head cupping his check and captured his lips with hers in a hungry kiss that slowly turned tender, his lips leaved hers and he began to nipple her neck, Emma embraced him, pulling him as close as she could as his hand rubbed her tight making her burst into flames and moan his name.

The heat in her lower belly disappeared as a characteristic heartburn settled, she was hungry, she felt that damn heartburn every morning -an unpleasant reminder- she needed to eat for two.

Emma grabbed the sheets when she had another contraction, after a painful and long seconds passed she relaxed again. Hell, she was already a little tired of the false contractions. "Killian, I'm hungry." She said sadly.

With a sight Killian rested his head on her shoulder. "Let's eat something and then we will go on with our more enjoyable activities savvy?"

Emma nodded, thanking god she had found a man like Killian in a word full of assholes. He was a bore. She had to jerk him from his hair - he was kissing her again, his hand now stroking her inner thigh- in order to be able to untangle his body from hers. "Killian! Breakfast first."

He grunted in response, kissed her again and left the room to prepare breakfast, just wearing his boxers. Emma's green eyes followed his husband's muscled body as he headed to the kitchen, when he disappeared she looked down at hers. She couldn't even see her feet. Her baby was in perfect condition, large and healthy -and with an annoying taste for the martial arts- but her tummy was swollen, and her legs and feet were bloated most of the day. In her last pregnancy she didn't care about her appearance. Now she felt ugly and every time Killian saw her naked she felt ashamed despite his endless flattering. Emma had always had a slender body and now she felt huge, although she hadn't gained too much weight and she was breathing better lately. She sat on the bed; she needed to go to the bathroom.

She tried to get up, but the soft mattress bended under her weight and she couldn't, she cursed under her breath. "Killian!" Thanks god she had him to help her through that pregnancy.

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\(º.º)/:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\ :\:\:\'-

The postal code of Storybrook corresponded to that area. He had been walking through the forest for hours. There, apart from the road, was nothing, not even a sad log cabin. The area was inhabited. Definitely the adoption was fraudulent. Vega sat in his car and with a brush removed the mud from his boots. He was sick of wasting time, would return the diamonds that remained to Killian and he would tell him to forget the matter. It was not worth spending more money on it.

After months of searching, he had found the adoption papers, misplaced at the Social Services Center. He hadn't done much research to realize that something was wrong. He was a good detective, actually a bloodhound. The names of the adoptive mother and the lawyer were weird - Gold and Mills - who in their right mind would believe such crap? Checking that the city did not exist had been much easier.

Vega considered informing Killian about the false adoption, he had kept the adoption papers in secret. The boy was surely death or so far away that it would be nearly impossible to find him. He didn't want to see the Jones family broken. He would say nothing.

000oOo000oOo000oOo000

Although Killian was a spendthrift they were still making money. Emma was sitting in front of the mahogany desk, Killian's old laptop in front of her, she was tipping in the last incomes, realizing they were making a huge amount of money lately. Their shows were popular, and their meals healthy and tasty; so gradually people had begun to book to eat there and they had to hire another waiter.

Emma body tensed as she had another contraction, her belly became hard causing her an excruciating pain, she squeezed the mouse with one hand until it passed, then she drunk some juice.

She wondered if they should start saving for their little girl college. She rolled her eyes as she realized the baby would soon be there and they hadn't chosen a name for her. He wanted to call her something of the lines of Kalin, Kiley or Emily because they sounded like Killian or Emma; she wanted something new like Chloë, Natalie or Mary. They always argued about it. She went on tipping and drinking, wondering if Killian was aware of their increased incomes.

The pain began in her lower back and spread like a band around her belly causing a peak of tightness and discomfort in the front and then it faded away again. She shifted her position trying to get comfortable. And then her waters broke. She panicked during a couple of minutes, fighting her urge to ran upstairs.

Emma knew she still had hours for the delivery, so without telling Killian -he was in the middle of his pirate performance with Oscar- she took the mobile phone and went to the bathroom to shower.

What Emma didn't know is that Killian was already rushing downstairs because as her waters broke all the glasses and bottles on the deck broke too, a wave of magic leaved her.

He appeared breathless in the bathroom. "Are you in labor?"

"What the hell… how do you know it?" His crooked smile made her roll her eyes. "Not the open book again please."

Emma took his hand and wiggled out of her sweat pants. "It's not too soon darling?" His voice was full of concern and she could swear he was trembling.

"Nope, I'm thirty-nine weeks now."

She had his hand gripped when the next contraction hit her. "Gods Emma, next time crush the fake one!"

"Is your fault for getting me pregnant." He helped her to step in the shower, being very careful.

"Whatever you say love." Emma didn't roll her eyes at him this time, she was concentrated in not to slip and fall.

He helped her to clean and dry and Emma dressed herself with a comfortable dress, a pair of leggings and her flat ballerinas, choosing clothes easy to remove. She lay on the silk chaise longue -watch in hand- calculating the time between contractions as Killian ran around the room preparing all the things they would need in the hospital. Between contractions she had to remind him everything they needed. Emma was sure that Killian had never been so nervous in his entire life, or grinning so effortlessly.

* * *

**Thanks for fav, reading, following and reviewing!**

I'm so happy! Did you saw the new promo pics? I did (I'm dancing happily around the room!) I never get tired of captainswan. But I'm a little bit scared about one of the post on ouat official Facebook were you can see they are trying to decide on their Season 3 poster… the first one has Killian's hook and Regina! I freaked out at that. –End of fangirling.-

**Okay I know some of you asked for funny pregnancy situations and that most of you expected some nearly miscarriage, but damn! All the fics I read have Emma miscarrying and crying during months! So my Emma had a happy healthy pregnancy. **

**Latter we will see if the baby has magic or not. The magic shown so far is Emma's, but Killian believed it to be the baby's magic because he can't warp his mind around Emma having magic, for him she's from our world.**

**Now dearies, what name should they choose. I'm very tempted with Mary (Mary Margaret would be too obvious). What do you think?**

**Keep reviewing my lovely readers!**


	31. Chapter 31: Darkness

**I don't own ouat.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 31: ****Darkness****.**

* * *

The trip to the hospital was fast. She had tried to postpone the ride to the hospital as much as she could but her husband had become so nervous that she had given in at the end. Emma was glad Killian had his driver's license for a couple of months, however, she still felt a little insecure when he drove, and very insecure when he drove so fast. The bug wasn't precisely the safest of all cars, maybe Killian was right and they need a new one.

More than to park, Killian threw the car in the middle of the parking lot and rushed to help her out. Her contractions were five minutes apart now, and each time one of the hit Killian showered her with concern -after Emma insulted him during a particularly painful contraction Killian seemed a bit quiet- fuck, Emma had already been through that and he was making her nervous!

Everything was okay until they arrived at the hospital desk and Emma began to feel the urge to push, she had waited too long, the previous delivery had been slower.

What happened after was a blur. They lifted her to a gurney and pushed her down a white corridor, Killian was close to her, holding her hand and telling her sweet nonsense, she keep insulting and cursing him, because with every contraction she just felt he was the only one guilty.

When he released her hand Emma freaked out, she wanted him there, she didn't want to live through it alone again. "Killian?"

She rose her head from the never stopping gurney. "Emma!" He was held back for a woman.

"Killian!" She freaked out as the gurney pushed open the double doors and she couldn't see him anymore. "Killian!" She stilled as another contraction reached her, Emma wanted him now, she needed him by her side.

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\(º.º)/:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\ :\:\:\'-

"Listen Mr. Jones, you are very nervous, you must calm down before entering the operating room."

Killian run his hand through his hair, his entire body shaking. "Operating room? Isn't the baby okay?" Gods, if something was amiss he wanted to know it!

"Operating room, delivery room... Be calm, it is the usual procedure. So calm down and get the green pajamas on."

Killian held her shoulder, his eyes wide open. "I'm perfectly calm, so don't tell me to calm down again!" He took a steep back, realizing something was wrong. "Where's my wife?"

The woman sighed and gestured him to follow her. He did, cursing under his breath but somehow content when they crossed the double bouncing doors. "There's the pajama, please change in that room." Killian went in without thinking it twice, pajamas in hand, it took him a split second to realize he was in the broom closet, before he turned around the door was locked and darkness engulfed him.

He hit and smashed his hand against the metallic door, but it didn't event move, he tried to kick it open, but the closet was too small. Killian shouted and insulted the woman, he should had killed her when he could.

"Mr. Jones, you will not go out until you calm down, you understand me?"

Only if he had his hook. "I'm calm you scumbag filled rotten…" he heard the woman walking away. "Hey! Please, I can't leave Emma alone! Hey! Emma! Emma!"

He hit the door until his hand began to bleed. He let out a grunt and began to cry, he had failed, had left her alone in the most important moment of their lives; and he could not see his bloody watch in the darkness. Killian hated himself at that time. He sat in the cupboard floor, his hand on his face as he recalled Emma screaming his name. She needed him and he was not there. At some point he undressed in the darkness and put on the green pajama. Hell, he just wanted to know his lassies were okay and he would willingly be locked anywhere, even in the Davies Jones's chest!

After what felt like forever, the door opened and the same woman looked down at him shaking her head. Head that he would not have minded to crush, but by the gods of the seven seas sake he would behave, he needed to know that Emma and the baby were fine. "Are you ready Mr. Jones?"

He nodded, pushing his lips close together –he wasn't going to risk being keep apart from her again.

When he saw her -sweating and screaming, clutching the bars of the gurney- his heart skipped a beat. In a moment he was besides her, weeping away her sweat and tears. "Where the hell were you?"

"I... I'm here now Emma. How are you darling?" His voice was tender and calm but his hand shake as he captured a tear with a cloth he didn't know how had arrived at his hand.

"Push when I say it." The midwife advised.

Both, Killian and Emma pushed, she squeezing his real hand and him clenching all his muscles as her yells filled the air. They kept pushing in sync with the midwife until he heard it. The cry of his baby girl, of his little lassie, of his princess, the voice of his most appreciated jewel. He began to cry again, not minding the people that were gathered there, not even realizing they were even in the same room. "We're nearly there Emma, keep pushing, you're doing it."

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

With a final push Emma felt that the baby was out. She felt relieved. It had been easier than the first time. Killian released her hand and began to follow around the nurse that held their daughter.

"Is she okay?" He asked again and again in a shaky voice full of concern.

The gynecologist forced him to go back to her side. "She's, now wait until we clean her."

The nurse came back holding their baby girl who wasn't crying any more. "Who will hold her?"

Killian smiled at her, and Emma read in his blue eyes that he wanted her to be the first, to experience what she couldn't with her son. "Me." Emma held her daughter while her eyes filled of tears. "What's her name?"

The nurse bent down slowly to place the little one in her arms. Emma saw for the first time her daughter and the name fell out of her lips as if she had always know it. "Ruth" The baby moaned once in her arms. She looked down at her perfect face.

Killian kissed her front. "I like Ruth, short and strong. She will be a warrior, a survivor like us. Thanks Emma." He kissed the baby nose, his scruff tickling the baby and making her wriggle her nose.

They stayed like that looking intently at the little one during what felt like seconds and ages at the same time.

"Do you wanna hold her?" The terror on Killian face was priceless. "You will have eventually."

She smiled as she watched Killian's face changed from fear to downright determination. His eyes narrowed and his jaw set into a hard-line as he took the baby from her arms.

He relaxed then, his features were those childish she loved so much "What are those little red splotches?" He asked aloud in a soft caressing voice.

Emma felt tears threatening to fall. She felt her heart was going to explore in a burst of happiness and love.

Seeing his blue eyes full of hope, love and adoration... she felt at heaven. She felt connected to him before, but now it had grown into something so great and wonderful that Emma began to believe in the True Love crap Killian usually told her.

"Look Emma, she has my eyes." Killian let her hold the baby again.

"She looks like you then." She couldn't stop wondering how looked like her son, his name, if he has Neal's eyes or hers, his lips or her jaw. Tears began to cascade down her cheeks as she realized she was incomplete.

"Ruth, come on little lassie, open your eyes for Mama to see how blue they are." Emma froze when the baby seemed to immediately understand and after flicking her long thick black eyelashes she lazily opened her eyes. They were as blue as Killian's, even more if it was possible, Emma was mesmerized with those eyes, the baby Ruth closed them again, she looked at him then, he was full of paternal pride. "See my eyes." He bent down and kissed her, lovingly and tenderly, Emma realized they were crying, he cooped her check and then ran a long callused finger over her jaw line. "My eyes your jaw. She's perfect."

Emma smiled at him, feeling the exhaustion threaten to take her. "I love you Emma."

"We are going to the room now, there a midwife will teach you how to breastfeed Ruth." The voice of the nurse said, we will take the baby to check everything ifs okay with her.

"Can Killian go with the baby?"

The nurse smiled at them. "There's a window and he can see us from there, the baby will be fine."

"I'm not leaving Ruth's side darling." Emma nodded, feeling Killian's hand on hers. She knew she could trust him, the father of her baby Ruth.

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\(º.º)/:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\ :\:\:\'-

Agatha paced up and down in her dorm room, she needed to step back into the Jones life, she had a plan all worked up, but Emma demonstrated she was a jealous wrench. That punch had been so degrading, how had she dared to scream at her that she was after her husband.

Surprise, Emma was pregnant, fucking pregnant, and with that old trick Emma Swan had got the handsome pirate tied up to her. What other reason would have had a man like him to marry an orphan?

She had many ideas in mind, but the baby called for desperate measures. She needed leverage. The phone rang and Agatha picked it up, letting her hair fall of the mattress. "Agatha!"

"Agatha! Emma's baby just born!" Selena voice came clear through the phone. Emma had the decency to keep Selena out of the picture –Emma had, but not she- pitiful orphan. "They named her Ruth! You must see her!"

"You know I can't go, I won't feel comfortable with Killian there…" She trailed off, letting the words sink into Selena's mind.

And then as Selena spoke about how she needed to ignore Killian and go to see the baby the idea form in Agatha's mind, her masterpiece.

She just needed him to taste her, to truly felt her, without prejudice, blindly, in the darkness, at least once. Agatha's mind drew thousands of dark plans until she found with the best.

Darkness, she had to blind him, to make his think she was Emma, and then once they were entangled in each other she would let him see her, see who really was exploring with him the pleasure territories. She would let Emma see it.

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\(º.º)/:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\ :\:\:\'-

Finally he had a family. Killian sat on the hospital chair in the darkness of the barely lit room, one eye on Emma sleeping form and the other on his princess sleeping in the hospital's methacrylate clear crib. He felt so happy seeing his daughter wrapped up in the clean white blankets and dressed in her little pink pajamas.

He was tired but refused to let the slumber caught him. He wanted to keep watching his lasses, his precious and beautiful lasses, his family. He laughed silently mouthing a thank you to every god he knew, he had a family, a daughter, a wife -his true love- he smiled down at Ruth, his two true loves.

The little baby opened her blue eyes and scoffed, looking at him. He wasn't surprised, despite he had read that newborns didn't act like that, he expected their daughter to be special. "Hello Ruth." The baby kicked her perfect little feet. "I'm your papa." Killian rushed to her side, hovering over the crib to cover her again with the soft blankets, Ruth closed her eyes then as her little legs slowly.

* * *

**I'm so happy! So much new people following me later! Thanks my dearies! I love you all, and thanks for reviewing!**

**Yep I'm a devil woman... poor Killian... poor Emma with Agatha lurking in the shadows! I don't know if I should go on with Agatha idea or not...**

**Keep reviewing lovely readers!**


	32. Chapter 32: Hunter

**I don't own ouat. Thanks for your reviews (500 already!)**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: ****Hunter****.**

* * *

Emma was nestled in Killian's lap, her legs flung over the armrest, her head on his shoulder and her arms around his torso. His arm was around her waist as the other slowly slid up and down her tight. Their breathing was calm and even as they both watched their princess sleep peacefully in her crib. They did it often, as if their little Ruth was something worthy of veneration, actually both though she was, and both were totally devoted to her.

At first she thought their happiness would fade, that the sleepless nights would erase every bit of excitement, but it didn't. Ruth amazed them; she loved her so much that it hurt, as hurt the knowledge that her son wasn't with them.

The first two moths both Killian and Emma had taken care of the newborn, but too soon the winter arrived and made it dangerous for the baby to stay in the ship. From that moment on they took turns, so one of them could take care of the baby as the other one tended the ship. When she was the one at the ship and Ruth needed to eat Killian carried her down to the port in the Chrysler he had gifted her on her birthday. She walked to breastfeed her in the car because among other amenities the car had a great heating system, so their princess was always kept warm. Despite it their baby got ill a couple of times. Now that the winter was there again they had decided to go on with the same pattern despite Ruth was older, they were afraid for their little one health.

Killian stirred under her, his hand had stilled on her knee long ago and his head slowly fell and ended up resting in her hair. He mumbled something by the lines of _'tie him to the mast'_ and embraced her tightly as he sighed content.

Emma had read as many books about parenting as she could, Ruth wasn't a common baby. She had begun to speak and walk too early. Killian said she was smart as he, but Emma couldn't push it from her mind, she was different.

Ruth wasn't one of those creepy smart toddlers that barely moved. Ruth was a tornado with sparking blue eyes and pinch black curls bouncing with every move. She giggled most of the time, always asking questions, she was stubborn and determined. Emma really feared she was never going to sit down.

That's why both of them enjoyed seeing her sleeping; those moments were the most peaceful of the day.

Someone knocked on the main door. Emma untangled Killian's arms from her and after closing the baby's bedroom door she opened the front door. She was really surprised, a young woman with a boy stood in the doorway. "Do Mr. Jones live here?" The woman politely asked.

"I'm his wife." She still felt moved saying it aloud. "It's late. You should come back tomorrow."

The woman gasped, tears began to fall freely down her cheeks. "Mrs. Jones, I need him! My husband, my husband ran away, I need him to bring him back."

Emma looked confused at the terror in the other woman eyes. "I'm sorry, but my husband doesn't." She struggled trying to find a word, Killian had helped various people in the past -he had earned '_pretty shiny things_' as he told them in exchange- but he stopped after she appeared in his life,not wanting to put her at risk. "He doesn't do it any more."

"Mrs. Jones, I really need him, my husband ran away, but before he sold our house, took a large amount of money from the family business and sold my jewel." She took out a photo from her pocket. "The police is looking for him, but had found nothing, they just kicked us out of home, the police says the search is over. I'm desperate Mrs. Jones, we're sleeping in the business back until they force us out of there too. We need your husband."

Emma took the photo with shaking hands, knowing then she couldn't let that woman speak with Killian. The man in the photo was one of the men that attacked her years ago. She shivered remembering that day, how that man had held her down, she could still feel his fingers on her ankles. She was totally positive that if Killian met that man again he would kill him; that dark part of him would surface. "I'm sorry…" Emma couldn't let Killian become a wanted felon, he had a family to protect.

"I just need to speak with him." She could feel the desperation in the other woman voice, but Emma couldn't let Killian know. "I need help, and I'm willing to pay once he's found."

Something in Emma cracked as the little boy wiped his silent tears in his mother sleeve. Her son would be the same age. She didn't want a kid living in the street as she did. The boy was so broken, afraid and hurt; betrayed by his own father. Emma could read in his eyes the same fears she had as a child. Emma sighed, Killian couldn't find that man –because finding him would mean killing him for Killian- but she could. And she would enjoy seeing him in jail. She turned around the photo and took a ballpeen from an old golden pot next to the door. "What's your husband's name? Phone? Family business company name? Does he own a credit card? Car plates number?"

When Emma returned to Ruth's bedroom Killian wasn't there, she checked that their little princess was sleeping peacefully and that the baby monitor switch was set in 'on' and walked to their bedroom, she hid there the photo inside one of the breastfeeding books. She couldn't risk Lillian finding it.

Killian was tucked under the blankets, snoring softly. Emma lowered herself next to him and pushed him until he lay flat and the snoring ended. She curled herself next to him and sighed. She had promised no more secrets, but this one was a necessary one.

He hummed feeling her next to him. "You're cold." He murmured hugging her close, he breathed in heavily making her skin tingle. "I love you Emma."

Shit, keeping it from him would be hell.

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\(º.º)/:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\ :\:\:\'-

It was midafternoon and he was home taking care of his precious treasure, Emma was at the ship. He missed the summer so they could take his lassie to the ship with them. Killian closed the book once Ruth breathing told him she was sleeping. He read to his princess every day since she was one year old. He read her his books, the ones he wrote himself.

He wrote a lot in the past, it was one of his duties as captain to keep track of the events occurred at the ship. This writing was totally different.

The writing had begun the day he discovered his Emma was pregnant. He grinned at the memory as he brushed a wandering raven black curl that ticked the baby's nose. Ruth captured his finger with her little hand and hugged it close to her chest making his grin wider. The project had begun as a way to let his daughter know who his father really was, and in the end, instead, it had become a fairytale about the adventures of Captain Hook the fearsome pirate.

The day he told Emma about it he had already three books handwritten, she liked the idea of him telling their Ruth his life story, and she read the first books wanting to make sure they were baby proof.

Emma didn't say a bloody word about what she thought -and that had somehow made him sad- she just said that they were fine for their baby. He looked down at her and his eyes narrowed as a frown appeared on her perfect little face, the same frown Emma wear when she was angry.

He wondered why Emma didn't comment about his books, and why she read all of them thoughtfully if they were meaningless for her. He wondered if she had somehow accepted he was really a pirate or if she just thought that was a fantasy, a metaphor of his life. His little princess liked his stories about sirens, mermaids, whales and other monsters very much. She stopped him every five minutes, asking questions, wanting to know if he was afraid at some point, or what words mean, their Ruth was a very intelligent toddler, and despite being just eighteen months old she spoke and walked. It didn't surprise him, she was the product of fierce true love.

Ruth whimpered and sat up, using his finger to pull herself up. "Mama!" Her eyes were wide open with fear.

"Papa's there little princess." Killian took her out of the crib and sat her in his lap, hugging her little body, she never had nightmares. "You've nothing to fear." Killian kissed her frown testing her temperature, she was fine.

"Papa." Her voice was distressed. He released her and holding her on his lap he took a good look into her blue eyes, she was afraid. "Mama's in danger. A bad man is going to hurt her." Killian heart clenched in his chest as she casted her eyes down, a lonely tear escaping her blue orbs as her little hand pressed over his ribcage. "Hurt here."

Immediately Hook positioned her on his hip, one of her little legs in front of his torso and the other around his back. "Do you know where she's?" He looked worried to his princess and tucked his stump under her buttocks.

The little toddler shook her head as she grasped his shirt for balance. He picked up his phone and dialed Emma's number. Dead line. He growled. "Call the ship Papa."

A nervous laugh escaped his lips as he dialed the ship's number. "Clever lassie." Soon someone answered, he recognized Oscar. "Where's Emma?"

"She left after the last show." Killian stared at the wall in front of them, it made six hours. "Captain? Are you there?"

"Thanks Oscar." The ended the call felling odd, if Ruth said Emma was in danger she was bloody in danger, because his little Ruth was a seer.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

During the next hours Killian phoned to every one of their friends, and even those that weren't. Selena appeared shortly after to take care of Ruth and he left them to search the city, if Emma was hurt he wanted to help her.

He drove the Chrysler up and down Boston searching for her, every time he looked to the watch he felt his heart broke into hundred little shards that punctured his soul to hurt him even more. He needed his Emma, he had checked the common places she visited, he was beginning to feel really desperate as hours passed by. He dialed her number every ten minutes, praying to all the gods he know to let him see her at least one more time.

Later that night Selena phoned him. "Killian, Ruth don't stop saying you must come home." Killian nodded to the phone. "I'm afraid, she… your daughter…" Killian grunted, Ruth created that effect on people. Her magic told her things about the others and the lassie bluntly told them. It scared the hell out of most people. He had tried to teach her to control it, but he supposed she was too young."She told me about a guy I just met -I haven't told Emma- how does Ruth know?"

He wondered why Emma denied it -why the fact that her daughter knew exactly what she had bought, where they were going, or what was she wearing without seeing it made Emma shook her head and smile. "I know, don't think about what she says too much." He had confronted her once, telling Emma that their daughter was special, he wanted to talk about magic, but Emma ended up telling him that Ruth was astonishingly smart and her deduction abilities were incredible. So he smiled and told her she was clever like her mother.

He ended the call and went back home. Selena was there, completely pale, and as soon as he arrived she left, not without asking him that as soon as Emma appeared she wanted to know it.

Olooolo0O0olooolO

Emma opened the apartment door, the lights of Ruth bedroom were on, and her husband's singing voice filled the atmosphere, it was a sad song. She smiled a tired smile, realizing she would do anything to protect her family. As soon as she closed the door Killian voice died and he appeared in the baby's room doorway.

His hair popped up worse than ever, there were black dark bags under his eyes, eyes that were wet with tears and fixed on her. On his cheeks a path of dry salt told her he had been crying.

Emma freaked out, that state could only mean Ruth was ill, he had been like that a couple of months ago when their princess had pneumonia. Emma began to ask about her daughter's health, feeling terrible for not being there.

"Is Ruth..." He hugged her with brutal force, crushing her against him and the words died in her lips as she yelled in pain. The deep gash under her left breast busted open again, the stitches loosening.

He released her, examining her with his red puffy eyes from head to toe. "Where were you?" It was said in fear, in concern, his hand was still on her back, shaking.

Emma shuddered, knowing he had noticed her absence. "I…" She was to tired to tell him now.

"Mama!" Ruth ran towards her, tripping over her feet but recovering her balance surprisingly easily for a toddler; she had been crying too. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm here baby." She picked her princess up, hugging her close. Killian embraced both of them. "I'm fine."

"You scared me to death today lass." He said into her hair.

"I'm sorry." Emma sighed, she had found the ma that her long ago, in the struggling he had drawn a knife and stabbed her, she knocked down the pitiful excuse of a man and dragged him to a police station were his wife waited. Now he was in preventive detention not just for stealing, but murder attempt too. Emma had spent the rest of the night in the hospital. "I got out of the ship to run some errands and my phone battery died." She had needed a blood transfusion due to blood loss. She was supposed to be in the hospital for a couple of days, but she felt okay and didn't want Killian to know were she had been so she signed a voluntary discharge and went home. "You two are fussing about nothing."

"Mama, you're bleeding." Emma froze, she didn't want Killian to know, not yet.

* * *

**Okay, you all are a bunch of murderers! You all wanna kill poor Agatha! Now she's scared to dead hiding in a cold and dark corner... plotting against Emma!.**

******Will Killian be mad enough because of Emma to fall under dear Agatha paws! Because dearies, Agatha will know about Emma disappearing! Muahahahahahah**

**Thanks and welcome new followers!**

**Be prepared because time is moving forwards again! We will be soon heading to Storybrook! Yey!**

**Keep reviewing and ship CaptainSwan!**


	33. Chapter 33 Gone

**I don't own ouat. Thanks for your reviews. I'm sorry for the delay, and for the chapter itself.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Gone.**

* * *

Agatha was undressing after a long day when her phone displayed Selena's name.

"Hi Selena!" She displayed one of her fake smiles, and realized then she couldn't see her, so her face turned back to normal.

"Emma disappeared." Agatha's hands began to undress her faster. "She's been missing all day!" With a bit of luck Emma would be death, Agatha thought.

She dressed in a tight shirt and a skirt. "I haven't seen her. Are you taking care of her baby I suppose?" She sprayed on her Emma's perfume.

"No, I did it during the afternoon, but Killian is taking care of Ruth right now." Agatha entered in the kitchen and began to prepare herself some chocolate with cinnamon.

"I'm so sorry! If you have any news from Emma let me now." She drank the cold chocolate, fucking chocolate, she hated it. "I will call in the morning nerveless. Goodnight."

"Okay, goodnight." She put on her coat and picked her purse.

This was the opportunity she had waited for months, Killian alone, at night.

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\(º.º)/:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\ :\:\:\'-

"Bleeding?" Killian tugged her shirt up until the bloodstained bandage was exposed. Emma stood still, seeing her husband mood swift. "Okay lassie, time to sleep."

"Mama's hurt!" Her baby held to her tightly.

Killian pried her little hands open and carried her to her bedroom. "Papa will heal her savvy Ruth?"

The toddler shook her head pouting. "I wanna Mama's night kissie." Killian turned around and lifted their baby until she could kiss her. "Night mama."

"Night sweetheart." Emma kissed her back.

Shr walked to their room and sat on the bed. Killian appeared shortly after, he carried the first aid box. "Lay down Emma."

Emma felt awful. "Killian."

He pushed her until she was flat on the mattress. He sat next to her and peeled off the bandage.

Emma closed her eyes and began to talk as he silently worked in her wound, cleaning the blood and stitching her again. She explained him everything, from the moment the woman knocked in their door to the moment she left the hospital an hour ago. By the time he had bandaged her again she had ended her story.

"Why?"

Emma pressed her lips until they formed a thin line. "Killian you have a problem, I've read your tales, you believe you're a damn pirate, a three hundred years old pirate!"

"I'm, I bloody am Emma." Hell, Emma had thought long ago that he was somehow cured, that the pirate madness had ended for him. It was painful to see he wasn't.

"Then you are ill Killian. You need medical aid, because there is no way you're so old."

"Do I act madly?" He lowered his face until their breaths mingled, Emma saw madness in his blue orbs, she saw it so clearly that she shoved him away. "Do I look ill to you?"

"No, but sometimes you lose control, you're writing a fucking biography of a made up life Killian!" She sat on the bed, their faces inches apart again. "You wouldn't have been able to control yourself, I saw you when you shoot that man. It was safer if I did it alone."

She could see his jaw was trembling. "I thought we were a team."

"You would have killed him, because he attacked me long ago." He shook his head sadness replacing the madness as worry lines creased his face.

"I wouldn't, it could put you and Ruth in danger." His face contorted into a snare. "You shouldn't have kept it from me, look, you are hurt!" He touched the wound making her hiss. "He nearly punctured your bloody lung Emma."

"I was afraid you could lose control Killian." She was being stubborn, she knew it, but somehow she needed to make him see she had acted correctly. "You could have hurt Ruth and me in your revenge."

"Hurt you?" He stood up, looking shocked, as he lowered his voice into a whisper. "You think I would purposely hurt my daughter, my wife?" Emma realized she had gone too far. "I know which are the consequences of murdering someone in this world! I would never risk to lose my family."

"Can't you see it Killian?" She was losing her patience, he wanted him to shut up and let her rest. She wanted him to say he was a common man not a freaking immortal pirate.

"You think I'm mad. How can you claim you love me?"

"I don't know Killian." His eyes widened and shone with tears. Emma shook her head and tried to hold his hand, he took a step back. "I'm sorry, I loosed too much blood today, I'm tired. I'm sure you wouldn't hurt us purposely, but…" Emma sighed. "Revenge is a big problem of yours; you could have hurt us accidentally."

"Then I better leave then." His face was contorted; Emma felt his sadness going out of him in waves. "I will sleep in the ship, just in case I madly hurt you with my pirate antics, accidentally."

He turned to leave, but Emma called out to him, her brow furrowed in worry and fear, she feared that her husband, the man she truly loved, left her. "Killian. Wait. Please don't do this. Our daughter is just right there, she needs us."

"Perhaps you should have considered that, before you decided to act behind my back."

"You would've done the same." She said it proudly, because she was sure he would had tried to protect her.

"Actually, no. I would have let you know." He turned around and held up his hand. "Do you know what this is, Emma?"

She felt tears begin to form behind her eyelids, he had just one ring on, and something inside her was screaming he was going to stop wearing it.

"The wedding band."

"Yes, indeed. A pirate always keeps a souvenir of his conquest, but this… Well, this is much more than a mere trinket. This is a symbol. Something that once meant love, hope, possibility… Now look at it. It's really a mere piece of gold, meaningless, useless. Much like you. The time for making deals is done, just as I'm done… with you."

"Don't Killian." She commanded it, her voice hard and clear. He turned around and smirked to her, he fucking smirked. Emma shivered then as she knew he was leaving her as every single soul had done. "Please don't." She had pushed him away.

Emma stared with her mouth open as he walked away. She couldn't believe it. Done, they were done just like that. Why on earth she had called him mad, it had triggered something inside him. She wanted to run, to force him to come back. She couldn't, she felt too dizzy and weak, too nauseous to move.

Emma Jones was glued to the bed, her hand on the wound he had skillfully tended one-handed -because he was a pirate captain that had tended to many wounds-. She began to sob in her pillow, their pillow. She knew he wasn't mad, but he couldn't be so old, it was impossible. She felt her heart breaking as she realized she had pushed him away for something that didn't mattered. She didn't mind if Killian thought he was a pirate, a King or Elvis as long as he was so caring and loving with Ruth, with her, as long as he was simply him, Killian Jones –the man she loved, the man she pushed away.

Their baby voice spoke from the nightstand. "Mama?" Gods, Ruth had surely listened to their yelling match. She got up on shaking legs, finding a strength she didn't knew existed, and walked slowly to Ruth bedroom, she was standing in her crib, terrified. "Where's Papa?"

Emma picked her up and carried her to the bed. "He's gone." Her little lower lip began to tremble as she began to cry. "No! He just went to the ship." She tried to calm the toddled. "He will come back." She hoped he did.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

Killian walked to his ship, letting the cold night air cool him down. His wife didn't trust him. Gods she thought him mad.

He needed rum, he heard woman steps following him, the heels clicking against the pavement. He turned around and saw nothing. Maybe he was mad, maybe something had happened to him and he had conjured a past for himself.

For the seven seas' gods' sake, he had a magic ship, a hook for a hand and several chests full of wonders of other lands. He was a pirate, and Emma didn't love him, she was afraid of him. She had finally realized he was worthless.

He climbed to his Jolly easily, opening the door in a hurry and reaching his quarters in a heartbeat. He picked a bottle of rum, lit one single candle and sat, his feet on the mahogany desk.

He drank half of the bottle in one long and painful swig. It burned throat, brain and soul at the same time. He pictured his Emma, he pictured her like she was that night, yelling at him, telling him he was mad and dangerous. She was pale and looked weak. He felt something stir inside him, as he slowly calmed down. She was shivering when he left, she was pale and shaking, her green eyes told him she was terrified of him leaving. He recalled what she had told him about that man she had caught.

He sipped his rum. She must have been really scared, that man had tried to rape her once upon a time. Emma was so brave. She had done it all alone to protect him, to protect their family. She had been hurt and bled a lot by the look of the wound. She had told him she was tired, that she felt sorry, that she loved him, trusted him.

He had leaved her. That non pirate life was making him a coward. He would fight for his Emma, for his Ruth. If Emma wanted him to stop being a pirate, he would, because damn, he loved her above anything he owned, even his Jolly.

He was going to go back home when he heard heels on the deck. He smiled, Emma was here.

Olooolo0O0olooolO

Agatha couldn't believe it when she saw Killian walking down the street towards his ship. She followed him. He was alone, without a messy child, without Emma. Now she stood in front of his cabin door, grinning. Taking a deep breath she opened the door in one fast motion. She was about to release a chuckle when a draft blew out the single candle that illuminated the chamber. Wasn't she a lucky woman?

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\(º.º)/:/:/:/:/:/:|:\:\:\:\:\:\'-

Emma had stopped crying, her eyes were focused on the ceiling. She had been thinking about them, about her husband. She decided she wasn't letting her Killian go; she couldn't lose her family so easily. She would accept him -it didn't mattered if he thought he was a three hundred years pirate- because he was right for her, they were a team.

She tried to get up, but Ruth held her hand with both of hers. "Stay."

"I'm going to get Papa back." She smiled at her daughter as she caressed her head, her dark curls sliding easily through her fingers. "Would you like to come with me?"

"No. Stay." She frowned pouting in an adorable way.

"Why my baby?" Emma tried to smile; Ruth had that determination in her eyes, the same she wear so often.

"Because Papa is with that bad woman."

Emma frowned. "What bad woman?"

-'/:/:/:/:/:/:l:\:\:\:\:\:\(º.º)/:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\ :\:\:\'-

Killian turned around as Emma entered, the candle was blown out leaving them both immersed in darkness. "Emma." He sighed, getting up to meet her halfway. "I'm sorry love, I'm so sorry." She embraced him, her scent surrounded him. Killian felt at home. "I know I have no excuse. But I do not know where you were, you came back wounded." He sighed as Emma kissed his lips so briefly he barely noticed. "I was very worried. Forgive me." Emma left another butterfly kiss in his lips; Killian caressed her hips with his hand and hook as Emma's hands began to rub his chest. "We make quite the team Emma, I want to spend the rest of my days with you."

He tried to hiss her then but as soon as their lips touched she moved away, leaving him gasping and hurt. She took his hand and guided him in the darkness towards their bed. His eyes were getting used to the dark, the pale light of the moon entered freely through the two big windows that framed the bed. Emma's silhouette was cut out in the soft night sky that could be seen through one of the windows.

He stopped death, that wasn't Emma's profile, it wasn't her. "Who the hell are you?" Killian freed his hand of the woman's grasp and turned around to reach the light switch –he felt glad he had installed electricity in his ship- the stranger seemed not content with it and growled pouncing on him. Her lips crashed on his and he felt cinnamon and chocolate, for a second he thought she was Emma, but whoever she was didn't taste like her. Killian couldn't believe it. He turned the lights on with his hook, his hand keeping the stranger at bay. "You have made a big mistake Agatha. I warned you."

Killian pushed her off him, rising his hook in an unspoken warning. "I want you Killian!" She yelled before she hit the floor.

To his surprise she was smiling pleased. She liked it. He laughed then, darkly. He had faced women like those before, and knew exactly how to get rid of them.

He picked her up, gently, and carried her outside. He suffered in silence the caresses and passionate kissing of the worthless slut, not returning them, trying not to react. He didn't listen to her promises, to her preys and taunts. The alcohol was affecting his system because he felt difficult to reach the main deck with the extra weight. Once she was there he simply threw her overboard.

He rested his elbows in the rattling waiting for Agatha's head to pop out of the dark waters. She appeared shortly cursing. Killian smiled then as he retreated enough for her not seeing him. She shouted and after a short while she decided that he wasn't coming back and swam to the mooring, she got out of the water. Killian watched smiling as she walked away shaking, completely soaked, her head bend down.

Killian entered trying not to make any sound. Emma was sitting in the couch hugging her legs, she looked out at him. He sighed, her eyes were red and puffy. She took a shaky breath; her green glassy orbs followed him around the room until he sat next to her.

"I'm sorry Emma."

She let her legs hang out of the couch. "I'm sorry too."

He smiled tightly and closed his eyes trying not to cry. "I love you Emma, I couldn't ever leave you."

She put her hands on his shoulders tears falling freely again. "I don't want you to leave."

"If you want me to stop thinking about being a pirate…"

Emma's arms hooked around his neck and in a heartbeat she was straddling his lap, flush against him. "Forget about it, you can think you're whatever you like as long as you love me."

He embraced her, resting his head on her shoulder as she did the same. They stayed like that in silence as they clung to each other. "Emma, are you awake love?" She nodded. "Agatha followed me to the Jolly."

"What the hell? Agatha? What was that bitch doing in the ship?" Emma pushed him until they were facing each other.

"She tried to –gods this sounds crazy- fool me, she tried to made me think she was you." She rose an eyebrow.

"If this is an excuse for something that happened between the two of you, then is especially bad." She said it in a confident voice, but she was extremely pale and her eyes betrayed fear.

Killian chucked and caressed her cheek. "She blew the candle, used your perfume and drank chocolate with cinnamon."

Emma's eyes widened in surprise. "What did you do?" Then she squirmed at him as her body grew tense in his arms. "Did you kiss her?"

Killian chucked. "She tried and kissed me, I never reciprocated. I noticed she was not you and I threw her overboard." Emma smiled and kissed him, this time he reciprocated it, thoughtfully. She ran her hands through his hair tugging it and pulling him even closer, he whimpered and immediately felt Emma's smirk. He lowered her till her back reached the couch and hovered over her resting in his stump as his hand in her back pressed their bodies together.

"Aren't you annoyed by my pirate's ways?" He said panting.

Emma smiled. "I love you, because those perfect flaws of yours."

"And I love you for how I am when I am with you darling."

"We look like a couple of love-struck teenagers."

Killian chucked and smirking at his wife he told her in his huskiest voice. "Let's do what teenagers enjoy the most."

"Papa?" Killian pulled Emma up, helping her to sit again on the couch. After a thud they heard the crying. "Papa! Mama!"

"Was she in our bed?" Emma nodded and Ruth entered the room her little face red.

"I hurt!" Her face was red and tears ran freely down her face despite she wear a proud indifference mask. Killian couldn't tell whether it was Emma's mask or his.

"Oh! Come here princess." Emma said. Ruth hurried towards his arms and he nestled their lassie between their bodies. "You should be sleeping."

"Where's the bad woman?" Killian wiped with his thumb the tears of his little treasure.

"I throw her overboard." Ruth smiled pleased –exactly the same wicked smile Emma had moments ago just before she kissed him- Killian laughed hugging his lassies close. "Mama liked it too."

He had a family and no one was going to keep them apart.

* * *

**Okay dearies, this is actually two chapters! I was going to post yesterday, but ended posting the two of the as one.**

**Why, because I didn't want any complaining about cliffs and mostly because I'm so happy –for your reviews, follows and favs- that I think you don't deserve to suffer, at least with this chapter, you will have plenty of suffering when they arrive to Storybrook.**

**Guess who will appear the next chapter?**

**Keep reviewing.**


	34. Chapter 34: Finally

**I don't own ouat. Thanks for your reviews.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 34: ****Finally****.**

* * *

Emma opened the apartment door and as soon as she was inside she kicked out her high heel blue shoes. The first think she saw was her Killian sleeping in the couch, some documentary film about animals on TV. She walked towards him and kissed his lips, he smiled and whispered her name but did not wake.

Emma felt goosebumps raising up her spine when Ruth's singing voice came from their bedroom, it was one of Killian's pirate songs. She only sing them when was doing something forbidden.

Emma couldn't believe it when she saw what Ruth had done. Her favorite rug, the white one, the softest one, the one Killian and her enjoyed the most for their activities, the one that he had gifted her a year ago. Ruth was sitting there, her lipsticks scattered in a circle around her. She was swaying happily while drawing on the white carpet surface, shattering the fragile lipstick she held in her hand.

"Ruth!" The child froze and let the lipstick fall on the rug, her landscape and sunset forgotten. "Ruth Jones, what did I said about drawing on non-paper surfaces?" The three years old girl turned around, and it was like seeing Killian's guilty face, her sea blue eyes wore the same expression. "What did I said about my makeup?" Ruth lowered her face until she was looking at her unfinished artwork again. "Killian!" Emma suppressed a laugh when she heard the characteristic thud and cursing of Killian falling from the couch to the floor. "Killian Jones! Come here! You too Ruth." Ruth stood up, the rest of her makeup fell from her lap to join her lipsticks. The child walked slowly towards her, her black curls bouncing around her face, a face that seemed hers in miniature; she was doing the guiltless lamp face Killian did so well. "You are so grounded Ruth."

She nodded taking a last look to the rug. "If you're going to throw it away, I can keep it?"

"For all that is good and holy, what have you done lassie?" Killian entered the room shaking his head in disbelieve taking in the mess that his nap had created.

"Ruth, go to your room, and wait here until dinner, don't dare to disobey me."

They waited in silence until Ruth's bedroom door closed. "You can't deny that to be only three years old our daughter is quite the artist."

Emma stormed towards him, it was his fault and nobody else's. "You were supposed to watch her!" Killian lowered his head and looked at her through his thick black lashes.

"I'm sorry my love." Like father like daughter, now it was him the one who was doing the guiltless lamb face. "I will buy you another one savvy darling?" He closed the door smirking, his eyes shining with mischief. "We must say goodbye to our dear rug. Don't you think my dear wife?"

She let his arms surround her and tried to keep her angry face on but a smile was threatening to make its appearance. "I'm still mad at you captain." Killian kissed her briefly, a trail of brushes that he kissed up her neck until he captured her lips, his stubble tickling her flushed skin. Emma smiled knowing she had lost the game. "You sexy bastard." He chucked lowering them down on the rug, with one single motion he cleared the rug of Emma's makeup and let her fall on the rug.

"You my sexy queen." He purred in her ear putting extra emphasis in the 'my' part.

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\(º.º)/:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\ :\:\:\'-

Killian was smiling proudly as his little lassie walked among the adults that attended her birthday party. She was like an Emma's copy except for the eyes that were totally his. Killian shook hands welcoming in another couple and their son who ran inside to meet Ruth. She was a natural leader –a four years old leader, commanding and charming at the same time- much like her parents.

Emma was speaking with a group of mothers she had befriended in the preschool center Ruth attended. His wife was the fairest of them all, his shinning jewel. In days like this he realized how lucky he was. Killian greeted some new guests and wondered how many people had Emma invited.

Ruth rushed past him giggling; the pink ankle cut dress he had bought her making her look like a little princess. His little princess. Once she turned eighteen he was going to gift her a real crown, and a proper sword. His little lassie was still a marvel, intelligent, clever, brilliant and utterly intuitive; but her seer and magic abilities had declined slowly as she was introduced into the fabric of society, as if his little daughter had realized that her qualities weren't appropriate and she had put them aside, not forgotten but ignored. Despite it Killian knew they were still there, buried but not too deep, because when something awful could happen she always know it.

Marcus Grudgings the family lawyer arrived with his wife and his son that was a year older than Ruth. Killian greeted them, Marcus chubby son hurried to meet Ruth that was sitting on the couch gesturing with her hands as she told a group of kids her age a short story. Killian smiled delighted, his lassie was only four years and all those lads and lassies were already wrapped around her little finger.

Olooolo0O0olooolO

"They get along very well, Ruth and Jonh." She nodded to their lawyer who had just sent his wife to fetch him a drink. "Do you have news about the kid?"

She took a deep breath at let her eyes fall on the shorter man. "None and I'm more sad with each passing year. It breaks my heart."

The ruddy man loosened a little the knot of his tie. "Look , I think you two should forget about the boy. Vega…" The man fidgeted with his rings. Emma tensed feeling then that something important was being kept from her.

"Vega discovered something I see." She frowned searching Killian in the crowd; he was flirting with the almost spherical lawyer's wife. "Killian decided not to tell me I suppose."

The man shook his head sighing. "Vega didn't tell him. He informed me, and I said nothing because there's nothing specific to say."

She detected a lie and scowled. "What's exactly nothing for you?"

"Vega find the adoption papers, he followed the track, but seems that the city your son is supposed to be –Storybrook- didn't exist." Emma couldn't understand why their detective and lawyer had kept something so important from them.

"Where is he then?"

"I have one theory, the documents are false, or the information on them. The people who adopted your son must be extremely wealthy and don't want their birth parents to find him."

Emma opened her mouth in shock as the words sink in -extremely wealthy- she lowered her gaze then. "What can we do?"

The man smiled kindly at her putting his fat hand on her shoulder. "What you've been doing. Keep up your hopes, something as big as an adoption can't be kept forever, and surely the kid will be curious. Keep filing all the databases you could and he will find his way home."

Emma tried to smile but couldn't. "Thanks."

"Mama!" Ruth hugged her leg grinning. "Aunty Selena gifts me a horse!"

"What?" Emma scanned the room and saw Selena chatting with Killian, she picked up a very exited Ruth and walked over there. "I said no animals Selena."

The shy girl looked at her feet. "It's a ticket for riding lessons love." Killian said in a calming voice.

Emma released a breath she had been holding. "No horsie?" Ruth asked pouting.

"Where could the horse live darling?" Killian took Ruth from Emma's arms and carried her towards the snacks table snuggling his nose in her neck making giggle their princess.

Emma turned to face Selena that displayed a shy smile. "I'm sorry; Ruth had tried to have all sorts of pets lately."

"I understand." Selena said bouncing her head slightly.

Ruth wasn't the problem, Killian was. She had caught him looking intently at some pet shops; he seemed to be the one wanting a pet. Their life was complicated enough like it was, with Ruth and the Jolly to manage; they didn't need to add a pet to the equation.

Emma jumped when Killian embraced her from behind. "Don't worry love; I'm not buying her a horse." Emma laughed relaxing into his embrace. "Now Emma, tell me what bothers you, my precious open book."

She closed her eyes for a second. "We will talk later."

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

And later they talk. Killian was awake, holding Emma in his arms; she had fallen sleep crying. It broke his heart knowing that Emma wasn't going to find the lad. He had to be nine years old. Their only hope was that the boy looked for them.

"Killian. Are you awake?"

He sighed and kissed her neck. "Aye love."

"If we find our son…" She clung more to him and Killian knew he wasn't going to like whatever Emma was about to say. "… I don't want him to think you're his birth father."

"Why darling?" The felt the pang of hurt in his soul, that pang he still felt each time he saw the cursed swan key chain in his wife's nightstand, a cold shinny reminder that she loved another man, a man who hurt her but she couldn't forget.

"If we do he will think that we don't love -didn't loved- him. He'll wonder why we kept Ruth and not him. He'll not understand."

"Emma darling, I think that he will, you were underage, I was an adult. You can say that I was in Ireland and you couldn't contact with me, that you thought you were all alone and that giving him up was what you thought was the best for him. That then I showed up and we couldn't find him."

"That would be lying to him, and he would blame you."

"I don't mind it." Maybe it was his fault, if he had found her earlier she would had never suffered so much.

"No. We will tell him the truth. His father framed me and leaved me in jail, pregnant. Then I meet you and we tried to find him."

"What will we do if he tries to find Neal?" Killian didn't like the idea of the scumbag forming part of his family.

"You say that it wasn't even his real name, that there's no track about one Neal Cassidy. So we will tell him that, that the name was false." Killian kissed her neck. "We will tell him that you love him as if he were yours from the first day you knew he existed."

"And love him I did." He closed his eyes and began to rub circles in her back with his hand. "We will tell him whatever you wish darling. I love you."

She curled her arm around his waist to bring them even closer together. "Thanks Killian. I love you too."

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\(º.º)/:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\ :\:\:\'-

Emma and Killian exited the elevator and entered the fancy restaurant. She was wearing her tight red dress and black heels. Killian was wearing his black suit. They didn't talk to each other, he walked directly to the bar and ordered something, likely rum. Emma looked around until she found her date. The man went to shake her hand.

"Emma." He was quite good-looking, she could see Killian watching them from the corner of his too blue eyes.

"Ryan? You look relieved." She tried to be as charming as she could.

"Well, it is the internet. Pictures can be…"

"Fake. Outdated. Stolen from a Victoria's Secret catalogue. So…"

"So… Um… Tell me something about yourself, Emma."

"Oh. Ah, well, today's my birthday."

"And you're spending it with me! What about your friends?"

"I attended to a party with my friends a couple of hours ago." It was true, her twenty-eight birthday party.

"And, you don't like your family?" She smiled brightly trying not to look at her husband.

"No much family to like." She faked a face of innocence.

"Oh, come on. Everyone has family." Okay she wasn't that good lying, Killian was far better than her, she should tell the truth, it was easier that way.

"Technically, yeah. I'm married to and old and wealthy man. Ready to run yet?

"Oh, not a chance. You, Emma, are by far, the sexiest, friendless married woman I have ever met."

"Okay. Your turn. No wait, let me guess. Um… You are handsome, charming…" She smiled then knowing the moment of the truth approached.

"Go on." Poor asshole was beaming.

"The kind of guy who – and now, stop me if I get this wrong – embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail."

"What?" She loved when they did that face.

She made a gesture with her hand and saw how Killian exited the restaurant. "And the worst part of all is your wife. Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date."

"Who are you?"

"The chick who put up the rest of the money."

"You're a bail bondsman."

"Bail bondsperson."

The man flipped the table, spilling everything on her in a stupid attempt to slow her as he ran out of the restaurant. "Really?"

Olooolo0O0olooolO

Killian observed how the man ran across the street, while dodging traffic, to his car. Emma calmly walked towards the man's car, where Killian was casually waiting for his stunning wife. That bloody heels did wonders to her extremely long creamy legs. The man started the ignition, but the car wouldn't move. He opened the door to look out, and saw the boot Killian had just placed there.

"You don't have to do this, okay? I can pay you. I got money." The poor man pleaded tho his steel strong Emma.

"No, you don't. And if you did, you should give it to your wife to take care of your family."

"The hell you know about family, huh?"

Emma slammed the man's head against the steering wheel, and the poor soul felt unconscious on his seat.

"Was it necessary?" Killian asked embracing her.

"No, but he deserved it."

He smirked at her. "The part where you called me old darling."

Emma laughed then hooking her arms around his neck playfully. "You say you are."

"You look absolutely ravishing in this dress love." He cleared his throat trying not to choke with his own words because he was never going to stop feeling dizzy around his wife, he never has enough.

Emma smirked up at him, her cherry red lips taunting him. "We can deliver him, have some fun and then pick up Ruth at Selena's." She was playing with the sapphires necklace he had just gifted her, twisting the sparking chain around her long perfect fingers.

He raised his eyes from her magnificent fingers –and cleavage- and fixed them on her emerald ones. "You're a tease love." She hummed happily.

Olooolo0O0olooolO

They arrived to home to their apartment, Emma kicked off her heels in front of the door before letting him came in, Killian carried their daughter that was surely pretending to be sleeping in his arms.

"I'm hungry Mama." Emma rolled her eyes and he chuckled.

"Aunt Selena told us you were the one who eat the rest of my birthday cake." Emma said. Killian knew already that Ruth wasn't going to sleep much that night, the party, the big amount of sugar running through her veins and the excitement of spending the night at Selena's; it was going to be difficult to made her sleep.

"What about milk?" She opened one blue eye to see their reaction.

Emma groaned -she surely was exhausted- and opened the fridge door. Then the doorbell rang.

"Get the door Killian please."

"Finally!" Killian lowered their little princess to the kitchen counter where she sat bouncing her legs. "It's him!" She yelled exited.

Killian rose an eyebrow to his lassie, she clasped her hands over her mouth and giggled. The doorbell rang again.

Killian sighed and opened the door. A boy was there, he couldn't be older than ten years old, he wore a stripped horrible scarf and a leather backpack. Killian checked him twice, there was something familiar in the lad.

"Uh? Can I help you?" He wasn't one of the neighbors' lads either.

"Does Emma Jones live here?"

* * *

**No double chapter today dearies, but at extra-long one because we've reached the 100 favs! I'm so happy I could cry. Thank you so much!**

**And... (insert drums here)... ****Finally Henry's here!**

**What will they do? Take Henry and run to another country? Will Emma travel alone with him to Storybrook? Will be Killian the one driving him home? Will they go there in the Jolly? Will Henry be upset at them having Ruth? Will Emma freak out? Will Killian be happy or worried?**

**So many questions dearies! I assure you something, Ruth can answer them all!**

**Feel free to share any ideas!**

**Thanks for your support with this story!**

**Keep the reviews coming! **


	35. Chapter 35: Henry

**I don't own ouat. Thanks for your reviews (600! You are wonderful!).**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 35: ****Henry****.**

* * *

"Uh? Can I help you?"

"Does Emma Jones live here?"

Killian looked intently at the lad, there was something about his eyes that was painfully familiar. "Aye. Who are you?"

"My name's Henry. I'm her son."

Killian looked down at the kid, a smile spreading across his face as Henry pushed past him into the apartment. He had found them.

Emma's voice came from the kitchen, just ten meters away, hasn't she heard? "Whoa! Hey, kid! Kid! Kid! Where are you going! Where are your parents?" Killian closed the door, his mind was paralyzed by happiness when he saw his Emma standing in front of their new-found son, her hand on his shoulder. Ruth was kicking her feet madly grinning brightly at her brother with a wicked knowing face that told Killian that she had long foreseeing that moment.

The lad held Emma's gaze. "Ten years ago. Did you give up a baby for adoption? That was me."

Emma murmured something unintelligible and Killian rushed to her side as she nearly stumbled over her son. "Easy there lass."

"…Give me a minute." His Emma was shocked, she didn't expect it, she needed to compose herself. Killian helped her to reach their bedroom, a smile spread on his face. He had found them.

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\(º.º)|(º.º)/:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\:\:\:\'-

He was thirsty and hungry. Henry eyed warily the girl sitting on the counter, she smiled and followed him with her blue eyes -the same eyes the man had- as he reached the fridge; Henry wondered if that man was his father too.

He yelled for the adults in the other room to heard him. "Hey, you have any juice? Never mind, found some."

He began to drink it straight from the bottle and turned around, the little girl was there, looking at him intently, her big blue eyes shining with happiness. He hadn't even heard her jump down to the floor. It was a little scary for Henry. He expected Emma to be alone. They told him she was married but somehow he didn't expect brothers or sisters. Why would then they gave him away if they wanted kids?

The girl took a step back, her dark ponytail bouncing behind her, and extended her hand.

"I'm Ruth Jones and I'm five years old."

He cleaned his palm on his trousers and then shook hands with that girl who was probably his sister. "I'm Henry Mills."

She smiled at him and tilted her head in an adorable way. "My milk please." He found a glass on the counter and lowered it to her. "Thanks Henry." He observed how the little girl drank walking slowly around him as if he was her prey. She finished her drink and licked away her milk mustache. "So you're my big brother." Henry nodded he didn't know what to say, how was he supposed to made Emma go to Storybrook? Surely she wouldn't leave that girl alone to save them from the curse. "Can I see your book?"

They know about the book? Did they know about the curse? Henry frowned taking a cautious step back. "How do you know?"

The girl smirked pointing a thin long finger at him. "It pops out of your backpack."

Relieve floored through Henry. They didn't know about the book or the curse. He needed to find a way to make Emma go to Storybrook. Henry sat on the couch and carefully unpacked his book placing it on his lap. Ruth crawled up next to him and sat so close to him that her head was just between his arm and chest. He smiled feeling a sudden happiness because somehow he had a sister.

He stared down at her as she read. "Once upon a time." She rested her head on his chest and looked up at him rising one eyebrow. "Do you want me to read?" By her voice she was clearly challenging him.

Henry blinked trying to cope with the situation, that girl was weird. "Do you know how to read?"

She smirked at him. "I'm a pirate and a princess, I read, ride horsies, paint and fight."

Good, he had a very paid of herself sister. "If you say so... Okay I will read."

OooooooO

Emma didn't know what to do, and her overly calm husband wasn't helping her. She had waited so long for that moment! She expected him when he was older, not just ten years old. How was she going to talk with him about Neal? Why was Killian smiling so much?

Then long years without him. Would he want to live with them? Would he leave his adoptive family behind?

"Emma darling look at me." Emma took a deep breath and looked up to her husband blue orbs, eyes that were full of concern, excitation and happiness. "He found us."

"He found us, he found us." She repeated like an automate. "What if he doesn't like me? What if he's there to tell me how horrible I'm for giving him up?"

Killian caressed her cheek with his thumb as his fake hand kept her from collapsing.

"Then we will explain him and wait until he understands."

Emma frozen. "What we will do if he doesn't?"

"We will face it together, as a team." He responded quietly. "Emma, take in account that he may love his current family, he may not want to leave them."

Emma nodded, she already knew it , and that knowledge was haunting her. She sighed and strained her back taking hold of her body. She was strong; Emma Jones wasn't a frail damsel.

They excited the room and she swallowed a sob as her eyes find the scene. Her children were sitting together at the couch. Ruth was embracing her big brother as he read her a tale. It was something she had fantasized many times. She glanced at Killian who was smiling and whose eyes were wet. Damn, the moment was so perfect they both stood there drinking every drop of it. It was their dream. Why she never had her camera when she needed it?

After a couple of minutes, as the boy read Snow White to Ruth, Emma finally approached them.

"Hi." Emma croaked. The boy closed his book earning an annoyed hum from Ruth.

"Hi."

Emma keeled in front of the couch and Killian did the same smiling brightly and holding her hand. "I'm Emma and he is Killian my husband."

"And my Papa." Added Ruth jumping from the couch and sitting on Killian's knee.

"I'm Henry. He's my...?" Henry -at least he had a beautiful name- gestured with his hand towards Killian.

Emma took a deep breath. "No."

Killian stood then taking Ruth with him. "You need some privacy." He helped her to sit in the couch and kissed the top of her head. "Nice to meet you lad." He said ruffling Henry's hair.

Emma waited for the door to close, just as Ruth bedroom's door was shut the kid stood up.

"You know, we should probably get going." He said all business packing his book.

Emma blinked twice. "Going where?"

"I want you to come home with me."

Emma didn't understand. "Why?" It made no sense.

"If you don't I'll tell the cops you kidnapped me." It came out matter-of-factly as he closed his backpack.

"And they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother." Gods she had a blackmailer son.

"Yep."

"You're not going to do that." She read him as she did with everyone else.

"Try me." She rose and eyebrow, lie.

"You're pretty good. But here's the thing – there's not a lot I'm great at in life. I have one skill. Let's call it a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying and you, kid, are." She took his hand, she needed to know everything about him. "We need to talk."

"Wait… Please we can talk as we get there. Please, come home with me."

"Where's home?" Her son wanted to go home, he didn't want to stay. He had surely freaked out seeing that she already had a daughter, or maybe it was Killian. Had she made a mistake telling him Killian was not his father?

"Storybrooke, Maine."

Emma felt her heart skip a beat. Storybrooke was the supposed fake city. "Is because of Ruth or Killian?"

"Mmhmm. No, look, I need you to drive me there, the sooner the better."

She felt her heart breaking. He was there just to see who Emma Jones was. "Why did you come?" All hope she had felt seeing him was consumed and the happiness was gradually being replaced by a feeling of emptiness and sadness. She had regained her son to lose him again.

He looked down. "It's difficult to explain, but I'm happy I've found you. Can we go now?"

The bedroom door opened and Ruth ran out, Killian close behind trying to catch her. She threw her arms around Henry. "I'm coming too!"

Olooolo0O0olooolO

"Come on lassie." Killian tried to make Ruth release the lad. "Let them talk." Emma was at the verge of tears, he could see it clearly in her green beautiful eyes.

"All right, then. Let's get you back to your home." Killian let go Ruth and looked up at Emma.

Home? After all this time waiting for him? He wasn't giving up so easily. "Emma dear can we talk?" It couldn't be, he wasn't going to let Emma lose her happiness so easily. The Jones would fight.

Emma put a hand on his arm. "Killian, we can't keep him here. He wants return to his family."

Killian pulled Emma towards their room. "Darling, if he is here it means something." He whispered, eyeing the lads in the room. "He found us for a reason Emma, don't give up." Killian walked towards the door, making sure it was closed. "I'm sorry lad, but you're not going back until you tell us why did you come here in the first place and who are your parents."

The lad held his gaze. "Why?"

"Because you're just ten years old and have come to that bloody city at your own." He observed him closely. "That means you're not very happy were you are, and that they didn't take care of you properly. Savvy lad?"

"You know I have a name? It's Henry." Killian didn't utter a word he just knelled in front of the lad. "Okay, my mother is Regina Mills, and I'm not totally happy."

"So it's true, you weren't adopted by a couple, just a single woman." He rose an eyebrow and the lad nodded, Killian's eyes found Emma's ones in a knowing look, they could legally fight for him. "And why are you here lad… Henry?"

"There are things in my life, in the place where I came from that needed to be fixed." He looked at Emma. "She can fix them."

"Then you don't want a ride, you want me to stay?" Killian smiled at Emma's voice, there was so much hope in her words.

"Yep, there's a very nice inn there." The boy squirmed out of Killian reach. "Can we go now?"

"Let me pack some things then." Emma disappeared into their room.

"Mama will need us. If we do not go with them now we will not find them! We are coming too!" Ruth said and with that she ran to her bedroom and the characteristic sound of drawers opening and closing was heard above one of his pirate songs about mermaids that she happily yelled.

Killian sighed, if Ruth thought they would be need, then they should go. He smiled down at the lad. There were some calls to be made; Oscar would have to stay in charge of the ship for some days.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

Henry was sitting on the rear seat next to Ruth that was asleep in her chair. Killian was the one driving and Emma was on the front seat fidgeting with a necklace. He liked his mum, she was cool with her leather jacked and her boots.

"How long have you been looking for me?" Henry asked casually.

"About nine years." Emma turned around to face him. Henry understood her mood, they had looked for him during years and the first thing he had wanted to do was going back with the Evil Queen. "I thought that I was going to be unable to take care of you, but Killian appeared in my life and everything changed. Then we couldn't find you."

It made sense, no outsiders could find Storybrook. "Where's my father."

"He –oh gods- framed me, I paid for his wrongs in jail while I was pregnant." Her voice broke and she sat back straight. "He ran."

"We don't know where he is Henry." Killian filled. "I've looked for him, but he gave your mother a false name." Henry felt the anger in the man's voice, he hadn't looked for his father to say hello and wish happy holidays, his voice was tinged with revenge. "I have always loved you like a son."

So his father was a liar, a wanted felon and in general a bad dude, and now that man wanted to be his father, he didn't respond, he just wanted to change the subject. "I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere?"

"Sure." She answered.

Killian pulled the car out of the road at the next road bar. "I will wait with Ruth here while you stop for snacks."

Henry felt odd as Emma kissed the man's lips, it was just a peck, but he didn't like it.

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\ /:/:/:/:l(º.º)l:\:\:\:\'-

When she sat in front of the kid in the boot he was reading the book from earlier. Emma felt happy, her son needed her, and as the lawyer had said, if he had been really adopted by a single woman they could fight for his custody. They just needed to be very careful.

"What's that?" Emma wondered what was so important about that boot, what made him carry it around.

"I'm not sure you're ready."

"I'm not ready for some fairy tales?"

"They're not fairy tales. They're true. Every story in this book actually happened."

"Of course they did." She laughed thanking the waitress with a nod as she left the hamburger in front of Henry.

"Use your superpower. See if I'm lying." He was not lying, but kids tended to think their fairytales were true.

"Just because you believe something, doesn't make it true." He was too old for such nonsense nonetheless.

He bit the hamburger. "That's exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone."

She squinted her eyes at him. "Why's that?"

"Because you're in this book."

"Oh, kid. You've got problems." She had to remember warning Killian about letting the kid read his books, no way the two of them began to claim Killian was really a three hundred years old pirate. Henry couldn't see those books.

"Yep. And you're going to fix them." He was right at this point, she was going to fix them, beginning for rescuing her son from the clutches of the woman who had dared to made her kid so unhappy that he had strange delusions and ideas.

Emma Jones, no, not just her, the whole Jones family was going to fix Henry's life.

* * *

**Hi dearies! I'm so sorry for the slow update lately... I've had a couple of 24-hour shifts this week and I was really tired!**

**By the way, expect and update tomorrow dearies!**

**I've been trying to be cannon, but it didn't flow well, Killian continues to interfere in everything that happens, so you should bear much anything for granted.**

**Thanks to all those new followers and readers!**

**See you soon dearies and keep reviewing ;)**


	36. Chapter 36: Storybrook

**I don't own ouat. As promised a new chapter. Thanks for your reviews. As one of my lovely reviewers pointed out, all of us has seen the show so there's no need to repeat it, so expect anything. I will keep some curse references intact despite it.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Storybrook.**

* * *

When they were back at the Chrysler, Emma frowned. Killian was sitting in the back seat, next to Ruth and both of them were sleeping in the same exact position. Both were relaxed and looking adorable, Killian even had the seatbelt on, that was his subtitle way of telling her she was driving. Infuriating pirate.

Henry kept his eyes intently focused in his book, as if in one of its pages would suddenly appear the solutions to his problems. So they drove in silence until they finally arrived Storybrooke.

"I'm driving you home." Emma wanted to take him with them to the inn, but his adoptive mother surely was worried, and there was the part where they should act legally. "I'm driving you home. Look, it's been a long night and it's almost… 8:15?"

"That clock hasn't moved my whole life. Time's frozen here."

"Excuse me?" Emma frowned.

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here."

Whoa, that kid really needed their help. "Okay, the Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here."

"Yeah, and now they're trapped."

That kid mind was more complicated that Killian's. "Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you're going with?"

"It's true!"

"Then why doesn't everybody just leave?" Killian claimed to be three-hundred years and moved freely from here to there.

"They can't. If they try, bad things happen."

Emma put the Chrysler into a halt as a balding man with a Dalmatian called out to Henry.

"Henry! What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Archie."

"Who's this?"

"She's my mom, Archie." Emma's heart almost exploded in happiness. She was his mom, not her birth mother, but mom. "She's driving me home."

"Oh. I see."

"You know where he lives?" Emma asked politely.

"Yeah, sure. Just, ah, right up on Mifflin street. The Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block." The man lowered his balding ginger-red head until he was face to face with Henry. "Hey, where were you today, Henry? Because you missed your session."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip." He was in therapy? What on earth had done that Regina Mills to her son?

"Henry. What did I tell you about lying? Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything."

"Oookay. Well, I really should be getting him home."

"Yeah, sure. Well, listen. Um. Have a good night and, uh, you be good, Henry." The man turned around the dog following him happily.

"So that's your shrink."

"I'm not crazy."

She was going to break that Regina into tiny bits. "Didn't say that. Just, he doesn't seem 'cursed' to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you."

"He's the one who needs help because he doesn't know."

"That he's a fairy tale character?" Emma had bounced from foster home to foster home and had never created such a delusion in her mind.

"None of them do. They don't remember who they are."

"Convenient. Alright, I'll play. Who's he supposed to be?"

"Jiminy Cricket."

"Right, the lying thing. Thought your nose grew a little bit." In recent years, Emma had been reading a lot about psychology, concerned with Killian. As long as the fantasy was coherent and structured the kid's problem had a solution.

"I'm not Pinocchio!"

"Course you're not. Because that would be ridiculous."

Killian yawned in the back seat, stretching his legs and arms. "Not so loud love."

Emma stopped the car in front of the house. "Please don't take me back there; can't we stay at the inn?"

"I thought you wanted to." She sighed; their long hours of talking with the lawyer had left something clear, if they wanted legal custody of Henry they had to prove that the child was badly treated. And should not kidnap him –if only they had done it in the first place; if only he had wanted to run with them to Canada or Europe- but now they were there and there wasn't a turn back. "I have to. I'm sure your mother is worried sick about you."

"She's evil."

"Evil? That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"She is. She doesn't love me. She only pretends to."

Killian head popped from the back seat. "We will fight for your custody, but we can't kidnap you now." Emma frowned as Killian eyes widened and he retreated in his seat as if he was hiding in the shadows of the car. "Maybe we should." He whispered. "Emma start the car and let's go."

A woman, surely Regina, rushed towards them, heels clicking, and Henry got out of the car. Emma wondered why Killian was –now clearly- hiding, and finally she followed Henry.

"Henry! Henry… Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" She scanned the woman, thigh dark suit dress, high heels, red lips, short tamed hair, she was the typical aggressive executive.

"I found my real mom." Henry ran into the house leaving Emma and the woman in a very awkward situation.

"Y-you're Henry's birth mother?" She seemed really impressed.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Mills." Emma tried to stay in low profile, using the social flattery she had learned from Killian in the last years. She needed to make that woman think she wasn't interested in the kid. A really stunning man entered in her peripheral view.

"I'll just go…check on the lad. Make sure he's alright." Emma frowned, he was Irish like Killian and incredibly attractive too. By the look Regina and him exchanged they were having an affair -if she wasn't pretending to be nice she would had rolled her eyes- the sheriff and the mayor? Damn woman.

"How would like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

"It would be great." Emma glanced back at the car. "Give me a minute." She approached the Chrysler, feeling Regina's eyes in her back. "Killian why are you hiding?"

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\(º.º)/:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\ :\:\:\'-

Killian Jones, Captain Hook had never been a coward, not once. He had hid many times in the past –pirates were always great at hiding- he wasn't hiding by cowardice but by prudence. The Evil Queen was there, and it only meant one single think. This was the cursed place were the Enchanted Forest inhabitants were. Storybrook. The crocodile was there. The question was if they were powerless or not, was Regina capable of using her magic?

He hadn't anything to risk ten years ago, he didn't cared about his life ten years ago, but now he had his lassies and now Henry was there too. He had a family to care after and he wasn't going to risk it.

"Emma, love we need to pick Henry and leave this city." It would be safer, despite what the pirate in him wanted to do was storming out of the car, grab Regina's neck and force her to tell where the imp was, kill him and leave the damn city with his family, without even bothering to get rid of the crocodile corpse. Killian Jones had a family and couldn't risk it.

"Why?" Emma frowned putting her hands on her hips and leaning forwards so her head was inside the car.

His mind rushed for a true explanation that didn't make Emma think about his supposed madness. "The man who cut off my hand lives in that city."

"She knows you?" Emma's body was nearly inside the car.

"Aye lass."

"The man who cut your hand." He could see her mind processing the information. "Are we in danger here?"

"We are, we are love." Killian smiled up at her. "We will take Henry and leave this city as fast as we can savvy?"

"I didn't peg you as a coward Killian." She straightened her back. "So I will go inside that house and I will make that woman think I don't want the kid. We will gain his legal custody." Killian was about to tell her that Regina wasn't a normal woman when she threw him a muting look. "If that man approaches our family we will fight him Killian, but we aren't running, we have a life in Boston."

"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets." Killian said in a whisper. He just hoped he was the one winning the fight, because the price to pay if they lost was too expensive.

"Or a woman." She picked up her purse and turned around, after a second she faced him again. "We will fight him,but we aren't killing him."

Killian observed how she walked towards the Evil Queen. He was proud of his Emma, his strong and brave wife that seemed a hundred times more royal that the Queen. His stubborn wife, his heroine incapable of doing wrong, he needed her to understand they weren't fighting against a Mayor but a Queen, that their fight surely wasn't going to be legal. Only if he had his hook.

"Is here Papa." Killian lowered his eyes to his perfect little jewel that was unpacking his hook, it had been perfectly wrapped in one of her pink pajamas inside her backpack.

"I love you my princess!" Killian embraced Ruth, he wouldn't hide, he would fight.

0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0

Emma was outside Regina's house shortly after, she had reassured her she didn't want Henry, and the woman had believed it. She walked down the walkway to her car and looked up to the second story window, Henry was there. He closed the curtain and turned off the light. She hoped he hadn't listened to the conversation.

She found Killian in the driver seat.

"Where are we going love?"

"Henry said there's an inn." Emma glanced back to see Ruth smiling at her. "Night sleepyhead."

"Night Mama." Giggled Ruth. "Henry forgot his book on the seat."

Sneaky bastard, he wanted to make sure they didn't leave, as if they had any intention. "We will give it back tomorrow morning, okay Ruth?" The girl nodded, the book already opened in her lap. "We need to find the inn Killian."

"I'm pretty sure that the Sheriff will lead us to there."

"Sheriff?" Emma looked around and found a sheriff car parked near them. "Regina sends him to make sure I leave."

Killian rose an eyebrow at her. "Leave?"

"I told her I wasn't interested in keeping Henry, so we have time to call the lawyer." Emma sighed. "Apparently she didn't buy it."

"We need to talk about all of this Emma." Killian glanced back at Ruth. "You should know everything about this city before we decide to stay." He started the engine, his eyes focused on the wheel. "I suppose a night here can harm us."

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

Henry saw the car slowly moving away from the house. He laid on his bed and ignored his mother tantrum about him leaving. After a while the Queen decided he had had enough and closed his door.

So his mum had a family, a husband and a daughter. He stared at the ceiling. That meant he had a family too.

Henry hadn't thought about it before, but Ruth's words slowly came back to his mind. _"I'm a pirate and a princess, I read, ride horsies, paint and fight."_, being Emma's daughter she was a princess, the fact that the girl ride horses and fight was strange. Maybe it was just a little child 's imagination. Ruth saying she was a pirate was weird and didn't make any sense. She was a girl.

Pirate. Henry turned around. There was something off with Killian. He wore rings and an earring, the way he moved and talk. He couldn't pinpoint why but the man wasn't what he seemed. Furthermore there was the tiny fact that the apartment were Emma lived was strangely mismatched, as if they had stole a bunch of expensive furniture without bothering to made it mach.

The image of Killian fingers on the car wheel, the song that Ruth sang about mermaids and pirates. Henry closed his eyes. He didn't dislike the man, but somehow he knew there was something dark lurking inside him. He couldn't be part of Operation Cobra.

Oo0o0oOOo0o0oOOo0o0oO

Killian found the inn fast enough, the sheriff reluctantly gave them directions after they claimed that they need some rest before heading back to Boston. The inn was a beautiful building, and the owner was an old lady that would had looked sweet and kind if she hadn't been so bitter with her granddaughter, a leggy brunette wearing nearly no clothes on. Emma double checked Killian in order to make sure his eyes weren't focused on the gorgeous body of the girl.

To her surprise Killian was totally unfocused, holding Ruth hand and their luggage. His eyes lost as if he was up to something, clearly he hadn't even seen the girl.

"Excuse me? I'd like a room." Emma interrupted the screaming match displaying in the room. The brunette and the old woman looked at her.

"Really? Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally, there's an upgrade fee for the square but, as friends do, I'll wave it." The woman smiled at them.

"Square is fine as long as there's a couch for my daughter."

"Of course, there's extra bed. Now, what's the name?"

"Jones. Killian and Emma Jones."

A scented voice repeated her name in a high pinched voice. "Emma!" She turned around, and the man trailed off. "What a lovely name."

"Thanks." Emma felt strange, the odd way the tailored man was looking at her made her uncomfortable and her eyes searched immediately for Killian. He was standing tall, his back straight, and their Ruth behind him. Her husband was ready to fight, ready to jump in front of her to protect his family. She observed the small dude again and as soon as her eyes felt on his cane it clicked, the cripple, the man who had cut his hand long ago was that man. Hell, how had that tiny man managed to so such a damn thing to Killian?

Granny passed the man a roll of bills in a very unfriendly way. "It's all here."

"Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you. You enjoy your stay…Emma." The chocolate-brown orbs of the man leaved her then and Emma saw a flicked of panic when he noticed Killian. He exited the inn immediately.

A wicked smirk formed in Killian's lips, he had noticed too. "Take care of Ruth." His brogue was so thick that Emma swallowed. "I'm going to fetch the luggage." It sound more like _'I'm going to skin that man_'.

"Who's that?" Emma asked as Killian rushed out of the building.

"Mr. Gold. He owns this place."

"The inn?" She looked down at Ruth, she was pale, staring at the door, her blue eyes wide in fear.

"No, the town. So, how long will you be with us?"

"A week. Just a week." She hadn't missed the click indicating that Killian had removed his prosthetic hand. That could only mean one thing, he would put on his hook, to kill the man who owned the damn city.

"Great." The old woman took a key from the wall and handed it to Emma. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

Emma smiled apologetically. "Could you take care of Ruth for a second?" She glanced nervously to the door. "I'm going to help my husband."

The brunette crouched in front of Ruth smiling. "Of course, she's so pretty."

Emma nodded thanks and exited the building wishing and praying so that Killian hadn't killed that Mr. Gold yet.

* * *

**Okay Dearies, thanks you for your support! The PMs and reviews! I would like what do you thing about Henry being weary of Hook. For those of you missing the Jolly Roger, just remember it's a magic ship, and as Pinocchio/August wondered it may had feels, I'm sure the Roger will miss his family. ;) Poor Killian he's going to have a stroke.**

**I'm wondering what should Emma do when she began to feel attraction for the Huntsman… we all know there was a spark there ;)**

**I'm so evil I will burn in the deepest pit.**

**Okay, keep reviewing, remember you make my imagination go wild with your questions, reviews and suggestions!**


	37. Chapter 37: Ship

**I don't own ouat. Thanks for your reviews.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Ship.**

* * *

It was dark outside, the street lamps barely shone in the thick darkness of the night. Killian smirked as he saw the limping figure trying miserably to escape him, which meant just one thing, Rumpelstiltskin had no magic. Hook was going to skin himself a crocodile. He frowned when the imp entered a dark alley.

He followed him, of course, and already expecting it he intercepted with his hook the cane that felt on his head with brutal force. Using the imp's momentum Hook pushed the thin man against the wall earning a grunt of pain.

"Greetings Dark One." The man griped his own cane, trying to separate it from his neck, the ebony bar pressing his throat mercilessly.

"This revenge is worthless." Breathed heavily the scumbag he was slowly choking.

He chuckled. "Don't misunderstand me, this is no revenge. I'm preventing you from harming my family."

"Let me offer you a deal dear."

"No deals crocodile." He smirked not satisfied with the plea. He wanted him to beg, the powerful Rumpelstiltskin pleading for his life. Hook wanted that crippled coward to die in his arms as Milah.

The man pushed him away with a force Killian didn't expect and he tumbled backwards a step, the cane still held between the two of them. "If you stop your annoying obsession of wanting to kill me we can make a deal."

He growled at the man pushing with all his might until the cane was safely pressed against the imp again, lifting him an inch from the floor. "Last time you offered a deal you killed Milah."

"I won't kill Emma." The Dark One tried to kick him as he spat the words with the little air he had left. "She will need me to take her son back." Just during a second Killian decreased the pressure. "I need her help in exchange."

A bolt of rage consumed him, Rumpelstiltskin knew Henry was Emma's son, he knew. That bastard was the reason his Emma had been crying during years, her golden heard broken because of that excuse of a man. Because the Dark One had decided Henry was the perfect gift for the Queen.

He released the man who felt to the floor panting. Killian had just wanted to protect his family, Hook wanted blood, suffering and revenge all together. He raised the cane in his hand and hook ready to hit him. He was never able to low the cane as Emma stepped between him and the Crocodile.

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\(º.º)/:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\ :\:\:\'-

"Damn, Killian you promised." Emma shoved him away from the man lying miserably in the floor.

"He killed her!" Emma kept a hand on his chest. "We need to kill him before he can use his power again." She took the cane from his hand.

"That man is obviously out of his mind." The accented voice of the landlord informed in an even tone.

Emma breathed heavily. That man wasn't going anywhere. "Look dude." She turned around, the cane in her hands pointed menacingly at Mr. Gold. "You're not going to stand in our way. You aren't going to hurt any member of our family if you wanna live."

The small man got up smiling, his eyes leaving hers now and then to check Killian. "We could reach an agreement. I will not take reprisals for this unfortunate accident if the pirate promises not to repeat the scene."

Emma glanced at Killian just in time to see him lunching towards the cripple; she stopped him with the cane. "You won't harm my family."

The man did a strange flourish with his hand. "I promise not to if you promise to help me when needed, you will own me a favor dear."

"Your offer isn't appealing enough crocodile." Killian snapped.

His brown eyes shinned with mischief during a brief second. "I will help her to take her son back too."

"We don't make deals with you imp." He barked as Emma held him in place with the cane.

Despite her husband's words somehow Emma found herself shaking the man's hand. "Deal"

"No!" Killian yelled. "For the seven seas' gods' sake, what have you done Emma?"

"Deal then dearie. Be sure to keep your pirate at bay." The old man took his cane from her hands and limped away.

"What I've done?" Emma shook her head in disbelieve. "Save you from jail, keep the profile low so we can claim Henry as us and leave this damn city!"

Killian growled, punching again and again the wall in front of him. "He will hurt us." Emma was looking at her husband with wide eyes. "I had him!" He closed his eyes and punched the wall once more, Emma slid in front of him, stopping his tantrum. "Now you own him a favor."

"He was saying the truth Killian, he won't hurt us!" Emma took his now bloodied hand in hers.

He jerked his hand from her hold. "I was protecting my family!"

"You weren't protecting, you were trying to enact your revenge." Emma placed a comforting hand on his cheek. "Calm down."

"I've been waiting for my revenge during three hundred years! And I gave it up for you, for Ruth!" He breathed heavily. "And now you tell me to be calm!" Killian pushed her aside so hard he threw her against the wall.

She hissed as her back hit the stone wall of the inn. "What the hell Killian!" She tried to get up but fell back

She could see regret in his features immediately. He was hovering over her in a heartbeat, his blue eyes full of concern. "I'm sorr.."

Someone blocked the light coming into the alley, and a shadow lunged at Killian, a punch and he was just knocked out.

Emma prepared herself to fight back when she realized that the shadow offered her a hand.

"Are you okay?" The accent gave him away.

"Thanks sheriff I can handle myself." She crawled quite shamelessly next to Killian ignoring the other man's hand. "Killian." She shook him trying to wake him. She noticed his hook then and clicked it out before the sheriff drew any weird conclusions.

"He's in detention tonight." The sheriff keeled next to Killian and hurled him over his shoulder.

Emma got up following him. "He did nothing! Look he's my husband, I can...""

The sheriff turned around, a predator look on his eyes. "He hit you; he's sleeping at jail tonight."

"I don't press charges." Emma stood in front of him.

"Come to station tomorrow morning at office hours and I will free him." Emma stubbornly held her ground. "Would you like to join him?"

Emma would have said yes, but Ruth was alone at the inn with those strangers. So Emma stepped away seeing how his husband was taken away from her

Oo0o0oOOo0o0oOOo0o0oO

His only hand searched for his Emma, or at least the warm spot she had been occupying, safely curled against him, his hand dove through thin air. Killian opened his eyes, not sure of where he was. Jail, great. There was a short balding man there with him, whistling. He squinted his eyes at him.

"What are you lookin' at, brother?" The man looked at him defiantly, Killian chucked.

"Hey, Leroy! Manners. We have a guest. So you are, uh, Henry's father? How lovely for him to have you back in his life." Killian sat rubbing his bruised temple.

"Actually, I'm his mother's husband." The old man smiled at him, longing in his tired eyes.

"They're all brats, who needs 'em." Leroy said grasping the jail's bars.

"Well, I'd give anything for one. My wife and I, we tried for many years. But, uh, he was not meant to be"

"Well cry me a river." Killian lay back on the uncomfortable cot wondering how he had ended in there. He was pretty sure the crocodile had walked out of his hand and hook unharmed.

The Sheriff entered the room and unlocked Leroy's cell. Killian recognized the Sheriff then; he was one of the men of the Queen back in the Enchanted Forest, a pawn. One of her favorite ones.

"Leroy! If I'm going to let you out, you need to behave. Put on a smile and stay out of trouble." The balding short Leroy smiled sarcastically, and leaved.

Killian sat and crossed his arms over his torso. "Why I'm here?" The man looked at him intently. Killian raised an eyebrow to the sheriff. "Came on mate."

There was disdain and hate in his gaze. "You hit a woman, your wife."

"Aye. Where's she now." Bloody hell, Killian felt horrible, his late night outburst with Emma was something he really regretted, the pirate inside him had surfaced in the same moment he had seen the Dark One. "Is she all right?" The gilt stung his heart as reached for the bars. "Is she okay?" He knew his voice was tinted with concern, but Emma was his wife so he gave a damn about seeming weak or desperate.

"She's fine. Right."

The Queens voice and storming heels interrupted them. Regina made her appearance and called for the Sheriff. Killian smirked, she hadn't seen him. "Graham! Henry's run away again. We have to…" Regina stopped death in front of his cell, her eyes found him and she looked up and down his figure in disbelieve.

"Like what you see?" Killian smirked; she surely didn't expect him there. "Nice to see you again your majest…"

"What is he doing here?" Cut her turning around to face Graham "How long has he been here? Who are you?" Killian raised an eyebrow at her surprise, the last question seemed odd, but Killian guessed that if no one could remember their Enchanted forest's past she thought he didn't know about his real identity.

"He hit his wife last night." Graham said.

"It was an accident." Killian growled.

Emma chose that moment to make her appearance, their little princess in tow. He smiled, the lassie was wearing one of her princess costumes. She had packed her own clothes after all.

"Why are you still in town?" Regina stepped closer to his lassies, and Killian felt proud when Ruth didn't move, facing the danger proudly. "Do you know where Henry is?"

Killian held his cell bars with his hand leaning forwards. "She was waiting for me, that's why she's still here your Majes..."

"Mayor." She splatted at him, her red lips pursed into a sneer. "Why is she waiting for you anyway?"

"He's my husband." Emma stepped past her. "What are you doing here?" She said tiredly.

"Henry disappeared again." She pointed a finger towards him, clicking her heels as she approached. "I hope that this eyeliner-lovin' swashbuckler has nothing to do with it."

"He." Emma said in a mocking tone. "Have nothing to do with it, but we can help you to find him." Emma shook her head. "That's what we do after all."

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\(º.º)/:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\ :\:\:\'-

Henry sat alone in his castle, his gaze lost in the parch of sea he could see from his playground. He had a family. Henry smiled remembering the deep love that Killian had for his sister —would be his birthparents able to felt that way about him?- he wondered if that man would love him, if Killian would accept him in his cocoon.

Henry already loved his mum, the love he had for her was hers and hers alone, it had been waiting for her his whole life. He knew he had idealized his mum –her being a saviour and all- but he had high expectations. She was going to break the curse. Now there was Killian and Ruth and Henry feared that they made her turn away and run back to Boston.

He got distracted as a ghostly figure glided over the waters in the distance. The sails of a ship moving with swirling fog near the coast. The silhouette moved elegantly, its tall and proud masts standing high at the sky, but what caught the attention of Henry was a simple piece of fabric with the Jolly Roger printed.

Henry smiled amused as he followed the ship with his eyes. Pirates. Pirates were at town.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

"We'll pick this up after recess. No running!"

Emma followed the Major as the kids filed out of the classroom, Regina shoving through them. Killian followed suit, Ruth in his arms, apparently she had missed her papa during the night Emma and Ruth had spent embracing each other; now there was no way to tear them apart.

"Miss Mills. What are you doing here?" The voice was so sweet and nice that Emma smiled without thinking. So she was Henry's teacher, Emma was really glad he has someone nice in his life.

"Where's my son?" Regina was so aggressive with her that Emma felt the urge to defend the shy woman.

"Henry, I assumed he was home sick with you." The woman was dark-haired, her eyes green or grey, and her face was so pale she could only be described as fair.

"You think I'd be here if he was? Did you give him your credit card so he can find her?" Emma's eyebrows nearly hit her hairline; the mayor really hatted that woman.

The woman averted her eyes from Regina's. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm his mother… I'm his birth…"

"The woman who gave him up for adoption." Cut the mayor stepping in front of her.

"You don't know anything about this do you?" Emma asked politely smiling at the woman.

"No, unfortunately not." She said as she looked through her wallet. The woman froze and raised her head. "Clever boy… I should never have given him that book."

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" The woman glared to the shy teacher."

"Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy. So smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely. He needed it." Emma felt proud for her kid.

"What he needs is a dose of reality. This is a waste of time." She turned –Emma wondered if that woman did even blink or had her glare always on- and knocked over a stack of books. "Have a nice trip back to Boston. You too Hook."

She turned to look at Killian and to her surprise he bowed slightly without leaving the little girl on the floor. She rolled her eyes as his mockery and faced Henry's teacher. "Sorry to bother you."

"No it's… It's okay. I hear this is partially my fault." The woman shifted nervously and then smiled at Ruth. "Who's that little girl over here, is she a princess?"

Ruth smiled tugging the edge of her costume. "Papa put me down." To Emma's surprise she embraced the woman as soon as her little feet touched the floor. "Hi." She whispered to the woman's leg. "I'm Ruth."

"I'm Killian Jones." Killian smiled at the woman, one of his infuriating smiles that she hated so much –especially if they were for another woman- and took Ruth hand. "She's our daughter."

"Is Henry…" The woman frowned and gestured towards Killian.

"No, Henry's not mine." He said sadly.

Killian phone rang then and he released the child; that immediately asked with her little hands for the woman to pick her up. "What's your name?"

"Mary Margaret."

The little princess held the woman face with her hands. "You really are the fairest of them all."

Emma blinked twice as Killian exited the room. A strange feeling settled in her belly as she stared at her daughter and the woman who hold her smiling. She glanced at their faces, they were painfully alike –except Ruth has Killian damn blue eyes- but the chin was a perfect copy of the teacher's, her nose too, and the fact that both had raven black hair and pale skin just made them more alike.

Until Ruth smirked like her father -asking some weir random question about the teacher's sleeping friend- and arched a little eyebrow at the woman's answer. Emma couldn't believe how much like her father Ruth was.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

Killian answered the phone tiredly, he had not even been twenty-four hours out and Pierre had already called him. Problems never came alone. "What happens Pierre?"

"Captain." It was Oscar sounding terribly shaken. "The ship is gone." He let the words sink in. "Captain, it's not in the docks, someone stole it."

The phone slid from his hand until in hit the floor, a cold shiver ran through his body as his knees threatened to give up. Killian leaned into one wall. A voice was calling him from the speaker. His Jolly Roger was gone.

"Will you take care of Ruth?" He felt Emma hand on his forearm and looked down at her. "I know were Henry is."

"Emma, she is gone." She tilted her head and furrowed her brow. "The Jolly Roger is gone."

* * *

**This isn't the last cannon chapter, but from now on everything will be mostly new,**

**Okay dearies, have you seen Colin last tweet? Where he's forming a heart with his hook? It killed me, I nearly had a stroke. It's as if he's shipping cs too! And her tweets? Gods above, they ship CS!**

**I just hope they don't break ours hearts.**

**Thanks for your amazing support, and for all the new followers: Welcome to this ship!**

**Keep reviewing!**


	38. Chapter 38: Jolly's

**I don't own ouat. Thanks for your reviews.**

**Okay for those who wonder why Emma didn't seem startled by Regina and Gold calling Killian "pirate" he told Emmar when they met Regina that she knew him, they had meet before, so Emma doesn't know if he was already performing as a pirate or not.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Jolly's crew.**

* * *

Henry sat alone on his 'castle', still wondering what the apparition of the ghostly pirate ship meant. Emma walked up behind him, carrying his book.

"Ruth wanted to keep this, you left it in the car." Henry sighed as both looked across to the clock tower. "It moves again."

"I knew that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle would begin." Henry looked at his mum, a little smiled on her lips.

"We will fight for your custody Henry." He frowned; it wasn't the kind of fight he expected. "Killian and I." Henry searched for the man. He was sitting on the car hood, Ruth hugging his leg. "If you're okay with it kid."

"Yes, I'm." He struggled for words. "Mum." Henry smiled at Emma's smile. "You will have to fight in more than one way, because it's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings."

"Henry, I know this book has been very important to you, it gave you hope, but now you must focus in the real world."

"But you are in the book! You went through the wardrobe and appeared in this world. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse." He shook his head jumping to the floor, Emma followed him suit. "You are the Saviour." She rolled her eyes.

"Listen to me, Henry. I'm not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no saviour." Emma began to walk towards the car, he trotted next to her.

"Will you stay?" He asked it in fear of her telling no. "At least a week?"

"Sure, but we will made a short trip to Boston today." Emma answered.

Henry panicked, they couldn't leave the city, something awful could happen. "No! You can't leave now!"

Killian stood and opened the rear door for him to climb in. "Don't worry Henry, we will come back."

He glared at the man. "What could be so important?"

"Our ship is gone." It was said with a heartbreaking sadness, and then it kicked in.

Henry looked up and immediately stopped fighting with the seatbelt buckle. "Ship?" It was impossible. "I've just seen a ship" The man raised an eyebrow at him as he secured Ruth's seatbelt. "A pirate ship. I've never seen it before."

The man stilled and a smile spread across his face. "I told you papa." Ruth said tapping the hand that was still on Ruth's lap.

"It headed to the docks." Henry added.

"Who the hell would man the Jolly here Killian?" Emma asked as Killian jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Love, we are going to discover it shortly."

Henry faced his sister –it still was strange having a sister- and approached her to be able to whisper. "Why do they have a pirate ship?" He remarked the 'pirate' word.

"Actually papa is a pirate." The little girl said as if it was something usual and totally natural. "That's why I'm a pirate. Mama is a princess and papa's queen so I'm a princess too." She was totally serious. "That's why I can't curse like papa, because princesses don't curse." Ruth leaned towards him placing her little hand so he was the only one hearing. "Mama curses a lot and is a princess, but she's more pirate than princess."

Emma sighed annoyed. "I barely curse Ruth, and papa isn't a pirate. We own a thematic restaurant, the ship is the restaurant. We dress up like pirates, fake swordplay…"

"Swordplay?, you know how to sword fight?" Henry's eyes widened in amusement. "Will you teach me?"

"Of course lad." Killian answered smiling at him through the mirror.

Henry smiled back; maybe that Killian wasn't so bad after all. "Cool!" Couldn't him be more lucky? His mum had a pirate ship.

"I promise I will go easy on you." Ruth smirked at him then. "At first." She added with a malicious chuckle.

"Sometimes it scares me how much she looks after you Killian." Emma complained.

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\(º.º)/:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\ :\:\:\'-

Killian felt the stone plate that had been over his heart and chest disappear as he saw the tall masts and white sails of his Jolly. Relieve washed over him and he sighed into Emma's neck as he embraced her from behind.

"She's a bloody marvel." His ship was indeed amazing and especial.

"She?" Henry asked, Killian looked down and saw the lad holding his lassie hand. Henry was going to be a great brother to her.

"The ship is a she." Ruth said nodding and making her dark curls bounce.

"What the hell are all those men doing here?" Emma asked.

Killian hadn't even noticed them. His eyes scanned the crowd gathered next to the ship; his heart began to beat faster as he recognized the faces that were observing the Jolly in awe.

His crew, the one that had been by his side during three hundred years, those man he had get used to, those who had been loyal to him. They looked odd without their pirate's clothes, but they were his crew, his men. He could see Mr. Smee red beanie at the front row.

"We should ask them love."

They slowly approached the crowd. Killian smirked as they parted forming a corridor. Most of the men saluted him, they called him sir or master, but all those words sounded like 'captain' to his ears, it felt blissful. Killian reached Mr. Smee and smiled.

"What are you doing here Mr...?" He waited for the man to fill the gap, wishing he said his real name. Wishing his crew remembered him.

"Smith, Mr. Smith." The man took of his beanie. "We work here in the docks, we saw the ship, you know, she's so beautiful." He glanced at the Jolly again. "What's your name sir?" Smee asked twisting his beanie in his hands.

"Captain Jones, Killian Jones."

Mr. Smee now Smith nodded. "If you need help with the ship, captain, we will be happy to lend a hand. It must be wonderful to work with her." They had seen the ship and something had stirred inside them, not a memory but a longing that was clearly visible in their eyes –gods, some of them shinned with tears.- Killian smiled, knowing well that they felt attached to his ship. With some uneasiness he searched the crowd. He spotted the tall thin man who was his former carpenter on board. "You, can you fix the stairs?" They had been ripped off the ship's side likely during the undocking in Boston.

The man smiled wildly, rubbing his missing eye. "Aye fix it I will!"

"I will need two men to search the ship for any intruders. Any volunteers?" Two men stepped forwards, their jaws set, he already expected them to volunteer. Killian smirked, he had his crew back. "Let's go Mr. Smee..Smith."

Killian felt Ruth tugging his jeans, he smiled then turning around, Emma was glaring at him questioning his actions with her eyes. "Can we come too papa?"

He kneeled and caressed his lassie cheek, letting his fake hand rest on her shoulder. "Not until it's safe darling." Ruth embraced his neck kissing his cheek with a loud smack.

0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0

Emma observed how the crowd slowly cleared. She couldn't understand why those men that worked on the docks were so excited to see a ship. Well, the Jolly wasn't any ship, she was antique after all. The voice of Regina drew her back from her inner thoughts. Her black car was parked next to their Chrysler.

"Well Mrs. Jones, you could had said he was there."

"Can I go to the ship?" Henry asked hopefully.

Regina glared at him -making Emma mouth a silent curse- no one should look to a kid that way. "Car now." The boy furrowed his brow and went to the car shuffling. The mayor turned towards Emma then, her dark eyes shinning with hate. "I hope there's no misunderstanding here."

"I'm sorry?" Emma held Ruth's hand tighter.

"Don't mistake all this as invitation back into his life." Emma tried to keep her face blank. "Mrs. Jones, you made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, while you've been…" She moved her hand in front of her. "Well, who knows what you've been doing. I've changed every diaper. Soothed every fever. Endured every tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but he is my son." Emma opened her mouth to complain about she being her mother too, but the woman stopped her. "No! You don't get to speak. You don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to Henry and you're going to be held to that. So, I suggest you and your little family to get in your car, and you leave this town. Because if you don't, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do. Goodbye, Mrs. Jones."  
Emma stared at the woman back for a second and then called after her. "Do you love him?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Do you love him?"  
"Of course I love him." It was true. "I suppose you love your daughter too, that little copy of your husband, so I really advice you to leave this city, before you lose her." Emma blinked startled, the threat was true too, she was capable of hurting her princess to keep Henry.

Emma instinctively scooped Ruth up in her arms. The girl pressed against her, her curls tickling Emma's nose. "Mommy, I don't like that woman."

She didn't either. "Hey!" Emma ran to catch up the mayor. "We're going to stay for a while."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Henry has enough issues. He doesn't need you confusing him." Regina narrowed her eyes, looking at her with hatred, her voice tinged with menace.

Holding Ruth closer in her arms Emma took a step forwards. "All due respect, Madam Mayor, the fact that you have now threatened me twice makes me want to stay more. I just want to make sure Henry's okay."  
"He's fine, dear. Any problems he has are being taken care of." The major faked a smile. "I have him in therapy. It's all under control. Take my advice, Mrs. Jones. Only one  
of us knows what's best for Henry." Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't underestimate me, Mrs. Jones. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

Emma couldn't believe that the ship had arrived there drifting, at her own. It seemed so surreal that if she wasn't a hundred percent sure that Killian had spent the night in jail she would believe that he had gone to retrieve it from Boston.  
But apparently the ship had arrived alone, and Killian and his new friends were repairing the damage the Jolly had suffered. This suddent and newfound friendship was, to Emma even stranger that the ship sailing alone, since those man who were a bunch of unknown men seemed to feel devotion, love and respect towards her husband despite they just had met him.  
That's why she waited in Granny's Dinner reading the newspaper and keeping an eye on Ruth who was drawing with Ruby's pen in the waitress' notebook. She didn't want Ruth near those man, most of them looked very dangerous.

The leggy girl served her a cocoa. "Here you go."

Emma eyed the mug contents frowning. "Thank you. But I did not order that."

"Yeah, I know. You have an admirer." The girl showed her a wolf's grin, and walked away smiling.  
Emma turned around and spotted the handsome Sheriff at another table -she sighed, thanking that Killian wasn't there, at least she wasn't being part of a jealousy scene- and walked over to put the cocoa in front of him.  
"Ah, so you decided to stay." He said causally.  
"Observant. Important for a cop." She replied bitterly, glancing over her shoulder to check Ruth.  
"It's good news for our tourist business." He gestured to her to approach, lowering his voice so that no one but she could hear. "If he hurts you again let me know."

Emma, who was standing, leaned forwards placing her hands on the table for support. "Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate because most people don't, but I am not here to flirt. So thank you, but 'no' thank you." He opened his mouth but Emma went on. "My husband and I have no problem. Okay dude?"

"My name is Graham." He said gently, placing one of his hands on Emma's, sliding his thumb over her wrist. "I'm the sheriff, I can protect..."

"She needs no protection." Killian's accented voice said as his hand full of rings clasped over the sheriff's arm. "Mate."

Emma looked up to the two steel-blue orbs that shinned menacingly, Killian entire being was tense. Graham released her hand and stood up, jerking his arm out of her husband grip, his body trembling with rage. "Mr. Jones... The mayor told me that your ship has docked in our harbor -illegally."

Killian smirked. "Can it be true Mr. Smith?" Emma observed how the shorter man shook his head.

"The captain just paid the taxes sheriff Humbert."

"Fine." The sheriff bared his teeth at Killian and left. "I will be watching you."

"I hope you enjoy your view then." Killian replied chucking.

* * *

**I'm so nervous! The third season is here! I just hope we get some SC scenes! I have so many expectations and CS dreams!**

**I'm wondering is Henry should or not made Killian part of Operation Cobra... I'm planing to let Killian know about Emma's identity soon.**

**As you can see I planted two seeds today:**

**- Regina knowing Emma won't leave. - Do you think Regina would try to use Killian?**

**- Graham Vs Killian! - ****Who will win?**

**Keep reviewing and shipping CS!**


	39. Chapter 39: Dr Hooper

**I don't own ouat. Thanks for fav and following this story! You guys are amazing.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Dr. Hooper.**

* * *

Killian turned and tousled in bed, trying to find a comfortable position without disturbing Emma. He could not sleep. His mind kept beating around the fact that the ship had sailed alone to the cursed city. He jerked his head up and checked Ruth, his little princess slept embracing her dragon plush, it made him smile. Emma muttered something and Killian tried to keep still.

His head fell back into the hard pillow and his smile disappeared. The Jolly had done that only three times before; the only time someone stole his ship, she returned alone and unmanned; once while they were lost in Neverland and when they reached the coast the Jolly was waiting there and no one on board had manned it there; and the last time, when he had had been captured in Agrabah and was to be beheaded, and oh surprise! He escaped, by jumping off the cliff and his marvelous Jolly was there waiting for her master, again without crew.

The Jolly Roger had followed her captain, which meant that he wasn't coming back to Boston. Killian turned his back on Emma with a grunt. He wanted to go back to Boston; they had a life there, a normal life, a home. Emma and Ruth were happy there. And the bloody sheets of the inn were cotton, very uncomfortable and too warm, he missed the silk.

The image of the Queen's lap-dog putting his hand on Emma's did him turn and face up sighing. The Evil Mayor had begun her battle, sending her sheriff to chase him with bloody papers and laws. He wondered what she was going to do next. He hit the pillow with his stump trying to make it more comfortable. At least he had his crew, more or less, because they didn't remember their past.

"Damn Killian what's wrong with you tonight?" Emma said drowsily.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry love. Everything is fine, sleep now darling." He kissed her hair.

She stirred wrapping her legs around him. "I don't need to look at you to know it's a lie." Killian felt her hands cupping his face and he opened his eyes. "Speak." He rested his forehead in hers and she kissed his lips briefly. "It has been a hell of a day. Speak now."

"The mayor. She will try to kick us out."

"Tell me something new darling." She rubbed her nose against his neck. "You smell like sweat."

Killian ran his hand through his hair, it was sticky. He growled, Emma was trying to make him forget. She needed to know about the curse, about the mayor being the Evil Queen. She won't believe it. "Regina is dangerous, you can't –for the seven seas' gods' sake Emma- she is really evil. She wanted to kill her own mother just because she crossed her."

"How do you know it?" She shook her head then, the disbelieve playing clear in her eyes, and he hadn't told her about the curse yet.

Killian threw back the covers. "She hired me to kill his mother." He got up. "I didn't, we –her mother and I- faked the death." He reached the bathroom feeling Emma's eyes on his back. "There are things about my past you don't know, you wouldn't believe."

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\(º.º)/:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\ :\:\:\'-

Emma frowned, he wasn't lying. The truth was clear in his eyes. She got up too and followed him to the bathroom. She smirked eying his backside as he undressed himself.

"Why don't you try?" Emma asked closing the door so Ruth could sleep. "Tell me."

Killian didn't bother to look at her, he just entered the shower. "Emma I'm tired can we talk tomorrow?" She sighed, knowing he had closed himself up, she turned to check her reflection in the wide mirror over the sink, but Killian had already covered it with a towel. She shook her head and took off her pajama, she was filthy too. She joined him under the warm water spray.

"Aren't you tired captain?" She said playfully as his arms pushed her flush against him, the skin of his chest burning against her back.

"I am tired... but I always keep some energy for my beautiful…" He kissed her cheek. "…gorgeous…" He kissed her jaw making her giggle. "…marvelous…" He kissed her neck now his voice a low husky whisper. "…and amazing wife."

Emma turned around, allowing him to pin her against the wall. "Have you run out of compliments?"

He smirked mischievously ungluing his lips from her shoulder. "There aren't enough of them for fully describe you love."

She smiled closing her eyes, the lights flickering as she digged her nails on his back and pushed him closer. Killian also was indescribable.

Oo0o0oOOo0o0oOOo0o0oO

Regina followed Henry to Granny's where he surely intended to wait for Emma. As usually she was right, as soon as the petty woman crossed the door he jumped to his feet.

Regina rolled her eyes from her hiding position. The little pirate copy smiled when she saw Henry and giggling hugged him, her little arms tight around his waist. "Henry!"

"Don't you have school?" At least the woman had a neuron.

Henry looked up at Emma "Duh. I'm ten. Walk me."

Killian took Ruth's hand and walked her to a booth. "We will wait there."

Regina smirked, her plan was working fine. Mrs. Jones exited the room with Henry. She waited, her plan to force the pirate family out of Storybrook was beginning.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

"I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them. Read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are, then it would be bad. I got to go. But I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you'd believe me!" Henry shouted hurrying towards the school.

"I never said I did." Emma answered rolling her eyes.

"Why else would you be here?"

Emma shook her head, all the 'Operation Cobra' stuff was worst that it seemed at the beginning.

"It's good to see his smile back."

Mary Margaret's voice startled her. Despite it she smiled to the teacher. "I want him to always have reasons to smile."

"Does the Mayor know you're still here?" Asked the teacher.

"Oh, she knows. What is her deal? She's not a great people person. How did she get elected?"

"She's been mayor for as long as I can remember. No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of, well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book. Now he thinks she's the Evil Queen."

"Who does he think you are?" So the teacher was the one that had given her son that damn book?

"Oh, it's silly."

"I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on me."

"Snow White. Who does he think you are?" Hell, Henry thought that woman was her mother?

"I'm not in the book." Emma hated to lie to Marry Margaret, she was such a sweet and nice person. "Mmm, Can I ask you a favour? Regina mentioned the kid's in therapy. Do you know where I could find the doctor?"

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\(º.º)/:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\ :\:\:\'-

Twenty minutes later she received the Cricket text message, Emma had just left his office, she answered the text, the framing of Mrs. Jones was working. She listened at the dull conversation the pirate and the waitress had about the breaking of all the bathroom light bulbs last night. As she had planned ten minutes later, the pirate received a phone call, Graham surely had the woman in jail. Hook asked the wolf to take care of the little girl and left. Poor choice.

She rose from her seat and after smoothing the wrinkles out of her skirt and displaying her best smile she stopped next to the little girl. "Hi darling." The girl looked up at her through her black thick eyelashes. She honeyed her voice, the same way she had done so many times to trick kids at the Enchanted Forest. "I'm Henry's Mother."

Regina sat in front of the pirate's daughter. She had been planning to get rid of the whole family; the weakest of them all was the girl. She carried a dragon plush, how convenient.

"I know how you are." The mayor smiled as the girl added sugar to her glass of milk. "What do you want?" The child snapped pouring more sugar into her glass, her eyes fixed on her task.

"Your mum and I talked yesterday." She glanced the waitress, fine, the wolf was flirting with Dr. Whale. "She said you are very smart and brave."

Surprisingly the girl raised an eyebrow, just as her pirate father usually did. "I am." Cocky as him too indeed. "Do you like dragons?"

The girl glanced at her toy. "Yes." She sipped her milk and after wringing her nose she proceeded to add more sugar.

Regina had planned to lead the girl into the mines, scare the hell out of her parents, but letting her see Maleficent would be great, the girl would be terrified and no one would believe her. "Isn't it sweet enough?" The child was going to die of diabetes before they get to the mines.

"I can handle my sugar."

She stared dumfounded at the stubborn expression of the little girl. Regina shook her head and displayed her best sweet smile again. "Would you like to come with me to see a real dragon?"

"No." Regina blinked and her false smile faltered during a second. She didn't expect it.

"Don't be afraid darling."

The girl looked up from her overly sweet breakfast, a smug smirk playing on her lips. To Regina's surprise she leaned near her. "You should be the one afraid." Regina pursed her lips. "Mal won't be thrilled to see you." How that five years old knew? Did Hook speak to his family about their land? Did they believe it? Regina was about to stood, too confused to utter coherent words, but the little hand in her shoulder keep her still. "Your old friend will be more interested in eating you than me."

Regina gasped in shock, her eyes fixed on the girl in front of her. "Who are you?"

The girl returned then to her sugar task, a mischievous smile betraying her amusement. "I'm Ruth."

Confused and shaken,b Regina turned to leave and ran into Hooks chest.

"I think we need to talk your majesty."

* * *

**Did you saw the 03x01! I enjoyed it so much! ****A tiny S03x01spoiler in the next line: Did you see I was right about Emma being able to flicker the light with her magic!**

**It amazes me how everyday new followers join that ship!**

**Thanks for your amazing support!  
**

**Keep reviewing!**


	40. Chapter 40: Apple Tree

**I don't own ouat. Thanks for your reviews.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Apple tree.**

* * *

"I think we need to talk your majesty." Killian said looking down at the Queen.

The woman composed herself instantly, the surprise look disappeared of her face so fast Killian wondered if it had been there at all. "I've nothing to discus with you Hook."

"I'm sure we have." He stepped back then, a smile on his lips as he escorted the Mayor out of Granny's into a nearby alley.

Once there the Evil Queen made her full appearance, straightened back and smug confident grin. "Let's make the things clear pirate, if you tell anyone about the curse you're death, you can't…"

He smirked at her, tilting his head and leaning towards her until his lips nearly brushed her ear. "Savvy, we will make things clear your highness." Killian pressed the point of Emma's gun at the woman belly. "You have no magic there, you are helpless. I, on the contrary, I'm the same skilled assassin I once were, the same man who could chase his revenge during three hundred years." The woman looked around and he noticed her hand digging into her purse. "Don't confuse yourself majesty..." With his false hand he pushed away from the purse Regina's hand. "I'm going to protect my family, and if it's your life what it takes, then let's be it." He smirked at her. "Stay away from my family, specially my daughter. Savvy?"

"The Sheriff…" He pressed the tip of the gun an inch more. "My apologies, Mr. Jones." Killian took a step back. "I just have to accept the reality that you want to take my son from me."

"You messed up with the boy's life Regina, the more you try to push us out, the more we want to be here. Especially after seeing how troubled he is."

"You think he's troubled?"

Killian raised an eyebrow. "He ran from here to look for his birth mother." Shaking his head he used the gun to signal at her. "Emma told me he's in therapy, she said the poor kid can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. You made the kid become crazy."

"You think I'm crazy?" Killian closed his eyes, he had just blundered it. He looked at his right, Henry was there, standing in the mouth of the alley. "Emma told you?" Henry turned around and sprinted out of their view.

"How long was he there?"

Regina smiled triumphantly "Long enough."

Killian ran after the lad.

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\(º.º)/:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\ :\:\:\'-

His mum's husband though him crazy. Henry reached his castle; he wanted to sat alone his feet dangling from the wood surface. His mum had betrayed him, she had told that man about Operation Cobra. He sighed as Killian approached.

"Ahoy lad."

Henry snored annoyed at that. "Leave me alone."

"Henry, we don't think you are crazy."

"It doesn't matter now." He finally sat, his back at the tall man. "I cannot trust her. She told you about Operation Cobra."

"She told nothing about it." The man sat next to him, but Henry refused to look at Killian. "I give you my word lad."

Henry glanced at him. "Okay."

"Came on lad. I was mad at the Evi… Mayor." Henry looked at him frowning, he nearly said 'evil' or was it his imagination? "Gods know she framed your mother."

"I know, Mrs. Blanchard and I went to bail her out." He kicked his feet. "She was already out."

"I bailed her. She's my wife after all." Henry pushed the man's hand out of his shoulder. "You will have to trust me sooner or later Henry, I'm your mother's husband and your little sister papa. I know it's a bit too soon…" Henry closed his eyes, he didn't want to listen to those words. "… but I would like to be yours too, someday."

"I can't trust you."

"You're a sharp lad. Your mother trusts me. Isn't that enough for you?"

Henry looked up at him, his eyes fixed on the earring dangling from his right ear, he was laying his cards out on the table, and he had bad cards, but something in his speech had affected him. "Fine. Operation Cobra is…" How was he going to tell that man about the curse? Made him believe? Emma was the saviour but he was no one. "… about a curse."

His eyebrows hit his hairline, Henry waited to see if it was some kind of mockery but he could read recognition in his blue irises. That man knew about the curse. "Witch curse?"

Henry moved sideways and crossed his legs on the platform. "This town is cursed, everyone there is an enchanted fairytale character who doesn't remember his or her past in the Enchanted Forest."

"For everything that is holly and good! You know about the curse?" The man jumped to the floor, and combed his hair with his right hand. "Did you tell your mother? I mean Emma?"

"Yes I told her, she doesn't believe… you, you know about the curse?"

"Of course! I'm from the Enchanted Forest." He paced up and down in front of him, he looked at him thoughtfully, trying to guess who he was. "I escaped the curse."

"You're not in my book." Henry pulled it out of his backpack, opening it on his lap.

"You found about the curse in a book?" Killian sat next to him again, this time his eyes fixed on the pages of his book. Henry slowly turned the pages. "So Snow White is your teacher…"

"Who are you?" Henry asked then.

"I don't think I'm in the book Henry." The man smiled at him. "I was born long before all of this, and then I lived a long time in Neverland. I went back to the Enchanted Forest shortly before the curse was cast."

"Neverland? Are you Peter Pan?" The distaste look on Killian's face let him now he was mistaken. "Maybe one of the Darling brothers?" The man smirked mischievously. Henry heard a click, and his eyes followed his hands as he apparently took of his left hand placing it next to them on the floor, then he took out of his leather jacket inner pocket a big, sharpened and disturbingly dangerous hook and with a click it was were his left –now Henry knew fake- hand was. "Captain Hook? Captain James Hook?"

"I'm Captain Hook, but my name has always been Killian Jones. I don't know why Mr. Barrie came out with James."

Henry closed the book leaning forwards excited. Captain Hook, his mum had married Captain Hook! "So the ship is the Jolly Roger?"

The man laughed. "Aye, she is. Those men of the docks were my crew. The curse made them forget, but their love for the Jolly is still engraved into their hearts."

Henry glanced again at the hook. "This is so cool! I mean… you being a pirate! Did really a crocodile ate your hand?"

The face of the man turned somber. "More or less, it was an imp who cut it off. That's why I went to Neverland, to find a way to kill Rumpelstiltskin, his skin was green and scaly, so I called him crocodile."

"Wow! And Peter Pan? And the mermaids? And Tinkerbelle?" He wanted to go to Neverland it would be so cool.

He chuckled. "The story that reached the ears of this land's people is kind and beautiful. Neverland is a place of nightmares, fears and death. Peter Pan is a killer, that kidnaps lads for his personal army. The mermaids are dangerous and treacherous, they are petty creatures that will drown you at any opportunity. About the pixies in general, you don't want to see them angry."

"Does Emma know?"

The man looked at the wooden slats under them, running his hook over the woodgrain. "I told her, she doesn't believe." With a sigh he unclasped the hook, his voice slightly off-key. "She thinks I'm mad. Despite it she loves me enough to stay, enough to turn a blind eye to my supposed insanity." The man clasped his hook on place again "Your mother saved me Henry, she is the light that illuminates the path of my life."

Henry smiled placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, a true real life pirate shoulder. "That's who she is, the Saviour."

0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0

As her husband had left in a hurry, not wanting their little princess to be alone, she was escorted by Killian's new shadow. Mr. Smith was a blabber and joker man, the kind of person that Emma could not stand more than ten minutes at a time, so she rolled her eyes merciless as they walked to the bed and breakfast. Emma entered to Granny's and found Ruth sitting alone in a booth, humming quietly, a wide amount of condiments displayed in front of her as she stirred what surely had been a healthy glass of milk, now it had an odd sparkling pink hue.

"Where's your father?"

Ruth jumped startled nearly knocking over her -not to be- drink. "He left with Henry."

"What is, or was, that?" Emma sat in front of her daughter, poking the glass with her black lacked nail. She glanced at the short Mr. Smith that sat in a stool near them ordering a beer for himself.

The girl little raised an eyebrow incredulous. "A potion." The girl stirred the so called potion again and added some more sugar to it. "It's not finished yet. Hey!" The little girl yelled when she snatched the glass of her hand, Emma smelled it and Ruth jumped over the table to stop her, her black curls bouncing with the movement. "Don't mama! I don't know what it does!" So much like her father she looked genuinely concerned and at the same time amused by her action. Emma sighed defeated, and taking the glass she stood to place it on the counter away from the little hands of her pouting daughter.

She sat back at the boot wondering what they were going to do now. She had almost considered Killian's idea of just taking Henry and leave. Emma racked her hand over her face and her eyes caught in the deep purple bruise of her left wrist, a reminder of Killian and her late night pleasurable activities in the shower. Graham had noticed it too when he was taking Emma's mugshot earlier –it had been a highly unpleasant situation- the sheriff's face had darkened and he had held her wrist close to his eyes, surveying the damage as he shook his head in disapproval, an odd look of concern staining his face.

"Mrs. Jones." Emma head snapped up, Granny was there looking ashamed. "Oh my, this is terribly awkward. Uh, I need to ask you to leave the inn. I'm afraid we have a 'no felons' rule. It… It turns out it's a city ordinance." The woman wrung the rag in her hands.

She sighed as Ruth shook her head stroking the dragon plush back as if it was a cat. "Let me guess – the Mayor's office just called to remind you." Emma deadpanned.

The old woman wiped her hands on her apron. "You can gather your things, but I need to have your room key back."

She would have known. She handed over the key. "Can I have a coffee?"

"Sure." The old woman nodded.

The bell tinkled and a familiar voice greeted her, Ruth squealed a happy 'Mary Margaret' and rushed to welcome the teacher letting her take her place in the booth, after hugging the woman legs of course. Emma smiled at Mary Margaret as Ruth's little body wriggled next to the teacher. "Henry and I went to bail you out."

"Thanks." Emma raised an eyebrow, she found herself surprised by her kindness. "Killian was faster."

Both woman stopped talking when Granny appeared to put the mug in front of Emma, smoke tendrils coming up from the hot drink. "I hope you find somewhere else to stay Mrs. Jones."

Once the old woman was out of sight Mary Margaret leaned over the table. "Granny Lucas kicked you out?"

She hesitated. "Yes, Regina's fault." Emma sipped her drink. "Don't worry, we can live in the ship."

"I'm afraid you can't Mrs. Jones." Emma glanced back at Mr. Smith, who was perched on his stool, a mortified look on his face. "The Mayor office must sign the permission documents to let someone live on a boat in Storybrook harbor." The signaled with his beer in the air. "Otherwise she can seal the ship."

Emma looked at her mug on the table, Killian and her could sleep in the car, but Ruth? Killian could go back to Boston, they could...

Mary Margaret broke the unpleasant silence. "You can… I do have a spare room."

Allowing the self-preservation instincts to kick in Emma stirred her coffee eyeing the teacher with distrust. "Why would you offer that to a bunch of total strangers?"

"We aren't total strangers to her!" Ruth said as if the words had offended her, raising an annoyed eyebrow in a total Killian's fashion.

Mary Margaret smiled down to the girl. "It's strange. Ever since you arrived here, I've had the oddest feeling like we met before." She added looking up at her. "And, I know it's crazy."

The fair woman smiled then, Emma couldn't help but compare her with Ruth, sitting in the teacher's lap. They looked so similar. "I'm starting to re-evaluate my definition of crazy."

"For what it's worth, I think you're innocent."

"Of breaking and entering, or just in general?" The other woman smiled, and Ruth rolled her eyes shocking her head, surely thinking that all their talk was gowns up nonsense.

"Whichever makes you feel better." Mary Margaret curled one strand of Ruth's dark hair around her finger. "Where's your brother?"

"He ran away, the evil major made him thought papa and mama think him crazy." Emma's head shoot up. "Papa went running after him. He will handle it." After that the girl dipped her finger in Emma's cold coffee and licked it, wrinkling her nose. "Not chocolate."

"Can you watch Ruth for a minute?" That was the epitome, making Henry believe his parents, the real ones, -because Killian was his father, damned anyone that tried to say otherwise- thought him crazy. Regina deserved, no, needed to learn a lesson.

The pale teacher smiled as little arms hugged her waist. "I can and will."

Emma got up and turned around fast, feeling her rage boiling inside her. Mr. Smith who was trying to pretend not to be eavesdropping flinched when she pointed at him. "You watch them. I need a chainsaw to cut down an apple tree." The man gulped and nodded.

* * *

**I must confess I haven't been able to watch the last OUAT chapter, and I'm very disappointed. It took long for me to post too, two 24hours shifts in three days made it difficult, and after it I was so tired that I couldn't even type properly… ****So sorry for any mistake, I will check them all AFTER I see the S3e02…**

**Okay, about this fic, Graham is the Sheriff and will try to protect Emma from Killian… Killian won't take the news about his Emma, his wife being the saviour lightly… you had been warned. . .**

**Thanks, really thanks, for the reviews and all the new follows and favs, you are all so wonderful and great that sometimes I squeal around with your reviews, some of them seem so great that I feel tempted to include them in the fic!**

**Thanks too to the silent readers… feel free to review ;)**


	41. Chapter 41: John Doe

**I don't own ouat. Thanks for your reviews.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 41: John Doe.**

* * *

"Your mother saved me Henry, she is the light that illuminates the path of my life."

Henry smiled placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "That's who she is, the Saviour."

Killian smiled down to the boy; then a shiver ran through his body as his words sink in. Saviour? Had he just said Saviour? "Your mother, my Emma? The Saviour?"

Henry frowned. "You say you know about the curse." Killian stared at the lad dumbfounded. "Emma is the saviour, the one that will break the curse."

He blinked, fear crawling up his spine. "Why do you think she is the saviour m'boy? Wait."

Everything clicked in place, Emma was exactly twenty-eight years old, Emma was an orphan appeared from nowhere in a deserted area. A shaky laugh left his lips, the small moments he had felt magic cracking through the air –maybe all of them weren't Ruth's doing- her lie detection power, the way the world around them exploded the day he finally realized they were true loves.

The Evil Queen would try to kill her, Emma was in danger, his family was in danger. The lad was speaking, smiling brightly, but the words didn't reach Killian ears. He was too stunned. His smart Emma, his beautiful wife, his bad-ass Swan, his tender and loving woman, his bloody infuriating stubborn lass. Emma his –well everything- was the Saviour too.

"You didn't know." Henry's words made their way to his mind, he looked at him, the lad chuckled. Emma's life was in risk and the boy laughed!

Killian panicked then. Emma was in danger, Ruth was in danger, for the seven seas' gods' sake, even Henry lad was in bloody danger. "Came on lad, we are leaving this cursed place." Killian got up, nearly dislocating his left shoulder with the movement. At some point in his inner turmoil he had dug his hook into the wood of children's castle. "We will pick your mother and sister and leave this bloody town."

"Leaving?" The boy jumped too, his face showing Emma's 'no-way' expression. "The curse won't let us!"

"You left." Killian said tugging at his hook and growling when it finally was free. "And listen to my words Henry." He said as he rubbed his shoulder over the leather jacket. "I love your mother, I adore your sister, and I care for you. So I will never let that hex lay a single finger on any of you, so we are leaving."

"No!" Henry shoved him against the castle with much more force than he expected for a ten year's old. "She is the Saviour! She must break the curse! She has to believe!"

Killian held the lad hands. "Your mother is the most skeptical person I've ever met." He paused and took a deep breath trying to hold it all together. "So we are leaving, and you are coming with us."

"What about the people here?" Killian was about to say that he didn't care when the lad went on. "What about her family, Emma's parents?" Parents? She had a family back in the Enchanted Forest for sure, but it was not his business. "If you really love her you won't deny her to meet her family." He closed his eyes, realizing the lad was right. "Her parents can't leave Storybrook until the curse is broken."

The wind picked up some leaves from the floor twirling in front of the pair that stood facing the sea. Killian breathed heavily taking in the sea scent; Emma had a family. Something she had missed her entire childhood. She had told him about the harsh years she had spent bouncing from foster home to foster home, unloved and uncared, wishing and praying for her parents to show up and safe her. His wife deserved to be loved, deserved to feel that love she had missed too early in her life. He couldn't deny her that.

"If we stay Henry, no one, not a single living being can know about Emma being the Saviour, or the Queen will kill her. Savvy?"

"You will help then? Help to defeat Regina, to make Emma believe?" Killian opened his eyes and observed the smart and brave lad in front of him, he wondered how hard should have been for the boy to grow in a place where no one else grown, the loneliness he had suffered. How horrible would had been his life that he had searched in fairy tales until he found his birth mother, he wondered how hurt the little lad was. He knelled knowing that Henry needed comfort, he smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I will m'boy." Henry embraced him giggling with relief, the sound muffled by his shoulder. "Where are Emma's parents?"

Without unclasping his arms from around his neck the lad spoke. "Prince Charming, I don't know where he is, and Snow White is Mary Margaret."

Snow White and Prince Charming? Killian's arms around the lad tightened. "Emma is a princess?"

"A princess and a pirate, isn't it awesome!" Henry said releasing and grinning brightly at him. "Is like another fairy tale!"

Killian sat on the floor. "Has she brothers, or sisters?"

"No." The boy crouched before him. "Emma has that part of the book, she was their only child, she born the day the curse was conjured, they send her in a magic wardrobe so she could escape the curse." A princess. Emma, his Emma was a princess, the heir of some kingdom back in the Enchanted Forest. "Killian are you okay?"

Not just his princess, Emma was the princess of a whole kingdom. He buried his face in his hand; he was a fool, someone as bloody marvelous as his wife couldn't be a peasant, she couldn't be an ordinary woman, he should had known better. His lips parted in realization, his entire body stiff, his hand and hook trembling. Once the curse broke and her parents find out who he was… gods above, he was going to lose his wife and daughter, maybe even his life. He hoped they executed him so he hadn't to live with the loss of his lassies. The lad was speaking, shaking his shoulder; he tore his eyes from his palm and looked up at the starry sky.

Would Emma still love him? They were true loves, surely she would. Panic rushed through his body, pricks of dread burst up his legs and arms. Her family, the royals would take her away from him.

It had happened before.

Maybe he should go now, maybe her parents weren't so important for Emma's life, maybe he could just ran away with his happy little family and forget about the cursed people of Storybrook. Maybe he was just a selfish scurvy bastard. Feeling his throat tightening he closed his eyes, remembering once more his mantra 'a man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets'.

He forced himself to awake from his tormented reverie. "Okay lad, let's go." His brogue was thick and his voice trembled slightly, the fear of losing his family lingering in his mind.

Killian got up, placing a hand over the lad shoulder.

"Will you help me?" The boy was eyeing him in confusion, his voice little, just a whisper.

"Aye m'boy." He was going to help Emma to break the damn curse, help her to recover her family, and if at some point her parents tried to break _his_ family apart, if they dared to try to take _his_ lassies from him, Killian was going to steal away _his_ family, Henry included. Killian Jones was a pirate, and no one steals from a pirate, it usually went the other way around. "We will make her believe, but do not rush events, one thing at a time."

Dawn was long past when he walked the lad to the Evil Queen white house, kissing the top of his head goodnight, smiling like a fool when the boy hugged his legs thanking him. Then he went on then, his mind unfocused, rumbling across all the ways he could use to steal his lassies and Henry if needed, if the royals weren't okay with having a pirate as their son-in-law.

Near Granny's he noticed the red leather jacket and the perfect curves of his wife, a sudden need to reassure himself -to take her here and there- to show the world Emma was his assaulted him. He jogged to her side, embracing her small figure, turning her around and breathing her scent with shaky breaths.

"Killian!" Emma said surprised, hooking her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you lass." His voice faded into a whisper. She was so beautiful, so gorgeous, so perfect. He kissed her cheeks, her front, her neck, her perfect lips, each kiss separated by a whimpering breath.

"Is Henry okay? Ruth told me about Regina."

Killian smiled at her, knowing she wasn't into public affection shows, but the darkness of the night was enough for her to feel more open to some petting; or enjoyable activities if the alley was dark enough. "Our lad is okay. You have nothing to fear love."

"We have a problem; Regina forced Granny to kick us out from the inn." Killian opened his mouth but she silenced him placing one perfect long finger on his lips, he kissed it. "And your noisy friend Mr. Smith says we can't live in the ship until some papers are sorted."

"Point taken love." He growled, Mr. Smee was right, bloody papers. "We can sleep in the car." He continued as he brushed away a wisp of wood from her hair, wrinkling his nose confused.

Emma shifted in his arms, doing wicked thinks to his self-control. "Mary Margaret, Henry's teacher, offered us a room. I'm not comfortable with it but…"

"Okay, we will sleep there until we find our own place." Killian kissed her, a brief touch of lips that made her sigh lovely. Sleeping in his mother in law's home a few nights could not hurt them –they were family- and maybe she would warm up at having a pirate as a son-in-law. Maybe he could win her trust before the curse broke. "You are bloody brilliant Emma." The next kiss wasn't chaste for too long.

When they entered the Dinner, Emma's hair a little tousled, Ruth ran into his arms. "Papa!" He hugged her, meanwhile his eyes found Mr. Smee -now Smith- that sat alone, the man nodded and returned his attention to his beer, he had followed his orders, his lassies had been kept safe. "Is Henry okay?" Ruth was caressing his cheek, running her little fingers over one of his scars.

He smirked knowing his lassie always knew. "Aye little princess." She giggled at that, smiling proudly.

"Mary Margaret… Is that spare room still available?" His family was rapidly growing.

Killian raised his eyes at the woman, comparing her fair features to Emma's. "Yes of course!"

Of course she was her mother, the same chin, the same facial oval; even Ruth looked like her, appeared to him that his lassie had Mary Margaret's nose. Killian took Ruth's dragon as the little girl did a 'give me, give me' gesture with her hands.

"I'm hungry." Ruth pouted, the three adults laughed, sitting in the booth.

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\(º.º)/:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\ :\:\:\'-

The apartment wasn't much, Emma thought, Killian had her used to luxury, expensive furniture and appliances, comfortable seats and warm rugs. Mary Margaret flat was so empty! Ruth had fallen asleep in the arms of his father along the way. She was sleeping now in a makeshift bed in an armchair near their bed. Emma didn't want her to wake up alone in an alien place.

Emma turned in the bed, the smooth and heavily accented voice of her husband came unclear from outside of the room. He was speaking with Mary Margaret, kindly discussing all the little routines and schedules necessary for good coexistence. Emma smiled, Killian always thought about those things, those details that made her think that perhaps Killian was really a ship captain -maybe not a pirate, but a captain- his ability to organize people, schedules, tasks and the devotion he raised among others. He was a natural leader.

The clear laugh of Mary Margaret filled the apartment, Killian's chuckle following suit. Emma in the other hand lay quietly in bed awaiting, smiling at the ceiling, the only sound the conversation outside and Ruth calm breathing. She closed her eyes when Killian entered the room, smiling as she felt the mattress dip down. Emma moved closer to him, needing his warm. Her breath hitched as his hand began to trail a path up her arm in a slow sensual motion. She was about to remember him Ruth was there -and that if she had been partially listening to his conversation with Mary Margaret, she would surely hear them- but her words died in her lips when he embraced her, sighing into the crock of her neck, muttering something about being bloody afraid of losing her. Her husband was shaking and Emma feared he was hurt somehow, because she could swear he was crying. When her hands caressed his cheeks they were dry. So she just held him, stroking his back and combing her fingers through his thick black hair, whispering reassurances into his ear, until his breathing evened and his lazy and slow snoring began. She shortly after closed her eyes too.

0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0

His gentle knocking was answered fast. "Watchword?" Ruth voice asked.

Henry rolled her eyes. "I don't know, I'm Henry."

"Watchword?" Her voice asked again.

"I don't… Open Sesame?"

The door opened and Ruth smirked at him, dressed up like a purple fairy, wings included. "Every operation needs a watchword." She said nodding. "It's the right pirate thing to do." His mouth lifted up into a small smile as she took his hand and tugged him to the kitchen.

Killian was there, apparently he had already made himself at home and was cooking in Mary Margaret's kitchen. Then Henry realized Ruth's words, the pirate had told his sister about Operation Cobra. "You told Ruth about Operation Cobra! You said no one could know!"

"First of all, ahoy lad." He said in a mocking tone turning around and pointing a spatula at him. "Second, I never told her, she usually knows things."

Henry looked intently at the girl. "A seer… cool! What does she know?" Hot cocoa scent was filling his nostrils. "Will Emma break the curse soon?"

The girl just stared at him, her blue eyes wide open, her little mouth forming a perfect 'o'.

"She just sees things now and then or she simply knows, Ruth's not a psychic to whom you can make requests -I've tried, that to which you call lottery deserved a try." Killian sighed, turning around. "Emma doesn't want to notice. Despite the clear and evidences she keep denying everything Ruth's abilities."

"So you haven't told Emma about the curse yet?" Henry asked taking the mug the pirate was offering.

"We must threat it carefully m'boy." The man stirred Ruth's mug. "She is the most stubborn woman I've ever met, and I've lived three hundred years."

He rolled his eyes; Emma couldn't deny the truth forever. "We must make her see!" He had been working to break the curse too, talking Mary Margaret into reading to Charming his fairy tale book had been hard, but the John Doe in the hospital was Mary Margaret husband, and she deserved to know! "The sooner the better."

"Why? Why so much hurry lad?"

Henry scoffed, tasting Ruth's cocoa to make sure it wasn't too hot for her, ignoring her annoyed complain. "I've found Emma's dad, he was in the hospital, in coma." The pirate's eyes closed slightly. "Coma is like a sleeping curse."

"I know lad, is just, Regina surely has him watched. If suddenly your mum or Mary Margaret show up in the hospital…"

Henry grinned then placing back the mug on the table. "Mary Margaret had been visiting him every day during the past twenty eight years! Regina won't notice. She's not going to kiss him, she's going to read my fairy tale book." Ruth finally got her cocoa, the pirate helped the little girl to sit in one of the tall stools and then he sat himself on the counter with his own mug. Henry joined them, sitting on a stool. "It worked, he woke up."

"Emma's father awoke? Does he remember?"

"I don't know… he vanished, we don't know where he's." Henry sighed stirring his chocolate. "The Queen made me go to school, I came here instead."

"Emma's helping to find him doesn't she?" Killian asked casually sipping his cocoa.

"I suppose she does, with Mary Margaret and the Sheriff."

"The Sheriff?" He frowned, as the man jumped from his seat. Killian stood tall and menacing, his eyes clouded with darkness, his fist closed over his cellphone, the steaming mug forgotten on the counter. "Can you watch your sister during a couple of minutes, I will send here one of my crewmen in a heartbeat."

Henry nodded feeling the air around the man chill as he stormed out of the apartment. Gods, he had just met the fearsome Captain Hook.

* * *

**Okay I must say I loved the S03x03 chapter! I loved it! I'm not going to spoil anything, but I really enjoyed it!**

**I hope this fic isn't disappointing those of you who are Graham/Emma shippers… How do you think Graham will try to help Emma? Will he talk to Killian to make sure he respects Emma? Or will he try to make Emma see that to depart from her husband's side is the best? Will he try to kiss her despite she is married?**

**Do you think he has to die?**

**Okay, thanks you all for your reviews and follows and favs… and everything!**

**Keep reviewing, feel free to share any idea, any little thing you would had like to see in the show, or just in this fic!**


	42. Chapter 42: Truth

**I don't own ouat. Thanks for your reviews.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 42: Truth.**

* * *

"What is it?" Emma asked brushing away a leaf from her hair, Mary Margaret stopping right next to her.

Graham turned around smiling sheepishly at them. "The trail runs out here."

"You sure? Because I thought tracking was one of your skills."

The man shook his head, crouched down and stared intently into the forest floor, his eyes scanning the surface as his flashlight moved around the clearing. "Just give me a second. This is my world. I got it."

"Right. Sorry."

"What does he mean, 'His world'? Isn't finding people your thing, too?" The school teacher asked following the light with her eyes, green eyes like hers, Emma thought.

"Sure. Just, people we find usually run places like Vegas. Not a lot hit the woods."

"That's an interesting job – finding people. How'd you fall into it?"

"Killian just led me into it, the restaurant alone was quite boring."

A crack made the three of them turn around. Killian walked down the hill as if his name had conjured him there. "Hello love, Mrs. Blanchard, sheriff."

"What are you doing here? How did you found us?" Emma asked as she stood in her tiptoes to smack a kiss in his cheek.

He smiled, hooking his left arm around her middle. "Henry told me about you little searching party, I thought you may need and extra hand." He leaned his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck. "Ruth is well cared, fear not."

Mary Margaret coughed. "Shall we continue?"

Emma squirmed out of her husband's embrace elbowing him when he refused to let her go. "We loosed the track."

Killian pointed to the floor with his flashlight. "The track is here."

Graham grunted, his eyes nearly closed with distaste as he eyed her husband. Killian smirked proudly, all cockiness and mocked a bow letting the sheriff lead them. Emma shook her head, rolling her eyes. He could be so damn infuriating.

The four of them began to follow the new track, Sheriff Humbert leading the way, Killian behind her closing their little search party. They walked in silence trying to hear any sound the John Doe could made. Slowly, almost leisurely they pace slowed down, until it was more fit for a school trip that a rescuing party. Killian cursed stepping past the rest of them. "I will lead."

"There's no need, I will find the track again." The sheriff snapped.

"Find the track? You lose it again?" Killian turned around, his face motionless. "Okay, what part of Henry's book were you reading when he woke up?" Mary Margaret hugged herself. "You're the one who woke him up."

"It's not about the book. I just… I think he's lost and confused. He's been in a coma a long time."

"Killian have you been talking about the book with Henry?" Something was wrong, Emma could sense it in the way he looked up at her, his blue eyes told her that she was not going to like the answer.

"Guys!" Graham called from behind, in his hand the John Doe's bloody hospital bracelet.

Mary Margaret yelped one of her hands clapping over her mouth, the other grabbing Emma's forearm for support. "Is that…"

"Blood."

"Now at least the track is clear even for the sheriff." Killian said earning a scoff from the other man who stood up tall walking towards Killian with his jaw set.

"Okay, let's keep walking." Emma flicked her flashlight around, and began to walk, tugging Mary Margaret with her and not caring if the two males followed.

After a few seconds Emma recognized her husband steps following them, and smiled. Killian would follow her to hell without giving it a thought.

The sound of water rushing through the forest floor was growing louder and louder until a river could be seen at their left, they followed its path, until they reached an old bridge.

"Where is he? Can you see him?" Mary Margaret asked, reaching the bridge breathless.

"The trail dies at the water line."

Emma spotted then a man -their John Doe- lying in the water. "There he is."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" The school teacher pushed her aside and fell to her knees, tugging the unconscious man to the shore.

Emma and Killian hurried to help her drag the John Doe as Graham used his radio to call an ambulance. Once the man was safely out of the water Mary Margaret began to say 'No' over and over, Emma and Killian tried to calm her. In a movement out of pure desperation the teacher hit with her closed fists the chest of the John Doe who suddenly coughed and spilled out some water.

"Thank you." The man said reaching up with one of his hands and cupping the woman face.

"Who are you?" She said smiling at him.

"I don't know."

"It's okay. You're going to be okay." Mary Margaret said, and then she embraced him, as if there wasn't anyone else there, murmuring non-senses against his ear, her hands rubbing up and down his back. Emma smiled, they had just met and the air around them cracked with love.

The rest of them moved away to let the pair have some intimacy. Emma smiled up at Killian, but he was frowning. "He can't remember." If Emma hadn't spent the last ten years around Killian; she would had never recognized the slump of his shoulders.

"He's been in coma a long time." She took his hand in hers caressing the callousness of his fingers. "Are you alright?"

Killian walked away from the sheriff, who was talking again with his radio. "Darling, we need to talk, there are some things we must discuss." Emma observed how his face darkened, losing his characteristic carefree glow. "Do you trust me?" Emma nodded and could feel his breathing gradually evening out. "I was born in the Enchanted Forest."

Emma released his hand. "Wait, Killian, I know you spoke with Henry, but suddenly believing his story..." It was weird, it was madness. She had feared Henry believing Killian's dreams of piracy, not the other way around. Emma couldn't believe he had thought Henry's story was true.

"Love, please listen to my story till the end." He gently took her hands in his and began caressing her hip with his prosthetic hand. "You've never listened to it."

"Look Killian…" He was pleading with his perfect blue eyes, his stormy-sea orbs shining in that special way Ruth mimicked so well, that exact expression that made any adult bent to their little princess will. "Okay, spill it out."

"I was born in the enchanted forest, my mother died and my father abandoned me. I found job at the docks, and at some point I enrolled into a ship." Emma nodded, he had told her that much before, she knew that at some point of his sad history it was easier for him to confront the reality under the false identity of a pirate. "One night a pirate ship attacked us and I got caught. After months working on the pirate ship the crew warmed up to me and I began to live and like piracy. "Emma wondered then what had really happened, who had hurt him making his mind made up all that crap; her eyes stung with unleashed tears, every time her husband went fully on his 'I'm a pirate' rampage she felt her heart bearing painfully for him in her chest. "Years later I became the captain. I found Milah shortly after."

She shook her head already knowing the end of the tale. Seeing he really thought true all those lies he had told himself she stepped away. Her heart was heavy because she couldn't stand his pain, a pain that was buried under a thick layer of madness.

"Stop it." Emma slipped one hand out of his grip. "I know the end of the story and I know how painful it is." Emma stepped back, sadness pulling her heart.

He tugged her towards him yanking her wrist. "You never listened to the end of the tale." Emma tried to open his hand, but he only tightened his grip. Couldn't he see how painful it was for her seeing his madness at full display? "After Milah was murdered I went too Neverland."

Hell, he thought it was true! She had read it in the books he wrote for Ruth, and knowing his wandering imagination she had never asked if it was true –she feared to find out- he believed his own tales true. Like hell he did, he damn did. "Killian, please..." She didn't know what was she pleading for, she just wanted him to stop. She tried to pry open his fingers. "Killian, don't."

With his prosthetic hand he pushed her against him, the iron grip on her wrist still powerfully attached to her, his fake hand on the small of her back. "You must listen my Emma, my beautiful Savior."

"Cut that crap now." She raised her voice. "Don't call me that! Henry doesn't need you to push his imagination further."

"Listen love, it's almost over. I promise you it's all true, it will made sense in the end. I love you." He leaned forwards, he smelled so good, rum, leather and sea, a musky scent lingering in her nostrils and making her go a little weak in the knees. But she didn't want to be kissed, she wanted him to stop that nonsense, despite it she waited for his mind-blowing kiss, she wanted to forget about his madness, he wanted to be kissed until her mind spin and forget. Emma wanted his loving husband back. His lips stopped not really reaching hers, foreheads pressing together, noses barely brushing. "I went back to the Enchanted Forest three hundred years later, to find that an Evil Queen was about to cast a curse, a curse that would wipe away everyone's memories taking the whole land to the World Without Magic." Emma felt a tear sliding down her cheek. He had gone completely crazy. A ten years old boy had been enough to pull away the line that separated imagination and reality from her husband's mind. "I escaped the curse, I did because there, here the man who killed Milah would be powerless."

"Killian." She warned him, his grip toughened against her wrist, strong but not painful, she tried to move away and he forced her to stay put, his movements gentle but strong. They were enveloped by darkness, the sound of the ambulance just a bug in the distance.

"I realized I couldn't find him, so I decided to wait until the curse broke, so I settled in Boston. I met you and completely forget about my vengeance." He kissed her gently, Emma stepped away just to be pushed against his chest once more. "Now I found out you're that Saviour, that your family is here and need you to save them."

"Killian, Henry is just ten, he doesn't know what he says he's just confused. My family… Ruth, Henry and you are my only family."

"My darling you must believe, your parents are here, you need to believe, it scared the bloody hell out of me, it still does! But you deserve to have your parents with you I would never forget myself if I didn't..."

Emma had had enough of this, her parent's threw her to the side of a road, a helpless newborn in the middle of a forest, her parent's didn't need her, didn't love her, didn't want her. "Let me go!" She yelled pushing him, pushing the only one that had ever needed her, loved her, wanted her.

"Emma please calm down, I know it's painful." He held her wrist, his fingers now just caressing her skin, burning his touch into it, making her realize how screwed both were. She just wanted him to forget about all that crap, she just wanted Henry to forget.

"You must let her go now." Emma frozen, Killian hand relaxed, his fingers almost shy on her skin.

He looked down at her intently, his blue eyes shining with hope. He wanted her to believe, she just couldn't.

"This is not your business sheriff." Graham stepped closer to them using his flashlight to blind her husband as he grabbed Killian's hand, twisting it behind his back and pushing him up against a tree. "The lady said let go."

"Let me go sheriff I didn't hurt her, we were just talking." Emma stepped away, sensing her loved one demeanor shift into rage, she pushed the urge to be away from him -the urge to hide in a dark corner until his mad-self disappeared for another handful of years- and put a hand on the sheriff shoulder, his face turned around, his intense eyes shifting from menacing and predatory to caring, warm.

"We were just talking." She held his gaze, it felt warm and safe, just not right.

"If he ever talks to you like that, even one more time he will regret it." With that he pushed away from Killian, his eyes never leaving hers. Until she saw a flash of black moving past her and she had to grab her husband hand to stop him from lurching onto the sheriff retreating back.

-OoO0OoO-

The cheerful clash of glasses tinkled through the office. The walls decorated in gray tones shimmered for a moment with the sharp sound.

"A toast for the found John Doe and his found identity." A dark laugh followed suit as Regina stared at her now empty glass.

Graham drained his too. "I felt bad for Mary Margaret, she seemed so…"

"Come on sheriff! She's a pitiful school teacher, she's good on her own." She snapped at him, not liking the way he worried about Snow. "He's married." She wanted her to suffer, to see her love being ripped apart from her. She refilled their glasses and the sheriff drank again. "Turning to other problems. What do the Jones here? Granny was supposed to kick them out."

"She did." He sat on her desk. "They moved with Mrs. Blanchard."

Regina wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Mr. Jones is dangerous." He had had the gall to threaten her.

She sat next to the former Huntsman, caressing his thigh as she thought about the odd daughter of the couple. About how dangerous the three of them were. Henry shouldn't see them. What if they speak of the curse with him?

"I don't like him, a man who mistreats his wife isn't man enough." Regina turned her head slowly to the sheriff, pouring more liquid into his glass, coaching him to speak with a smile.

"Does he mistreat the little girl?" The sheriff made a low growl.

"I don't know, but today he joined the rescue party and hurled his wife around." Regina tried to suppress the smile that wanted desperately to bend her lips. Hook was babbling around about protecting his family and he was the first to hurt them. "He is trying to convince her about some kind of curse... I think he's mad."

"Did they take the girl with them? That would have been reckless." So Emma didn't know, didn't believe in the curse, that was great, as long as the little witch didn't know either Henry could be still safe, with her, his real mother.

"No, the lass was in Mrs. Blanchard apartment, Mr. Jones left his daughter with a friend of his." The man shook his head and a shy smile played in his lips, lighting his features in a lovely way. Regina wished he smiled more often. "Emma didn't like it and kicked him out, he's sleeping in their car tonight."

"So she made him sleep in the car?" A chuckle escaped Regina's lips, poor pirate, losing his manhood so easily into a blonde. A blonde that didn't trust her husband, it could be easy to split them apart, to force them to go back to whichever dirty hole they lived in Boston.

"He wasn't thrilled about me staying, I think he's jealous." Jealousy only meant he wasn't sure of their relationship. "I don't like him Miss Mayor, he's not good for Emma or her daughter." Graham was too concerned about the wellbeing of that Emma, but as long as his 'worry' came along with trouble for the pirate couple she was okay with it, she could even encourage it.

"Then you should keep an eye on them." Regina purred placing the glass in her desk, smiling at him, she raised seductively, and slowly moved until she was in front of him, her hands on his knees.

"I'm going to offer her to work as deputy at the station." Regina tensed. "For her help finding that coma patient."

"That will make her settle down." Her hands slid slowly up his legs until she was resting them in his waist. "We won't like it."

The sheriff put down his empty glass next to hers. Almost shyly he placed his hands over hers and with a gentle push made her step back. "I'm not in the mood Regina, I'm tired."

Rejection. Regina felt her insides boil with rage, and the kiss he brushed over her head only stroked another fire burning inside her. Lust. So when the Huntsman left she took his beating heart from her drawer, and whispered some words into its glowing surface. She almost didn't have time to place the beating organ back in the box when Graham stormed inside her office, his lips crashing over hers, his hands everywhere, his scruff burning marks in the tender skin of her neck, marks that his lips kissed away.

He was hers.

* * *

**Okay first of all thanks to Kou Shun'u who give me the amazing idea of Regina interfering in Emma's love triangle! She deserves an applause for the great inspiration!**

**Second I'm so excited with the cs pictures and gifts released lately, they just appeared in time for my birthdayw they are like a present for me!**

**Okay keep reviewing and sending your lovely ideas!**

**You are great!**


	43. Chapter 43: We understand each other

**I don't own ouat. Thanks for your reviews.**

* * *

**WASN'T LOVE, LOVE.**

* * *

**Chapter 43: We understood each other.**

* * *

Snow sat down next to her offering her a thigh smile and a streaming chocolate mug. "Why are you so upset with him?"

Emma fumed, cradling the mug closer to her chest. "Do you think leaving my five years old daughter with a total stranger isn't enough to be mad about?" Apart of supporting Henry's theories.

"Mr. Smith isn't a stranger, they met days ago."

Emma turned around, her eyebrows nearly brushing her hairline. "That's what I call stranger Mary Margaret."

The woman sighed. "Then I'm a stranger too, and you would left Ruth in my care without a second thought."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Is not the same." Emma squeezed her eyes shut. "You think I over reacted."

Mary Margaret passed an arm over her shoulders. "I think you were already mad at him."

Emma placed the mug on the coffee table, the teacher was right, she was already mad at him.

"He's married, you know?"

Emma looked up at the dark haired woman, her gaze lost in deep thought. "Who?"

"The John Doe... David Nolan, he's married, Regina found his wife."

Emma shook her head, she wasn't blind, she had seen how lonely Mary Margaret was, how much hope she had in that unknown man filling that hole in her heart. And there she was, sitting in her barely furnished apartment with a woman who had everything -a husband, a daughter, a son, a family- and trying to comfort her. "You are very brave Mary Margaret." Emma wasn't an affectionate woman, but sensing the teacher was she hugged her. "You will find your true love -as Henry says - someday, maybe he's not that David, maybe he is but don't lose hope."

Snow looked up at her, her green glassy eyes, shining with tears. "If love were easy to find everyone would had it." They let go, and Mary Margaret wiped her tears with her wool white jacket. "That's why you shouldn't push your husband away." She looked up at the ceiling, her mouth open searching for words. "He loves you Emma, I can see it in his eyes." Margaret Mary's voice was soft and soothing, the voice of a mother trying to reassure her child.

Emma leaned forwards, covering her face with both hands. "I know, that's why it hurts so much." She rested her elbows in her knees, her hair cascading around her face like a shield. "He's ill, he believes in curses, magic, pirates, wizards... He thinks Henry's tale is true, he thinks he's part of it. It has been going on since we met. I've always ignored that crazy part of him -because I love him. But now, Henry has the same problem and I'm afraid."

Mary Margaret hand was on her back, a comforting weight over her shoulders. "If you love each other, if you love him, you should try to help him, not push him away." Emma remembered her bows, how she had promised she would be there for him in sickness and in health. "Will you push Henry away or will you help him?"

"Help him." She felt like a horrible person, Killian needed her and she had pushed him away. "Help both of them."

She stood up, feeling her heart lighter, it felt good. Emma hadn't realized how much she needed a motherly figure in her life. She wondered how would it had been if Mary Margaret was really her mother as Henry said. "Thanks."

Emma walked to the door putting on her jacket. The teacher stood up, a sad smile lingering in her lips. "Mary Margaret, you felt a connection with David didn't you?" The woman nodded tugging the corners of her tear-stained jacket over each other, hugging herself. "I felt the same with Killian the first time we met." The pixie haired teacher gave her a nod. "Then you should fight for him." Emma smirked, knowing that was possibly the worst advice ever in Mary's situation. "A woman unwilling to fight for what she wants, deserves what she gets."

Mary Margaret faced her taking a shuddering breath. "He's married Emma."

"If my husband went missing I will never stop looking for him, and apparently that woman didn't even ask around town, so that means the marriage wasn't going so well."

With that she twisted the doorknob, and the door jerked open. Emma's eyes followed the sudden movement and she jumped aside as a completely sleep Killian -who apparently had been sleeping sitting against the apartment door- fell backwards until his limp body hit the floor, head first.

His face twisted in pain and surprise. "Bloody hell!"

"You were going to sleep against a door?" Emma ignored Mary Margaret's laugh and helped him up.

Killian stood, his blue eyes showing that characterizing gaze of stupid pride and bad hidden guilt. "Aye." He whispered rubbing the back of his head.

"Bed now _pirate_." She said mocking his accent, he nodded walking past her without tearing his eyes from his feet. "Goodnight Mary Margaret." There he went the perfect kicked puppy, just before entering the room he turned around, and fixed his eyes in her for a millisecond, the blue in them purest than ever, then he resumed walking.

"I would pay for a man looking at me like that. No wonder you are willing to fight for him." Mary Margaret said perched on the stairs rattling.

Emma growled, following her husband, Mary Margaret light laugh following her. Once in the room her eyes found the offender male, sitting in the bed his jacket on his lap as if he expected to be dismissed at any time.

"I'm sorry Emma." He closed his eyes and sighed opening them but not meeting hers. "I shouldn't had talk about it so soon, without giving you any prove, out wasn't the right moment..."

She sighed, approaching him and stroking his furrowed brow with her fingertips. "Shush now." He smiled hopefully at her, a hint of lust dilating his blue irises and she realized she had leaned into him, her body drifting towards his at its own accord. "Ruth's sleeping." She added in a warning voice. His eyes found the little bundle of sheets and cushions that surrounded their daughter and that warm smile he kept just for Ruth lighted his face.

Emma took his chin forcing him to look up at her. "Killian, you're not here for a making-up romp." He looked puzzled, the smile disappearing.

"I'm sorry love." He waited for an answer scratching the skin behind his right ear like every time he was nervous. "Do you want me to leave?" He stood up picking the leather jacket.

Emma hated seeing him so defeated, his tone empty of his usual cookies, no puns or innuendos. Emma embraced him, resting her head on the crock of his neck as they stood there. His arms circled her waist, his forehead on her hair. "I'm going to do what I should had years ago."

"What's that darling." He whispered into her curls.

"I'm going to help you to get rid of that mad ideas of yours."

He chucked weakly. "Then I'm gonna prove you how wrong you are. I'm gonna find proves."

Emma smiled, he was so stubborn. "Okay we will work through it together." She began to unbutton his shirt. "I don't want you to keep anything about that curse of yours from me." She pressed a soft kiss on his lips. "Savvy?"

"Aye my captain." Emma felt her heart lighter as his smug smirk was back in place, his eyebrows dancing playfully as he leaned to kiss her.

She grabbed the lapels of his open shirt, tugging him close as her lips crashed on his. How could he made her anger go so easily? His hand was in her head pushing her against him, the kiss deepening, their lips parted during a heartbeat they used to take some needed air. His hand went to her lower back and she found herself lost in him, in his scent -the sea, the leather, the musky aroma that was totally his and the pinch of rum- in his soft lips, in his warm body. They parted, their foreheads resting on each other's. They were just right, meant for each other in so many ways that if true love really existed she was sure Killian was hers, her kindred spirit.

"Love, Mr. Smee offered me a job."

Emma mumbled a breathless 'what' still dazed from their kiss. "Mr. Smith, he offered me a job at the docks, they need an accountant for the fish market."

She sat. "Okay, but we don't need money." He keeled down and helped her to take off her boots.

"Is not about money love, I..." Emma ran her hand through his hair.

"Hey! trust me Killian."

"I kind of missed my crew." He sat next to her, taking off his sneakers. "They can't remember me, but as I wasn't there they were somehow lost without me." Emma gulped hard, knowing she had to help him, and to do so she had to listen, so she focused in changing into her pajamas, trying not to scoff or get mad at him. "After all we spend three hundred years together." Emma closed her eyes, damn he was so screwed, they both were. "I promise I will prove you I'm not mad darling. I love you."

Emma laid next to him letting him embrace her. "I love you too, you mad ass."

"I would had said sexy ass." He retorted.

0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0

When Sheriff Graham asked her to be his deputy- 'his' as if she would ever be 'his'- Killian felt the jealousy picking dangerous levels, that man didn't know what waters he was trying to sail.

Despite it Killian didn't say a word when she said yes. His Emma, his beautiful and strong wife was a stubborn and independent lass. So if she wanted to be deputy he could do nothing. Not after he had accepted the accountant job. Despite it he send a permanent warming look towards the sheriff, one that said 'keep your hands from my wife'.

Due to Mary Margaret's help Ruth began to attend to the school, extremely happy to make new friends. As Emma's shifts had proved to be longer than his he was the one that picked their little princess from the school. That make Killian be able to spend time with Henry too, and sometimes plot about ways to make Emma believe or fill each other with the Storybrook habitats true identities.

Their goods, furniture and clothes had been send there thanks to Oscar -despite Killian couldn't understand how exactly everything had arrived there if no one could go in or out. Most trinkets and furniture were stored in the ship, and Emma was endlessly relieved to had Ruth's non-costume clothes again.

His relationship with his mother in law was great -taking on account that she didn't know he was a pirate and she a queen- in fact he had become fond of the lovely and respectful school teacher, the woman was so alike his Ruth that he wondered how Emma couldn't notice. Mary Margaret had earned a place in his heart and because of that he wanted to see her happy, so he -and Henry- had decided to try to make David -Charming- remember his past.

So there he was, freezing waiting outside of the Rabbit Hole for his father-in-law -a man who in other circumstances would press the point of his sword into his neck and demand him to back off his daughter.

"Hi."

Killian pushed himself of the wall. "Hi mate." The man smiled.

"Let's go inside, I'm freezing."

The air was thick, the smoke filling his lungs. Those who were inside were sitting in the bar or gathered around crowded tables, the low rumble of a million voices nearly overpowered the music. They sat around a tall table, they ordered a couple of alleys and drank in silence during a while.

Henry and him had been discussing about it, the right way to make Charming memories came back. The only thing that made sense was the true love kiss, but for it to work Mary Margaret and David had to be in love. Killian was trying to give him a little push.

"It feels good to spend some time with someone you just don't know, I mean, you aren't supposed to know."

Killian chuckled leaning forwards. "They are pushing you aren't they?"

David sighed taking a big gulp. "My wife, Kathryn. She tries to make me remember." He pushed the empty mug aside. "You know, I spend a week in the hospital, and it was far more comfortable that being at the house with her."

"There's nothing you can remember?" Killian said draining his beer, gods, he missed his rum. "Nothing familiar?"

"It doesn't make sense." He smiled. "Mary Margaret, I feel like…"

"Like if you already know her?" The other man nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"She feels right, It's weird."

"No, it's not. I felt the same with Emma." He closed his eyes trying to keep the smile on. "She appeared in my door with her determined look and her green eyes, and I just…" He stopped, talking about what he had felt for Emma was something he didn't want to share with his father-in-low. "I just felt she was right. I wasn't looking for love, I didn't want it. Then she appeared and showed me I could love again."

"I'm not saying I love Mary Margaret!" The man said astonished.

Killian chucked, that negation about feelings was a common family trait. "I didn't love her from the beginning, at first it was just a connection." He leaned forwards. "You had a life, a wife…"

"A dog I can't remember."

"… a bloody dog, a house. You forget it." He paused, trying to phrase his thoughts. "Love is there." He placed his hand over his heart. "Not there." He signaled his head. "Love can't be forgotten mate, no matter how hard you try."

"I forget about Kathryn." He said, his big hand going to where his heart was.

"The question here is, mate, did your wife forget about you?"

"What do you mean?" Killian hid a smirk with his empty mug, staring at the empty bottom casually, a week or so ago Emma had told with him about the strange fact that Kathryn never looked for her husband.

"She never looked for you."

"We weren't on good terms."

Killian chuckled raising an eyebrow. "Then try something new, maybe it was for the best that you forget." He signaled for another round of bear. "Now let's talk about something else."

David smiled, the seriousness in his face gone. "Why do you wear jewelry?"

"Pirate." Both men laughed, if only Charming knew it was true! His phone vibrated in his pocket. Taking it out he saw it was a message from Emma, she needed him to go back to the apartment, a friend of Mary Margaret and hers was having a baby. "David, one of Emma's friends is having a baby and I must take care of Ruth." He drank his beer in one long gulp. "I'm sorry mate."

"Can I go with you? I don't want to go home so early."

Killian nodded, it was about time that Ruth met her grandpa. "Come along."

-'/:/:/:/:lS(õ.õ)Sl:\:\:\:\(º.º)/:/:/:/:l¿(õ.õ)l:\ :\:\:\'-

"Ashley is in the hospital." Emma said pecking his lips and stepping past him, tugging outside the apartment a suddenly very interested in staying Mary Margaret. "Bye David."

"Hi David." Snow White squealed as Emma forced her to go.

Killian chuckled observing how David struggled, trying to decide between staying or going. He got distracted when Ruth appeared, her little face lighted and she ran pass David who looked at her as if she was his little girl. Killian knowing what the girl wanted kneeled down embracing her.

"Papa!" She kissed him soundly just above his stubble. "Henry and I found something about a mine in the book..."

"You should be sleeping princess." She frowned.

"I know." Ruth stopped greeting his Papa and turned around. "I wanted to meet him." She was starting at the blonde man. He looked down at the girl, and Killian stood up and closed the door, resting his back in it and crossing his legs at the ankles.

Suddenly a smile appeared in her little face. David keeled just in front of her like Killian had just done.

"I'm David." He held his hand for her to shake, but instead she hugged him. "I'm Princess Ruth Jones."

Killian raised his eyebrows, that was an unexpected introduction.

"A princess? Then why are you carrying a sword?"

The girl took a step back, an eyebrow raised. "That's a dagger, not a sword." She looked at her father questioning, her blue eyes told 'is he insane?' "And I'm a pirate too, the princess pirate."

"Do you wanna see my swords?" Ruth smirked placing a hand over the hilt of her cardboard dagger. "Do you know how to sword fight David?"

David stood up. "Sure."

The little girl smirk widened and she gave him a mischievous wink. "We will see." Ruth ran to their room where her toys were kept.

"She sword fights?"

"Aye, Emma and I taught her." He said walking to the kitchen aisle to take a sit. "Be careful she is bloody brilliant and fast as a hell."

Ruth appeared, a cocky smirk on, and with a smooth movement she threw a foam sword to the Prince, then she adopted her fighting stance holding hers. Killian couldn't be more proud if he tried, his little princess was so beautiful.

By the way David cached the sword, and his stance, the way he tried to make Ruth back off or drop her weapon Killian could see there was a part of him that remembered. They danced around each other, Charming was strong but his little princess pirate was fast. Ruth parried the bigger man, jumping on the couch to gain height, and then Killian knew what she was about to do, she let him think he was winning, making a full show of being overpowered. In the last movement David make her lose the sword, exposing his belly.

"Death." She said grinning.

David looked down where she had her dagger pressed with her left hand into his abdomen. David rolled his eyes, stepped back and fell to the floor making an 'I'm so death' guttural noise.

Ruth jumped on him tickling the not so dead man. Killian smiled and turned around to prepare Ruth's glass of milk, the laughs of his princess and Charming filling the apartment. He was sure that if Emma had had the chance to live with her parents she would had been happy, but what was done was done and the one in charge to make her happy was him, and he would do anything for making his Emma happy. The thought made him grin impishly; he enjoyed making Emma happy so much.

The three of them had a healthy glass of milk, thanks to Ruth that refused to drink alone. When he was cleaning the gasses Ruth approached him demanding, so much like her mother, to tell him a secret.

"Papa, I will ask David to read me before going to sleep." She said in a whisper next to his ear.

"Why?"

The girl chuckled. "Henry told me he got up because of the fairytales book, if he reads it he may remember."

Killian blinked, both eyebrows rose in surprise. "Gods, your so bloo.. brilliant." The devilish grin of his little princess made him frown. "The sword fight was part of the plan, wasn't it."

She nodded. "Next step is making him ride a horse. We find the mines too and Henry and I..."

"What are you doing hiding here behind the kitchen aisle?" David's face appeared above them as he leaned over the counter.

"I was asking Papa my night kissie."

He closed his eyes and caressing her cheek placed there a small kiss. "Night my little treasure."

Ruth took David's hand. "Will you read to me?"

"Sure." There went Prince Charming, wrapped around his granddaughter little finger.

0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

The night was cold, starless and the streets were empty when Emma arrived in early morning. When she saw them both father and daughter were peacefully sleeping, in the same position, she stood in the doorway looking at him, he was a beautiful man, noticing it was creepy she shook her head and took off her boots, after wiggling out of her dirty clothes she laid next to him. "Killian, I'm here." He moaned and his arms surrounded her. She tried to make him respond running her fingers through his chest hair. Nothing. She kissed him determined to subtlety awake him. He made one of his 'I'm totally a five years ass' but he didn't wake, he just pouted. Emma sighed, kissing him again, more thoughtfully, this time his arms tightened around her and he began to respond the kiss, sloppy at the beginning.

"Killian, Killian. We need to talk honey."

He opened a perfect blue eye.

"Honey? You never call me that unless -What happens?"

Emma smiled sheepishly, caressing his suddenly rigid arms around her middle.

"I may have done a new deal with Mr. Gold."

He relaxed; his hand began to rub her back through the flimsy material of her nightgown. Then the hand stilled, she wasn't lucky enough. "A new deal!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shush Ruth's sleeping."

"A new deal?" He whispered, the annoyed tint of his voice obvious. "What kind of new deal?"

"Ashley had made a deal with him -she had to give him her baby- and he offered me a new deal, Ashley could keep the baby and I owe him a favor -two actually."

"We can't trust that man!" He said holding her face in place with his hand, his stump pressed on her hip. "Two favors?"

"Yes." Emma bit her lower lip.

Things between them were tense since they had arrived to Storybrook. Time after time there was something that scraped the surface of the perfect calm waters their relationship was. Emma was concerned that the new piece of information –the new deal- could make them jump at each other again, because Emma couldn't be separated from her husband. Neither could she let Mr. Gold separate Ashley from her daughter. No, she could not. She tried to hide her shaking lower lip resting her forehead in his chest, he made a chastising sound and made her look up at him.

"You wanted her to keep the baby, because you couldn't keep Henry." He stroked her cheek with his thumb, his blissful blue eyes fixed on her green ones, instead of the previous anger there was understanding and so much love it made her shed a tear.

Emma nodded into his chest taking a shaky breath as his stump pushed her into him. "How do you know?"

"Ahhhh, you're such a beautiful open book love." He sighed into her hair, kissing the top of her head. "We will face it together, whatever he asks." She felt more tears prickling her eyes, maybe their marriage wasn't a smooth water pond anymore, but her husband was a pirate after all, he knew how to sail dangerous waters.

"Aye captain." She kissed him and he kissed her back, lips sliding smoothly against each other, heads tilting just in the right way, teeth gently gracing lips.

"Mama, Papa?" Killian growled into the kiss and they stopped, Ruth was standing at the bottom of the bed, hugging her dragon tightly, her eyes tear stained. "I had a nightmare." She added when she had both grownups attention. "There was a dragon."

"Have you cried lass?" Her husband asked in a sweet voice, untangling his limbs from hers.

The little girl pushed her mouth in a thin line. "Nooo! I'm brave like Mama." she said taking a step back.

"Okay baby come here with Mama, has your dragon been crying?"

Ruth giggled and jumped into the bed, lowering herself between the two of them. "Teddies don't cry, Papa told me."

Killian embraced the two of them, his hand resting on her back, his arm just above their little girl. "Good night my precious treasures."

Emma smiled, she had feared Killian wouldn't understand, but he always knew what was on her heart and mind, and that was the best about them, they understood each other.

* * *

**I must apologize, I had a writer's block, since I saw the spoiler gif of the s03c05 'good form' I couldn't think of anything else, now that I've seen the chapter I can concentrate again. I'm so sorry! I will try to update every two or three days again, I promise... unless they release another massive bomb like that gif, and then the video... They tried to kill us... didn't they? ****I hope I'm not the only one that had been fangirling around because of it during the week!**

**Okay, thanks to all my new followers, It surprise me how everyday people follow and fan it! You are great!**

**Keep reviewing, I'm interest in your opinions about our bb!**


End file.
